Code: Oraculo
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Una raza de robots extraterrestre llegan a la Tierra buscando el poder maximo del universo, pero ¿que pasara cuando descubran que el poder maximo ha elegido a Ulrich como su ente? Una nueva batalla comienza
1. Llegan los transformers

_Comienza mi nuevo fic y espero que les guste tanto como el otro, en esta ocasión los chicos conocerán a una raza de robots alienígenas y deberán ayudarlos a evitar que lo más valioso del universo caiga en malas manos._

_Un crossover entre code lyoko y transformers la película, con algunos personajes nuevo y de otras series._

_Y ahora el primer capítulo._

**Cap. 1 Llegan los transformers.**

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que la el súper ordenador había sido apagado, ahora los chicos habían vuelto a sus vidas normales, salvo por Aelita que aun extrañaba a su padre.

En ese momento se encontraban en la cafetería.

-Jeremy ¿te vas a comer eso?-pregunto Odd mirando codiciosamente la bandeja de Jeremy.

-Cuando peleábamos con Xana no habría tenido inconveniente, pero ahora debes tener en cuenta que los demás también comemos-.

-Toma Odd-intervino Aelita entregándole su bandeja-no tengo mucha hambre-.

-¿Qué te pasa princesa? No sueles darme tu comida-.

-Anoche tuve un sueño, soñé con un monstruo enorme, decía que su nombre era Megatron y que buscaba algo llamado el oráculo-dijo Aelita asustada.

-Debió ser un sueño, nada más-dijo Yumi tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Yumi tiene razón, no te preocupes princesa, mejor emociónate, hoy no tendremos clases-dijo Odd feliz.

-Odd ¿acaso olvidaste que hoy haremos trabajo de campo?-le recordó Ulrich.

-Pero al menos no estaremos en un aburrido salón-dijo Odd sonriendo.

Los chicos se rieron, aunque Aelita aun se mostraba preocupada, pero lo que no sabía es que ese sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

**En el espacio exterior…**

Todo estaba en calma, las estrellas brillaban y alumbraban la oscuridad del espacio, cuando de repente un agujero de gusano se abrió y dos gigantescas naves surgieron mientras combatían.

La primera nave era redonda de un color amarillo con franjas rojas, mientras que la segunda nave era morada y termina en punta, ambas naves se disparaban con todo lo que tenían.

Dentro de la primera nave se oyó una voz robótica y suave.

-¡Cañones de plasma a toda potencia!-ordeno mientras jalaba un palanca.

-Hay problemas en cuatro niveles gran jefe-dijo otra voz, que por su tono se supo que era de mujer.

-Señor, estamos perdiendo potencia en los cañones-repitió una tercera voz, que también se supo era de mujer.

-Resistan, no debemos permitir que el oráculo caiga en las mano de Megatron-.

En la segunda nave ocurría algo parecido.

-¿Los destruimos ahora señor?-pregunto una voz robótica.

-¿Dónde estaría la diversión? Déjenlos sufrir un poco más-dijo una voz entre grave y suave, mientras veía en su pantalla como se estaba llevando la batalla.

Ambas naves continuaron atacándose, hasta que finalmente…

-¡SEÑOR, LE DIERON A UN MOTOR!-grito el robot que tenía la voz más joven.

En la otra nave, sus ocupantes reían con el resultado.

-Mi señor, los autobots se van a estrellar-dijo una voz aguda y burlona.

Pero los autobots no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente.

-No podemos dejar que Megatron se quede en el espacio-dijo jalando la palanca en un tiro desesperado.

El rayo que dispararon impacto en la nave del enemigo provocando que también comenzara a caer.

-Rayos, nos vamos a estrellar-musito enojado el líder.

La nave de los autobots se estrello en los océanos de la Tierra, mientras que la nave enemiga se estrello en la superficie de la luna.

Desde el fondo del mar, los autobots se recuperaban por el aturdimiento del que habían sido víctimas.

-Informe de daños-pidió quien fuera el líder.

-Debe creerme, no le van a gustar-hablo la primera voz de mujer que se había oído.

-Eso pensé-dijo su líder algo frustrado.

**En la luna…..**

La segunda nave había quedado estancada en el lado oscuro de la luna y ahora el tirano de abordo esperaba informes.

-Navegante ¿qué tan cerca estamos del planeta deseado?-pregunto quien se hiciera llamar Megatron a su computadora.

-Muy cerca, de hecho, hemos aterrizado en la luna del planeta deseado-.

-Excelente-.

-Advertencia, los sensores indican que el planeta esta habitado por formas de vida orgánicas que podrían interferir en la misión-advirtió la computadora.

-En ese caso pasaremos desapercibidos basándonos en lo que estos seres inferiores llaman tecnología. Lancen el escáner-.

Una pequeña esfera surgió de la nave y bajo a la Tierra donde copio las formas de diversos vehículos y de una araña viuda negra.

La nave de los autobots hizo lo mismo, escaneando los vehículos y dos fósiles de dinosaurios, al parecer algo grande estaba por iniciar en todo el mundo.

**En el Kadic….**

Los chicos ya estaban subiendo al autobús, cuando Jim se acerco a Odd.

-Oye Odd ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-le pregunto.

-Claro Jim, ¿qué sucede?-.

-Mira, tenemos un nuevo estudiante y pues le cuesta un poco adaptarse a este cambio y quería saber si te puedes sentar con él y hacerlo sentir bienvenido-.

-Claro, no hay problema dijo Odd sonriendo.

Ulrich y Yumi se sentaron juntos, al igual que Jeremy y Aelita, aunque Aelita por alguna extraña razón quería sentarse con Odd, quien por su parte se acerco al nuevo alumno.

-Hola, soy Odd-lo saludo.

-Yo me llamo Kenneth-saludo igualmente (así es damas y caballero Kenneth ha vuelto).

-Así que eres nuevo ¿verdad?-.

-Si, así es-.

-Bueno solo te daré un consejo, ten cuidado con esa chica-dijo Odd señalando a Sissy-ya que puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza-.

-Puedo darme cuenta con solo verla-dijo Kenneth y ambos rieron.

-En cuanto lleguemos te presentare a mis amigos, todos ellos te van agradar-.

-Solo espero que yo les agrade-dijo Kenneth algo nervioso.

Después de media hora de viaje, finalmente llegaron a su destino.

-Muy bien, bajen todos en orden-les indico Jim, quien no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que Odd había hecho le que le había pedido.

Odd se acerco al grupo y los presento.

-Chicos, les quiero presentar a mi nuevo amigo Kenneth-dijo Odd.

Todos saludaron a Kenneth con gusto y pronto el se sintió aceptado y cómo con el grupo.

-Muy bien todos reúnanse-dijo la maestra Hertz-el trabajo que haremos será estudiar toda esta zona donde se dice que hace muchos años un gran terremoto causo la separación de los continentes, observen y busquen algo de gran importancia, y para darnos una ayuda les presento a la señorita Yubel Stern-(y Yubel también regreso a un fic).

-¿Hermana? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ulrich confundido y sus amigos también lo miraron algo confundidos.

-Hola hermano y solo estoy trabajando ¿hay algún problema?-le pregunto Yubel.

-No ninguno-.

Cuando el resto de los alumnos se alejo, Yubel se acerco a Ulrich y sus amigos.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tus amigos?-.

-Claro, ellos son Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Kenneth, a él lo acabamos de conocer y ella es Yumi-.

Cuando Ulrich menciono a Yumi, Yubel se le quedo viendo.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Yumi, Ulrich habla de ti todo el tiempo-la observo detenidamente-eres más bonita de lo que me contaba-.

Cuando Yubel dijo eso Ulrich se puso totalmente rojo y le hablo a su hermana.

-Yubel, por favor, me estas avergonzando-.

Yubel solo sonrió y sus amigos se rieron, mientras que Ulrich y Yumi se sonrojaron.

-Por cierto hermana, no sabía que trabajabas aquí-dijo Ulrich.

-Tampoco papá, así que te agradecería que no le dijeras nada-dijo Yubel.

Ulrich asintió, ambos sabían que si su padre se enteraba de que su hija estaba trabajando, se volvería loco.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿qué les parecería a ti y a tus amigos un tour por el lugar?-.

A todos les pareció una idea genial, pero Jeremy interrumpió.

-Lo siento chicos, pero la maestra Hertz quiere que le ayude con algunas cosas, vayan ustedes-.

-Como quieras Einstein-dijo Odd.

Mientras Jeremy se dirigía con la maestra Hertz, el resto de los chicos siguió a Yubel.

-¿Hace cuanto que trabajas aquí?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Como una semana-.

-¿Pensabas decírmelo alguna vez?-.

-Cuando papá no estuviera en casa-.

A los chicos les sorprendió como Ulrich y su hermana hablaba de su padre como si fuera un cruel ogro.

-Y es que los es-le dijo Odd cuando Kenneth le pregunto-nunca esta satisfecho con nada-.

-¿Quieres decir que no es un padre muy bueno?-.

-Efectivamente-.

-Que triste que cualquiera se pueda llamar padre-observo Kenneth.

Yubel los condujo hasta un lugar alejado del resto de la escuela.

-Esta cueva-dijo Yubel señalando una cueva que estaba cerca de ahí-no ha sido explorada aun y pensé que a ustedes les gustaría hacerlo conmigo-.

-Tu sabes que adonde vas yo voy hermana-.

-Pero Ulrich ¿no crees que puede ser algo peligroso?-intervino Aelita algo preocupada.

-Tranquila Aelita, no creo que pase nada-le aseguro Ulrich y luego vio a Yumi-¿Tú que dices Yumi?-.

Yumi lo pensó solo un instante-Si, será divertido-.

-Vamos Aelita-la animaba Odd-nada va a pasar, recuerda que ya no esta Xana-esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

Aelita miro a Odd y sonrió, por alguna razón se sentía más segura con Odd que con Jeremy, finalmente todos entraron a la cueva.

Una vez adentro comenzaron a adentrase más y más,, lo que hacía que la luz comenzara a desaparecer poco a poco.

-No se preocupen, tengo una linterna-dijo Yubel encendiéndola.

Siguieron descendiendo hasta que llegaron a una parte de la cueva muy extraña.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Odd.

-No lo se-dijo Kenneth-pero estas rocas no son naturales-.

Las rocas que Kenneth señalaba tenían apariencia metálica, además de que estaban adornadas con extraños símbolos.

-¿Qué clase de símbolos son esos?-pregunto Aelita.

-No lo se-respondió Yubel-jamás había visto símbolos como estos-.

-¿Tu hermana ha visto muchos símbolos?-le pregunto Yumi a Ulrich.

-Es una investigadora natural-dijo Ulrich.

-¡CHICOS VENGAN A VER LO QUE ENCONTRE!-grito Odd.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Odd y cuando llegaron, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir un cristal de color azul, era el cristal más hermoso que jamás hubieran visto.

-Es muy hermoso-dijo Yumi maravillada.

-Si, pero no sabemos que es-intervino Yubel.

-Es obvio lo que es, un cristal-dijo Odd.

-Pero ¿qué clase de cristal brilla de esa forma?-pregunto Kenneth, ya que aunque el cristal era azul brillaba con un aura blanca y además lo hacía en un lugar donde no había nada de rayos de luz solar.

-Tal vez si nos lo llevamos podremos estudiarlo-dijo Ulrich acercándose para tomarlo.

-Espera Ulrich, no creo que sea una buena idea-Yubel trato de detenerlo.

-Ay, solo es un cristal, tú y Aelita están exagerando-dijo Odd seguro de que no pasaría nada.

Pero tan pronto Ulrich toco el cristal con su mano algo le paso.

Ulrich se vio viajando por el espacio hasta llegar a un extraño planeta hecho totalmente de metal, desde su posición podía ver a robots gigantes enfrentarse entre ellos provocando que el planeta poco a poco fuera destruido, después una gran explosión lo cegó, cuando pudo abrir sus ojos, vio al planeta Tierra y varias explosiones surgía de ella, entonces una voz se oyó, una voz robotica y de mujer.

-Ulrich Stern, tu mundo esta en peligro-.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Ulrich mirando para todos lados, pero sin encontrar a la dueña de la voz.

-Tú mundo esta en grave peligro y debes aliarte con el último descendiente de los Prime para salvarlo-.

Ulrich estaba más confundido.

-Recuerda esto, para liberar al guerrero interno, debes encontrar el balance entre lo orgánico y lo tecnológico. No lo olvides, las semillas del futuro están enterradas en el pasado. La gran transformación te espera Ulrich Stern, prepárate para ser reformado-.

Cuando termino de hablar Ulrich se encontró en el suelo mientras que el rostro de Yumi y de su hermana aparecía frente a él.

-Ulrich ¿estás bien?-pregunto Yumi asustada.

-Si, solo algo mareado-dijo Ulrich sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano derecha.

-Oye Ulrich ¿qué tienes en tu mano?-dijo Odd señalándola.

Ulrich miro su mano y vio un extraño aparato de color blanco en su brazo, tenía un extraño símbolo y tres botones de colores rojo, azul y amarillo respectivamente.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?-.

Pero ni Ulrich ni sus amigos tuvieron tiempo para analizarlo, porque en ese momento comenzó a temblar.

-¡TERREMOTO!-grito Odd.

-¡SALGAN RAPIDO!-les ordeno Yubel.

Todos corrieron hacia la salida mientras la cueva comenzaba a derrumbarse, con mucha suerte consiguieron salir al dar un impresionante salto.

-¿Qué podría pasar eh?-repitió Kenneth molesto la oración de Odd.

-Bueno, nunca creí que algo así pasaría-se disculpo Odd.

-Chicos, dejen de discutir, por lo pronto debemos regresar con los demás-sugirió Yumi y el resto la apoyo.

Ulrich aun observaba el aparato que tenía en su muñeca, parecía un reloj, pero en donde deberían estar las manecillas, solo había una cara formada por cuadros de color rojo y de aspecto robótico.

-Miren eso-Kenneth señalo algo en el cielo y todos dirigieron sus vistas hacia allá.

En jet de color bronce comenzaba a descender muy cerca de ellos y eso era algo muy extraño.

-¿Qué esta haciendo ese loco? ¿Por qué vuela tan bajo?-pregunto Yubel.

Pero para el asombro de todos el jet se transformo en un gigantesco robot de color bronce, era de un gran tamaño, parecía un esqueleto, pero su cabeza era lo único que no concordaba, sus ojos era rojos.

El robot paseo su mirada hasta detenerse en la muñeca de Ulrich, luego sonrió y comenzó a avanzar.

-¡CORRAN!-grito Ulrich.

Todos comenzaron a correr, pero el robot daba grandes pasos, que ya casi les pisaba los talones. En su escape Aelita tropezó.

-¡AELITA!-grito Odd asustado y regreso a ayudarla junto con sus amigos.

Pero eso solo provoco que el robot ya los tuviera a su merced.

-Ustedes tienen algo que yo quiero-dijo-entréguenmelo ahora o sufran mi infinita ira-.

-Ni siquiera sabemos a que se refiere-dijo Ulrich.

-Eres un…..-el robot levanto su mano para atraparlo, pero…

-Apártate Megatron-se oyó una nueva voz.

Todos, incluso Megatron dirigieron su vista hacia una colina donde había otro robot, este era de color rojo con tonos azules y llamas pintadas en todo su cuerpo, su cabeza estaba protegida por un casco con dos picos, sus ojos eran celestes y su boca estaba cubierta por una máscara metálica.

-¡¿Optimus Prime?-exclamo Megatron asombrado.

-¿Optimus que?-preguntaron todos los chicos, menos Ulrich, quien se había quedado callado al oír "Prime".

Optimus y Megatron comenzaron a avanzar contra el otro hasta que sus manos chocaron en un gran enfrentamiento.

Los chicos miraban este choque de titanes asombrados, mientras que Ulrich pensaba en lo que aquella voz le dijo, al parecer no era una mentira.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, puse a algunos personajes de mi fic anterior porque vi la gran aceptación que tuvieron._

_Una nueva guerra ha comenzado por la salvación del universo y ahora Ulrich tendrá que ayudar a Prime a salvarlo de las fuerzas de Megatron._


	2. Nuevos amigos y nuevos enemigos

_Comienza el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo fic y les agradezco mucho que les este empezando a gustar, realmente me impresiona a cuanta gente les ha gustado mis fics._

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**Cap. 2 Nuevos amigos y nuevos enemigos.**

Optimus y Megatron mantenían una lucha ante los chicos, quienes no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Esto es mejor que ir a ver una película-dijo Odd.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad para huir?-sugirió Kenneth.

-Kenneth tiene razón-apoyo Yumi-hay que huir-.

Los chicos a correr con excepción de uno.

-Ulrich-lo llamo Yumi, pero él no la escuchaba, seguía pensando en el nombre del segundo robot que apareció.

_-"Prime"-_

Yumi lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando lo sujeto del brazo-Tenemos que irnos-.

Ulrich la miro y parpadeo para reaccionar.

-Cierto-.

Cuando todos comenzaron a correr, otro robot de color bronce apareció frente a ellos, su cuerpo era de forma triangular y parecía tener partes de un jet militar.

-¿Van a algún lado?-les pregunto con una voz aguda y burlona.

Antes de alguno pudiera hacer algo, un grito se oyó del cielo y al voltear vieron a un pterodáctilo-robótico de color amarillo que descendía en picada.

Cuando casi tocaba el suelo el pterodáctilo cambio para transformarse en un robot de color amarillo con algunos detalles blancos, su forma daba la impresión de ser un robot femenino, además de que de su cabeza caían varias líneas que asemejaban a un cabello rubio, su rostro era blanco y sus ojos dorados, en su cintura aparecía una especie de falda amarilla.

-Aléjate asqueroso decepticon-le advirtió sacando dos dagas que tenían la forma de la cabeza del pterodáctilo.

El decepticon lanzo un grito y ambos comenzaron a luchar.

-Ahora con más razón hay que huir-dijo Kenneth.

Cuando volvieron a ponerse en marcha, un avión de color morado apareció frente a ellos y se transformo en otro robot, tenía un solo ojo rojo, era corpulento y sus manos eran como dos pinzas.

-Asquerosos humanos, ríndanse ante la gloria del poderoso Megatron-.

-Ni siquiera lo conocemos-se quejo Odd.

El robot se preparo para golpearlos, cuando él fue golpeado por una cola de color rojo con picos blancos, al voltear vieron a un tyrannosaurus-robótico de color rojo con varios picos blancos y ojos verdes.

-No dejare que los lastimes-dijo con una voz muy joven y se transformo en un robot, cuyo rostro reflejaba que era joven, su cola se convirtió en un taladro y la de su pecho surgía la cabeza del t-rex y una nueva lucha robótica comenzó.

-Ahora dinosaurios robots, genial-dijeron Odd y Kenneth al mismo tiempo.

-Olvídense de eso, debemos salir de aquí-les recordó Yubel.

Esta vez nada impidió que escaparan, ya que los robots estaban enfrascados en su propia batalla.

Fue entonces que Megatron se dio cuenta de que su blanco se había ido.

-Rayos, por la intervención de los autobots el oráculo se me escapo de las manos-musito molesto y luego alzo su puño-decepticons, retirada-ordeno transformándose en el jet.

Los otros dos decepticons también se transformaron y se marcharon.

Cuando solo quedaron los autobots, el robot femenino se acerco a Optimus.

-Gran jefe, ese chico de cabello café, pude sentir al oráculo en su interior-.

-Yo también Kira-respondió Optimus-el oráculo lo ha elegido y es nuestro deber protegerlo, Tirano-llamo Optimus al robot joven-vigílalo y protégelo, pero activa tu modo de invisibilidad, al parecer en este mundo no existen criaturas como las que tú y Kira escogieron como modo alterno-.

-Si señor-respondió Tirano transformándose en el T-rex-modalidad invisible-Tirano despareció de la vista y se marcho.

-¿Y nosotros que haremos gran jefe?-.

-Por lo pronto volver para informarles a Ratchet, Arcee y Jetfire lo que paso-.

Optimus se transformo en un camión y Kira en el pterodáctilo y se marcharon del lugar.

**Con los chicos….**

Cuando regresaron con los demás alumno, acordaron no decir nada de lo que paso, ni siquiera a Jeremy, ya que él seguramente creería que era obra de Xana y ellos sabían muy bien que no era así.

Ulrich miraba por la ventana sumido en sus pensamientos, más bien recuerdos.

-_"Para salvarlo debes unirte con el último descendiente de los Prime"-._

Aquel robot que los había salvado, se llamaba Prime y Ulrich se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando.

**En la luna….**

En el interior de la nave que se había estrellado en su superficie había una discusión.

Al parecer el robot triangular estaba furioso al darse cuenta de lo que paso con el oráculo.

-Una vez más el poderoso Megatron ha dejado que la victoria se le escapara de las manos-decía molesto.

-Traidor-encaro el robot morado y de un ojo-Megatron es sabio, Megatron es valiente, Megatron hará que los decepticons conquisten a todo el universo y….-.

Fue interrumpido por una seductora voz femenina y un robot-femenino entro en escena, era una mezcla entre tecnología y partes de una viuda negra, llevaba puesto un casco del que resaltaban sus cuatro ojos, su pecho estaba cubierto por una armadura negra, llevaba guantes y botas negras, se podría decir que era un robot muy bellos.

-Y limpiara al universo de la basura autobot y bla, bla, bla. ¿Memorizaste ese discurso en tu procesador Lugnut o solo es una falla?-pregunto con sarcasmo y en ese momento un rayo congelo su mano derecha.

-Como siempre tú manera de hablar es tan desagradable como esa forma orgánica tuya Blackarachnia-dijo un tercer robot delgado, con dos cañones en su espalda, sus brazos parecían cubiertos por guantes negros, su rostro era azul y tenía un ojo más grande que el otro, dándole la apariencia de que usaba un monóculo.

-Prueba mi telaraña tres caras-desafió Blackarachnia

El rostro azul del robot dio un giro y cambio a un rostro color rojo, sus ojos habían cambiado por un visor y en su boca parecía tener un diente roto.

-Me llamo Blitzwing araña, no lo olvides-nuevamente el rostro de Blitzwing dio un giro y cambio por uno de color totalmente negro, con dos ojos y una boca de color rojo mientras comenzaba a bailar y cantar-Itsy Bitsy araña tejió su telaraña vino la lluvia y se la llevo-.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-lo desafió Blackarachnia.

-Solo digo-continuo el robot triangular-que alguien debería reemplazar a Megatron como líder, alguien que en serio obtenga la victoria, alguien como…-.

No pudo continuar su frase, porque un rayo lo golpeo derribándolo.

-¿Qué decías Starscream?-desafió el malvado Megatron.

-Nada oh mi sabio y grandioso líder-dijo Starscream humillado.

Starscream podía ser un gran adulador, pero Lugnut era leal sin ninguna objeción.

-Glorioso Megatron, conquistador de 10 galaxias, amo de 100 mundos-.

Megatron pasó hasta su trono y miro a sus seguidores.

-Blackarachnia infórmame-.

Blackarachnia asintió y se poso frente a una computadora de tecnología muy avanzada.

-Los sensores indican que ese humano ha adquirido algo muy poderoso, y sino es el oráculo es algo de igual poder-.

-No hay nada en el universo que sea tan poderoso como el oráculo-dijo Megatron-ese orgánico tuvo el honor de convertirse en el huésped del máximo poder-.

-¿Qué ordena poderoso Megatron?-pregunto Lugnut.

Por toda respuesta Megatron solo sonrió de manera misteriosa.

**En la nave autobot…..**

Optimus y Kira habían regresado para informar a sus compañeros.

-Bienvenidos amigos-los saludo una robot femenino de color rosa, sus ojos eran azul celeste y sus labios parecían pintados, la forma de su cuerpo indicaba que podía transformarse en una motocicleta.

-Gracias Arcee-agradeció Kira.

-¿Dónde están Ratchet y Jetfire?-pregunto Optimus.

-Revisando el motor que se daño en la batalla-le informo Arcee.

-Llámalos por favor-pidió Optimus.

-Si señor-dijo Arcee y se retiro.

Cuando volvió, venía acompañada por un par de robots más.

Uno era de color amarillo con algunas franjas rojas, tenía varias sirenas colocadas en su espalda, su rostro indicaba que ya era mayor y su voz también lo ayudaba en eso.

-Ratchet reportándose señor-.

El segundo robot era de color café, parecía que su modo alterno era un avión de combate que ya no se usaba, tenían varias piezas metálicas que caían de su barbilla que le daba el aspecto de ser el más viejo de todos los presentes.

-Jetfire reportándose señor-indico con voz rasposa.

-Hemos hecho un descubrimiento muy impresionante-les informo Optimus.

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto Jetfire.

Optimus les explico lo que había pasado tan solo unas horas antes.

-Entonces ¿un humano fue escogido por el oráculo?-pregunto Arcee.

-Así es-afirmo Kira-y los decepticons trataron de atraparlo a él y a sus amigos-.

-Y es nuestro deber evitar que el oráculo caiga en las manos de Megatron, ya que ahora que esta dentro del cuerpo de ese muchacho, si Megatron lo absorbe acabaría con su vida-explicaba Optimus.

-Optimus-intervino Jetfire-tú sabes que yo fui de los primeros transformers que existieron y que pelee al lado de tus ancestros los Prime y se que ellos estarían de acuerdo en proteger no solo al oráculo sino también a ese muchacho-.

-Pero ¿cómo sabremos donde encontrarlo?-pregunto Ratchet.

-No se preocupen, ya envié a Tirano a vigilarlo, nos alertara si pasa algo inusual-.

-Pues como reaccionaron esos chicos, parece que el que robots gigantes aparecieran no fue algo muy común-observo Kira.

**En el Kadic…..**

Los chicos se habían reunido en la busque, cerca del árbol al que Ulrich solía ir, el único que faltaba era Jeremy.

-Me siento un poco mal por no decirle nada a Jeremy-dijo Yumi.

-Yo también, pero no creo que nos crea si le contamos lo que paso-observo Ulrich.

-Tal vez piense que fue obra de Xana-dijo Aelita.

-Es lo más seguro-dijo Odd.

-Como sea-intervino Kenneth-el caso es que estuvimos presenciando una contienda de androides gigantes y que casi nos aplastan-.

-Pero ¿qué era lo que querían? Porque ese robot que apareció primero dijo que teníamos algo que él quería-les recordó Yumi.

Ulrich solo agacho su cabeza mientras pensaba que hacer, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Escuchen-capto la atención de sus amigos-hay algo que tengo que contarles-.

Ulrich les conto todo lo que había visto cuando tomo ese cristal celeste y la voz que le decía lo que debía hacer.

-¿Una voz te dijo que buscaras el equilibrio entre lo orgánico y tecnológico?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Eso es muy extraño-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué más te dijo?-pregunto Yumi.

-Que las semillas del futuro estaba enterradas en el pasado y que para salvar a mi mundo debía unir fuerzas con alguien llamado Prime-.

-¿Prime?-.

-Esperen un momento-intervino Kenneth-¿acaso ese no era el nombre del segundo robot que apareció?-.

-Es cierto, se llamaba Optimus Prime-dijo Aelita recordando.

-O sea que tienes que unirte a ese robot para salvar al mundo-dijo Odd.

-La pregunto es ¿salvarlo de que?-.

-Y otra cosa es ¿quién era esa voz que te hablo?-dijo Yumi.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio pensando, pero lo que no sabían es que una araña robotica los observaba atentamente.

-Blackarachnia a Megatron, encontré al carnoso-.

-Excelente, estaremos ahí muy pronto-le informo su líder.

Además de Blackarachnia alguien más observaba a los chicos.

-Tirano a Optimus, responde gran jefe-.

-¿Qué sucede Tirano?-respondió Optimus.

-Esos chicos están en peligro, Blackarachnia los esta observando y parece que le ha informado a Megatron-.

-Vamos en camino, manten tu posición-.

-Si señor-.

La comunicación se corto y Optimus miro a sus amigos.

-Auntobots, avancen-.

Los autobots se transformaron y se pusieron en marcha, con excepción de Jetfire.

-Buena suerte mis amigos-.

**Con los chicos….**

En ese momento Kenneth descubrió a Blackarachnia, quien con una rapidez impresionante desapareció.

Kenneth parpadeo varias veces sin entender que fue lo que vio.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Aelita al ver a su amigo en estado de shock.

-Una pregunta ¿existen las arañas gigantes?-pregunto Kenneth.

Ulrich, Yumi y Aelita respondieron que no, pero Odd….

-Si-.

-¿Acaso crees en esa tontería Odd?-cuestiono Yumi y luego agrego-¿en qué te basas para afirmarlo?-.

-En que estoy viendo una-dijo Odd señalando hacia arriba.

Cuando todos vieron en la dirección que Odd indicaba vieron a la enorme araña mecánica descender.

-Ahora arañas ¿Qué seguirá después?-pregunto Yumi con sarcasmo.

-¡CORRAN!-grito Ulrich.

Los chicos empezaron a huir, pero….

-No irán muy lejos-dijo una voz.

Al voltear vieron al mismo jet que los había atacado anteriormente y venía acompañado de otros tres aviones, mientras que uno recogía a la araña, el malvado Megatron dio su orden.

-Tráiganme al oráculo-.

Los decepticons comenzaron a descender en picada, siendo Blitzwing el primero en aterrizar transformándose en su cara de color negra.

-Pero miren nada más lo que encontré, 5 criatura orgánicas-dijo con locura.

Antes de que los chicos pudieran hacer algo, un camión de color rojo con llamas y tonos azules embistió contra el malvado decepticon.

-¡MAYDEY MAYDEY!-repetía mientras caía al suelo.

El camión se detuvo y la puerta del piloto se abrió.

-Rápido suban-indico una voz salida de la nada.

Los chicos aunque algo extrañado, no lo pensaron dos veces y abordaron el camión, quien empezó a alejarse.

-Blitzwing, pedazo de tonto-gruño Megatron.

Blackarachnia, que era sostenida por Lugnut no tuvo problemas al reconocer a aquel camión.

-Optimus-musito llena de odio.

Kira paso volando al lado de Lugnut.

-Gusto en verlos de nuevo-dijo haciendo unas maniobras y descendiendo hasta posarse arriba de Optimus.

Frente a él apareció Tirano con su modalidad de T-rex y a sus lados aparecieron Ratchet y Arcee, Ratchet transformado en un carro medico de bomberos y Arcee en una motocicleta.

-Esto se pone cada vez más extraño-dijo Odd.

-Sujétense-les advirtió Optimus mientras giraba bruscamente.

El giro provoco que Ulrich y Yumi quedaran muy pegados al igual que Odd y Aelita, mientras Kenneth quedo en medio de los cuatro.

-No es el momento para romances-.

Ambas parejas se separaron mientras se sonrojaban, pero como Kenneth había dicho, no era el momento para eso.

Los autobots llegaron hasta un callejón sin salida, por lo que tuvieron que detenerse.

-Rápido, salga-dijo Optimus abriendo ambas puertas.

Cuando todos estuvieron abajo, Optimus se transformo al igual que el resto de los autobots.

-Oye Tirano-hablo Kira mientras su cabeza era cubierta por un casco amarillo, con un visor negro-te ves algo cansado, ¿estas seguro de que puedes combatir?-le pregunto sonriendo.

-Déjame en paz Kira-respondió Tirano también sonriendo-deberías preocuparte por Ratchet, ya que él esta muy viejo-.

-No me subestimes muchacho-hablo Ratchet-aun tengo mucha fuerza para enfrentar a basuras decepticons-.

Arcee no había dicho nada, solo esperaba el momento de la batalla, los autobots habían formado un escudo alrededor de los chicos, cuando los decepticons llegaron y se transformaron.

Ambos bandos se vieron listos para el combate mientras los chicos miraban atónitos como sus nuevos amigos enfrentarían a sus nuevos enemigos.

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el 2do. Capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, porque se explicara que es realmente el oráculo y como fue que llego a la Tierra._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_jajaja no te preocupes, aunque para serte sincero, si me había extrañado al no ver comentarios tuyos, ya hasta había pensado que no te había gustado jeje. Por cierto te voy a dar algunos detalles respecto a la novia de Kenneth del final de Code: YUGIOH, se llama Geny, es de Argentina y su apellido empieza con H ¿ya adivinaste quien era? Me da gusto ver que a ti también te gusta TRANSFORMERS, también es una de mis series favoritas y Optimus Prime es uno de mis héroes preferidos, me alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic y espero que muy pronto subas el tuyo, Ulrich si que es un imán para los problemas y efectivamente va a ver Odd y Aelita, además de Ulrich y Yumi, también Ulrich tendrá un relación muy cercana con Optimus, ya que él será todo lo que su padre no fue para él. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien, cualquier duda no dudes en preguntarme._

**Airma09: **_vaya, parece que todos creyeron que iba a tardar un poco más en subir mi nueva historia, pero a mi cuando me apasiona algo siempre estoy ansioso por hacerlo, creo que es por eso que sube mis fics y capítulos tan rápido, además del gran apoyo que me dan. A mi también me gustaron los efectos de la película y la misma película, me encanta Transformers y Optimus siempre me pareció uno de los mejores héroes de la historia de la animación. Si tienes alguna duda respecto a la historia o a la serie de Transformers no dudes en preguntarme, que con gusto te responderé y continúa tus fics, vas muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

**Hanelita: **_gracias por tu comentario y efectivamente va a ver Odd y Aelita, ya que es mi pareja favorita después de Ulrich y Yumi claro jajaja. Me da gusto que te haya gustado, pero también me gustaría saber que te pareció la batalla final y el final de Code: YUGIOH porque nunca me diste tu opinión, por favor. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que estés muy bien. Si tienes dudas pregúntame._

**Pe.V21: **_gracias por tu comentario y me da gusto que pienses eso. Por cierto, nunca me dijiste que te pareció la batalla final y el final de Code: YUGIOH y francamente me gustaría saber que te pareció y no te preocupes por no haber actualizado, tus razones tendrás para no haber podido hacerlo, ya lo haras a su tiempo. Espero que te encuentres bien y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, si te queda alguna duda con gusto te la responderé._

_Un abrazo a todas y nos vemos luego._


	3. La historia de Cybertron

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fic, se explicaran muchas cosas acerca del pasado de los transformers y de cómo el oráculo llego a la Tierra._

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**Cap. 3 La historia de Cybertron.**

Los autobots habían formado un escudo alrededor de los chicos, mientras los decepticons se detuvieron a cierta distancia, siendo Megatron el primero en acercarse.

-No seas tonto Prime, podemos compartir el poder del oráculo y conquistar juntos al universo-.

-Eso no lo sueñes Megatron, no dejare que destruyas este planeta como has hecho con muchos otros-.

Megatron solo se molesto al oír eso-Si es así como lo quieres ¡DECEPTICONS ATAQUEN!-.

Ambos bandos comenzaron a pelar, pero…..

-¡TIRANO PROTEGE A ESOS CHICOS!-ordeno Optimus.

Tirano asintió y se mantuvo cerca de los chicos.

Optimus peleaba contra su némesis Megatron, mientras que cada uno de su equipo peleaba con los diferentes secuaces de Megatron.

Los chicos miraban atónitos este encuentro entre androides gigantes, pero lo que más les extrañaba era que 5 de esos robots lucharan para protegerlos.

Blitzwing trato de atacar por el aire y atrapar a Ulrich, pero….

-¡CUIDADO!-grito Tirano al tiempo que lanzaba una bola de fuego contra Blitzwing derribándolo y haciéndolo caer sobre Lugnut, que estaba peleando con Ratchet.

-Gracias-dijo Ulrich sonriéndole a Tirano.

-Cuando quieras-le dijo Tirano también sonriendo.

Los chicos también le agradecieron a Tirano, mientras que Odd dijo.

-Al parecer tenemos nuevos amigos-.

-Y nuevos enemigos-incluyo Kenneth.

Los robots continuaban su combate, Blackarachnia se había colocado detrás de Optimus y se preparaba para atacarlo a traición, cuando Kira se interpuso.

-¿Atacas por la espalda? Que cobarde ¿cómo puedes hacerle eso a Optimus?-.

-Simple, él se lo merece-gruño Blackarachnia atacando a Kira.

Optimus sujeto a Megatron y lo lanzo contra el suelo, pero rápidamente se incorporo y ataco a Optimus con ferocidad.

La batalla era espectacular, Optimus saco una pistola de color negro y lanzo un misil contra Megatron, quien lo rechazo con un escudo y le lanzo un rayo a Optimus derribándolo, cuando Optimus estuvo en el suelo, Megatron se dirigió hacia Ulrich y sus amigos.

-¡Viene para acá!-grito Kenneth asustado.

Tirano se interpuso en el camino de Megatron, pero este lo quito de un manotazo.

-¡CORRAN!-grito Ulrich.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr, pero Megatron le bloqueo el camino.

-No irán a ningún lado-.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?-cuestiono Yumi.

-Chiquilla insolente-Megatron levanto su brazo dispuesto a golpear a Yumi.

-¡YUMI NOOO!-Ulrich se interpuso entre Yumi y Megatron, y para asombro de todos el aparato de Ulrich comenzó a brillar y cuando Megatron estuvo a punto de golpearlo, este lo detuvo y lo lanzo muy lejos de ahí.

-¡AMO!-grito Lugnut y salió en busca de su amo.

Starscream y Blitzwing se miraron y siguieron a Lugnut, Blackarachnia lo vio marcharse y le lanzo una última mirada de odio a Optimus y se marcho.

Los chicos estaba atónitos con lo que acababan de ver, siendo Odd el primero en recuperarse.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-.

Ulrich miraba sus manos confundido y asombrado-No tengo idea-.

**Muy lejos de ahí…..**

Megatron había caído en el suelo, y a pesar de pudo estar furioso por lo que acababa de pasarle, estaba completamente feliz.

-El oráculo es más poderoso de lo que pensé y si a ese humano lo volvió tan poderoso, imagina cuanto poder me daría a mí-.

En ese momento, sus cuatro siervos descendieron.

-Amo ¿está bien?-pregunto Lugnut.

-Mejor que bien, ya que he hecho un gran descubrimiento-dijo Megatron sonriendo con maldad.

**De regreso con los chicos…..**

Los autobots se habían acercado, Optimus se agacho a la altura de los chicos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-.

-Si, pero podrían decirnos ¿Quiénes son?-pidió Ulrich.

Optimus asintió-Disculpen por ser tan descortés, mi nombre es Optimus Prime y somos organismo cibernéticos autónomos del planeta Cybertron-.

-Pero pueden decirnos autobots para abreviar-les indico Ratchet.

-Si, eso suena mejor-dijo Odd.

-Mi especialista en armas y subcomandante Kira-continúo Optimus.

Kira giro sus dagas y luego amenazo a Odd.

-Te crees muy suertudo enano-.

-Tranquila Kira-le advirtió Optimus.

-Era una broma, solo quería enseñarle mis ptero-dagas-.

-Vaya broma-dijo Odd algo asustado.

-A mí me gusto-dijo Kenneth.

Optimus continúo con las presentaciones-Nuestros oficiales médicos Ratchet y Arcee-.

-Es un placer conocerlos-dijeron ambos.

-Y nuestro miembro más joven Tirano-.

Tirano comenzó a bailar al estilo Break Dance.

-Jajaja, tienes ritmo amigo-dijo Odd felicitándolo.

-¿Y ustedes como se llaman?-pregunto Arcee.

-Yo me llamo Ulrich Stern-.

-Soy Yumi Ishiyama-.

-Kenneth-.

-Aelita Shiffter-.

-Odd Della Robia-.

Optimus y los autobots dijeron que estaban encantados de conocerlos, pero Ulrich tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

-Puedo preguntar ¿qué hacen en la Tierra?-.

Optimus fue quien le respondió-Estamos buscando el oráculo, debemos obtenerlo antes que Megatron-.

-Supongo que se refiere al otro robot con el que combatiste-observo Yumi y Optimus asintió.

-Pero ¿qué es el oráculo y cómo llego a la Tierra?-preguntaba Ulrich.

-Esa es una larga historia-.

-Pues no tenemos nada mejor que hacer-dijo Odd.

-Muy bien, siéntense-pidió Optimus amablemente.

Los chicos se sentaron y de los ojos de Optimus apareció un holograma de un planeta completamente metálico.

-Nuestro planeta fue alguna vez el imperio más poderoso del universo, pacífico y justo. Hasta que nos traiciono Megatron, líder de los decepticons, todos aquellos que los desafiaban eran destruidos hasta que nuestra guerra por fin destruyo al planeta-dijo Optimus con tristeza.

-Lamento oír eso-dijo Ulrich.

-Pero ¿por qué Megatron inicio esa guerra si su planeta fue el más poderoso de todo el universo?-pregunto Yumi.

-Porque Megatron quería imponer su propio orden en el universo y para poder lograrlo necesita el poder del oráculo-.

-¿Qué es exactamente el oráculo?-pregunto Kenneth.

Optimus se tomo su tiempo para contestar-No conocemos su origen, solo sabemos que ha existido desde el principio del universo y que ha ido adquiriendo los conocimientos de millones de años-.

-¿De millones de años? Eso es impresionante-dijo Aelita.

-Y creemos que de tiempos más antiguos-dijo Kira.

-Pero ¿cuál es la razón por querer poseerlo? Digo, si solo se trata de una especie de libro muy antiguo-dijo Odd sin entender.

-Porque ese "libro" posee todos los secretos del universo y un gran poder oculto, si Megatron se apoderara de él, algo terrible ocurriría-dijo Optimus.

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto Odd.

-Oh, casi nada-dijo Kira-solo la aniquilación total de todo pensamiento individual en el universo-.

-¿Podrían explicar eso último?-pidió Yumi.

-Megatron quiere eliminar todos los pensamientos individuales que existen en el universo para someterlas a su voluntad, él cree que los pensamientos individuales son los que provocan el caos-explico Optimus.

-En cierto modo, él busca armonía-observo Aelita.

-Pero no entiende que la armonía sin la libertad individual no es armonía-.

-De acuerdo, ya sabemos que es lo que Megatron quiere y porque, pero ¿cómo llego el oráculo a la Tierra?-pregunto Ulrich.

Optimus continuo su historia-Después de varias batallas y amigos caído, decidí que lo mejor era que el oráculo fuera lanzado al espacio para impedir que cayera en las manos de Megatron, así que lo transformamos en un cristal y los lanzamos. Estuvo vagando por el espacio y el tiempo hasta que finalmente cayó en un planeta desconocido hace una 100 millones de años, ese planeta era la Tierra-.

-En la era prehistórica-intervino Kenneth-ese debió ser el meteorito que acabo con todos los dinosaurios-.

-Eso puede ser cierto-dijo Ratchet.

-Pero ahora el oráculo esta dentro de ti Ulrich-dijo Optimus mientras tocaba a Ulrich con su dedo.

Ulrich toco su pecho y sintió una extraña sensación, era como si algo viviera dentro de él y cuando Optimus lo toco, los ojos de ambos brillaron con una luz blanca.

-No lo olviden-dijo la misma voz que Ulrich ya había oído-para liberar al guerrero interno deben encontrar el balance entre lo orgánico y tecnológico. Encuentren el balance, transformen su destino, transfórmenlo y trasciéndanlo-.

Cuando acabo con esa oración Ulrich y Optimus salieron de su trance.

-¿Esa era la voz del oráculo?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Así es, pero no entiendo que quiso decir-.

El resto de sus amigos se miraron entre si sin saber que decir, ya que no sabían que había pasado.

**En la luna…..**

Los decepticons reparaban a su líder, quien solo se mantenía con su cruel sonrisa.

-Mis descubrimientos y estudios eran ciertos, el oráculo puede ser absorbido y cuando lo logre por fin traeré un nuevo orden al universo-.

-Pero glorioso líder, ese mocoso es muy poderoso-dijo Lugnut.

-Y además cuenta con la ayuda de los autobots-dijo Blitzwing con su cara de color azul.

-Como si eso fuera a detenerme-dijo Megatron-obtendré el oráculo así tenga que destruir todo ese miserable planeta-.

Mientras esto ocurría, Blackarachnia se encontraba en sus aposentos pensando en lo que había pasado cuando Starscream apareció.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer aun quieres a Optimus pese a todo lo que paso entre ustedes-dijo con burla.

Blackarachnia volteo a verlo furiosa-No vuelvas a decir eso, es cierto que antes sentía algo por él, pero desde que me abandono a mi suerte lo he odiado-.

-Eso es lo que dices, pero yo creo que aun lo…-Starscream no pudo continuar porque un dardo pasó muy cerca de él.

-No olvides que mis dardos contienen un potente veneno que acabaría contigo fácilmente, así que cuida tus palabras pedazo de chatarra inservible-.

Blackarachnia abandono el lugar, mientras que Starscream seguía paralizado.

-Pero esto no se va a quedar así, me las vas a pagar araña-.

**En el bosque….**

Los chicos y los autobots se habían hecho amigos rápidamente, Aelita les contaba acerca del sueño que tuvo acerca de Megatron y del oráculo.

-Curioso-observo Ratchet-como Ulrich fue elegido por el oráculo y Aelita tuvo una especie de premonición acerca de nuestra llegada-.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-pregunto Odd.

Optimus fue quien le contesto-Por lo pronto deberán continuar con sus vidas, pero deben tener en cuenta que ahora los decepticons trataran de capturarlos y deben tener mucho cuidado-.

-Estamos acostumbrados al peligro-dijo Odd.

-¿A que se refieren?-pregunto Tirano.

Odd miro a sus amigos se reunieron en secreto, con excepción de Kenneth.

-Odd ¿qué crees que haces?-le cuestiono Yumi.

-Ellos nos contaron todo acerca de su planeta, yo creo que podemos confiarles lo de Xana-.

-Pero ¿qué hay de Kenneth?-pregunto Aelita.

-Si se lo decimos a todos, debemos incluir a Kenneth-dijo Ulrich.

Tras un minuto de estar hablando en secreto tomaron una decisión.

-Optimus, ustedes nos contaron todo acerca de su mundo, ahora nosotros les contaremos algo-dijo Ulrich.

Optimus y los autobots asintieron y los chicos comenzaron a contarles todo acerca de Xana y del oráculo.

-Vaya ¿y no hay forma de rescatar a tu padre?-pregunto Arcee cuando la historia termino.

-No y eso me entristece-dijo Aelita sintiendo como las lágrimas le querían salir.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-dijo Optimus-puede que haya una forma, no olviden que ahora Ulrich tiene el oráculo, el cual contiene el conocimiento de millones de años-.

-¿Entonces hay una forma de recuperar a mi padre?-pregunto Aelita esperanzada.

-Eso ya depende de que Ulrich se enfoque con el oráculo-.

-¿Y como hare eso?-.

-Eso es algo que tienes que descubrir tú mismo-.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Esa es una buena pregunta-apoyo Odd.

-Por lo pronto deben volver a sus vidas normales y mantener esto en secreto-dijo Optimus.

-Aunque parece que ya tienen experiencia en eso-dijo Kira.

Los chicos solo agacharon su cabeza algo avergonzado.

-¿No podemos decírselo a nadie? Porque tenemos un amigo que….-dijo Aelita, pero fue interrumpida.

-Lo siento, pero mientras más sepan acerca de nuestra existencia más vidas en peligro habrán. Ahora los decepticons trataran de destruirlos y si alguien más llegara a saber acerca de nosotros también lo trataran de destruir-explico Optimus.

-En pocas palabras, es para protegerlos-dijo Ulrich.

-Así es-.

-Puedo hacerles una pregunta-pidió Yumi-¿por qué luchan para proteger un planeta que no es su hogar? Digo, la Tierra es un planeta totalmente desconocido para ustedes y los decepticons-.

Optimus se tomo su tiempo para contestar, finalmente lo hizo.

-La libertad es el derecho de todos los seres vivos, eso es lo que queremos proteger, además de que su mundo no debe pagar por nuestros errores ni tener el mismo destino que Cybertron, se perdieron generaciones por culpa de la ambición de Megatron-.

Todos agacharon a cabeza al oír eso.

-Es por eso que no podemos dejar que Megatron destruya a su mundo como lo hizo con tantos otros planetas inocentes, es nuestro deber protegerlos y evitar que algo terrible pase-.

Optimus comenzaba a agradarles cada vez más, no había duda de que era un líder por excelencia.

-Por lo pronto deben volver a sus casas, nosotros volveremos a nuestra base-.

-Pero ¿y si los decepticons atacan?-pregunto Kenneth.

Optimus miro a Ratchet quien rápidamente comprendió.

-Este es un comunicador, les servirá para llamarnos en caso de que los decepticons atacara, pero también les servirá para ir a nuestra base-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Yumi.

-Ulrich tiene el oráculo en su interior y necesitamos hacerle algunos estudios y pruebas para ver que tan poderoso puede llegar a ser-explico Ratchet.

-¿Quieren decir que Ulrich podría llegar a ser muy poderoso?-pregunto Odd.

-De hecho, ahora que tiene el oráculo, es el humano más poderoso que existe-.

Ulrich y sus amigos estaban impresionados, pero Optimus los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Esta anocheciendo, deben volver a sus hogares, mañana hablaremos, enviare a Tirano para que los recoja-les dijo Optimus.

Los chicos asintieron y tras despedirse de los autobots emprendieron el camino de regreso al Kadic.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, Kira se acerco a Optimus.

-Gran jefe ¿cree que sea correcto involucrarlos en esta guerra?-.

-Ellos ya están involucrados, desde que el oráculo escogió a Ulrich para ser su huésped-.

-Pero solo son niños-.

-Y han enfrentado peligros que casi les cuesta la vida, yo creo que podemos confiar en ellos-.

Kira asintió, aunque aun le preocupaba que los chicos se tuvieran que enfrentar a los malvados decepticons.

-Autobots-la voz de Optimus la devolvió a la realidad-transfórmense y avancen-.

Los autobots se transformaron y se marcharon.

**En el Kadic…..**

Yumi se había marchado a su casa y lo chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería, donde Jeremy los esperaba.

-¿Dónde estaban?-les pregunto.

-Solo por ahí-dijo Odd sonando convincente.

Los chicos cenaron con tranquilidad, pero en Ulrich todo era un mar de pensamientos, nadie sabía que pasaría a partir de ahora, pero de algo estaba seguro, podía confiar en sus amigos y en los autobots.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 3, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo los chicos comenzaran a recibir un entrenamiento de parte de los autobots, ya que ellos también contribuirán mucho en la guerra autobot vs decepticon._

_No se lo pierdan, porque los guerreros lyoko regresaran a la acción._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_jajaja, vaya eres igual a mi hermana, también ella le tiene un pavor a las arañas, aunque déjame decirte que Blackarachnia ha sido de los transformers más sexis que han existido, aunque también es malvada, pero su historia siempre ha iniciado como una de los buenos, que tras algún accidente se convierte en malvada. Me da gusto que te este gustando el fic y va a ver Ulrich y Yumi junto con Odd y Aelita, además de una tercer pareja que es una de mis favoritas, la historia apenas esta empezando así que espero que no te pierdas los próximos capítulos, porque llegaran todavía más autobots y decepticons para combatir en la Tierra. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Ah y me ruborice con lo que me dijiste en tu comentario, pero pensé que ya que te encanta tanto Kenneth, lo menos que podía hacer era eso._

**Hanelita: **_que bueno que te gusto el final de mi otro fic, a mí me dio muchísima tristeza acabarlo, pero así es la vida, todo tiene un final. Aunque Odd y Aelita es de mis parejas favoritas, la primera es Ulrich y Yumi, en próximos capítulos comenzara a florecer la relación de Odd y Aelita, porque la de Ulrich y Yumi siempre es complicada y más con esos hijos de la madre patria que están en el Kadic. Espero que estés muy bien y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, si tienes preguntas no dudes en hacérmelo saber._

_Una abrazo a ambas y las veo luego._


	4. El regreso de los guerreros lyoko

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el entrenamiento de Ulrich para dominar los secretos del oráculo, además del regreso de nuestros héroes._

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**Cap. 4 El regreso de los guerreros lyoko.**

La noche había caído y en la base autobot Ratchet trabajaba diseñando unos nuevos artefactos.

-¿Cómo van los morfos Ratchet?-pregunto Optimus.

-Los tendré listos en la mañana-dijo Ratchet-con estos aparatos nuestros amigos podrán adquirir las formas y poderes que tenían en aquel mundo virtual-.

-Excelente, esto les permitirá defenderse en caso de algún ataque imprevisto de los decepticons-.

-Mañana podremos ponerlos a prueba-dijo Ratchet dejándolos sobre una mesa.

**A la mañana siguiente….**

Los chicos estaban en la cafetería desayunando, Kenneth y Odd peleaban por la comida, y aunque se podría decir que Jeremy estaba feliz de que ya no tratara de robarle la suya, si se sintió cambiado por Kenneth.

-Tú ya comiste demasiado-discutía Odd.

-Soy pequeño y por lo tanto debo comer mucho-replicaba Kenneth.

-Cuando te conviene eres pequeño-.

-¿Qué insinúas?-.

Kenneth y Odd se miraron retadoramente mientras sus amigos se reían de ese par, aunque Jeremy lo hacía más forzosamente, en ese momento alguien muy molesto se acerco.

-Hola Ulrich querido-.

Ulrich agacho su cabeza y con molestia pregunto.

-Ahora ¿qué quieres Sissy?-.

-Solo quería invitarte a comer conmigo, ya que al parecer estas con dos trogloditas-dijo Sissy refiriéndose a Kenneth y Odd, quienes aun peleaban por la comida.

-Esos "trogloditas" son mis amigos, así que te agradecería que no los insultaras y que me dejaras en paz-.

Sissy solo se rió-Eso solo lo dices porque tus amigos están aquí y porque era muy tímido para….-.

-Sissy, Ulrich ya te dijo que te fueras, así que por favor haznos ese favor a todos-dijo Yumi molesta por el atrevimiento de Sissy.

Sissy se acerco a Yumi y le susurro-No creas que esto se quedara así, Ulrich será mío te guste o no-.

Finalmente Sissy se marcho.

-¿Qué te dijo la bruja?-pregunto Kenneth mientras comía el último croasen y con su mano derecha impedía que Odd se lo quitara.

-Solo tonterías-.

Jeremy se acomodo las gafas y pregunto-¿Tienen algo que hacer esta tarde?-.

Los chicos se vieron entre si, la verdad tenían un asunto que atender con los autobots y ellos les habían pedido que no le contaran a nadie de su existencia, así que debían inventar una excusa para Jeremy.

-Si, hay algo que Odd, Kenneth y yo tenemos que hacer-dijo Ulrich tratando de sonar convincente.

-Y Aelita y yo iremos de compras esta tarde-dijo Yumi.

Jeremy los vio a todos confundidos y con decepción dijo-Ah….muy bien, es que pensé que podríamos hacer algo juntos-.

Los chicos se miraron entre si, no le querían mentir a su amigo, pero los autobots les pidieron ese enorme favor.

Lo que no sabían era que una pequeña avispa robótica grababa todo eso mientras Blackarachnia los observaba.

-Interesante, esto le podría interesar a Megatron-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

**Esa tarde…..**

Los chicos estaban en el bosque esperando a Tirano, cuando él apareció de la nada.

-¡Me encanta ese modo de invisibilidad!-exclamo Odd feliz.

Tirano se transformo y se agacho.

-¿Están listos?-los chicos asintieron-entonces andando-Tirano volvió al modo T-rex-suban-.

Una vez que subieron a la espalda de Tirano comenzó a correr y un portal se abrió frente a ellos.

-¡SUJETENSE!-les advirtió.

Tras cruzar por el portal llegaron al interior de la nace autobot.

-Bienvenidos al arca-les dijo Tirano cuando se transformo-síganme-.

Los chicos siguieron a Tirano y contemplaban admirados la belleza del océano por las ventanas de la nave denominada el arca, finalmente llegaron al centro de control, donde los esperaban el resto de los autobots.

-Bienvenidos, espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje-les dijo Optimus.

-Fue cómodo, pero habría querido que dieran algo de comida-dijo Odd a modo de broma, lo que provoco que Kenneth le diera un manotazo en la cabeza.

-Así que estos son nuestros nuevos amigos-dijo una voz rasposa.

-Chicos quiero presentarles a Jetfire, el miembro más viejo del equipo-.

Jetfire saludo a los chicos y estos correspondieron el saludo, pero aun se mantenían un poco preocupados y Optimus lo noto.

-¿Ocurre algo?-.

Los chicos se miraron y Yumi decidió responderle.

-Hay algo que nos preocupa-.

-Bueno, díganlo y trataremos de ayudarles-le dijo Kira sonriendo.

Aelita fue quien les explico la situación.

**En la luna…**

Blackarachnia le había mostrado la grabación a su líder y Megatron ahora analizaba la situación.

-Interesante-.

-¿Qué ordena grandioso líder?-pregunto Starscream.

-Por el momento obtener la mayor información posible de esos mocosos, en especial de ese chiquillo que posee el oráculo. Blackarachnia encárgate de eso-.

-Si señor-.

-¿Entonces no haremos nada?-pregunto Starscream.

-Claro que haremos algo, descubrir las debilidades de ese humano y luego usarlas para obtener el oráculo-.

-Eso es brillante gran Megatron-dijo Lugnut inclinándose-usted realmente es el ser más poderoso del universo-.

-Lame botas-dijo Blitzwing con su cara roja y recibió un golpe de Lugnut.

-Yo solo le soy leal al glorioso Megatron-se defendió Lugnut.

Megatron solo se mantenía serio mientras meditaba todo lo que estaba pasando, ningún autobot había sido capaz de vencerlo, ni siquiera Optimus y no iba a permitir que un débil humano lo humillara.

**En el arca…..**

Aelita ya había terminado de contarles de la situación que tenían con su amigo Jeremy.

-Ya veo, se sienten mal por no poder decirle nada a su amigo ni a sus familias-esto último lo dijo por un comentario de Yumi.

-No me gusta la idea de ocultárselos, al menos a Jeremy-dijo Yumi-ya que él estuvo a nuestro lado en nuestras batallas en lyoko-.

-Pero lo que ustedes deben entender es que mientras menos involucrados haya menos personas estarán en peligro-explico Optimus-el oráculo los eligió a todos ustedes por una razón-.

-Aguarde ¿creí que había elegido a Ulrich?-intervino Kenneth.

-Pero ustedes estaban ahí en el momento en que ocurrió y eso no fue una coincidencia, él quería que lo encontraran juntos-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Aelita.

-Supongo que vio algo en todos ustedes que no vio en ningún otro humano y por eso los eligió para ayudarnos en esta guerra-.

-Entonces también eligió a mi hermana-dijo Ulrich de pronto.

-¿Hermana?-pregunto Optimus.

-La chica con la que nos encontrábamos cuando encontramos el oráculo, ella también estaba ahí-dijo Yumi recordándola.

Tras oír eso Optimus y los autobots se miraron entre si.

-Optimus-hablo Jetfire-eso significa que hay otra escogida por el oráculo-.

-Y si Megatron se entera tratara de capturarla-dijo Optimus.

-¡Mi hermana corre peligro!-exclamo Ulrich.

-Tranquilo Ulrich, tu hermana no correrá peligro mientras Megatron no sepa de ella-.

-Si, Ulrich no exageres….-dijo Odd, pero…

Ulrich lo sujeto del cuello molesto-¿No lo entiendes? Si ese malvado se entera de que mi hermana estuvo ahí ella estará en un grave peligro-.

-Ulrich tranquilízate-dijo Yumi poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Cuando Ulrich sintió esa mano sobre su hombro se calmo y soltando a Odd se disculpo, Optimus al ver esto creyó necesario hablar con él.

-Amigos déjenme a solas con Ulrich por favor-.

Los chicos y los autobots se miraron, Yumi estaba algo preocupada e insegura, pero algo le decía que podían confiar en Optimus, así que asintió y todos salieron de la sala de control.

Cuando se quedaron solos se hizo un silencio incomodo, Ulrich estaba avergonzado por su actitud.

-Optimus….yo…lo siento, no quise-.

Optimus levanto su mano en señal de que no había problema-¿Tú padre no te enseño a nunca actuar con furia?-.

Al oír eso Ulrich agacho su cabeza y le dio la espalda a Optimus, quien al principio no entendía que le pasaba, pero luego comprendió.

-Tu padre no es de los que enseña-dijo suavemente.

-No-dijo Ulrich con tristeza-él es de los que nuca están satisfechos con nada y que siempre regañan-.

-Es exigente-.

-Eso es poco, él es la exigencia en persona-.

-Tal vez no sabe como expresar su cariño-.

-Disculpa Optimus, pero no conoces a mi padre-.

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero dime algo ¿qué tanto lo conoces tú a él?-.

Ante esa pregunto Ulrich se quedo pensando un momento y después respondió-No mucho, la verdad casi ni hablamos y cuando lo hacemos solo es para decirme una y otra vez que estoy echando a perder mi vida, y no solo me lo dice a mí, sino también a mi hermana-.

-Ya veo ¿eres muy unido a tu hermana?-.

-Mi madre siempre ha dicho que somos inseparables-dijo Ulrich con una sonrisa-ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga y siempre nos hemos cuidado uno al otro-.

-Ahora entiendo porque actuaste así, pero te prometo que no permitiré que les suceda nada-.

-Gracias Optimus-.

-Sera mejor que volvamos con los demás, hay algo que debemos mostrarles-.

En cuanto Optimus abrió la puerta, los chicos y los autobots cayeron al suelo demostrando que habían estado escuchando toda la conversación.

-Supongo que era de esperarse-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

Los chicos y los autobots sonrieron de manera nerviosa e inocente, los únicos que se mantenían a distancia y que al parecer no habían intentado escuchar eran Ratchet y Jetfire.

-Acompáñenos-dijo Optimus-hay algo que debemos mostrarles-.

Los chicos siguieron a los autobots hasta un laboratorio donde estaban los aparatos con los que Ratchet había estado trabajando.

-Tomen uno cada uno por favor-indico Ratchet.

Los chicos tomaron cada uno de los aparatos que Ratchet les había indicado, cono el aparato de Ulrich, estos eran como unos relojes en cuyo centro estaba el símbolo autobot.

-Disculpen pero ¿para que sirven?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Son morfos-.

-¿Morbos?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-No, morfos, les permitirán transformarse y obtener las formas que tuvieron en ese mundo virtual llamado lyoko-.

-Genial-exclamo Odd feliz.

-Pero ¿cómo supo que apariencia teníamos?-pregunto Aelita.

-Investigamos-dijo Arcee.

-Lo más lógico-dijo Kenneth.

-Solo que esta vez serán más poderosos que antes-les explicaba Ratchet-y solo podrán usarlos en caso de que los decepticons trataran de capturarlos y nosotros no pudiéramos ayudarlos-.

-¿Es acaso una especia de seguro?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Podría decirse que si-dijo Ratchet.

-¿Cómo funcionan?-pregunto Yumi mirando el aparato en su muñeca.

-Solo deben decir el código que usaban en ese mundo virtual para transformarse-.

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron.

-¡CODE LYOKO!-gritaron y aparecieron con sus trajes de lyoko.

Kenneth tenía un traje muy curioso, llevaba un turbante en la cabeza con un medallón azul y su ropa era la de un mago de color blanco con rayas doradas.

-Genial-dijo Kenneth impresionado y en cuanto vio a Odd no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-No es justo ¿por qué siempre soy el único que se ve ridículo?-.

-Esa debe ser tu suerte-dijo Kenneth con burla.

-Yo creo que te ves bien-dijo Aelita con un leve sonrojo.

-Gracias princesa-.

Odd le sonrió a Aelita y esta se sonrojo aun más.

-Muy bien, ahora veamos que tan poderosos pueden ser, vayamos a la cámara de entrenamiento para probar sus poderes-indico Optimus.

Los chicos estaban parados en una plataforma mientras los autobots estaban en la habitación de controles.

-Empezaremos con un nivel 2 de peligro, así que prepárense-les indico Optimus.

Los chicos vieron como la sala cambiaba a una ciudad que era atacada por insectos robóticos.

-Muy bien, es hora de bailar-dijo Odd preparando sus flechas.

Los chicos se lanzaron al ataque, menos Kenneth.

-Oigan, yo no tengo arma-dijo buscando por todos lados y cuando toco su medallón una lanza apareció frente a él-retiro lo dicho-.

Kenneth se lanzo al ataque, los cinco demostraron ser grandes guerreros.

-Oye Kenneth que te parece si hacemos esto más interesante-propuso Odd.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Quien destruya más cederá su postre de esta noche-.

-Hagámoslo-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

Ambos comenzaron a destruir varios insectos metálicos con una habilidad impresionante.

Aelita lanzaba sus campos de energía y destruyo a varios insectos.

Yumi usaba sus abanicos y su telequinesis para destruir a los que la atacaban.

Ulrich demostraba su habilidad con la espada siendo quien más impresionaba a los autobots.

-No esta usando el oráculo y sin embargo demuestra ser un gran guerrero-dijo Kira admirada.

-Y el resto tampoco lo hace nada mal-dijo Jetfire.

-Creo que el oráculo los eligió por ser los más grandes guerreros de este mundo-dijo Optimus.

-Ellos podrían hacer la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota-añadió Jetfire con sabiduría.

-Cierto, pero aun son muy jóvenes para eso-dijo Kira.

-Actúas como si no confiaras en ellos-intervino Tirano.

-No es eso-suspiro-ustedes conocen a los decepticons, no tienen piedad por nada y tiene un gran odio a todo lo orgánico, como los humanos-.

-Es por eso que nosotros debemos protegerlos a toda costa-dijo Optimus.

Mientras ellos hablaban, los chicos ya habían vencido a todos los insectos, solo quedaba uno.

-El que destruya a ese gana-dijo Kenneth.

-Aceptado-.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo el insecto recibió una potente descarga eléctrica que lo destruyo.

-Creo que yo gane-dijo Aelita sonriendo.

Tanto Kenneth como Odd se quedaron paralizados y con la boca abierta.

-Eso no es justo, en ningún momento dijiste que ibas a participar-espeto Kenneth.

-¿Debía hacerlo?-pregunto Aelita con inocencia.

Odd y Kenneth solo se miraron resignados mientras Ulrich y Yumi se reían de eso.

-No estuvo mal-felicito Optimus-ahora pasemos al nivel 3-.

El nivel 3 consistía en enfrentar a distintas criaturas tanto orgánicas como metálicas, conforme pasaba el tiempo, los chicos subían de nivel hasta que llegaron al nivel 6.

-Muy bien, veamos como les va con este desafió-dijo Optimus-aunque se que darán su mejor esfuerzo-.

Una criatura entro listo para el enfrentamiento.

-Yo me encargo de ese ¡FLECHAS LASER!-Odd disparo su flecha, pero la criatura esquivo el ataque a una velocidad impresionante y derribo a Odd.

Los chicos trataron de enfrentar a esa criatura, pero era muy rápida hasta que por fin cayeron cansados.

-Estuvo bien-dijo Optimus-llegaron hasta el nivel 6 y ese es un gran progreso-.

-Y esa criatura nos dio una soberana paliza-dijo Kenneth cansado.

-Si, pero lograron mucho avance, deben sentirse orgullosos-.

-Bueno-intervino Yumi-creo que es hora de marcharnos, ya es un poco tarde-.

Optimus asintió-Tirano los escoltara-.

Los chicos asintieron, pero Yumi recordó un pequeño detalle.

-Disculpen, pero ¿como podemos regresar a la normalidad?-pregunto.

-Solo deben decir desactivar poder-explico Ratchet.

Los chicos lo hicieron y volvieron a la normalidad.

-Muy bien, Tirano llévalos de regreso por favor-indico Optimus.

-Si gran jefe-dijo Tirano.

Tirano se llevo a los chicos de regreso a sus hogares y mientras lo hacía Yumi quería saber algunas cosas.

-Ulrich ¿de que hablaron tú y Optimus?-.

-Solo digamos que en él encontré algo que siempre busque en mi padre-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

**En la luna…**

Blackarachnia le mostraba los archivos de cada uno de los chicos, sus familias, gustos, etc. A Megatron.

-Interesante-dijo complacido-con esta información obtener el oráculo será solo cuestión de tiempo jajaja-.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 4, espero lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo el poder del oráculo surgirá y provocara que Ulrich y Optimus consigan hacer algo que ni el mismo Megatron se espera, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_no te puedo decir los nombres, pero te daré una pista de la tercera pareja principal del fic, esta formada por el gran líder de los autobots y cierta decepticon femenina, ya que ambos tiene cierta historia, en capítulos futuros se sabrá que paso entre ellos y porque se separaron, además de que comenzara la relación entre el chico gato y la princesa de lyoko. No te pierdas el próximo capítulo, porque el poder del oráculo se revelara en Ulrich y Optimus logrando que ambos obtengan nuevos poderes que los ayudaran a enfrentar a los malvados decepticons, y en el siguiente nuevos autobots y decepticons llegaran a la Tierra para continuar la gran guerra hasta que uno de los dos bandos quede en pie, y no solo eso, sino también el regreso de cierto grupo del gobierno. Espero que hayas disfrutado de los capítulos y que te encuentres de maravilla._

**Airma09: **_gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes por tardar, y si no le puse apellido a Kenneth es porque no tengo una idea de algún apellido que quede con el nombre de Kenneth jeje. Si tienes alguna sugerencia, con gusto le pondré es apellido, porque a mí no me llega ninguna idea jeje. Muy pronto nuevos aliados y enemigos llegaran a la Tierra y los humanos serán testigos de este enfrentamiento que ha durado millones de años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres bien, por cierto ¿cuando actualizaras tu fic code lyoko: échange? Porque lo dejaste con suspenso._

**Hanelita: **_muchas gracias por tu comentario y no es que Jeremy me caiga mal, pero siempre me pareció que quería tener la razón a toda costa, aun sabiendo que no la tenía, la relación de Odd y Aelita comenzara a crecer ahora que están luchando al lado de los autobots, así que no te pierdas los próximos capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

_Un abrazo a todas y nos veremos luego._

_PD. Continúen con sus fics como hasta ahora, son grandes escritoras._


	5. El modo samurai

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la hora de que el poder del oráculo comience a afectar tanto a Ulrich como a Optimus._

_Y ahora el capítulo 5._

**Cap. 5 El modo samurái.**

Al día siguiente era domingo y no había clases, Sissy había pensado ir al cuarto de Ulrich para invitarlo a salir cuando lo vio a él y a Odd salir de su cuarto en silencio.

-Kenneth me mando mensaje, dice que nos están esperando-susurro Odd.

-Entonces andando-.

Ambos salieron de los dormitorios sin darse cuenta de que Sissy los seguía.

-¿A dónde irán?-.

Ulrich y Odd se dirigieron al bosque donde se encontraron con Yumi, Kenneth y Aelita.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto Yumi.

-Adivina, el señor dormilón no se quería despertar-dijo Ulrich señalando a Odd.

-Oye, es domingo-se quejo Odd.

-En eso tiene razón-apoyo Kenneth también con sueño.

-Bueno, no hay tiempo para esto-dijo Yumi-Optimus dijo que quería vernos hoy, así que vamos-.

Los chicos se adentraron en el bosque mientras Sissy los seguía escondida.

-"_¿Optimus? ¿Qué se traen entre mano?"-_pensó con sospecha.

Sissy lo siguió por el bosque hasta que los perdió de vista.

-¿A dónde se fueron?-se pregunto volteando para todos lados.

Los chicos habían cruzado un portal hasta el arca, donde los autobots los esperaban.

-Son muy puntuales-los felicito Optimus.

-Cuando se trata de salvar al mundo, nadie como nosotros-dijo Odd que se estaba quedando dormido sobre la cabeza de Kenneth.

-Tienes 30 segundos para quitarte de encima-le advirtió y Odd se aparto.

-Muy bien, comencemos con el nivel 6-.

**Mientras…**

Yubel estaba revisando algunas notas, aunque aun pensaba en lo que ocurrió días atrás, cuando un trabajador entro corriendo.

-Señorita debe irse cuanto antes-le dijo apenas entro.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Estamos siendo atacados-.

Ante esa respuesta Yubel miro por la ventana y vio a los mismos robots que días antes la habían atacado a ella y a su hermano.

Si pensarlo mucho se oculto y marco el número de celular de su hermano.

**En el arca…..**

Los chicos ya estaban listos para empezar cuando el celular de Ulrich sonó, rápidamente contesto.

-¿Si? Yubel ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-_Hermano, los robots que nos atacaron antes están atacando el lugar donde trabajo, necesito que llames a….-_pero la llamada se corto.

-¿Yubel? ¿Yubel?-Ulrich colgó y miro a Optimus-los decepticons están atacando-.

Ante eso, los autobots se reunieron rápidamente.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Optimus.

-En el lugar donde trabaja mi hermana, donde nos vimos por primera vez-.

-Muy bien, autobots prepárense para partir-indico Optimus.

-Yo también voy-.

-Lo siento Ulrich, pero aun no están listos para esto-.

-Pero…-.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que no dejare que lastimen a tu hermana-le aseguro Optimus.

Ulrich miro a Optimus y asintió, pero aun estaba inseguro.

-Jetfire te los encargo-indico Optimus.

Jetfire asintió.

-Autobots transfórmense y avancen-ordeno Optimus transformándose.

El resto de los autobots se transformaron y se pusieron en marcha.

Los chicos los vieron marcharse, en Ulrich había una mirada de preocupación.

-Tranquilo, te aseguro que tu hermana estará bien-dijo Jetfire.

Ulrich solo devolvió la vista por el portal que los autobots habían creado.

**Mientras…..**

Los decepticons se habían transformado y ahora causaban un gran pánico entre los trabajadores.

-Jajaja, mira como corren-decía Blitzwing con su cara negra-actúan como si nunca hubieran visto a un decepticon-.

-Patéticos humanos, inclínense ante Megatron, glorioso líder de los decepticons-Lugnut destruía todo a su paso.

-Olvídense de ellos-ordeno Megatron-busquen a la chica-.

Lugnut y Blitzwing asintieron.

-¿Por qué es tan importante esa humana señor?-pregunto Starscream.

-Porque es la hermana del humano que tiene el oráculo-dijo Blackarachnia-y tenerla en nuestro poder será una ventaja-.

-Efectivamente-dijo Megatron sonriendo.

Yubel había logrado escapar y ahora corría cerca de un lago, pero para su desgracia Lugnut la descubrió.

-Ahí va la chica-.

Yubel empezó a correr, pero fue rodeada por los decepticons.

-¿Vas a algún lado preciosa? Starscream

-Si, lejos de tu apestoso aliento-.

Ante esto Lugnut y Blitzwing se rieron, mientras Starscream se enfadaba.

-Tiene carácter, me agrada-dijo Blackarachnia.

-Eres una….-Starscream se dispuso a golpearla, pero un rayo de Megatron lo derribo.

-La necesito viva, muerta no me sirve para nada-.

-Mil disculpas amo-dijo Starscream humillado.

-Bien, Blackarachnia si me haces el favor-.

Blackarachnia se disponía a dispararle a Yubel cuando un rayo hizo que soltara su arma.

Al voltear vieron a los autobots.

-Nadie lastimara a la hermana de nuestro amigo-dijo Kira.

Al oír eso Yubel se extraño un poco, pero de alguna manera se sintió aliviada.

-Autobots, siempre molestando-Megatron disparo con su cañón y la batalla comenzó.

-Tirano, rescata a la hermana de Ulrich-ordeno Optimus.

-Si señor-Tirano cambio a modo de T-rex y se lanzo al ataque.

Blitzwing trato de detenerlo, pero Tirano le dio un coletazo derribándolo y llegando al lado de Yubel.

-Suba señorita-indico Tirano.

Yubel no lo pensó dos veces y subió a su lomo.

-¿Ustedes conocen a mi hermano?-pregunto.

-Es un buen amigo-.

Tirano regreso con los demás autobots y tras dejar a Yubel en un lugar seguro volvieron a la batalla.

Optimus y Blackarachnia se toparon.

-Blackarachnia-.

-Hola mi amor-dijo esta dándole una patada.

-¡Gran jefe!-grito Kira yendo en su ayuda.

Kira se enfrento a Blackarachnia, mientras que Optimus enfrentaba a su eterno rival Megatron.

Ratchet y Arcee enfrentaban a Blitzwing y Lugnut, aunque tampoco les iba muy bien.

Los decepticons eran capaces de volar y eso les daba ventaja.

Arcee le disparaba a Blitzwing, pero él lo esquivaba con suma facilidad.

-Fallaste, fallaste, ahora tendrás que besarme-dijo burlonamente con su cara negra, la cual cambio a la roja-pero primero traga fuego basura autobot-.

Blitzwing disparo con sus cañones y Arcee corrió por todos lados tratando de esquivar el ataque.

Lugnut golpeo a Ratchet tirándolo al suelo pesadamente.

-Eres patético autobot-.

-Tal vez, pero sigo siendo más listo que tú-respondió Ratchet lanzándole una granada que le exploto en la cara a Lugnut.

Tirano protegía a Yubel de los ataques voladores de Starscream.

-Eres patético autobot, no puedes vencerme-.

-Solo baja y veremos quien es patético-replico Tirano lanzándole bolas de fuego.

Optimus cayo al suelo y apenas logro esquivar una patada de Megatron.

-Acéptalo Prime, no puedes ganarme, solo entrégame al muchacho y todo esto habrá terminado-.

-Eso es algo que jamás hare-.

-Al parecer le has tomado aprecio a ese niño y a sus amigos-.

-Tienen derecho a la vida y a la libertada y no dejare que los uses como armas solo para completar tú enfermiza ambición Megatron-.

-¿Qué no ves que lo que yo busco es que en el universo haya armonía?-.

-La verdadera armonía se logra cuando se escuchan todas las voces, tú solo quiere oprimirlas-.

-Al parecer no podemos estar de acuerdo-Megatron levanto su cañón-que lastima-dijo disparando.

**En el arca…**

Los chicos miraban a través de la pantalla como iba la batalla autobot-decepticon, al parecer a sus amigos no les iba nada bien.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Kenneth.

-Estoy de acuerdo-apoyo Odd.

-Pero Optimus dijo que aun no estábamos listos para ir a pelear-intervino Aelita.

-Señor Jetfire ¿usted no podría ayudarlos?-pregunto Yumi.

-Ya estoy muy viejo para pelear, mi ayuda no cambiara nada-.

-Debe hacer algo que podamos hacer-dijo Ulrich.

-Si solo supieras usar el poder del oráculo-dijo Jetfire.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-.

-El oráculo te eligió para ayudar a Optimus en esta guerra, si supiéramos comolo harías tal vez pudiéramos salvarlos-.

Ulrich se quedo pensando, miraba la pantalla y veía como los autobots recibían una gran paliza de parte de los decepticons, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Envíeme-.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Que me envíe, ellos necesitan el oráculo-dijo Ulrich tocándose el pecho.

-Oye amigo ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunto Odd-¿acaso te has vuelto loco?-.

-En esta ocasión debo decir que Odd tiene razón-apoyo Kenneth-lo único que lograras será que los decepticons te cocinen vivo-.

-Tengo que ir, ellos necesitan ayuda-.

-Pero no podrías hacer mucho-dijo Aelita.

-Y aunque pudieras, no podría enviarte-intervino Jetfire.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Cuando nos estrellamos muchos de nuestros sistemas quedaron dañados, incluyendo los portales-.

-Pero los han usado-protesto Ulrich.

-No realmente, hemos usado un aparato de Ratchet para abrir un portal en el que solo puede entrar uno, si tratara de enviarte a ayudarlos con los portales dañados, no puedo asegurarte que llegara hasta ellos-.

-¿Qué podría pasarme?-pregunto Ulrich algo temeroso.

-Podrías acabar en el fondo del mar o en el interior de un volcán-.

Esto asusto a Ulrich, pero aun así se mantuvo firme.

-Hay que arriesgarnos-.

-Pero Ulrich-protesto Yumi.

-No podemos dejarlos morir, ellos se han arriesgado mucho por nosotros, lo menos que podemos hacer es enviarme para tratar de ayudarlos, no puedo explicar como, pero tengo un buen presentimiento-.

Jetfire miro a Ulrich y vio la determinación en sus ojos.

-_"Este chico me recuerda mucho a Optimus"-_pensó y finalmente tomo una decisión-muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, activa tu poder-.

-Code lyoko-musito Ulrich.

Ulrich se transformo y espero la siguiente indicación de Jetfire.

-Ahora párate en ese escáner-dijo señalando un escáner de metal y de color dorado.

-¿Un escáner?-pregunto Aelita.

-Fue idea de Ratchet, aunque aun no los hemos probado debido a las fallas del portal-.

-Pero ¿por qué un escáner?-pregunto Aelita otra vez.

-Creímos que les sería más cómodo-.

Ulrich se introdujo en el escáner y Jetfire se acerco a la computadora.

-¿Realmente lo va a hacer?-pregunto Yumi preocupada.

-Es su decisión y aunque tratara de detenerlo no podría, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie-.

Eso era cierto, Ulrich siempre hacía las cosas a su modo, pero cuando se trataba de proteger a sus amigos no le importaba nada más, ni siquiera su propia vida y esa era una de las muchas cualidades que admiraba de él.

-¿Estas seguro?-.

-Tengo fe en usted-.

-Muy bien-Jetfire tecleo algunas cosas en la computadora y sujeto una palanca-aquí vamos, rueguen porque todo salga bien-Jetfire tiro de la palanca y Ulrich cerró los ojos.

Sintió una fuerte ráfaga de aire y lo último que escucho fueron los gritos de Kenneth y Odd deseándole suerte a su amigo.

-Ahora veamos si todo salió bien-dijo Jetfire mientras tecleaba y luego sus ojos se abrieron de preocupación al ver lo que paso-oh no-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Yumi asustada.

-¿Ulrich cayo en un volcán?-pregunto Odd.

-No, llego a las coordenadas correctas, pero….-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Apareció en el cielo-.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-A que esta cayendo en picada desde una altura muy alta-.

-¿Qué?-gritaron todos.

**En la batalla…..**

Grande fue la sorpresa de Ulrich cuando abrió sus ojos y vio que caía en picada hacia una muerte segura, pero por lo visto estaba cayendo justo al campo de batalla.

Optimus fue derribado por Megatron, quien solo se reía triunfalmente.

-Y ahora Optimus Prime es tu fin-.

Optimus levanto la vista y distinguió algo en el cielo, al amplificar la imagen con sus sensores descubrió a Ulrich.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo mientras apartaba a Megatron y corría para tratar de atrapar a Ulrich.

Cuando Ulrich ya estaba a punto de golpearse contra el suelo, Optimus alzo su mano atrapándolo, cuando lo hizo la voz del oráculo se escucho.

-Para liberar al guerrero interno, deben encontrar el balance entre lo orgánico y tecnológico. Encuentre el balance-.

Lo ojos de ambos comenzaron a brilla y una luz los envolvió.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-cuestiono Megatron cubriéndose los ojos.

El resto de los autobots y decepticons se detuvieron para presenciar eso.

En ese momento un rayo de luz salió volando, en el que iban Optimus y Ulrich, Ulrich se introdujo en el cuerpo de Optimus, quien empezó a transformarse obteniendo una forma muy parecida a la que tenía Ulrich en lyoko, solo que en lugar de un traje era una armadura de samurái, de ambas lados de su casco emergieron dos picos de plata, y lo que más lo asemejaba con la forma de Ulrich eran las dos espadas en su espalda.

-Optimus Prime modo samurái-.

-¡Se han combinado!-exclamo Blackarachnia.

Optimus voló hacia Starscream y blandiendo una espada corto una de sus alas.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-grito mientras caía al suelo.

-Santo cielo, que pulmones tiene-dijo Optimus.

Optimus se dirigió contra Megatron, quien al verlo trato de dispararle, pero…..

-¡SUPER VELOCIDAD!-grito Optimus y en menos de un segundo estuvo enfrente de Megatron y de una patada lo lanzo al lago.

Luego se dirigió hacia Blitzwing, quien al verlo cambio a su cara roja y disparo con desesperación.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-pero Optimus lo atrapo y comenzó a elevarlo-¡SUELTAME! Odio el agua-pero Blitzwing se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, de que estaba volando justo sobre el lago.

-Si insistes-dijo Optimus.

-¡No espera! Era una broma ¡NO ME DEJES CAER!-Optimus lo soltó y Blitzwing cayo al agua.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Blackarachnia asombrada.

-¿Aun quieres seguir luchando?-cuestiono Kira.

Blackarachnia se transformo y se marcho, Optimus descendió y Ulrich apareció tocándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto confundido.

Los autobots se miraron y volvieron a la base.

**En el arca…**

Tras explicarle a Ulrich lo que había pasado, él se mostraba sorprendido.

-¿Entonces este es el poder del oráculo?-pregunto.

-Eso parece-dijo Optimus-por lo pronto vuelvan a sus casas, la noche esta acercándose-.

-¿Qué pasara conmigo?-pregunto Yubel.

-Mañana lo discutiremos, Tirano me harías el favor de llevarlo-.

-Si señor-.

Ulrich y sus amigos se marcharon, sin saber que al día siguiente tendría una sorpresa muy desagradable.

**En la luna…**

Megatron se encontraba furioso, no podía creer que un débil humano lo hubiera humillado.

-Pero hay una esperanza-dijo Blackarachnia-he trabajado en un programa que traerá a aquel sujeto que tiene más experiencia peleando contra ellos-.

-¿Puedes traerlo para servirme?-pregunto Megatron.

-No será un problema, Ratchet no es el único que ha estudiado la vida de esos mocosos antes de encontrarnos, le traeré al más grande enemigo que esos mocosos han tenido en toda su vida-.

Megatron sonrió mientras pensaba.

-_"Tal vez perdí esta batalla Prime, pero muy pronto veremos que tan buenos son tus nuevos amigos"-._

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 5, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo el mayor enemigo de Aelita regresara, así que no se lo pierdan. Unos avisos antes de pasar a los comentarios:_

_1.- A partir del próximo capítulo a Blackarachnia se le llamara araña negra, porque veo que algunos tienen problemas para pronunciar su nombre o al menos escribirlo._

_2.- Estoy pensando que los fanáticos también tienen derecho a participar en el fic, así que aquel que este deseando entrar en el fic o introducir alguna serie que le guste, solo díganme con que nombre y papel les gustaría salir y yo veré como arreglarlo, los que estén interesados no olviden decírmelo en sus comentarios._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_gracias por tu comentario y si he visto esa película, y pues creo que la forma en que Ulrich es tratado por su padre va muy bien con lo que Optimus le dijo, ya que es una situación muy parecida. Efectivamente Optimus y Blackarachnia (araña negra a partir del próximo capítulo) van a tener su relación, pero primero se debe saber como fue que ella se convirtió en decepticon y eso se sabrá en próximos capítulos. No te pierdas el próximo capítulo porque los guerreros lyoko se encontraran con un viejo "amigo" suyo, además de que Aelita descubrirá sus sentimientos por Odd. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que hayas disfrutado del fic y no olvides que si quieres participar en el fic, solo dime que papel te gustaría y que nombre quisieras._

**Ashrriel: **_jajaja, no te preocupes, siempre es bueno que te dejen un comentario aunque sea un poquito tarde, es mejor tarde que nunca. Y pues no creo que haga un fic de code lyoko con sailor moon, porque aquí entre nosotros, nunca me gusto esa serie jeje. Y no lo tomo a mal, yo también pensé lo mismo, pero me pareció que ese era el mejor comienzo para que pudieran ver por primera vez a los autobots y decepticons, y las batallas serán más explicitas porque son robots gigantes. Espero que te encuentres bien y que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, y no olvides que si quieres participar en el fic solo debes decirme que nombre y papel te gustaría, y yo me encargaría de acomodarte._

**Hanelita: **_tienes razón, Optimus será como un segundo padre para Ulrich, y más aun con lo que acaba de pasar en este capítulo, ambos se combinaron para enfrentarse a los decepticons. No te pierdas el próximo capítulo, porque Aelita se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos por Odd y tampoco olvides que si quieres participar solo tienes que decirme el nombre y papel que te gustaría. Espero que estes muy bien y que hayas disfrutado el capítulo._

_Un abrazo a las tres y mis mejores deseos._

_Nos vemos muy pronto._


	6. La trampa

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, en esta ocasión regresara un viejo enemigo de los guerreros lyoko, el cual se convertirá en la mano derecha del despiadado líder de los decepticons._

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**Cap. 6 La trampa.**

**En la luna…..**

Araña negra trabajaba en el laboratorio de la nave de guerra decepticon, mientras tecleaba varios códigos en la computadora.

-Interesante-decía-debo decir que este código es muy impresionante para la especia humana, pero no hay nada que yo no pueda resolver-esto lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Araña negra continúo tecleando algunos códigos más cuando un símbolo muy conocido para los guerreros lyoko apareció en la pantalla.

-Excelente-.

Descargo la información obtenida en un cuerpo robótico y una vez que se descargo el 100% se levanto.

-Bienvenida nueva amiga, bienvenida a los decepticons-dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

**En el Kadic…..**

Ulrich bostezo sin disimulo, se le notaba el cansancio en sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa Ulrich?-pregunto Jeremy.

-Nada, solo no dormí bien anoche-.

Kenneth se acerco a Aelita y le susurro.

-¿Crees que siga cansado por la fusión que hizo con Optimus?-.

Pero Aelita no le respondió, parecía tener algo en menta, algo que le preocupaba mucho.

-¡AELITA!-grito Odd.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto distraída.

-Nada, solo no nos escuchabas-dijo Odd bromeando.

-Lo siento-.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto Yumi.

-No lo se, siento que hoy va a pasar algo, algo malo-dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes Aelita-dijo Jeremy-Xana ya no existe, el mundo ya no esta en peligro por culpa de ese maldito virus-.

Los chicos se miraron entre si, si tan solo Jeremy supiera que el mundo estaba en peligro por manos de una raza de robots conquistadores y que Ulrich había obtenido el poder que ellos buscaban desde hace siglos.

**En la luna….**

Blitzwing y Lugnut trataban de reparar la nave, pero era algo muy difícil debido a lo dañada que estaba.

-A este paso nunca la repararemos señor-dijo Starscream.

Megatron se estaba impacientando-¿Dónde esta araña negra? Esta es su especialidad-.

-Estaba ocupada preparándole un regalo, mi glorioso líder-dijo la seductora voz de araña negra.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Megatron.

-A diferencia de estos cuatro inútiles, yo he realizado algunos estudios acerca de esos mocosos y descubrí quien puede inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor-.

-Estoy interesado-admitió Megatron.

-Le presento a Scorpina-.

Un robot escorpión de color dorado apareció y se transformo.

Su cuerpo era delgado, sus manos eran dos pinzas metálicas y llevaba puesto un casco con la forma de la cara de un escorpión, además de la cola del arácnido.

-¿Creaste a otro robot orgánico?-pregunto Starscream-no se si debo vomitar o burlarme-.

Scorpina abrió los ojos y le lanzo una descarga eléctrica que lo despedazo en varios pedazos.

-Jaja ¿Sabes que? Tú te lo buscaste-dijo Blitzwing con su cara negra.

-Ah claro, humíllame-replico Starscream en el suelo.

Megatron volvió la mirada hacia la nueva decepticon-Impresionante, pero me quieres explicar quien es realmente-.

-Ella fue el enemigo número uno de esos mocosos, el virus de computadora Xana-.

-Interesante-.

Scorpina se arrodillo ante Megatron-Y ahora vengo a servirle al glorioso Megatron como su leal teniente-.

-Bien, tendrás que perdonar al glorioso Megatron por no hundirse en una fosa de profunda gratitud. Dime algo ¿por qué habría de confiar en ti?-le pregunto suavemente, pero apuntándole con el cañón.

-Porque puede decirle todo lo que se de esos mocosos que se atreven a interferir con el gran imperio decepticon-.

Ante esa respuesta Megatron sonrió de manera maligna.

**En el Kadic…**

Aelita estaba en su cuarto viendo una fotografía de ella con su padre, realmente lo echaba de menos, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante, esta abierto-.

La persona que entro resulto ser Odd.

-¿Qué pasa Odd?-pregunto Aelita.

-Nada, vine porque estaba preocupado por ti-.

_-"¿El se preocupo por mi?"-_pensó Aelita con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Y quería saber como estabas-continuo Odd sentándose a su lado.

Aelita agacho la cabeza y Odd vio que miraba la foto donde estaba con su padre.

-Lo extrañas demasiado-.

Aelita asintió y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, en ese momento Odd tuvo una idea.

-Oye Aelita ¿qué te parece si hacemos…..?-dijo murmurándoselo al oído y mientras más continuaba hablando, Aelita sonreía más y más.

**Más tarde…..**

-¿Qué quieres que?-pregunto Kenneth cuando Odd les conto su plan.

-Que los autobots busquen una forma de traer al padre de Aelita de regreso al mundo real-explico Odd.

-Pero Jeremy dijo que Franz Hopper había sido destruido-recordó Yumi.

-Pero tal vez haya una forma-dijo Aelita.

Los chicos discutían de ese asunto sin saber que Sissy y otra persona escuchaban atentos la conversación.

-Te dije que nuevamente estaba tramando algo-le dijo a su compañero.

-Y no me lo dijeron-la voz resulto ser de William-no puedo creer que Yumi no confíe en mi-.

-Pues veo que no es la única, ahora ni siquiera confían en Jeremy-.

-Deberíamos decírselo-.

-Pero primero averigüemos que traman-.

Los chicos continuaban hablando.

-Ulrich ¿tú que opinas?-pregunto Odd.

Ulrich lo pensó un momento-Opino que deberíamos hablar primero con Optimus, él sabrá que hacer en estas circunstancias-.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ulrich-dijo Yumi y la mirada de William se endureció.

-Y yo-apoyo Kenneth.

Aelita y Odd suspiraron resignados, aunque tuvieron que admitir que tenían razón en querer hablarlo primero con Optimus.

-Entonces andando-dijo Ulrich y se pusieron en marcha.

Sissy y William prosiguieron a seguirlo, pero manteniéndose a distancia.

-Me pregunto quien será ese tal Optimus-dijo Sissy.

-Sigámoslos y averigüémoslo-.

Los estuvieron siguiendo, pero como pasó anteriormente los perdieron de vista.

-Rayos-musito Sissy molesta.

-¿A dónde se fueron?-pregunto William también molesto.

-Vayamos con Jeremy y contémosle todo lo que paso-dijo Sissy con una engreída sonrisa.

**En el arca…..**

Odd y Aelita les explicaban su plan a Optimus y a los autobots.

-¿Verdad que es una buena idea Optimus?-pregunto Odd.

Optimus no contesto, se quedo pensando un momento y finalmente dio una respuesta.

-No es algo imposible, pero si muy difícil-.

-¿Por qué? Ustedes nos dieron nuestros poderes en lyoko-reclamo Aelita.

-Si-admitió Optimus-pero creo que Ratchet debe explicarles como lo hizo-.

Ratchet asintió y comenzó su explicación.

-Veran, para crear sus morfos tuvimos que basarnos en códigos que su amigo había creado anteriormente-.

-¿Y le entendieron?-pregunto Odd.

-No fue tan complicado-.

-Para alguien como Odd si-dijo Kenneth y todos se rieron.

-Pero, si usaron códigos que Jeremy creo ¿eso significa que el súper ordenador esta encendido?-pregunto Yumi.

-No, porque lo que hicimos fue rescatar algunos códigos guardados en la computadora de su amigo Jeremy y luego les hicimos algunas modificaciones para poder crear los morfos-.

-Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que les pedimos?-pregunto Aelita.

-Pues que ustedes nos contaron que tu padre o bueno su memoria fueron destruidos en lyoko, lo que nosotros usamos para crear sus morfos fueron los pocos códigos que quedaron y lamentablemente del código que servía para materializar a tu padre no quedo nada-explico Arcee con tristeza.

Aelita cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras Odd la abrazaba al ver que su última esperanza se había perdido.

O eso era lo que creía.

**En la luna…..**

Xana, quien ahora se llamaba Scorpina le informaba a Megatron todo acerca de los humanos con los que se había enfrentado en el pasado.

-Interesante, pero dime ¿como podríamos destruirlos?-.

-Si conozco a esos mocosos, ellos harían cualquier cosa por ayudar a su amiga Aelita, aunque eso les costara la vida-.

-¿Incluso el que tiene el oráculo?-pregunto Megatron.

-Por supuesto mi lord, ese chico siempre ha sido un dolor de cabeza en lyoko, pero nunca le daría la espalda a sus amigos-.

-Me recuerda un poco a Prime-intervino Lugnut.

-Solo que Optimus si le dio la espalda a uno de sus amigos-dijo araña negra con odio.

-Ya va a empezar-dijo Blitzwing con su cara negra y araña negra le disparo en el rostro.

-Como decía-continuo Scorpina-sugiero tenderles una trampa que obligue no solo a los autobots a salir a pelear, sino también a esos mocosos-.

-Y me imagino que ya tienes un plan-dedujo Megatron.

Scorpina solo le sonrió a su nuevo líder.

**En el arca…**

Había un silencio muy tenso, mientras los autobots solo agachaban la cabeza entristecidos.

-Lamento mucho que no podamos hacer nada más-dijo Optimus.

Aelita se calmo y le sonrió a Optimus.

-La única culpable fue Xana, ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer algo en ese momento-.

Ulrich y sus amigos agacharon su cabeza al recordar ese momento, pero de repente la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Optimus.

Kira tecleo algunas cosas en su computadora.

-Tenemos un mensaje de la base decepticon-.

Al oír eso, los chicos y los autobots vieron a Optimus esperando órdenes.

-Pónganlo en la pantalla-declaro sin dudarlo.

Al instante apareció la imagen de Scorpina.

-¿Quién eres tú y que quieres?-pregunto Optimus.

-Para ti basura autobot, soy Scorpina-sus ojos vieron a los chicos-pero para tus amigos humanos soy una vieja amiga suya, espero que no me hayas olvidado querida Aelita-.

-¿Xana?-pregunto Aelita asombrada.

-Mi nombre es Scorpina y ahora soy más poderosa que nunca-.

-¿Ahora eres una decepticon?-pregunto Odd.

-Gracias a mi nueva amiga araña negra-.

Araña negra apareció en el fondo de la pantalla.

-Araña negra-musito Optimus entristecido, algo que Ulrich noto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto Kira.

-Lord Megatron quiere el oráculo-dijo Scorpina.

-Y cree que se lo daremos ¿por qué?-pregunto Kenneth con sarcasmo.

-Él tiene algo que Aelita quiere-dijo Scorpina haciéndose a un lado y revelando a una persona aprisionada en una jaula.

-¡PAPA!-grito Aelita al reconocerlo.

-Pero ¿cómo?-pregunto Yumi incrédula.

-Solo digamos que mi inteligencia es muy superior a la suya-dijo Scorpina con burla.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Ulrich.

-A ti-dijo araña negra-entréganos el oráculo y Hopper sufrirá las consecuencias-.

Tras decir eso la imagen se perdió.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Kenneth mirando a Ulrich y Optimus.

Paso un minuto cuando la voz de Aelita se oyó en un grito desesperado.

-¡¿COMO QUE NO HAREMOS NADA?-grito incrédula.

-Podría ser una trampa-dijo Optimus suavemente.

-¡MI PADRE ESTA EN MANOS DE LOS DECEPTICONS Y NOS QUEDAREMOS SIN HACER NADA!-.

-Aelita, por favor, se razonable-dijo Arcee-nosotros conocemos a los decepticons y esta podría ser una trampa para apoderarse del oráculo-.

-¡ENTIENDAN! ¡MI PADRE ESTA EN PELIGRO!-gritaba Aelita histérica.

Los autobots vieron a Optimus, quien solo veía la desesperación de Aelita, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Vamos por el señor Hopper-dijo finalmente.

-Pero…-Kira estaba preocupada.

-Es una orden Kira-.

Kira agacho su cabeza, pero aun tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Nosotros también iremos-dijo Ulrich.

Optimus iba a decirles que no, pero al ver la mirada en sus rostros supo que no lo escucharían.

-Muy bien. Ratchet, dale a los chicos su regalo-.

Los chicos se miraron sin entender hasta que Ratchet les mostro de que se trataba.

-¡Nuestro vehículo!-exclamo Odd al ver su patineta.

Todos los vehículos de los guerreros lyoko estaban ahí, la motocicleta de Ulrich, el aerodeslizador de Yumi, la patineta de Odd y dos nuevos vehículos.

El primero era un patín del diablo de color violeta con algunos tonos rosas, pero en lugar de ruedas tenía dos alas, por lo que dedujeron que era un vehículo volador.

El segundo era un disco plateado cuyo centro era de color azul oscuro, tenía dos pedales en el centro que era para guiarlo.

-Anda la osa-dijo Kenneth.

-El patín es para Aelita y el disco para Kenneth-dijo Ratchet.

-Adivinare, también rescataron los códigos de los vehículos-dedujo Yumi con suspicacia.

-Así es-.

-Muy bien todos a sus vehículos-indico Ulrich y los 5 abordaron sus respectivos transportes.

-Avancen-indicó Optimus.

**En una isla…**

Los decepticons esperaban la llegada de los autobots, al parecer Scorpina tenía el mando, porque de Megatron no había señal alguna.

En ese momento un portal se abrió y los autobots aparecieron junto con los guerreros lyoko.

-Vaya, vaya, bienvenidos-dijo Scorpina.

-Xana, deja libre a mi padre ahora-ordeno Aelita.

-¿Lo quieres? Ven por él ¡DECECPTICONS ATAQUEN!-.

Los decepticons abrieron fuego y los autobots contraatacaron.

-Tirano, lleva a Aelita con su padre ahora-ordeno Optimus.

-Yo von también-dijo Odd y Aelita le sonrió agradecida.

Los guerreros lyoko sorprendieron a los decepticons al demostrar que tenían el poder para enfrentarlos.

-Son más poderosos que antes-dijo Scorpina.

-Es obvio, Optimus siempre ha sido precavido-dijo araña negra furiosa.

La batalla continuaba, Blitzwing se coloco detrás de Kira y se preparo para atacarla, pero un abanico lo golpeo y lo derribo.

Kira le sonrió a Yumi en señal de gratitud y Yumi levanto un pulgar en señal de apoyo.

Tirano condujo a Odd y Aelita lo más cerca posible de la jaula y luego se unió a la batalla.

-Andando princesa-dijo Odd.

Aelita asintió y dirigieron sus pasos hasta Hopper sin que los decepticons se dieran cuenta o eso fue lo que ambos creyeron.

-¡PAPA!-grito Aelita arrodillándose junto a la jaula.

-Aelita-musito Hopper lentamente.

-Que gusto ver que estas bien papá-dijo Aelita llorando.

-Aelita yo….-.

-¿Qué sucede papá?-pregunto Aelita preocupada, Odd miro extrañado a Hopper, algo no estaba bien.

-Es solo que, veo que Scorpina tenía mucha razón, eres una pobre ingenua-dijo Hopper.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Aelita entre confundida y preocupada.

-De esto-Hopper desapareció en rayo de luz roja y aunque al principio ambos chicos se quedaron confundidos, Odd fue el primero en darse cuenta.

-Era un holograma-luego abrió más los ojos al descubrir lo que pasaba-¡ES UNA TRAMPA!-.

-Y cayeron en ella-dijo Megatron apareciendo frente a ambos chicos y atrapándolos.

-¡Oh no! ¡Megatron tiene a Odd y Aelita!-dijo Kenneth.

-Suéltalos ahora mismo Megatron-ordeno Optimus.

-No estas en condiciones de amenazarme Prime, pero estoy de humor para un trueque. Entregame al portador del oráculo o ve como estos dos humanos caen hacia una muerte segura-dijo Megatron elevándose hasta una altura que podría matar a Odd y Aelita.

Ulrich apretó lo dientes sin saber que hacer mientras los decepticons se colocaban debajo de su amo.

Los autobots también estaban preocupados, estaban en una situación bastante crítica y no sabían como salir de ella.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 6, espero les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo la hermana de Ulrich entrara en acción, además de la llegada de nuevos autobots, no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_gracias por tu comentario, siempre me da gusto leerlos, se que es algo extraño que Ulrich se fusionara con Optimus, pero ese es el poder del oráculo. Como vez Xana ha vuelto, pero con un nuevo nombre y nueva forma y ahora gracias a ella los decepticons tienen atrapado a Odd y Aelita, además de que William y Sissy los estuvieron espiando y ahora van a ir con el chisme con Jeremy, las cosas se complican más para los valientes héroes, pero no olvides que Yubel aun esta libre y lista para dar pelea, además de que aparecerán nuevos autobots para ayudar en esta batalla, así que espero no te pierdas el próximo capítulo. Por cierto, si quieres participar en el fic solo dímelo, porque ya tengo la idea de que papel podrías desempeñar, así que solo avísame si te gustaría participar. Espero que te encuentres bien y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo._

**Ashrriel: **_claro que pueden participar en el fic, todo el que quiera es bienvenido y pues si tu quieres participar ya tengo una idea del papel que podrías desempeñar, solo necesito un nombre que me sirva, guau, los nombres son los más difíciles de crear, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Xana ha vuelto, solo que con un nuevo nombre y nuevos poderes, al parecer a araña negra no le gusta ser la única criatura orgánica en los decepticons, pero bueno, por la culpa de ese antiguo virus los chicos y los autobots están en un buen lío, pero aun queda una persona más que podría salvarlos, pero luego tendrán que vérselas con Jeremy gracias a William y Sissy, así que sus problemas apenas comienzan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres bien._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_que bueno que ya te encuentres bien, realmente lamento mucho lo de tu perrito, es como perder a un buen amigo, pero bueno, me da gusto ver que ya te sientes mejor, por cierto ¿qué te pareció el final de mi otro fic? Porque creo que nunca me diste tu opinión y eso me serviría mucho. Me da gusto que esta historia te este gustando también, porque significa que voy por muy buen camino, no olvides que ustedes como fanáticos también podrán aparecer en el fic si lo desean, solo dime que nombre y papel te gustaría. Espero que te encuentres de maravilla y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, y espero ver muy pronto uno nuevo en tu fic._

**Hanelita: **_gracias por tu comentario, como ves Odd y Aelita están pasando mucho tiempo juntos, además de ser él quien le sugirió la idea de cómo recuperar a Hopper, aunque ahora ambos están es serios problemas jeje. Y no olvides que si quieres participar en el fic solo dime que nombre y papel te gustaría tener. Espero que estés muy bien y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo._

_Un abrazo y un beso para todas._

_Nos veremos pronto…._


	7. Los hermanos autobots

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación del anterior, esta vez aparecerán tres nuevos autobots para salvar a Odd y Aelita, Yubel también comenzara a participar, usara el mismo tipo de traje que usaba en mi anterior fic._

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**Cap. 7 Los hermanos autobot.**

Ulrich no sabía que hacer, no podía dejar que Megatron lastimara a sus amigos, pero tampoco podía dejar que se apoderara del oráculo, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-No hay trato Megatron-dijo Optimus-libéralos ahora mismo-.

-Veo que necesitan tiempo para pensar-dijo Megatron-muy bien les daré 24 horas para que decidan que hacer, entregarme el oráculo o ver a sus amigos morir ¡DECEPTICONS RETIRADA!-.

Los decepticons se transformaron y se marcharon llevándose a Odd y Aelita.

-Diablos-musito Ulrich molesto.

**En la luna…**

Megatron ordeno a Lugnut y a Blitzwing encerrar a Odd y Aelita.

-Humanos patéticos, nunca fueron rivales para el glorioso Megatron-dijo Lugnut.

-Aunque son muy lindos-dijo Blitzwing mirándolos con su cara negra-tal vez cuando lord Megatron obtenga el oráculo me deje quedármelos como mascotas-.

Ambos decepticons se fueron dejando solos a los chicos.

-Bien, ya se fueron. Creo que tal vez podamos…..-Odd fue interrumpido por un sollozo de Aelita-¿estás bien princesa?-.

-Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa-decía Aelita.

-Eso no es….-.

-Es cierto y lo sabes, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Optimus no estaríamos aquí. Megatron tiene razón, soy una ingenua-.

-Eso no es verdad-.

-Pero, si no hubiera sido tan estúpida para creer que en verdad era mi padre no nos habrían atrapado-.

-Aelita, tú solo demuestras cuanto te importan tu familia y amigos, es por eso que actuaste así, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Oye, recuerda con quien estas hablando-dijo Odd y Aelita se rió.

Aelita abrazo a Odd, quien se sonrojo al sentirla tan cerca.

-Gracias-dijo Aelita y Odd la abrazo también.

**En el arca….**

Los chicos y los autobots estaban planeando como rescatar a sus amigos sin entregarle el oráculo a Megatron.

-No puedo creer que todo haya sido una trampa-dijo Yumi.

-Los decepticons son famosos por eso-dijo Kira-¿qué haremos gran jefe?-.

-No podemos permitir que Odd y Aelita paguen por culpa de la ambición de Megatron, pero tampoco podemos entregarles a Ulrich-.

-Pregunta-intervino Kenneth-si el oráculo ya esta dentro de Ulrich ¿cómo lo obtendrían Megatron y sus secuaces?-.

-La única forma de quitarle el poder es destruyéndolo-dijo Jetfire suavemente.

Ulrich se estremeció con esa verdad, pero eso no lo intimido.

-Pero no podemos abandonar a nuestros amigos-.

-Y no lo haremos Ulrich-dijo Optimus-pero debemos tener un plan si queremos rescatarlos, hace un momento nos tomaron por sorpresa, debemos pensar en algo-.

**En la luna….**

Megatron hablaba con sus subordinados.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Scorpina o debería decir general Scorpina-.

-¿General? No puedo creerlo-.

-Ya somos dos-dijo Starscream molesto-¿por qué es a ella a quien ascienden?-.

Megatron sujeto a Starscream por el cuello.

-Es un premio por su lealtad y servicio, y a ti te conviene cerrar tu metálica boca-dijo lanzándolo contra la pared.

-Estoy feliz de haber podido ayudarles-dijo Scorpina.

-Si, pero aun así los autobots trataran de rescatar a estos humanos sin entregarme al oráculo, pero no les daremos oportunidad de planear nada. Blitzwing, trae a los prisioneros, tengo un nuevo plan-.

Blitzwing asintió y fue por Odd y Aelita.

-Y ustedes-dijo refiriéndose a Lugnut y araña negra-tengo un pequeños proyecto que deseo que construyan-.

**En el arca…**

La alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Situación-pidió Optimus.

-Los decepticons se dirigen hacia el polo norte señor-explico Arcee.

-Odd y Aelita podrían morir congelados-dijo Yumi.

-No lo permitiremos-intervino Ulrich y Optimus lo miro y asintió.

-Transfórmense y avancen-.

Aunque antes de irse una voz los detuvo.

-No pensaban irse sin mi de nuevo ¿verdad?-Ulrich volteo al reconocer esa voz.

-Yubel ¿qué haces aquí?-.

-Yo la llame-dijo Jetfire-necesitaran toda la ayuda posible-.

-Y ya me dieron mi morfo-.

-Pero es muy peligroso, no podríamos permitir….-intervino Yumi.

-Hermano, acaso no le has contado a tu novia quien te enseño artes marciales-dijo Yubel.

-Bueno yo…..-Ulrich reacciono-oye, Yumi y yo solo somos amigos-.

Yumi apoyo a Ulrich y le dieron la espalda a Yubel.

-Ni ellos se lo creen-dijo Kenneth.

-No perdamos más tiempo, nuestros amigos nos necesitan-dijo Ulrich.

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, Yubel iba en la moto con Ulrich, ya que todavía no habían creado su vehículo.

**En la ciudad…**

Tres autos se encontraban recorriendo las calles de Francia, parecían muy normales, pero en su interior una luz roja comenzó a brillar y cambiaron de dirección.

**En el polo norte…**

Odd y Aelita estaban en una jaula hecha de hielo, ambos temblaban de frío.

-Los humanos son tan patéticos-dijo Starscream.

-No todos-dijo Megatron pensando en Ulrich.

-¡Oye tú pedazo de chatarra oxidada!-grito Odd-¡Espera a que los autobots lleguen y te pateen tu metálico trasero!-.

Megatron ni siquiera le prestaba atención, algo que Lugnut no hacía.

-Humano insolente, muestra más respeto por el glorioso Megatron-levanto su puño para golpear a Odd, pero Scorpina lo detuvo.

-No tonto, los necesitamos vivos-.

-Pero….-Lugnut iba a protestar.

-Haz lo que Scorpina dice Lugnut-ordeno Megatron.

-Si señor-.

En ese momento araña negra distinguió algo.

-Los autobots se acercan señor-.

Megatron sonrió al ver a los autobots y a los humanos que los acompañaban llegar.

-Veo que por fin decidieron entregarme al oráculo-.

-Lamento decirte que no hay trato Megatron-dijo Ulrich-pero si venimos a salvar a nuestros amigos-.

-Mala decisión-dijo Megatron-Scorpina si fuera tan amable-.

-Si señor-.

Scorpina uso un control remoto y varias criaturas muy conocidas para los guerreros lyoko aparecieron.

-Deben estar bromeando-dijo Ulrich.

Varios cangrejos habían aparecido, al igual que tarántulas, avispas, bloques y lo más aterrador, aparecieron 6 colosos.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Kira.

-Los viejos amigos de Xana-dijo Yumi preparando sus abanicos.

-Y regalos para mi nuevo líder-dijo Scorpina.

-Y me siento complacido Scorpina-.

-Y si eso le gusto, esto le fascinara señor-dijo Scorpina mientras oprimía un botón rojo.

Al instante las criaturas de Xana comenzaron a cambiar.

A los cangrejos les surgieron dos pinzas en cada extremo de sus cuerpos, los que los asemejaba más a un cangrejo real y su coraza se volvió de titanio reforzado.

A las avispas les surgieron dos ojos y una boca de insecto, además de poseer ahora brazos y piernas cortas.

Los bloques no sufrieron mucho cambio, solo cambiaron de color, algunos se volvieron rojos, otros verdes, otros cafés y otros azules.

Las tarántulas obtuvieron otras cuatro patas y además de un pico volviéndose de color negro y de apariencia grotesca.

Los colosos obtuvieron una armadura metálica y su brazo derecho se convirtió en un gigantesco cañón.

-¿Qué le parece amo?-pregunto Scorpina.

-Me agrada, los llamaremos Predacons-dijo Megatron feliz-ahora ¡DESTROCENLOS!-.

Los decepticons y predacons iniciaron sus ataques.

-Ulrich, tú y tus amigos encárguense de esas alimañas mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de los decepticons y colosos-indico Optimus.

Ulrich asintió y vio a sus amigos-¿Listos?-pregunto.

-Siempre estoy lista-dijo Yumi.

-Me aburriría sino hiciera algo-dijo Kenneth.

De Yubel no había rastro.

-Ya la encontré-dijo Kenneth señalando un lugar específico.

Yubel había derribado a varias tarántulas de manera magistral, algunas avispas trataban de dispararle, pero Yubel solo saltaba y las golpeaba.

Ulrich y sus amigos se le acercaron, Yumi y Kenneth estaban asombrados.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-pregunto Yumi.

-Es simple, cuando golpeo algo siempre me imagino el rostro de papá-respondió con una sonrisa muy extraña.

Tras decir eso, Yubel se lanzo sobre algunos bloques mientras Yumi y Kenneth miraban a Ulrich confundidos.

-Tiene sus asuntos con papá-respondió encogiéndose en hombros.

Los tres se lanzaron al ataque y supieron que significaban los nuevos colores en los bloques.

Los bloques rojos atacaban con fuego, mientras los verdes lo hacían con aire, los cafés con tierra y los azules con agua, usándolas de distintas formas.

-Ah, un excelente trabajo Scorpina, estoy complacido-dijo Megatron.

-Gracias señor-.

Los autobots tenían serios problemas, además de los ataques decepticons, los colosos también los atacaban.

-¡Kira, elévate y trata de rescatar a Odd y Aelita!-ordeno Optimus.

Kira asintió, pero apenas se elevo un poco fue derribada por Starscream.

-No lo creo tonta autobot jajajaja-.

-¡Kira!-grito Optimus.

-Olvídate de ella Optimus, preocúpate por ti-dijo araña negra-¡Colosos ataquen!-.

Los colosos abrieron fuego, Optimus apenas esquivo los ataques, mientras Odd y Aelita veían la batalla en la jaula.

-Todo esto es mi culpa-repetía Aelita al ver el peligro en el que estaban.

Odd la tomo por la cintura para tranquilizara, pero en el fondo, él también estaba preocupado.

**En el arca….**

Jetfire miraba como sus amigos estaban en graves problemas cuando los tres autos que habían estado por la ciudad llegaron.

Uno era un Coche todo terreno verde con franjas amarillas.

Otro era una patrulla de policía de color blanca.

Y el último un dodge viper de color azul.

-Que bueno que se presentan. Vayan al polo norte, Optimus y los demás necesitan ayuda-les indico y los tres autos se marcharon.

-Buena suerte-.

**En el polo norte…..**

Tanto los guerreros lyoko como los autobots tenían problemas, ya que estaban enfrentándose e enemigos muy poderosos.

-Aun puedes detener todo esto muchacho-dijo Megatron refiriéndose a Ulrich-solo ríndete y perdonare a tus amigos-.

-¿Crees que soy un estúpido?-dijo Ulrich.

-Al parecer no, pero si así lo quieres ¡DESTRUYANLOS!-.

Todos los malvados volvieron a atacar.

-Esto si que es divertido-decía Blitzwing con su cara roja, la cual cambio a la azul-aunque no es muy civilizado-.

Megatron se harto de ver que los autobots y los mocosos no se rendían.

-Scorpina, tráeme a los prisioneros. Veamos si con un poco más de presión siguen luchando-.

-Si mi lord-Scorpina se dispuso a tomar la jaula cuando una soga la sujeto antes que ella-¿qué?-.

Aprovechando su confusión, el Dodge Viper la golpeo mientras se llevaba la jaula, Megatron volteo y el Dodge Viper lo golpeo también.

-¿Qué rayos?-.

Tras el dodge viper llegaron los otros tres vehículos quienes pasaron el ejército de Megatron hasta llegar junto con Optimus y los demás.

-X-Brawl transformación-el Coche todo terreno se transformo.

-Prowl transformación-la patrulla se transformo.

-Side Burn transformación-el Dodge Viper.

-Hermanos autobots, que gusto verlos-dijo Kira.

-Supimos que había una fiesta-dijo X-Brawl.

-Y que algunos invitados estaban causando problemas-dijo Prowl.

-Así que venimos a echarles una mano-termino Side Burn.

-Como se atreven a interferir en mi plan-dijo Scorpina molesta-predacones ataquen-.

Los predacones comenzaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra, Side Burn libero a Odd y Aelita y se unieron a la batalla.

-Rayos-dijo Megatron poniéndose en pie-no se queden ahí inútiles ¡ATAQUEN!-.

La batalla comenzó con un segundo round.

-¡FLECHAS LASER!-Odd le disparo a un cangrejo-extrañaba eso-.

Ulrich se acerco a Optimus.

-Optimus ¿crees que podamos?-.

-Intentémoslo-dijo Optimus adivinando lo que Ulrich pensaba.

Optimus y Ulrich se tocaron las puntas de los dedos y ocurrió su gran fusión.

-Optimus Prime modo samurái. Es hora de que paguen por lo que hicieron-dijo Optimus sacando sus espadas-¡SUPER VELOCIDAD!-.

A una velocidad impresionante Optimus destruyo a los colosos y a la mayoría de predacons.

-Maldito Prime-dijo Scorpina furiosa.

-Esto no ha terminado Prime, volveremos-dijo Megatron-¡DECEPTICONS RETIRADA!-.

Los decepticons se marcharon y los autobots celebraron junto con los guerreros lyoko.

**En el arca…**

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Aelita-los puse en peligro a todos por nada-.

Todos se miraron entre si cuando Optimus hablo.

-Hiciste lo que tu corazón te pidió y se cuanto deseas que tu padre vuelve, pero no hay forma Aelita-.

Aelita asintió resignada.

-Ahora vuelvan a sus casas, ya es muy tarde y deben descansar, fue un día muy largo-

Los chicos asintieron, aunque antes de irse le agradecieron a los hermanos autobots por haberlos salvado.

Cuando estuvieron en el bosque, Aelita le pidió a Odd hablar con ella.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?-pregunto cuando el resto se había alejado.

-Solo quería darte las gracias por apoyarme y ayudarme tanto hoy-.

-No es nada, sabes que no hay nada que no hiciera por ti-.

Aelita se sonrojo y Odd también.

-Gracias-dijo Aelita dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Odd se toco la mejilla totalmente sonrojado, ambos tenían la cabeza agachada y de la nada se abrazaron y se dieron un beso en los labios, cuando se separaron estaban totalmente rojos.

-Aelita yo…..-.

Aelita le puso sus dedos en su labios haciéndolo callar-No digas nada, solo….-esta vez Odd fue quien callo a Aelita con un beso.

Parecía que la luna era el único testigo de ese nuevo amor, pero no era así.

-Vaya, esto vale oro-decía una voz-estoy segura que con lo que le contamos a Jeremy y con este nuevo material ese grupo se separara-.

**En la luna….**

Scorpina también había captado ese momento preciso.

-Que interesante-dijo con sonrisa maligna.

**En el Kadic….**

Odd y Aelita se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, y lo primero que hicieron fue contarle a uno de sus amigos.

Ulrich escucho atento todo, mientras que Aelita llamaba a Yumi a su móvil, y ambos (Ulrich y Yumi) acordaron hablarlo con más calma al día siguiente, cuando Kenneth también estuviera presente.

Lo que no sabían, era que al día siguiente todo se les iba a complicar gracias a un alumno del Kadic.

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 7, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Odd y Aelita finalmente se besaron, pero eso va a traer algunos problemas no solo con Jeremy, sino que los decepticons usaran esa oportunidad, así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_a caray, no sabía que fueras escorpión en el zodiaco jeje. Yo soy libra, respecto a araña negra, ella es más malvada por una razón, una que Optimus conoce muy bien y es la razón por la que no quiere fallar en proteger a todos sus amigos de las garras decepticons. Y los decepticons si se creen la fuerza más suprema del universo, pero hasta ellos reconoces que el oráculo esta muy por encima de ellos y por eso Megatron lo quiere, para que nadie se interponga, por cierto, si te cuesta imaginar a los hermanos autobots, solo pon en google transformers: nueva generación y los nombres de cada uno. Ya que son de esa serie, los puse porque siempre me cayeron bien ese trío, sobre todo Side Burn por una pequeña obsesión que tiene con….bueno, ya lo sabrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Hanelita: **_y aquí esta, el primer beso de Odd y Aelita, espero lo hayas disfrutado, aunque las cosas empeoran, ya que Scorpina pudo traer a las criaturas de lyoko para servirle a los decepticons, ahora todo se va a complicar en el Kadic, ya que alguien los vio besándose. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente bien._

**SombraXD (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y si uno lo deja con incógnitas, pues lo hace más interesante ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres bien._

_Una abrazo y beso a Geny y Hanelita, a SombraXD solo el abrazo jajaja. _

_Nos veremos muy pronto…._


	8. Graves problemas

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y problemas muy grandes tanto para los guerreros lyoko como para los autobots._

_Y ahora el capítulo 8._

**Cap. 8 Graves problemas.**

Al día siguiente Odd y Aelita les explicaban a sus amigos lo que había sucedido.

-Entonces ¿están juntos?-pregunto Kenneth.

Odd y Aelita se miraron y se sonrojaron.

-No sabemos-dijeron a un tiempo.

-¿Cómo que no saben?-pregunto Yumi alzando una ceja.

-Bueno-Odd comenzó-me gusta Aelita, siempre la he creído una chica de verdad hermosa-.

Aelita se sonrojo al oír a Odd admitir eso delante de sus amigos.

-¿Y tú Aelita?-pregunto Ulrich.

Aelita miro a Odd y con timidez acepto lo que su corazón le dictaba.

-Yo amo a Odd-dijo y Odd se sonrojo-y creo que más de lo que sentía por Jeremy-.

Odd se sonrojo aun más y tomando a Aelita de los brazos la beso sin acordarse de que sus amigos estaban ahí.

-Y ¿ustedes cuando van a empezar?-dijo Kenneth.

Ulrich y Yumi se miraron y se sonrojaron al tiempo que decían.

-Solo somos amigos-.

-Claro-dijo Kenneth rodando sus ojos.

Sin que ninguno lo supieran, alguien había grabado toda la conversación.

-Esto es magnifico, ahora solo tengo que mostrárselo a Jeremy y a William y pronto sabremos su secreto-dijo mientras se alejaba.

**En el arca….**

Optimus se acerco a Arcee.

-¿Dónde están los hermanos autobots?-pregunto.

-Patrullando las calles, por cualquier ataque decepticon-informo Arcee.

-Quiero que llames a Ulrich y a los demás, sus conocimientos sobre la nueva aliada de Megatron y esas criaturas podrían sernos útiles-.

**En la luna….**

Starscream se quejaba por la derrota que habían tenido en el polo norte y culpaba a Scorpina.

-Al parecer, no es tan valiosa como creías-le decía.

Scorpina solo lo miro con fastidio y Megatron interfirió.

-Sin embargo, esas criaturas que creaste me podrán ser muy útiles si, estoy muy complacido con ambas, araña negra y Scorpina-.

-Gracias señor-respondieron a un tiempo.

-Además de que los conocimientos de Scorpina respecto a esos mocoso son de mucha utilidad, podre conocer la mayor debilidad de ese mocoso y usarla a mi favor-.

-Y es fácil saber cual es su mayor debilidad amo-dijo Scorpina.

Megatron ancho su sonrisa ante esa noticia.

**En las calles de Francia…**

Side Burn recorría las calles cuando se topo con una mujer conduciendo un deportivo rojo.

-Guau, pero que belleza-decía admirado por el vehículo-miren esa pintura. Oye preciosa ¿qué te parece si tu y yo vamos al auto cinemas?-.

La chica que iba conduciendo el auto se molesto.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese loco? Esta invitando a mi auto-dijo apretando el acelerador y alejándose.

-Oye espera ¿fui muy rápido?-pregunto Side Burn al verla alejarse, en ese momento Prowl lo contacto.

-Side Burn ¿otra vez persigues deportivos rojos?-.

-Ay hermanito, debiste ver a esa belleza, nos estábamos conociendo-.

-Olvídate de eso, recuerda que Prime nos pidió patrullar las calles en caso de algún ataque de los decepticons-.

-Si lo recuerdo-.

-Entonces vuelve a tu puesto-.

-Si señor-dijo Side Burn fastidiado.

**En el Kadic….**

Jeremy estaba incrédulo al ver la cinta de video que le mostro cierta chica del Kadic.

-Esto no es cierto-decía dolido-es uno de tus trucos-.

-Claro que no-dijo Sissy-tú novia y su primo, si es que es su primo, están juntos y al parecer tienen un secreto-.

Jeremy abrió los ojos al oír eso ¿acaso había escuchado algo de lyoko? Pero lo que Sissy dijo lo dejo confundido.

-Algo sobre un tal Optimus-dijo Sissy-y esperaba que tú me dijeras quien es y porque hablan tanto de él, después de todo yo te di esta información tan valiosa-.

Pero Sissy se callo al ver la mirada confundida de Jeremy.

-Yo no se nada acerca de alguien llamado Optimus-.

-¿Qué?-Sissy estaba incrédula-pero son tus amigos y siempre han tenido un secreto-.

-Si-admitió Jeremy furioso, ver a Odd y Aelita en la cinta besándose lo puso furioso-pero nunca nada referente a un tal Optimus-Jeremy se puso en pie-no puedo creerlo, primero me reemplazan por un mocoso y ahora me cambian por un idiota como Odd-.

Sissy lo oía y su sonrisa se ancho.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar a vengarte-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Jeremy.

-Solo dime la verdad acerca de Aelita-respondió Sissy con una sonrisa cínica.

**En el patio…..**

Odd y Aelita se habían convertido en novios, pero no se lo dirían a nadie más que a sus amigos y a Jeremy, cuando lo vieran.

-No creo que se lo tome bien-dijo Kenneth-después de todo él y Aelita pasaron muchas cosas juntos-.

-Es cierto-apoyo Yumi.

-Aun así sería mejor que ustedes se lo dijeran a que se enterara de otra forma-dijo Ulrich.

Antes de que alguno pudiera continuar, Jim apareció.

-Ustedes cuatro, el director quiere verlos-.

El tono de Jim les decía que algo no andaba bien y lo siguieron. Desde el techo, Kira estaba observando todo con su modo invisible.

-Esto no se ve bien, será mejor que le avise a Optimus-.

Lo que Kira no sabía, era que alguien más había visto lo que ocurrió.

**En la luna….**

Scorpina golpeo el teclado de su computadora molesta.

-No, maldito gordo, si se lleva a los mocosos el plan podría fracasar-.

**En el Kadic…**

Los chicos palidecieron al descubrir que ocurría, al parecer Sissy le había mostrado el video al director y Jeremy contribuyo en eso.

-¿Cómo pudiste Jeremy?-pregunto Aelita.

-Porque me traicionaste-dijo Jeremy sin mirarla y luego agrego-todos-.

-Así que ustedes son novios-dijo Jean-Pierre-lo que significa que no son primos-.

-Y esta el hecho de que traman algo con un tal Optimus papi-intervino Sissy.

Ulrich y sus amigos miraron a Sissy molestos, pero Kenneth fue más específico.

-Te la estas buscando-dijo amenazándola con el puño.

-No me amenaces enano, recuerda quien soy-dijo Sissy altaneramente.

-Señor Kenneth contrólese y tú Elizabeth, no tolerare que le faltes al respeto a un alumno-.

Sissy mascullo molesta mientras Kenneth sonrió triunfal.

-Volviendo al tema. Explíquenme como es eso de que ustedes dos no son primos y quien es ese Optimus del que hablan-.

Los chicos solo agacharon sus cabezas, ellos habían prometido no revelar nada acerca de los autobots.

-Lo siento señor, pero no sabemos de que esta hablando-dijo Ulrich.

El director suspiro-Muy bien, entonces tendré que llamar a sus padres-cuando el director se dispuso a marcar el número un grito se oyó de afuera.

Al asomarse por la ventana vieron a varios alumnos correr, ya que eran perseguidos por….

-Cangrejos-dijo Yumi al reconocerlos.

-Y no solo ellos-dijo Kenneth señalando al techo.

Blitzwing y Lugnut estaba en el techo del Kadic mientras guiaban el ataque.

-¡Humanos inferiores, tiemblen ante la gloria de Megatron!-gritaba Lugnut.

-Recuerda la misión-intervino Blitzwing con su rostro azul-debemos atrapar a la chica japonesa para poder conseguir al oráculo, esas son las ordenes-.

-Y por mi lealtad hacia el grandioso Megatron no fallare-.

Lugnut se lanzo al ataque, cuando Ulrich y los demás vieron a ambos decepticons rápidamente contactaron a Optimus con sus morfos.

-¿Qué ocurre Ulrich?-pregunto Optimus.

-Tenemos problemas con D de decepticons-.

-Resistan, enviare a los hermanos autobots y creo que Kira y Tirano también están cerca-dijo Optimus cortando la comunicación-Arcee, comunícate con los hermanos autobots-.

Arcee les envió los mensajes a los 5 integrantes de los autobots, que rápidamente se pusieron en marcha.

En el Kadic las cosas estaban fuera de si, la policía había llegado y les disparaba a esas criaturas, pero sus armas no lograban atravesar el blindaje de los predacons.

-Debo reconocer que los humanos son persistentes-dijo Blitzwing.

-Escorias, sus patéticos intentos nunca detendrán la grandeza de Megatron-dijo Lugnut.

-Pero tal vez nosotros si-dijo una voz a espaldas de Lugnut, cuando este volteo solo alcanzo a ver una cola golpeándolo.

-Es Tirano-dijo Kenneth al ver a su amigo-llego justo a tiempo-.

-No podía estar más de acuerdo-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué dicen si ayudamos a nuestros amigos?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Ya sabes la respuesta-le dijo Yumi.

Cuando se disponían a abandonar el despacho, el director trato de detenerlos.

-No salgan, es muy peligroso-.

-Nosotros no le tememos al peligro-dijo Odd.

-No seas tan altanero-lo regaño Kenneth.

Una vez que salieron se transformaron y se prepararon para combatir al malvado ejército de decepticons.

Tirano se enfrentaba a Lugnut, mientras que Blitzwing atacaba a la policía cuando diviso a sus presas.

Su rostro cambio al rojo-Excelente, los tengo en la mira-dijo mientras se preparaba para dispararles, pero Kira descendió y transformándose le dio una patada.

-No lo creo-dijo preparándose para combatir.

Los chicos también combatían contra los predacons, mientras que Milly y Tamiya grababan todo.

-Esto vale oro-decía Milly.

-Pero no crees que debemos buscar un refugio-dijo Tamiya asustada al ver tanta acción.

-Ay Tamiya ¿dónde esta tu sentido de aventura?-.

En ese momento una voz se escucho por detrás de ellas.

-Miren nada más, un par de humanitas-era Starscream.

El grito de Milly y Tamiya llamo la atención de todos.

-Oh no, es Starscream-dijo Odd.

-Y tiene a Milly y Tamiya-termino Aelita.

Pero antes de que Starscream las atrapara, alguien las salvo.

-No tan rápido Starscream-se trataba de Side Burn-transformación-.

Side Burn pateo a Starscream y viendo a las chicas.

-¿Están bien?-las chicas asintieron estupefactas-pónganse a salvo-.

Side Burn se unió a la batalla mientras Milly y Tamiya corrían a un lugar seguro.

La policía estaba teniendo problemas con los predacons, cuando una patrulla arroyo a varios.

-Prowl transformación. Déjenle esto a los profesionales-indico.

Kira se enfrentaba a Blitzwing, ambos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían.

-No lastimaras a nadie decepticon-.

El rostro de Blitzwing cambio al negro-Si lo hare-.

Detrás de Kira apareció un coloso dispuesto a atacarla, pero…..

-X-Brawl transformación-.

X-Brawl pateo al coloso derribándolo.

-Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes-.

Mientras los autobots peleaban con los decepticons y algunos predacons, los guerreros lyoko se encargaban de la mayoría de estos últimos.

-¡FLECHAS LASER!-gritaba Odd.

-¡TOMEN ESTO!-Kenneth usaba su lanza atravesando varios monstruos.

Ulrich destruyo a varios cangrejos cuando vio el peligro en el que Yumi estaba, ella se encontraba rodeada por 6 cangrejos.

-¡SUPER VELOCIDAD!-.

Yumi había perdido sus dos abanicos y cuando un cangrejo se dispuso a golpearla Ulrich le corto la pinza.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si, gracias-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-Que no haría por ti-dijo Ulrich también sonriendo y ambos se sonrojaron.

Un cangrejo se preparo para atacarlos al verlos distraídos, pero…

-¡CAMPO DE ENERGIA!-Aelita los salvo y luego agrego-después se besan todo lo que quieran, ahora hay trabajo que hacer-.

Ulrich y Yumi se sonrojaron y volvieron a la batalla.

Desde el despacho del director, Jeremy miraba asombrado la pelea, mientras que Sissy estaba aterrada ante lo que sus ojos veían.

La pelea provocaba varios destrozos, los guerreros lyoko se preguntaban si Optimus tendría algún truco bajo la manga.

-¡Hermanos autobots! ¡Ataque alfa-omega! ¡Ahora!-ordeno Kira.

Los hermanos autobots sabían lo que tenían que hacer, rápidamente comenzaron a correr girando alrededor de los predacons y decepticons.

Daban varias vueltas a una velocidad impresionante que los decepticons y predacons estaban confundidos, finalmente todo ceso.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntaba Starscream volteando para todos lados.

-¡Oye Starscream! ¡Aquí arriba!-grito X-Brawl.

Todos dirigieron su vista al aire mientras los hermanos les disparaban destruyendo a la mayoría de los predacons.

-Esto no se quedara así, ¡Volveremos!-les advirtió Starscream y los tres decepticons se retiraron.

Cuando todo se calmo, la policía y algunos alumnos del Kadic se acercaron a los chicos y autobots.

Jeremy estaba entre la multitud estupefacto, no podía creer lo que había visto, un policía se acerco a los guerreros lyoko.

-Tendrán que acompañarnos para responder algunas preguntas-.

Los chicos miraron a los autobots, Kira llamo a Optimus.

-Gran jefe, creo que es hora de probar nuestro nuevo sistema-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Optimus-Arcee-.

Arcee tecleo algunas cosas y dijo algo muy conocido.

-Regresar al pasado ahora-.

Una luz blanca cubrió a toda la Tierra retrocediéndola en el tiempo como en los viajes en lyoko.

Los chicos se encontraban nuevamente en el bosque.

-Oigan ¿qué paso?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-Hicimos una vuelta hacia el pasado y creo que….-Aelita fue interrumpida por Ulrich.

Ulrich se acerco a unos arbustos y descubrió a Sissy.

-¿Buscabas algo?-pregunto.

Sissy se levanto sonrojada y salió corriendo olvidándose de la cámara.

-Debemos llevarle eso a Optimus-opino Yumi-además de que quiero preguntarle algunas cosas-.

**En el arca…..**

Los autobots les explicaban que la vuelta al pasado era la misma que ellos solían usar en lyoko y que también fue uno de los pocos datos que pudieron rescatar.

-Y debo decir, que es muy útil-dijo Kira.

-Eso explica todo-opino Kenneth.

-¿Pudieron rescatar algunos datos más?-pregunto Aelita esperanzada.

Fue Ratchet quien le contesto-No, lo siento Aelita-.

Aelita ya estaba preparada para esa respuesta, pero aun así le dolía, por suerte su nuevo novio estaba a su lado.

Tras despedirse de los autobots emprendieron el regreso al Kadic topándose con Jeremy.

-Lo se todo-dijo automáticamente-todo acerca de esos robots gigantes que pelearon aquí en el Kadic-.

Al escuchar eso todos lo miraron estupefactos.

-Pero ¿cómo? Si…-empezó Yumi.

-Yo diseñe la vuelta al pasado, creen que me vería afectado por algo que yo mismo invente-.

-Pero eso es bueno-intervino Odd-porque eso significa que vuelves a ser parte del equipo-.

Pero Jeremy se alejo-Ya no soy parte de su equipo, me ocultaron eso y además tú y Aelita me traicionaron-.

Ante eso Odd y Aelita retrocedieron.

-Y pues-Jeremy saco una minicámara-grabe todo lo que paso con esta cámara, ahora voy a enseñárselo al director-.

-¿Qué?-cuestionaron todos.

-No puedes hacer eso-dijo Ulrich.

-Puedo y lo hare, a menos de que…..-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Yumi al imaginarse de que se trataba.

-Que Aelita termine con Odd, vuelva conmigo y ya no vuelva a juntarse con Odd-conto Jeremy.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que oyeron, tiene hasta mañana para decidir y si me dicen que no, entonces no tendré opción-dijo Jeremy marchándose.

Aelita y Odd se miraron sin saber que hacer, pero alguien más había visto todo lo que paso.

-Interesante, me pregunto que podría pasar si incrementáramos sus problemas mucho más-dijo la voz de araña negra.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 8, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Jeremy esta teniendo un comportamiento que va más con Sissy, pero hay un dicho que dice "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" y parece que eso hará Jeremy para recuperar a Aelita._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_no te preocupes, así son los padres jajaja. Aunque me preocupa un poco con eso de que no quieres asustarme, me pregunte ¿qué pensara hacer? Pero bueno, seguro que no es nada malo jejeje. Ya falta muy poco para tu aparición en el fic, así que estate muy atenta, porque tu papel va a ser importante desde tu primera aparición, así que vigila muy bien los próximos capítulos. En el próximo Jeremy tendrá una nueva "amiga" que lo convencerá de hacer algo de que pondrá en peligro a toda la ciudad, así que no te lo pierdas y recuerda estarte al pendiente por tu próxima aparición. Espero que te encuentres de maravilla y que hayas disfrutado mucho del capítulo._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_que horrible, pero me alegra saber que estas bien, aquí donde vivo hay balaceras a casi diario, aunque gracias a Dios no me han tocado jeje. Tú tranquila, recuerda que hay un Dios que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe, y que quien fuera el que arrojara la bomba no quedaran sin el castigo de Dios. Cambiando a cosas agradables, me da gusto que te haya gustado el final de mi otro fic y que este te este gustando también, recuerda que si quieres participar en el fic solo debes decirme el papel que te gustaría tener y el nombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien, recuerda que a Dios nada se le escapa y menos ahora que tu perrito esta con él._

_Un abrazo a ambas y mis mejores deseos y….que diablos, también un beso._

_Nos vemos…_


	9. El trato y un adios

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez Jeremy cometerá el mayor error de su vida al ayudar a los decepticons ¿cómo? Lean el capítulo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 9._

**Cap. 9 El trato y un adiós. **

Jeremy dio los últimos toques al trabajo de computación mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado.

Había chantajeado a Aelita, algo que iba más con el estilo de Sissy, pero no tenía otra opción.

Aelita lo había cambiado por Odd, ese tonto que siempre metía al grupo en problemas, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Y por si fuera poco, le habían ocultado todo acerca de robots gigantes, pero si se lo contaron a un niño que apenas conocían.

Leves golpes en la ventana lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, al voltear vio una enorme araña metálica.

Su primer impulso fue correr, pero la araña bloqueo la puerta con una telaraña.

-No tan rápido chiquitín-dijo araña negra transformándose.

Jeremy quedo maravillado con la belleza de ese robot.

-Me llamo araña negra y vengo a ayudarte-.

-¿Ayudarme?-pregunto Jeremy confundido.

-A recuperar a tu querida chica-dijo araña negra sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Solo pido algo a cambio-.

Jeremy la miro con suspicacia.

-¿Qué quiere?-pregunto Jeremy.

Araña negra lo miro con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

**Al día siguiente….**

Los chicos se reunieron algo nerviosos por la amenaza de Jeremy, pero los más nerviosos eran Odd y Aelita.

-Tal vez Optimus tenga una idea para solucionar esto-sugirió Kenneth.

-Kenneth tiene razón, en cuanto termine la primera clase lo contactaremos-indico Ulrich y los demás asintieron.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Jeremy tenía una nueva amiga y una muy peligrosa.

**En el bosque…**

-A ver si entendí ¿quiere que le de un tubo de plutonio?-pregunto Jeremy.

-Así es y a cambio te daré una poción que hará que tu amada vuelva a tus brazos-.

Jeremy se quedo pensando-No lo se, ¿por qué debería confiar en usted?-.

Araña negra sonrió-Porque no tienes opción-.

-Se equivoca, tengo un as que…-.

-Y ellos tienen a varios amigos que pueden arruinar tu chantaje-lo interrumpió araña negra.

Jeremy se callo y analizo la situación-¿Por qué me quiere ayudar?-.

-Porque ambos tenemos cuentas que saldar con esos mocosos, así que entrégame el plutonio y yo te daré la pócima-.

Jeremy la miro y araña negra se agacho a su altura-¿Tenemos un trato?-pregunto extendiéndole su mano.

Jeremy asintió mientras estrechaban sus manos.

**Más tarde….**

Los chicos se encontraban en el arca contándole a Optimus de la situación.

-¿Qué opinas Optimus?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Que su amigo esta desesperado-.

-¿A que se refiere exactamente?-pregunto Aelita.

-A que se siente desplazado, primero por Kenneth y ahora por Odd-.

-Y eso es lo que le esta afectando principalmente-intervino Kira.

-Yo en ningún momento quise que Jeremy se sintiera así, yo solo quería hacer amigos-dijo Kenneth con sinceridad.

-Lo se, no es tu culpa que él se sienta así-.

-¿Y que hay de nosotros?-preguntaron Odd y Aelita.

-Quizás si hubieran hablado con Jeremy antes de iniciar su relación, todo sería mejor-opino Arcee.

Odd y Aelita pensaron un momento, pero Aelita respondió negativamente.

-No lo creo, Jeremy siempre ha sido así, hubo una ocasión en que…..-Aelita les conto de aquel días de san Valentín en el que Jeremy se enojo con Odd.

-Vaya, los humanos son muy complicados-opino Jetfire.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos Optimus?-pregunto Yumi.

Optimus se quedo pensando un momento-Creo que es hora de pedir consejos al oráculo-.

-¿Cómo hacemos eso?-pregunto Ulrich.

Antes de que Optimus respondiera, la alarma se encendió.

-Situación-pidió Optimus.

Arcee tecleo algunos datos en la computadora y respondió.

-Ataques decepticons y predacons en una planta nuclear-.

-Eso podría destruir toda la ciudad-dijo Yumi.

-No hay tiempo que perder-dijeron Optimus y Ulrich a un tiempo-transfórmense y avancen-.

Todos lo hicieron y se pusieron en marcha.

**En la planta nuclear…**

Los predacons eran guiados por Starscream, Lugnut y Blitzwing.

-Megatron debe estar loco para darnos una orden tan mediocre-se quejaba Starscream.

Lugnut lo golpeo en la cabeza-Todas las misiones que el glorioso Megatron nos encomienda son dichosas-.

Blitzwing hablo con su cara azul-Por lo pronto concentrémonos en llamar la atención de los autobots-su cara cambio a roja-y parece que funciono-.

Los autobots se acercaban listos para la batalla.

-Por fin algo de acción-dijo Starscream-¡PREDACONS ATAQUEN!-.

Los predacons comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra.

-Autobots, guerreros lyoko sepárense y defiendan-indico Optimus.

Todos cumplieron con las indicaciones de Optimus y contraatacaron a los malvados decepticons, sin saber que solo era una distracción.

**En la fabrica…..**

Jeremy salió con el tubo de plutonio que servía como batería para el súper ordenador.

-No se para que le interesa esto-dijo entregándoselo a araña negra.

-Eso es cosa mía-araña negra tomo el plutonio-excelente-.

-Cumplí mi parte, ahora dame la poción-exigió Jeremy.

Araña negra lo miro y con una sonrisa-Mi amiga te pagara-.

Una pinza atrapo a Jeremy-Hola Jeremy, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas a tu némesis?-.

-¿Xana?-Jeremy estaba confundido.

-Ahora me llamo Scorpina, primer general de la fuerza de ataque decepticon-.

-Y debo decir que estoy complacido con mi elección-dijo Megatron apareciendo en el aire-buen trabajo-.

-Gracias señor-.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?-pregunto Jeremy aterrado.

-De ti nada, pero me servirás para obtener algo que quiero-dijo Megatron con una sonrisa macabra.

**En la batalla….**

Los autobots se enfrentaban a los decepticons y a algunos colosos, mientras los guerreros lyoko se encargaban del resto de los predacons.

-¡TRIANGULAR!-Ulrich uso una de sus técnicas para destruir a una tarántula.

-Basura humana, tu poder no se compara con la grandeza de Megatron-dijo Lugnut.

-¿Sabías que eres un lame botas?-Kira lo pateo derribándolo.

Optimus le disparaba a dos colosos mientras enfrentaba a Starscream.

-Admítelo Prime, tal vez ese humano tenga el oráculo, pero al final será nuestro-.

-No mientras mi chispa aun este en línea-dijo Optimus.

-Y mientras yo este con vida-Ulrich uso su súper velocidad para subir a la cabeza de Starscream y le clavo sus dos sables.

Aprovechando la distracción Optimus lo pateo y lo derribo, Ulrich dio un salto y cayo en la palma de Optimus.

-Buen trabajo-lo felicito.

-Mientras más grandes son, más fuerte es la caída-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

Yumi lanzo sus abanicos y destruyo a dos avispas, pero una se puso detrás de ella y cuando se preparo para atacarla fue cortada en dos por Kenneth.

-¿Necesitas que te cubran la espalda?-pregunto.

-Siempre es bueno recibir ayuda-respondió Yumi sonriendo.

Odd y Aelita peleaban con algunos bloques que eran guiados por Blitzwing con la ayuda de Side Burn y Tirano.

-¡FLECHAS LASER!-Odd consiguió darle a tres.

-Así se hace Odd-lo felicito Side Burn.

-Algunas cosas nunca se olvidan-dijo altaneramente.

-Pagaran por eso-dijo Blitzwing con su cara roja cambiándola a negra-con dolor-.

-Algo no está bien-observo Aelita y luego descubrió a algunos predacons entrando a la planta-¡Tratan de saquear el laboratorio!-.

-No podemos permitir que obtengan material nuclear-dijo Tirano.

Optimus al ver lo que pasaba corrió para impedirlo, pero fue interceptado por varios colosos.

-X-Brawl, Prowl depende de ustedes-.

-Si prime-respondieron ambos hermanos.

Ulrich y Optimus se vieron rodeados por colosos cuando varios disparos se oyeron.

Al parecer Scorpina había vuelto a crear a las mantarayas y creepers, solo que ahora era más evolucionadas.

Las mantas se asemejaban mucho más al animal que representaban llegando incluso a tener el letal aguijón.

Los creepers ahora parecían reptiles súper desarrollados, tenía piernas y brazos alargados y su rostro parecía el de una víbora.

Y ahora X-Brawl y Prowl eran atacados por varias de esas nuevas y evolucionadas criaturas.

-Esto ha empeorado-dijo Ulrich preocupado.

-Y tengo el presentimiento de que se pondrá mucho peor-dijo Optimus.

-No sabes cuanta razón tienes en eso último Prime-un coloso proyecto la imagen del líder decepticon.

-¿Qué quieres Megatron?-.

-Solo mostrarte a mi nueva adquisición-Megatron se hizo a un lado y todos pudieron ver a Jeremy siendo sujetado por Scorpina.

-Jeremy-Aelita se mostro preocupada.

-Exijo que lo liberes ahora mismo-dijo Optimus.

-No creo que estén en condiciones de exigirme Prime-se burlo Megatron.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Solo que dejen que mis súbditos se lleven lo que fueron a buscar y les prometo liberar a su amigo-.

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?-cuestiono Odd molesto.

Megatron sonrió de forma burlona-Porque no tienen opción-.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y dirigieron su mirada a Optimus, quien solo cerró los ojos.

-Déjenlos hacer lo que vinieron a hacer-dijo con resignación.

Los autobots bajaron las armas, pero Kira aun las mantenía alzadas cuando dijo.

-Eres un asqueroso cobarde-molesta bajo sus armas.

Ante esto Megatron soltó una risa burlona.

-Jajajaja. Que patéticos son todos ustedes ¿cómo esperan ganar una guerra si no están dispuestos a hacer sacrificios? Decepticons tomen lo que queremos-.

-Si glorioso líder-dijo Lugnut.

Los predacons entraron a la planta y salieron con varios tubos de plutonio y otros materiales de gran radioactividad.

-Excelente-dijo Megatron feliz por lo que veía.

Los autobots y los guerreros lyoko solo miraban impotentes como sus enemigos se llevaban todos esos materiales peligrosos.

-Ya tenemos todo lo necesario, mi sabio líder-dijo Starscream.

-Excelente, retírense del lugar-.

Los decepticons y los predacons se marcharon, aunque antes…..

-Patéticos autobots, no son rivales para el gran Mega….-Lugnut no pudo continuar porque Side Burn le arrojo una piedra.

-Buen tiro-lo felicito Odd.

-Gracias-.

Los decepticons se fueron y Ulrich miro a Megatron.

-Hemos cumplido, ahora libera a nuestro amigo-exigió.

Megatron sonrió mientras ordenaba que liberaran a Jeremy.

-Me sorprende que lo quisieran ayudar después de lo que hizo-dijo Megatron.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Aelita.

-Me refiero a que su amigo nos entrego la batería del súper ordenador-dijo Scorpina.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Yumi-Jeremy nunca haría eso-.

-Díselo amigo-pidió Odd.

Pero Jeremy agacho la cabeza y los demás supieron la verdad.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-pregunto Aelita incrédula.

-Porque tú amiguito hizo un trato conmigo-dijo araña negra-a cambio de la batería yo le daría una poción para que te enamoraras de él, pobre ingenuo-.

-Los humanos son tan ilusos-dijo Megatron-y eso solo asegura que muy pronto obtendré el oráculo-.

Tras eso los tres decepticons se marcharon dejando a Jeremy en la fábrica y la comunicación se corto.

Los guerreros lyoko estaban en silencio mientras Optimus contactaba a Jetfire.

-Jetfire, activa la vuelta al pasado-.

-Entendido-.

La luz blanca cubrió todo el lugar y el tiempo se retrocedió.

**En el Kadic….**

Los chicos fueron a buscar a Jeremy, pero no lo encontraron por ningún lado, el director les explico que Jeremy había aceptado un lugar en una escuela para súper dotados y su padre había ido a recogerlo, lo único que dejo fue una carta:

_Queridos amigos:_

_Lamento mucho todo lo que hice y pensaba hacer, espero que me puedan perdonar, pero ya no puedo continuar en el Kadic después de lo que hice y también…..por lo que hay entre Odd y Aelita._

_Espero que ambos sean felices y que puedan perdonarme algún día, nunca volveré a escribirles, pero quiero que sepan que siempre los recordare._

_Su amigo Jeremy._

Tras terminar de leer los cinco guerreros derramaron algunas lágrimas.

**En la luna…**

Los predacons introducían los tubos de plutonio en los motores de la nave decepticon cuando araña negra le informo a Megatron del avance.

-Mi señor, con todo el plutonio que obtuvimos apenas hemos llegado a un 15% de la energía-.

-¿Qué? Todos esos tubos y solo eso. No importa, cuando mi nave este en función de nuevo, los autobots y esos mocosos deberán estar preparados-declaro Megatron furioso.

**En el arca…..**

Tras contarle todo a los autobots los guerreros lyoko esperaban que Optimus supiera que hacer.

-Si su amigo quiso eso fue porque no tuvo el valor de enfrentarlos después de lo que paso y menos de ver a su amor con alguien más-.

Aelita y Odd asintieron, y el resto de los guerreros lyoko estuvo de acuerdo.

-Bueno-inicio Kenneth-ahora hay que pensar en una coartada, porque si se supone que Odd y Aelita son primos, debemos pensar en algo para no levantar sospechas-.

-Kenneth tiene razón-apoyo Yumi y Ulrich asintió.

-Respecto a eso, hay algo que deben saber-intervino Ratchet-después de rescatar los códigos de la vuelta al pasado descubrimos algo muy interesante-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Aelita interesada.

-Primero quisimos estar seguros e hicimos varias investigaciones, pero ahora estamos totalmente seguros de lo que descubrimos-dijo Arcee.

Los guerreros lyoko escuchaban atentos y esperaban alguna mala noticia, pero lo que escucharon los dejos asombrados y a Aelita paralizada.

-Se trata de tu madre Aelita-termino Optimus-sabemos donde esta-.

Aelita sintió que las piernas le fallaban y Odd la sujeto.

-¿Mi madre?-.

-Y te prometo que la rescataremos-le aseguro Optimus.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 9, lamento la tardanza, pero apenas iniciaron mis vacaciones y estoy tomándome un pequeño descanso, pero no se preocupen, como con mi otro fic seguiré hasta el final._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_guau, tú nuevo nombre es muy largo, pero te seguiré diciendo así de cariño jajaja. Tienes razón, Sissy es una bruja, pero como pudiste ver Jeremy ya se marcho del Kadic por no soportar la culpa que sintió y por no soportar ver a Aelita con Odd, pero bueno, al parecer los autobots saben donde esta la madre de Aelita y están dispuesto a rescatarla, lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo, así que no te lo pierdas, porque además tu participación esta cada vez más cerca y espero que te guste tu aparición, porque a mi en lo personal me parece bien, bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ashrriel: **_jajaja, tranquila, no te preocupes, la vida es más que fics que comentar y se que cuando no puedes es porque estas muy ocupada y respondiendo a tus preguntas: si va a ver otra pareja aparte de los guerreros lyoko, la del gran líder autobot con cierta araña decepticon, ya que ambos tiene una historia juntos, y no había pensado en que el resto de los chicos se fusionaran con los autobots, pero es una buena idea, ya veré como lo acomodo, gracias por la idea. Tu participación en el fic también esta cada vez más cerca, así que espero que no te lo pierda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_no agradezcas nada, me da gusto ver que mis palabras te levantaron el ánimo y me da gusto ver que ya te encuentres mejor y más recuperada por todo lo que te ha pasado, también ya vi el capítulo de tu fic "hermanos de carreras" y me pareció muy divertido, aunque te dejare un comentario para explicártelo mejor jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Hanelita: **_gracias por el comentario, aunque no se necesita de mí para odiar a Sissy (y a William) como los odio, deberían sacrificarlos y ofrecerlos al dios de la muerte Anubis, es que me encantan los dioses egipcios jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a todas._

_Nos veremos…. _


	10. Rescatemos a Anthea Hopper

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el rescate de la única familia que le queda a Aelita, disfrútenlo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 10._

**Cap. 10 Rescatemos a Anthea Hopper.**

Aelita estaba callada mientras los autobots ponían al tanto a los guerreros lyoko de donde se encontraba la madre perdida de Aelita.

-¿Cómo fue que descubrieron donde esta la madre de Aelita?-pregunto Yumi.

-Mientras decodificábamos todos los códigos que necesitábamos descubrimos varios archivos bloqueados-les explicaba Optimus-no fue difícil abrirlos y descubrir su contenido-.

-¿El cual sería?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Ratchet muéstraselos-pidió Optimus.

Ratchet tecleo algunos códigos y se abrió una ventana en el que estaban escritas coordenadas que indicaban en que lugar se encontraba Anthea Hopper.

-Parece que tú padre se dedico a buscarla antes de que se vieran forzados a virtualizarse en lyoko-dijo Kira.

Aelita miraba a la pantalla mientras sentía una pequeña luz de esperanza.

-¿Mi madre podría estar ahí?-pregunto.

-Es muy posible-dijo Ratchet.

-Entonces debemos ir a rescatarla-dijo Ulrich.

-Eso haremos-dijo Optimus-pero no es conveniente que vayamos todos los autobots-.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-¿Acaso te olvidas de los decepticons?-pregunto Kenneth con sarcasmo-si todos los autobots se van a esa misión, ellos podrían atacar sin problemas-.

-Efectivamente-apoyo Optimus-por eso iremos yo, Kira y Tirano-.

-¿Y de nosotros?-pregunto Ulrich.

Optimus los miro a todos y luego respondió-Me parece que Aelita necesitara del apoyo de todos sus amigos-.

-¿Quiere decir?-pregunto Aelita contenta.

-Si, todos los guerreros lyoko pueden venir-Optimus miro a Jetfire-estarás al mando hasta mi regreso, se que puedo confiar en ti-.

-Que la matriz los proteja-dijo Jetfire.

-Autobots, guerreros lyoko ¡Avancen!-.

Los 8 se pusieron en marcha esperando poder rescatar a la madre de Aelita de donde quiera que estuviera, pero antes de poder irse se toparon con alguien.

-¿Van a una fiesta sin invitarme?-pregunto Yubel.

-¿Hermana? ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Yubel bufo fastidiada-¿Crees que no me entere de lo que paso? Y quiero ayudar-.

Ulrich y Aelita sonrieron.

-Ella puede ser de mucha ayuda Optimus-dijo Ulrich.

-Entonces adelante-dijo Optimus y todos se marcharon del lugar.

**En Rusia…..**

Lejos de cualquier ciudad, en un laboratorio subterráneo y oculto por la nieve blanca, dos hombres vestidos de negro interrogaban a una mujer de cabello rosa y largo.

-Por última vez ¿dinos donde se esconde tu esposo?-preguntaba un hombre furioso.

-Ya les dije que no se nada-repetía la mujer-por favor, déjenme ir, mi hija me necesita-.

Los hombres se retiraron molestos al ver que nuevamente la prisionera no cooperaba con ellos.

La pobre mujer comenzó a llorar mientras veía una fotografía de ella con su hija.

-Aelita…..te extraño tanto-.

**En el bosque…**

Un portal se abrió y Optimus apareció junto con Kira y Tirano en sus formas alternas, los guerreros lyoko iban dentro de Optimus.

Aelita estaba callada y Odd la tomo de la mano.

-¿Estás bien princesa?-.

-¿Crees que encontraremos a mi madre?-.

-No me preocuparía por eso, recuerda que contamos con el apoyo de los autobots y que Ulrich tiene el poder oráculo, quienes se hayan llevado a tu madre, pronto lo lamentaran-.

-Si es que los decepticons no intervienen-dijo Kenneth.

Yubel hablaba con Ulrich respecto a lo que había pasado con Jeremy.

-Lamento todo lo que pasaron-.

-Ya no importa-dijo Ulrich-ahora debemos concentrarnos en esto-.

Yumi al ver la poca atención que Ulrich le ponía decidió intervenir en la conversación.

-Dime Yubel ¿no tienes miedo?-pregunto.

-No, siempre me da gusto enfrentar retos, mientras más peligrosos más divertidos-.

-Yubel habría sido una gran ayuda en lyoko-dijo Ulrich sonriendo-de hecho, creo que Xana habría intentado poseerla muchas veces-.

-No exageres-dijo Yumi fastidiada.

-No exagero, es la verdad, Yubel me ha enseñado todo lo que se de artes marciales y te puedo asegurar que es una gran guerrera y que nos podría vencer a ambos sin problema alguno-.

Yumi volteo molesta al escuchar como Ulrich elogiaba a su hermana.

-¿No me digas de que estas celosa porque Ulrich le pone más atención a Yubel que a ti?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¿Celosa? Claro que no, eso es ridículo-dijo Yumi molesta.

Kenneth volteo con sus amigos sonriendo de manera burlona, Odd y Aelita había oído todo, Ulrich y Yubel seguía en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta.

-Celosa-dijo Kenneth con picardía.

-Sin duda alguna-dijo Odd aguantándose una risa.

Aelita se rio discretamente por el comportamiento de su amiga, realmente era terca en muchas cosas.

-Hemos llegado-les aviso Optimus deteniéndose y los chicos descendieron.

-¿Aquí es?-pregunto Aelita, ya que en ese lugar no parecía haber nada.

-Es un laboratorio subterráneo-le explico Kira-al parecer no querían que nadie descubriera lo que hacían-.

-¿Y que hacen?-pregunto Yubel.

-No lo sabemos con certeza-dijo Tirano-pero no debemos pensar en eso ahora-.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Yumi.

-Primero debemos estar 100% seguros de que la madre de Aelita esta aquí ¡Kira!-.

-Si señor ¡Modo invisible!-Kira se elevo cuando su cuerpo se volvió invisible y desde el aire comenzó a hacer un escaneo de todo ese lugar.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-pregunto Odd curioso.

-Esta revisando el lugar y el ADN de todas las personas que se encuentran en laboratorio-explico Tirano.

-¿Por qué hacen eso?-pregunto Yumi.

-Para ver si alguno coincide con el de Aelita y saber si su madre esta ahí-dijo Yubel inteligentemente.

-Muy astuto-dijo Kenneth.

Pasado un rato Kira descendió y se volvió visible.

-Hay un total de 100 personas ahí dentro y solo una concuerda con el ADN de Aelita-.

-Mi madre esta aquí-dijo Aelita emocionada.

Ulrich miro a Optimus-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-.

-Entrar y salvarla, pero debemos hacerlo sin llamar la atención-.

-Desde lo alto-intervino Kira-divise varias torres de comunicación, podríamos derribar algunas para hacer que varios soldados salgan-.

-Muy bien, Kira y Tirano ocúpense de eso, yo entrare junto con los guerreros lyoko, si todo sale bien, no tendremos que usar la fuerza bruta-.

Kira y Tirano asintieron y activando el modo invisible se dispusieron a cumplir su misión.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar-les dijo Optimus a los guerreros lyoko.

**En las torres….**

Con su modo invisible activado Kira y Tirano se transformaron.

-Recuerda, debemos destruir las torres para llamar su atención y también evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento-indico Kira.

-Si subcomandante-dijo Tirano.

Kira tomo sus ptero-dagas y destruyo una torre, mientras Tirano pateo otra.

-¿Crees que eso sea suficiente?-pregunto Kira.

-Por si acaso-Tirano lanzo una bola de fuego haciendo explotar otra torre.

**En los terrenos del laboratorio…..**

Una explosión se genero a lo lejos y varios soldados se encaminaron en dirección a las torres de comunicación.

-¡Ahora!-indico Optimus.

Los chicos hicieron aparecer sus vehículos y se pusieron en marcha, Yubel subió en la moto con Ulrich y Optimus los seguía transformándose en camión.

Tras asegurarse que no había ningún guardia entraron.

-Lo logramos-dijo Kenneth.

-Esta fue la parte fácil-dijo Yumi-ahora viene la difícil, encontrar a tu madre Aelita-.

-Kira la localizo en una celda que se encuentra al fondo del túnel, pasando por un laboratorio de ingeniería-explico Optimus.

-Entonces debemos darnos prisa-dijo Ulrich y todos asintieron.

Cuando los guerreros lyoko apenas se pusieron en marcha, se detuvieron cuando Kenneth hablo.

-Esperen, falta alguien-.

Al voltear, vieron que Optimus no se había movido.

-Optimus ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Aelita.

-Alguien debe quedarse a vigilar y creo que un camión es algo muy común en su mundo-.

-Pero….necesitamos de tu guía Optimus-dijo Ulrich.

-No me necesitan-dijo Optimus-porque ustedes cuentan con un estupendo líder-.

-Ay Optimus, me avergüenzas-intervino Odd-pero diste justo en el clavo-.

Todos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza, aunque Kenneth fue más específico.

-Eh Odd, creo que s refiere a Ulrich-.

Odd abrió los ojos y parpadeando varias veces dijo.

-Ya lo sabía-.

Kenneth rodo los ojos indicando un "si claro". Ulrich miro a Optimus.

-¿Yo? Pero Optimus, yo no se ser un líder…..-.

-En eso te equivocas, en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte me he dado cuenta siempre luchas con valor y demuestras que tu deseo de proteger a quienes amas es muy poderoso, esas son las virtudes de un verdadero líder-.

-Pero…..-.

-Escúchame Ulrich, en este momento tus amigos necesitaran de la guía de un buen líder para cumplir esta misión y se que puedo confiar en ti, así como tus amigos confían en ti-.

Ulrich volteo a ver a sus amigos, quienes le dedicaron una sonrisa de que estaban de acuerdo con lo que Optimus decía.

-¿Entonces que dices?-pregunto Optimus.

Ulrich solo sonrió-Hay que rescatar a la madre de Aelita-.

Optimus y sus amigos asintieron, los guerreros lyoko se pusieron en marcha, aunque antes de irse Odd se acerco a Optimus.

-Solo por curiosidad ¿Quién sería el segundo al mando?-pregunto.

-Yubel-respondió Optimus y Odd casi se cae.

-¿Y el tercero?-.

-Yumi-.

-¿Y el…?-.

-¡Odd apresúrate!-grito Kenneth y Odd tuvo que seguirlos.

-Que sus corazones guíen sus pasos-musito Optimus en voz baja.

**En las torres de comunicación…..**

Los soldados hacían planes para reparar las torres destruidas.

-No entiendo que paso-dijo uno de ellos-es como si un meteorito los hubiera aplastado-.

-Deja de pensar y ponte a trabajar-dijo su compañero muriendo de frio.

Kira y Tirano vigilaban en su modo invisible atentos cualquier movimiento.

-Espero que se den prisa-dijo Kira-no sabemos cuanto tiempo tardaran en darse cuenta de que fue una distracción-.

-Si se llegan a dar cuenta-dijo Tirano-yo tengo un fuego listo para atacar-.

-Esas no son las ordenes de Optimus, debemos distraerlos no atacarlos-.

-Ay Kira, relájate, solo era una broma-.

Kira bufo fastidiada, Optimus confiaba tanto en ella que la había nombrado subcomandante de los autobots, es por eso que siempre trataba de demostrarle que era digna de esa confianza.

**En el laboratorio…**

Los chicos corrían por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una celda que era vigilada por dos guardias.

-Es la única celda con vigilancia-dijo Ulrich-debe ser ahí-.

Aelita tembló de emoción, pero primero debían deshacerse de los guardias.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Odd apuntando con su mano una a la izquierda-¡Flecha laser!-.

Su flecha golpeo un muro rebotando y llamando la atención de los guardias.

-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-Investiguemos-.

Los guardias se alejaron y los guerreros lyoko se acercaron a la celda.

-Ahora ¿cómo la abriremos?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Déjenmelo a mí-dijo Yubel y genero una esfera verde que lanzo contra la puerta de acero derribándola.

-Excelente trabajo-dijo Ulrich.

Aelita entro a la celda y descubrió a una mujer de cabello rosa sentada en el suelo y temblando de miedo.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?-.

Aelita sintió un nudo en la garganta y con voz temblorosa hablo.

-Me llamo…Aelita-.

Al oír ese nombre la mujer miro detenidamente a Aelita y luego lágrimas de emoción inundaron sus ojos.

-¿Aelita? ¿En verdad eres tú?-pregunto incrédula.

-Si-Aelita también sintió que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Hija mía-Anthea se levanto y abrazo a su hija llorando de felicidad.

Aelita abrazo a su madre también llorando, sus amigos se mantenían en silencio mientras una lágrima salía de los ojos de Yumi.

Odd hacía esfuerzos por no llorar, pero Kenneth interrumpió el momento.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero creo que debemos irnos antes de que los guardias regresen-.

-Kenneth tiene razón-apoyo Ulrich.

Ayudada por Yubel, Anthea fue sacada de la celda, pero se toparon con varios guardias.

-Oh, rayos-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Ya se iban?-pregunto el que parecía ser el líder.

Los guerreros lyoko se prepararon para la batalla al igual que los guardias.

-No se como unos niños como ustedes lograron entrar, pero no se irán con esa mujer-.

-¿Para que la quieren? ¿Y que es este lugar?-pregunto Yumi.

-Esta es una base militar y esa mujer tiene información que nos podría servir, algo como un virus capaz de controlar todas las computadoras del mundo. Lo necesitamos para poder declararle la guerra a E.U. y con eso recuperar lo que por derecho nos pertenece, y ustedes no podrán irse porque ya saben demasiado-.

-Eh, no sabíamos nada hasta que usted nos lo dijo-intervino Kenneth.

-Eso es cierto señor-apoyo un guardia.

El líder solo abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida y confusa.

-Bueno, bueno, el caso es que ahora todos ustedes se quedaran aquí como prisioneros ¡Atrápenlos!-.

Los guardias comenzaron a avanzar levantando sus armas, los guerreros lyoko se prepararon, pero antes de que algo pasara el techo se rompió y Optimus Prime apareció.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Es enorme-.

-Están en serios problemas-dijo Ulrich sonriendo-caballeros, les presento a nuestro amigo Optimus Prime-.

Los guardias le apuntaron con sus armas, pero…

-Intentar capturar a mis amigos fue una mala decisión. Autobots retírenles sus armas-.

Kira y Tirano aparecieron detrás de los guardias.

-¡Quietos todos!-ordeno Kira.

-Entréguenmelas-Titano uso un campo magnético para quitarles sus armas.

Optimus se agacho hasta el líder, quien temblaba de pies a cabeza, se sostuvieron la mirada un corto tiempo y luego…..

-Boo-.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-el líder hecho a correr y luego los guardias lo siguieron.

-Eso fue genial-dijo Odd.

-Ahora debemos irnos-dijo Optimus.

-¿Qué pasara con esos sujetos?-pregunto Yumi.

-Kira se contacto con la policía del lugar y se encargaran de ellos, ahora vámonos-explico Optimus.

Rápidamente abandonaron las instalaciones y se retiraron a un lugar muy lejano.

Aelita y Anthea se abrazaban llenas de felicidad al verse juntas de nuevo, después de que Aelita la presento con sus amigos, incluyendo los autobots, se prepararon para volver al arca, aunque antes Ulrich le dijo algo a Optimus.

-Optimus…yo…..quiero darte las gracias-Optimus lo miro sin entender y Ulrich le explico-por creer en mí-.

Optimus se agacho a su altura-Ni siquiera tuve dudas-.

Ulrich le sonrió y se marcharon, la misión había sido un éxito, pero los decepticons aun existían y ya tenía su próxima jugada lista.

**En la luna…..**

-Y es la reliquia más poderosa de la Tierra-termino de contarle Scorpina a Megatron.

-Entonces esa legendaria arma será mía y con su poder nada impedirá que me apodere del oráculo-dijo Megatron con maldad.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 10, finalmente han rescatado a la madre de Aelita, pero ahora los decepticons tienen su mira puesta en un arma de gran poder y los autobots deberán impedir que se apodere de ella._

**Geny: **_cumpliendo tu deseo, te diré solo Geny jeje. La madre de Aelita ha sido rescatada, pero en el próximo capítulo los decepticons irán por un arma de gran poder para apoderarse del oráculo, además de que finalmente vas a aparecer en el fic, así es, a partir del próximo capítulo aparecerás, así que no te lo pierdas, y bueno pues digamos que conocerás al pequeño Kenneth, le digo pequeño por ser el más joven del grupo. Una intensa batalla se acerca, además de que los guerreros lyoko tendrán un nuevo poder gracias al oráculo, así que no te lo pierdas, por cierto ¿Cuándo empieza tu fic de code lyoko? Porque la curiosidad me esta matando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

**Ashrriel: **_se que la actitud d Jeremy fue más del estilo de Sissy, pero hay un dicho que dice que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Y claro que me gusto tu idea, aunque no lo había pensado porque no sabía como unirlos con los autobots, aunque eso ya lo arreglare. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi autobot favorito desde siempre ha sido el gran y único Optimus Prime, siempre lo he considerado uno de los mejores héroes animados y ahora creados en vivo, me encanta sus deseos de proteger mundos que ni siquiera es su hogar, y su lema "la libertad es el derecho de todos lo seres vivos", para mí Optimus es el mejor autobot y no creo que seas una pesada al contrario respondo con gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

**Airam09: **_si, es difícil, porque Kenneth es un personaje que cree desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca pensé en su apellido jeje. Entre Ulrich y Optimus va a ver un fuerte lazo de padre-hijo, porque Optimus confía tanto en él como en sus amigos autobots, también confía en el resto de los guerreros lyoko y ellos en él, pero Optimus tiene un triste pasado oculto con araña negra, de cuando la gran guerra autobot-decepticon empezó, pero eso se sabrá en próximos capítulos, tu fic va muy bien, aunque lo dejas en suspenso al tardar en actualizar, pero así es más emocionante cuando lo leo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

**SombraXD (anónimo): **_gracias por el comentario y no se si va a ser igual de largo, porque en el otro fic tampoco estuve seguro de cuantos capítulos iban a ser jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del fic y que estés muy bien._

_Una abrazo y un beso a todas (menos a sombraXD por obvias razones jeje)._

**Nos vemos… **


	11. La espada de Atlantis

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y una de las batallas más intensas para obtener una legendaria arma capaz de destruir continentes enteros._

_Y ahora el capítulo 11._

**Cap. 11 La espada de Atlantis.**

En una isla muy lejana a cualquier ciudad, un pequeño pueblo custodiaba una enorme cueva, la gente vestía de manera humilde, pero se veía en sus rostros una felicidad que las grandes ciudades envidiarían.

Un grupo de jóvenes y niños escuchaban a un anciano, el cual les contaba la historia de la isla.

-Y nuestro pueblo fue escogido para proteger el arma suprema, aquella que logro la destrucción de todo un continente hace más de 10000 años-.

-¿Qué arma es esa anciano?-pregunto una hermosa joven en cuyo rostro se veía una gran alegría.

-Una cuya forma es tan común que en muchas épocas fue usada para combates y guerras sin cuartel-.

-Anciano ¿por qué nuestra gente quien debe custodiarla?-pregunto un joven de aspecto rebelde.

-Porque fueron nuestros ancestros quienes trataron de usarla para conquistar el mundo, provocando la destrucción de su continente y como castigo nosotros debemos resguardarla. Solo alguien de corazón puro podría usar su poder para algo bueno y…-.

En ese momento un fuerte ruido bloqueo la voz del anciano.

-La alarma-dijo el anciano preocupado.

En ese momento del cielo cuatro naves comenzaron a descender, mientras que por la tierra una gran cantidad de monstruos se acercaba.

-¡Prepárense para la batalla!-les ordeno el capitán a los guerreros de la isla.

Cuando la gente se puso a salvo y los guerreros se prepararon para el combate, algo asombroso paso, una de las naves se transformo.

-Yo soy Megatron, líder de los decepticons y futuro rey de todo el universo-.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-pregunto el capitán sin miedo.

Megatron entrecerró los ojos al responder-En esta isla hay un gran poder, uno que es capaz de destruir los continentes de este asqueroso planeta y yo lo quiero-.

-Esa arma solo causa dolor y sufrimiento-dijo el anciano-si la tomas es lo único que te traerá-.

-Efectivamente traerá sufrimiento, pero no a mí sino a todo este planeta-dijo Megatron.

-No dejaremos que la obtengas-dijo el capitán.

-Entonces enfrenten toda mi ira ¡Predacons ataquen!-.

Los predacons comenzaron a disparar y los guerreros a defenderse, en medio de la confusión el anciano se acerco a la chica que le había preguntado acerca del arma.

-¡Huye!-le grito-nuestros guerreros no pueden contra esos sujetos ¡Corre!-.

La chica dudo un momento, pero al ver como cada guerrero era vencido huyo del lugar.

**En el arca…..**

Aelita y Anthea se abrazaban mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus rostros.

-Creí que nunca te volvería a ver-decía Anthea.

-No puedo creer que al fin estoy contigo mamá-Aelita no se separaba de su madre.

Todos estaban felices por lo que sus ojos veían, aunque Odd estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Kenneth-¿estas nervioso por conocer a tu suegra?-.

-Claro que no-dijo Odd, aunque estaba sudando y temblando.

Finalmente Aelita y Anthea se separaron y Aelita prosiguió a presentarla a todos sus amigos.

-Ellos son mis amigos de toda la vida Ulrich, Yumi, Kenneth y mi….-Aelita no sabía como decir eso, pero Anthea rápidamente lo adivino y sonrió.

-¿Novio?-.

Aelita y Odd se sonrojaron-Si, se llama Odd-.

Anthea dirigió su mirada a Odd, quien se asusto un poco.

-Cuida bien de mi hija, porque sino lo haces-Anthea sonrió de manera que asusto aun más a Odd.

-Si señora-.

Aelita se rió y continúo con las presentaciones.

-Ella es Yubel, la hermana mayor de Ulrich-.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Me gusta el color de su cabello señorita-dijo Anthea, ya que el pelo de Yubel era de color violeta.

-Muchas gracias-.

Tras eso llego el momento de la presentación final.

-Y ellos son los autobots-dijo Aelita.

Anthea se adelanto y vio a cada autobot con miedo y admiración, más aun cuando Optimus le hablo.

-Saludos, soy Optimus Prime, líder de los autobots y ellos son mis tropas y amigos; Kira, Tirano, Jetfire, Ratchet, Arcee, X-Brawl, Prowl y Side Burn-.

-Es un placer-dijo Anthea asombrada y luego se volvió a su hija-son robots gigantes-.

-Si, de un planeta llamado Cybertron-dijo Aelita con naturalidad-ellos fueron los que descubrieron donde estabas y nos ayudaron a rescatarte-.

-En eso te equivocas Aelita-dijo Optimus-ustedes fueron quienes la rescataron, nosotros solo les dimos la ubicación-.

-Pero no diremos que también hicimos nuestra parte-dijo Side Burn.

-Exactamente ¿qué hiciste tu Side Burn?-pregunto Prowl.

-Bueno, monitoree la Tierra-respondió Side Burn rascándose el casco.

Todos se rieron con eso, hasta Anthea se estaba divirtiendo, cuando la alarma se encendió.

-Situación-pidió Optimus.

Arcee tecleo algunos datos-Un ataque decepticon en una isla señor-.

-¿Decepticon?-pregunto Anthea confundida.

-Chicos malos-dijo Odd.

-Si Megatron esta en una isla, debe de estar buscando algo ¡Transfórmense y avancen!-.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Anthea.

Aelita miro a su madre-Mamá, somos guerreros lyoko y es nuestro deber proteger a la humanidad de la amenaza decepticon-.

Anthea no estaba segura de querer dejar ir a su hija, pero….

-No se preocupe, le prometo que no permitiremos que algo le pase a su hija y a sus amigos-le aseguro Optimus.

Anthea miro a Optimus y asintió, finalmente los autobots y los guerreros lyoko se retiraron.

-Buena suerte-les deseo Jetfire.

-¿Los decepticons realmente son tan malos?-pregunto Anthea.

Jetfire la miro y agachando la cabeza respondió-Son lo peor que existe-.

Anthea solo pudo rezar para que todo saliera bien.

**En la isla….**

La joven corría perdiéndose en la maleza cuando se topo con un cangrejo, rápidamente se oculto y el cangrejo rastreo el lugar y al no encontrar nada se dirigió al pueblo.

Cuando se vio segura, la joven volvió a empezar su huida dirigiéndose a la playa.

**En la playa…..**

El portal se abrió y los protectores de la Tierra aparecieron.

-Guau, este lugar es hermoso-dijo Aelita maravillada.

-Y el lugar ideal para unas VACACIONES-dijeron Odd y Kenneth a un tiempo.

-Baile hula-hula-decía Odd moviendo las caderas.

-Y un refrescante vaso de agua de coco-dijo Kenneth, pero alguien los sacó de sus ilusiones.

-No estamos aquí por placer-dijo Yumi-vinimos a una misión recuerdan-.

-Si señor-dijeron Kenneth y Odd decepcionados.

Ulrich miraba el lugar mientras pensaba.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué los decepticons vendrían a un lugar como este? ¿Qué buscan?-.

-Se sabe lo que Megatron planea hasta que lo pone en marcha-dijo Optimus-Kira haz un análisis del lugar-.

-Si señor-Kira se elevo y rastreo toda la isla-hay un pueblo por aquella dirección y al parecer tiene invitados desagradables-.

-¿Qué esperamos? Vayamos a patera traseros decepticons-dijo Odd animado.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, una chica apareció y por venir corriendo choco con Kenneth y ambos rodaron por el piso.

-¿Kenneth estás bien?-pregunto Yubel.

-Solo algo atontado-respondió y luego dirigió su mirada a la chica-pero que te pasa ¿por qué venías corriendo así?-.

Pero la chica no respondía, miraba a los autobots con miedo.

-Por favor, no me lastimen-pidió.

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño-le dijo Optimus.

Pero la chica aun tenía miedo y Ulrich intervino.

-Es cierto, ellos son nuestros amigos, son buenos-.

La chica miro a Ulrich y luego a los autobots y aunque aun tenía dudas decidió creerle.

-Lo siento, es que otros robots atacaron a mi pueblo y capturaron a toda la gente-.

Optimus y Ulrich se lanzaron una mirada significativa y luego Optimus hablo.

-Guíanos hasta allá-.

**En el pueblo…**

Megatron se estaba impacientando.

-Ya estoy harto de su arrogancia, díganme donde esta el arma que busco o prepárense para morir-.

Pero el anciano valientemente respondió-Tendrá que matarnos, porque jamás le diremos donde esta esa arma de destrucción-.

Megatron miro furioso al anciano, pero luego sonrió de forma misteriosa.

-No te matare a ti, sino a uno de los pequeños-.

Las madres apretaron a sus hijos en un fuerte abrazo buscando protegerlos, pero no podían hacer nada en contra de los malvados decepticons.

**Por el bosque…..**

Los chicos le habían contado a la chica todo acerca de la guerra autobot-decepticon y del gran poder del oráculo que se encontraba en Ulrich.

-Ya veo-.

-Pero dinos ¿Por qué razón los decepticons atacaron a tu pueblo?-pregunto Yumi.

Antes de que la chica respondiera, Yubel intervino.

-Primero deberías decirnos tu nombre ¿no crees?-.

La chica asintió-Me llamo Geny-.

-Es un lindo nombre-dijo Kenneth y Geny se sonrojo.

-Y respecto a la pregunta de Yumi-prosiguió Ulrich.

-Deben estar buscando la espada de Atlantis-.

Al oír eso último todas las miradas se posaron en Geny.

-¿La espada de Atlantis?-.

-Creí que la Atlántida era solo un mito-dijo Odd.

-Es más que real-dijo Geny-hace 10000 años el rey de la Atlántida encontró una espada hecha de un cristal brillante, esa espada tenía un asombroso poder, capaz de destruir continentes enteros, por un tiempo el rey la uso para proteger a su pueblo contra invasores, pero después se lleno de codicia y trato de apoderarse del mundo, la espada se enfado por eso y destruyo a toda la Atlántida-.

-Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con su pueblo?-pregunto Yumi.

-Los ancianos nos contaba que tras la destrucción de la Atlántida la espada había escogido a nuestra tribu para mantenerla alejada de la codicia humana, tras ver que tuvo el poder de destruir a la Atlántida nuestro pueblo se convirtió en su eterno guardián-.

-Esa espada-intervino Optimus-¿haz oído que apariencia tiene?-.

Geny lo pensó un momento-Los ancianos cuentan que es un cristal indestructible y cuando se usa es cubierta por una llama azulada-.

Optimus se quedo pensando un momento y luego llamo a Ratchet.

-¿No te suena familiar Ratchet?-.

-Una espada de energon-.

-¿Ener qué?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Energon-dijo Ratchet-es un cristal muy raro pero que tiene un inmenso poder, cuando la gran guerra inició la mayoría de las armas se crearon con reservas de energon en Cybertron, pero nunca creímos que una de esas armas terminaría en la Tierra-.

-Disculpen pero ¿cuánto tiempo han estado en guerra?-pregunto Geny.

-Cerca de unos 300 millones de años-dijo Ratchet.

-Anda la osa y yo que creía que la guerra de los 100 años fue larga-dijo Kenneth.

Geny estaba muy preocupada por su pueblo, si esos decepticons descubrían la espada entonces algo terrible ocurriría.

**En el pueblo…..**

Megatron ya estaba harto, así que sujeto a un niño pequeño y se lo dio a un cangrejo.

-Sino quieren que este niño sea partido en dos me dirán donde esta esa legendaria arma-.

Pero la gente solo se mantenía callada, aunque en sus rostros había preocupación por el niño.

-Si así lo quieren-Megatron iba a dar la orden cuando.

-¡Alto!-grito el anciano-usted gana, pero deje en paz a ese niño-.

-Basura humana ¿cómo te atreves a darle ordenes al glorioso Megatron?-cuestiono Lugnut.

-Tranquilízate-le ordeno Megatron-al fin entro en razón, dígame donde esta el arma y liberare a este humano-.

El anciano apretó los puños, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-En esa cueva-dijo señalando la cueva de la isla-pero le advierto que nunca podrá entrar-.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Megatron.

-Porque solo la busca para causar destrucción y sufrimiento, y solo alguien que desee encontrarla pero no usarla podrá obtenerla-.

El anciano sonrió satisfecho, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando Megatron lo contradijo.

-Afortunadamente tengo formas de traerla hasta mí, Escorpina si fueras tan amable-.

-Si señor. Colosos vayan-.

Los colosos avanzaron lentamente y para asombro del pueblo consiguieron entrar a la cueva.

-¿Pero como?-.

-Los colosos no están vivos realmente, así que ellos pueden entrar y traerla, porque ellos no tienen la intención de usarla-dijo Blitzwing con su cara azul.

-Y eso es porque no tienen voluntad propia-incluyo araña negra.

-Y ahora matare a este niño-dijo Megatron con crueldad.

-¡Teníamos un trato!-replico el anciano.

Megatron sonrió con burla-El trato era que si me entregaban la espada no mataría al niño, pero debido a que usted nunca tuvo esa intención pues yo no tengo intención de liberar al niño-.

-Maldito-musito el anciano molesto.

Cuando Megatron iba a dar la orden para que el cangrejo matara al niño, repentinamente este exploto y el niño salió volando siendo rescatado por Kira.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Kira.

-S…si-respondió el niño en sus brazos.

La gente del pueblo estaba azorada, más aun cuando más robots aparecieron enfrentándose a los que los tenían prisioneros.

-¡Anciano!-.

-Geny ¿qué haces aquí y quienes son ellos?-pregunto el anciano al ver a los muchachos que la acompañaban.

-Son mis amigos-.

-Sera mejor que busquen un lugar para ocultarse-dijo Yumi preparando sus abanicos.

-Kenneth, Odd, ustedes encárguense de protegerlos-indico Ulrich.

Kenneth y Odd asintieron y se marcharon con Geny y el anciano. Los autobots peleaba intentado evitar dañar a la gente, algo que los decepticons no hacían.

Optimus se enfrentaba a su eterno rival Megatron en una lucha a muerte.

-Debes detener toda esta locura Megatron, si tan solo vieras toda la destrucción que causas ¡Estás dañando a seres inocentes!-.

-Nadie es inocente-.

La batalla era impresionante, los guerreros lyoko se encargaban de los predacons, pero no parecía que alguien estuviera ganando.

Araña negra y Kira peleaban, siendo la primera quien atacara con más fuerza, había odio en los ojos de araña negra.

-Tú fuiste quien me reemplazo ¡Tú me lo quitaste!-gritaba araña negra.

-¿Bromeas? Optimus es mi maestro y yo le tengo respeto, tú eres el único ser a quien Optimus ha amado-.

-Si me ama tanto ¿por qué me abandono a mi suerte?-.

-Esa nunca fue su intención y lo sabes-.

Pero araña negra solo continuaba atacándola cuando Optimus derribo a Megatron, pero antes de que Optimus hiciera algo más alguien lo ataco.

-¡Optimus!-grito Ulrich.

Los colosos había regresado y traían la….

-¡La espada de Atlantis!-grito el anciano asustado.

El coloso lanzo la espada y Megatron la tomo.

-¡Jajajaja! El poder es asombroso-Megatron agito la espada y una gran corriente de aire derribo a todos los que estuvieran cerca sin excepción-¡Y es todo mío jajajaja!-.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 11, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, al parecer Megatron se ha apoderado de un poder devastador y ahora la situación se ha vuelto crítica._

**Geny: **_¿qué tal? Ya apareciste en el fic, espero que te haya gustado tu participación y aun le falta más a esta aventura, ahora Megatron tiene la espada de Atlantis y eso le da una considerable ventaja en esta guerra, pero los guerreros lyoko y los autobots cuentan con el poder del oráculo y eso nivela las cosas, no te pierdas el próximo capítulo, porque ocurrirá algo que podrá fin al plan de Megatron y de sus secuaces, además de que los guerreros lyoko recibirán un pequeño regalo del oráculo, no te lo pierdas, aunque se que no te haz perdido nunca ni uno solo y eso para mí es fantástico, gracias por todo tu apoyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que estés muy bien._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por tu comentario, efectivamente, Optimus es uno de los mejores héroes animados que jamás hayan existido, simplemente es genial y junto con Ulrich son invencibles. Yumi tiene sus razones de estar celosas, ya que ahora competirá con Yubel por la atención de Ulrich, aunque eso solo hará que sus sentimientos salgan a flote cada vez más y Yubel intervendrá para que los admita, además de una historia que Kira les contara, una respecto a Optimus y araña negra, pero eso será en próximos capítulos, por cierto en el siguiente capítulo apareces, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres bien._

**Hanelita: **_gracias por tus dos comentarios y pues los decepticons tienen muchas jugadas para ganar la guerra, pero la principal es apoderarse del oráculo, por cierto si te interesa aparecer en el fic solo dime que nombre te gustaría y el papel que quisieras desempeñar. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

_Un abrazo y un beso a las tres._

_No vemos….._


	12. El poder del oraculo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y esta vez tanto los guerreros lyoko como los autobots recibirán un gran regalo del oráculo para igualar la batalla._

_Y ahora el capítulo 12._

**Cap. 12 El poder del oráculo.**

Megatron blandían la espada con fuerza y cada vez que lo hacía la isla sufría daños considerables.

Los autobots trataban de proteger a sus amigos y a la gente del pueblo, pero ellos también resultaban heridos por el poder de la espada.

-¡Es mío! ¡Todo mío!-repetía Megatron con felicidad.

Ulrich miro a Optimus y ambos asintieron.

-Hay que hacer la fusión-dijo Ulrich.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una esfera capturo a Ulrich.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi.

-Resiste-le dijo Optimus.

Megatron capturo a Ulrich en la esfera para espanto de todos.

-Esta espada me ha conseguido incluso el poder del oráculo, y no tengo nada que hacer aquí ¡Decepticons retirada!-ordeno Megatron.

Los decepticons se transformaron y emprendieron la retirada, Prowl le lanzo algo a Starscream, era algo tan pequeño que Starscream no lo sintió.

-¡Ulrich!-volvió a gritar Yumi.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo-dijo Odd.

Pero Optimus negó con la cabeza.

-Primero debemos poner a esta gente a salvo-.

La isla comenzaba a hundirse y la gente corría aterrada, Geny se acerco al anciano.

-Anciano, por favor dígales que estos robots quieren ayudarlos, por favor-suplico Geny.

El anciano miro a los autobots y al ver como trataban de ayudar a los isleños, pero ellos huían debido a la imagen que los decepticons les habían dejado asintió.

-¡Escuchen!-grito llamando la atención de todo el pueblo-estos robots tratan de ayudarnos, pero no pueden hacerlo sino cooperamos, ellos no son como los otros que nos atacaron, incluso han protegido a Geny y trataron de impedir que esos malvados se llevaran la espada-.

La gente miro a los autobots y luego a los guerreros lyoko, quienes asintieron, por lo que la gente decidió permitir que los autobots los ayudaran.

**En el desierto del Sahara…..**

Los decepticons descendieron con Ulrich, quien trataba de destruir la esfera en la que estaba atrapado.

-No gastes energía, esta esfera esta hecha de energon y es imposible romperla-le dijo araña negra.

-O lo sería si al menos supieras usar el poder del oráculo-intervino Megatron y Ulrich apretó los dientes-he conseguido la espada más poderosa de este patético planeta de insectos y muy pronto tendré el poder del oráculo ¡Araña negra! ¡Escorpina! Ustedes dos investiguen la forma de quitarle el poder al mocoso y transmitirlo a mí-araña negra y Escorpina asintieron.

-¿Y que ordena que hagamos nosotros glorioso líder?-pregunto Lugnut.

-Ustedes tres me ayudaran a controlar esta poderosa espada-.

-No creo que me guste eso-dijo Blitzwing con su cara negra y temblando.

**Mientras tanto…**

La isla que fuera el hogar de tantas personas finalmente se había hundido y los autobots llevaban toda esa gente a otra isla cercana.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso-dijo Optimus.

-Lo importante es que todos estamos bien y…..-el anciano fue interrumpido.

-¡Geny!-.

Geny volteo y su rostro se ilumino por una sonrisa.

-¡Ashrriel!-grito Geny corriendo a su encuentro-que bueno que estas bien-.

-Y tú también, estaba tan preocupada porque no te vi desde que el ataque comenzó-.

-Ven, tengo que presentarte a alguien-dijo Geny y llevo a su amiga con los guerreros lyoko y los autobots-ella es Ashrriel, es mi mejor amiga-.

-Un gusto conocerte-dijo Yubel y luego miro a Optimus-Optimus, tenemos que salvar a mi hermano-.

-¿Qué le paso a su hermano?-pregunto Ashrriel.

-Fue capturado por esos robots que nos atacaron-le explico Geny.

-El problema es que no sabemos donde esta-dijo Kenneth.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-intervino Prowl-antes de que escaparan conseguí colocarle un rastreador a Starscream-.

-¿Saben donde esta Ulrich?-pregunto Yumi.

-Esta hacia el este, a unos 370 kilómetros de aquí-.

-Debemos salvarlo, él haría lo mismo por nosotros-dijo Aelita.

-Y lo haremos ¡X-Brawl, Prowl y Side Burn! Quédense aquí y ayuden a esta gente a rescatar todo lo que puedan de la otra isla-indico Optimus y los hermanos autobots asintieron-Kira, Tirano, Arcee y Ratchet, ustedes vendrán conmigo y con los guerreros lyoko-.

-Disculpe señor-intervino el anciano-me parece que le servirá también la ayuda de Geny y Ashrriel, esos robots se llevaron la espada de Atlantis y ellas dos son las que conoces esa historia desde que se las conté por primera vez-.

-Creo que es una buena idea-dijo Kenneth y Geny se sonrojo, algo que noto Ashrriel.

-De acuerdo, Tirano, serás responsable de su seguridad-.

-Si señor-.

Optimus miro a Yubel, quien rápidamente comprendió.

-Muy bien, Kenneth y Odd también contribuirán con su protección-.

-Si señora, después de todo usted es la segunda al mando-dijo Odd llorando.

-Ay Odd-dijo Aelita entre divertida y preocupada.

-Muy bien ¡Transfórmense y avancen!-.

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha para rescatar a Ulrich y detener el plan de Megatron.

**En el desierto….**

Megatron derribaba a sus tres subordinados mientras trataba de usar todo el poder de la espada.

-Realmente es un poder magnífico, pero aun no logro usarlo todo al 100%, de pie-ordeno.

Los tres se miraron preocupados, mientras ellos se encontraban entrenando o más bien siendo apaleados por Megatron, araña negra y Escorpina investigaba con Ulrich.

-No tiene sentido, es como si el oráculo siempre hubiera sido parte de él-decía araña negra.

-Yo pelee con él muchas veces y me habría dado cuenta si eso hubiera sucedido-dijo Escorpina.

-No se que vio el oráculo en este mocoso, pero muy pronto ese poder pasara a Megatron-dijo araña negra sonriendo.

-No lo creas-dijo Ulrich-porque se que Optimus detendrá los planes de tu líder-.

Araña negra volteo a verlo y con un enojo que solo mostraba cuando estaba frente a Optimus respondió.

-¿Crees que el te salvara? No lo hará, te abandonara tal como lo hizo conmigo-.

Al oír eso Ulrich se quedo viéndola confundido.

-Oh no lo sabes, pues déjame decirte que antes era una autobot y era más que una amiga de Optimus, pero eso a él no le importo, me abandono a mi suerte y me convertí en lo que ves ahora-.

-Eso no es cierto, Optimus nunca haría eso-.

-Que triste que vas a morir con una falsa idea de que Optimus es un héroe-.

En ese momento un grito llamo la atención de las dos decepticons y de Ulrich, al parecer Megatron había dominado el poder de la espada.

-Es aun más grande de lo que creía-se regocijaba Megatron-araña negra, Escorpina ¿qué han averiguado?-.

-El oráculo ya no esta solo en su interior, ahora forma parte de él, es como si desde siempre lo hubiera tenido-le explico araña negra.

-¿Y como puedo absorberlo?-pregunto el cruel decepticon.

-Al parecer, la única manera de lograrlo es destruyéndolo-dijo Escorpina.

-¿Destruirme?-Ulrich se preocupo al oír eso.

-Ah, una solución bastante efectiva, me apoderare del oráculo y además destruiré al humano que tantos problemas me causo-dijo Megatron satisfecho.

-Luego seguirán el resto de esos mocosos-dijo Escorpina.

Megatron comenzó a avanzar hacia Ulrich, quien solo se puso en guardia, aunque sabía que no tenía la menor oportunidad contra el malvado líder decepticon, nunca se rendiría sin pelear.

-Creo que la espada de Atlantis será el arma más indicada para destruirte-Megatron alzo la espada y Ulrich solo se preparo.

Pero un disparo derribo a Megatron, los autobots habían llegado.

-¡Autobots rescaten a Ulrich!-ordeno Optimus.

-¡Decepticons destrócenlos!-grito Megatron.

Pero solo respondieron araña negra y Escorpina, Megatron se mostro confundido y al voltear hacia atrás entendió, Starscream, Lugnut y Blitzwing estaban en el suelo totalmente destrozados.

-No importa, yo aun tengo la espada de Atlantis y además-Megatron miro a Escorpina.

-¡Predacons ataquen!-ordeno Escorpina.

Los predacons aparecieron y comenzaron a disparar contra los autobots.

Yubel guiaba a Yumi y Aelita hacia la esfera donde estaba Ulrich.

-¡Tenemos que salvarlo!-gritaba Yumi.

-Y lo haremos-dijo Yubel.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Aelita cuando varios bloques y tarantulas aparecieron frente a ellas.

-Ya decía que esto no iba a ser fácil-dijo Yubel poniéndose en guardia y sonriendo.

Tirano, Kenneth y Odd se encargaban de la protección de Geny y Ashrriel, quienes estaban asombradas y aterradas por lo que presenciaban.

-¡Esto es increíble!-grito Ashrriel.

-¡Cuidado!-Kenneth bloqueo el disparo de una avispa y le lanzo su lanza destruyéndola.

-Gracias Kenneth-le agradeció Geny.

-Oye, de que sirve ser un caballero sino puedes salvara damiselas en peligro-.

-¡Hey, yo soy el galán!-le grito Odd.

-Pero tú ya tienes novia-dijo Kenneth.

Geny y Ashrriel se rieron de ese par mientras Tirano le disparaba a varios colosos.

Optimus y Megatron peleaban, pero Optimus tenía problemas debido al poder de la espada.

-Y este poder será insignificante cuando el oráculo sea mío-.

-No mientras yo exista Megatron-.

Megatron agito la espada y genero una ráfaga de aire que derribo a Optimus.

-¡Optimus!-gritaron los autobots.

Kenneth se dirigió hacia las dos chicas.

-Oigan ¿no hay forma de destruir a esa espada?-les pregunto.

-La leyenda dice que solo algo que tenga un poder que sea más grande al de hundir continentes podrá destruir a la espada-le explico Ashrriel.

-Pero hasta ahora nada ha sido tan poderoso-dijo Geny.

-¿Una bomba atómica?-sugirió Odd.

-Odd, las bombas atómicas destruyen ciudades más no continentes-le explico Kenneth.

Yumi lanzo su abanico contra el último bloque-Andando-.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia Ulrich, afortunadamente araña negra y Escorpina estaba ocupada peleando con Arcee y Ratchet.

-¡Ulrich!-gritaron Yubel y Yumi.

-¡Chicas! Que alegría me da verlas-.

-Te sacaremos de ahí-dijo Yubel-Aelita ayúdame-.

Aelita asintió y lanzo un campo de energía, mientras Yubel lanzaba una esfera verde destruyendo la esfera y liberando a Ulrich.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Yumi.

-Lo bastante bien para darle su merecido a Megatron-dijo Ulrich sin dudarlo.

-Pero ¿cómo? Con la espada es muy poderoso-dijo Aelita.

-Entonces hay que enfrentar fuego con fuego-dijo Ulrich-¡Optimus!-.

Optimus volteo y al verlo asintió.

-Por el poder del oráculo-dijeron a un tiempo-¡Optimus Prime modo samurái!-.

-Eso es increíble-dijo Geny asombrada ante lo que veía.

-Todo ha sido sorprendente, pero eso lo sobrepasa todo-dijo Ashrriel.

-Es es el poder del oráculo-dijo Kenneth.

Optimus encaro a Megatron-Si quieres un duelo de espadas, entonces eso tendrás-Optimus saco una de las espadas samurái que llevaba.

-Veamos quien es mejor espadachín-.

Ambos líderes comenzaron a chocar sus espadas, parecía que estaban igualados, pero debido a que el poder del oráculo era muy grande, Optimus y Ulrich todavía no lograban controlar la fusión.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es todo lo que saben hacer?-se burlaba Megatron.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué sugieres?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No lo se-.

-Si tan solo pidiéramos hacer lo mismo que Ulrich-dijo Yumi.

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto Geny confundida.

-A la fusión, si pudiéramos hacerla podríamos ayudarlo-.

Optimus y Megatron continuaban su lucha, era un batalla de espada espectacular, Optimus empleaba los movimientos de Ulrich y unos suyos, pero ni así podían contra la espada de Atlantis.

-No pueden conmigo, entréguenme el poder del oráculo ahora-.

-Eso es algo que jamás haremos Megatron-le dijo Optimus.

El resto de los autobots peleaban con los colosos y no podían ayudar a su líder.

-Rayos-Kira se defendía de los disparos, pero solo podía ver como su líder era derribado por Megatron.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Yubel al ver la situación.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos destruir la espada-dijo Ashrriel.

-Dijeron que había una forma-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero ni siquiera Optimus puede contra Megatron, no hay forma de destruirlo-dijo Geny.

Pero algo llamo la atención de todos, Optimus bloqueo un ataque de Megatron y luego agito su espada lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-Para el oráculo no hay imposible-dijo y sus ojos brillaron de un color blanco y varios rayos fueron hacia los otros autobots y a los morfos de los guerreros lyoko.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono araña negra.

De repente Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd se fusionaron con Kira, Tirano, Arcee y Ratchet respectivamente.

-¡Kira modo geisha!-.

La armadura de Kira cambio de amarilla a negra con tonos dorados, su ptero-dagas se abrieron y varios cuchillos surgieron.

-¡Tirano modo caballero!-.

Tiranos había obtenido un casco dorado con un visor color negro, además de una lanza plateada.

-¡Arcee modo hada!-.

Arcee obtuvo dos alas de ángel metálicas, su boca fue tapada por una mascara parecida a la de Optimus.

-¡Ratchet modo paladín!-.

Ratchet cambió su color a blanco con líneas rojas y obtuvo dos cañones en cada brazo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-cuestiono Megatron impresionado y furioso.

-Ese es el poder del oráculo Megatron-le dijo Optimus.

-¡Colosos destrúyanlos!-.

Los colosos comenzaron a atacar, pero ahora los autobots era más poderosos y sin mucha dificultad los destruyeron.

Tras eso los autobots se pararon junto a Optimus.

-Ustedes puede haberse fusionado con los mocosos, pero yo tengo la espada de Atlantis-.

-Eso no será por siempre ¡Autobots ataquen!-.

Los autobots generaron 5 rayos y los lanzaron contra Megatron, quien trato de detenerlos con la espada, pero para su asombro y el de las dos chicas que debía protegerla, la espada fue destruida y Megatron cayó al suelo.

-Diablos, van a pagar muy caro por eso ¡Retirada!-los decepticons huyeron del lugar.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Ashrriel asombrada y feliz.

-¡Bien hecho!-grito Geny.

Yubel solo sonreía mientras asentía con la cabeza.

**De regreso a la isla….**

Tras volver a la normalidad y explicarles lo que había pasado a los hermanos autobots y a los isleños, Optimus se disculpo.

-Lamento mucho que hayamos destruido la espada-.

-Si-apoyo Ulrich-debimos buscar otra manera-.

-No importa-dijo el anciano sonriendo-esa espada lo único que causaba era problemas, hicieron lo correcto al destruirla y les estamos agradecidos, porque finalmente somos libres de esa responsabilidad, solo nos queda desearles suerte en la guerra con los decepticons-.

-No la necesitamos, ahora que nos fusionamos con los autobots, esos tontos tendrá que cuidarse-dijo Odd y recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-No presumas-le advirtió Kenneth y todos se rieron.

En ese momento Geny se le acerco-Espero volverte a ver-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Ashrriel.

Tras eso los guerreros lyoko y los autobots se marcharon, aunque Kenneth estaba paralizado.

**En la luna…**

Megatron estaba furioso por ese fracaso, pero Escorpina le mostro algo que lo calmo.

-Puede rescatar un fragmento de la espada-le dijo-y su poder servirá para reparar a la nave para lanzar el ataque final-.

Megatron tomo el fragmento de la espada-Y cuando eso pase mi venganza caerá sobre todo ese asqueroso planeta-.

**En el arca…**

Cuando llegaron, Aelita recibió varios besos y abrazos de su madre, Jetfire los felicito por esa gran victoria, aunque Ulrich estaba muy callado.

-Ulrich ¿te pasa algo?-le pregunto Yumi.

Ulrich asintió y vio a Optimus-Optimus, araña negra me dijo algo que no puede ser cierto, me dijo que tú la abandonaste y que por eso es una decepticon-.

Al oír eso Optimus agacho la cabeza y hablando con un tono suave y triste.

-Hay algo que deben saber acerca de eso-dijo y los guerreros lyoko se vieron entre si.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 12, espero lo hayan disfrutado, finalmente se sabrá porque araña negra odia tanto a Optimus y que es lo que paso entre ellos hace mucho tiempo, no se lo pierdan._

**Geny: **_que bueno que te gusto tu participación y tienes razón, Koragg era malvado, pero era un guerrero de honor, para los decepticons eso no es más que algo inútil, todo lo que quieren es conquistar todo el universo, peor los autobots y los guerreros lyoko nunca lo permitirán. La espada fue destruida, pero quedo un fragmento que los decepticons usaran para reparar su nave y con eso tratar de destruir a la Tierra, no te pierdas el próximo capítulo, porque se sabrán muchas acerca de Optimus y araña negra, que paso entre ellos y como araña negra se convirtió en una decepticon al servicio del tirano más grande del universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente bien, por cierto, ya no puedo esperar más para ver tu fic._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_no te preocupes, la universidad no perdona y yo lo se. Me da gusto que te hayan gustado esos capítulos y recuerda que tú también puedes participar si quieres, Yumi tiene sus razones para estar celosa, ya que por mucho tiempo la atención de Ulrich era solo para ella, pero Yubel es su hermana mayor y Ulrich la admira mucho, pero eso ayudara a que admita sus sentimientos, tus fics van muy bien, sigue así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ashrriel: **_tienes toda la razón, Koragg era malvado, pero al menos peleaba con honor, algo que ni Megatron ni sus secuaces harían jamás, para ellos lo único que importa es la conquista del universo y la destrucción que causen los tiene sin cuidado. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si me invente la leyenda de la espada de Atlantis, ya que a lo largo de la historia lo mucho que se sabe de esa ciudad es que esta perdida jeje. Finalmente has aparecido en el fic y tanto tú como Geny volverán a aparecer más adelante, así que estate atenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres de maravilla._

_Un abrazo y un beso a las tres._

_No vemos…_


	13. Una historia de amor y desgracia

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y se sabrá que paso entre Optimus y araña negra, después de leer juzguen bien._

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**Cap. 13 Optimus y araña negra.**

**Una historia de amor y desgracia.**

Los chicos se sentaron al igual que los autobots, Optimus se sentó en la silla de mando y suspiro.

-Esto que les contare es mi mayor tragedia, no hay un solo día en que no lamente lo que paso y les pido que sean comprensivos-.

Todos asintienron, aunque Ulrich miro de manera extraña a Optimus temiendo lo que iba a contarle.

-FLASHBACK-

Fue durante el comienzo de la gran guerra, araña negra era una autobot llamada Elita-1, mi novia.

Habíamos ido a un planeta a buscar rastros del oráculo, Kira nos acompaño en esa misión.

-¿Creen que encontraremos el oráculo en este planeta?-pregunto Kira.

-Hay fuertes señales de algo poderoso, pero no sabemos con certeza de que se trata-dijo Elita-1.

Elita-1 era un robot femenino con una armadura amarilla y un casco que tenía una cola de caballo., sus ojos eran celestes y llenos de vida.

-Sin el oráculo no podremos detener a Megatron, es necesario encontrarlo-dijo Optimus.

-Pues a buscar-dijo Kira.

El planeta en el que se encontraban era un desierto gigantes en el que parecía que solo había rocas.

-No tiene sentido-dijo Elita-1-según este aparato hay algo muy poderoso aquí, pero no parece haber nada más que rocas-.

-Pues eso significa que esta misión fue una perdida de tiempo-dijo Kira fastidiada.

-No debemos rendirnos tan fácilmente-.

Optimus dio unos pasos cuando el suelo comenzó a abrirse.

-¡Cuidado!-.

Los tres cayeron en un agujero gigantesco y fueron detenidos por una red blanca.

-¿Qué es esta cosa? Es pegajosa-dijo Kira sosteniendo un pedazo.

-No lo se, pero no es natural, algo la hizo-dijo Elita-1.

-Y creo saber que es-Optimus señalo hacia arriba y varias arañas gigantes aparecieron.

-¡Corran!-grito Elita-1.

Kira uso sus dagas para cortar la telaraña y cayeron todo lo que les faltaba.

-Eso estuvo cerca, bien hecho Kira-la felicito Optimus.

-Amigos, creo que encontré algo-dijo Elita-1.

Optimus y Kira fueron a donde estaba Elita-1 y descubrieron lo que era.

-Son cubos de energon-dijo Kira.

-Esa es la energía que detectamos, no era el oráculo-dijo Elita-1 decepcionada.

-Pero esto nos puede servir-intervino Kira-para crear armas para enfrentar a los decepticons-.

-Es peligroso, tenemos que irnos-.

-Pero gran jefe, estos cubos de energon serían muy útiles en la guerra, deme una sola razón para irnos-reprocho Kira.

Antes de que Optimus o Elita-1 dijeran algo tres arañas gigantes aparecieron.

-¿Qué te parecen tres buenas razones?-pregunto Optimus.

-Suficientes-.

Los tres comenzaron a defenderse del ataque de las arañas, pero entre más vencían más aparecían.

Una de las arañas consiguió noquear a Kira dejando solo a Optimus y Elita-1.

-Tenemos que alejarlos de Kira-dijo Elita-1.

-Sígueme-pidió Optimus.

Optimus y Elita-1 se adentraron más en la cueva mientras las arañas los perseguían.

-¿Podrías decirme que planeas?-pregunto Elita-1.

-Los sensores indican actividad volcánica cerca de esta zona, debemos llevar a esas arañas hacia allá-.

-¿Ese es tu plan?-.

-Estoy bajo mucha presión-se defendió Optimus.

Lo dos continuaron corriendo hasta que llegaron al lugar indicado.

-Cuando te de la señal salta y esas cosas serán consumidas por la lava-.

-Creo que no tenemos otra opción-.

En ese momento las arañas aparecieron.

-¡Ahora!-grito Optimus.

Ambos se apartaron y las arañas cayeron al foso de lava, pero una de ellas lanzo una telaraña atrapando el pie de Elita-1, quien comenzó a ser arrastrada junto con ella.

-¡Optimus, ayúdame!-.

-¡Resiste!-grito Optimus.

Optimus iba a cortar la telaraña cuando otra araña apareció detrás de él, ambos comenzaron a luchar mientras Elita-1 resistía todo lo que podía, pero la araña y ella ya estaban a punto de caer a una muerte segura.

-¡Optimus!-.

Al oír ese grito Optimus saco su arma y le disparo a la araña haciéndola mil pedazos, pero antes de poder tomar la mano de Elita, ella y la araña cayeron.

-¡Elita!-.

La araña fue consumida por la lava, pero Elita-1 se sostuvo de una piedra, pero no iba a resistir mucho tiempo.

-¡Resiste!-grito Optimus-¡Voy a buscar con que subirte!-.

-¡Date prisa!-.

Lo que ninguno de los dos autobots sabía era que el lugar donde se encontraban era un volcán, el cual estaba a punto de hacer erupción.

Optimus buscaba desesperadamente algo con que subir al amor de su vida, cuando Kira apareció.

-Gran jefe, este lugar esta a punto de estallar-.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Elita-decía Optimus sin prestarle atención.

Agarrando una de las telarañas se dispuso a ayudar a su amada, pero antes de poder llegar una gran explosión sacudió la cueva y ambos autobots salieron volando del lugar.

-Ay ¿quién me golpeo?-pregunto Kira aturdida.

Optimus por su parte usaba su comunicador.

-Optimus a Elita-1 responde ¡Elita!-.

La voz de la computadora se oyó y lo que informo devasto a Optimus.

-Unidad Elita-1, destruida-.

Optimus se quedo paralizado, Kira se acerco con sumo cuidado.

-Lo siento gran jefe-.

-Ella era lo mejor que me había pasado-Optimus se paro y se dirigió a un muro de roca y furioso comenzó a golpearla-¿Por qué no fui yo? ¿Por qué no fui yo? ¿Por qué no fui yo?-.

Kira solo agacho su cabeza mientras veía a su líder deshecho.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Optimus se quedo en silencio, mientras su cabeza se mantenía agachada.

-Lamento mucho lo que le paso-dijo Ulrich triste.

-Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con araña negra?-pregunto Yumi entre triste y curiosa.

Kira al ver que su líder no parecía poder continuar, decidió hacerlo ella.

-Pues verán…-.

-Yo les contare-dijo Optimus aun con un tono triste.

-FLASHBACK-

De eso habían pasado 3 meses, la guerra contra los decepticons ya había destruido gran parte de Cybertron.

Kira y Tirano hacían un recorrido por las calles destruidas del planeta.

-¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a nuestro hogar?-dijo Tirano furioso.

-Megatron quiere poder y no le importa nada con tal de obtenerlo-dijo Kira-pero eso no debe obligarnos a que nos llenemos de rabia y odio-.

-No hables así solo porque Optimus te nombro subcomandante-.

-Trato de demostrarle que soy digna de su confianza, el confía en mí pese a lo que paso con…..Elita-.

-Kira, lo siento, no quise….-.

-No importa, completemos nuestro recorrido-.

Ambos buscaban indicios de sobrevivientes en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fueran grandes edificios metálicos, la ambición de Megatron había destruido más de la mitad del planeta.

En ese momento algo salió volando y llamo la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-No lo se, pero será mejor seguirlo, puede tratarse de algún decepticon-.

Siguiendo la pista de aquella figura llegaron a un almacén de armas que fuera destruido durante una ataque decepticon.

-Tirano, mantén los ojos abierto-.

-No tienes que decírmelo-.

Mientras buscaban Kira contacto a Optimus, quien le respondió que en seguida iría hacia aquel lugar.

Tirano buscaba con cuidado, pero no se dio cuenta que la figura se puso detrás de él.

-¿Qué hace un robot tan lindo como tú en un lugar como este?-dijo una voz seductora.

Tirano rápidamente volteo y se encontró con una bella robot araña.

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Una vieja amiga-araña negra uso las patas de su modo araña para inyectarle un veneno a Tirano.

-¡AGH!-.

Kira volteo al oír ese grito.

-¡Oye! ¡Aléjate de mi amigo!-.

Kira ataco a araña negra, quien eludió el golpe con suma facilidad.

-Optimus te ha enseñado bien, pero aun eres muy débil-araña negra inyecto el veneno en Kira.

Ambos autobots estaban paralizados por culpa de ese veneno.

-Y creo que ahora les daré el golpe final a ambos-.

Araña negra saco un arma con la que se dispuso a darles el tiro de gracia, cuando un disparo la hizo saltar.

-Veo que Megatron tiene una nueva mercenaria-dijo Optimus.

Araña negra sonrió-Y una que no imaginas quien es, pero primero vamos a bailar querido-.

Araña negra lanzo una patada que Optimus detuvo con su mano.

-Buen intento-Optimus lanzo a araña negra contra el suelo, quien rápidamente se incorporo.

Araña negra comenzó a disparar varios dardos de veneno, Optimus los esquivaba con gran agilidad.

-Sigues siendo tan bueno como siempre Optimus-.

Optimus estaba confundido, esa decepticon hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, pero él nunca la había visto o eso creía.

-¿Quién eres y por que trabajas para Megatron?-.

-¿Aun no lo descubres? Tal vez con esto si-araña negra saco un medallón de energon y se lo mostro a Optimus.

Optimus se quedo estático al reconocerlo, era el mismo medallón que le había regalado a Elita.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-araña negra le sonrió de una manera que Optimus comprendió-¿Elita? ¿De verdad eres tu? Pero creí que…..-.

Araña negra apretó los dientes furiosa-Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de buscarme sabrías que paso, cuando me dejaste colgada en ese lugar hubo una gran explosión, milagrosamente logre sobrevivir, pero mi cuerpo quedo muy dañado, por lo que mi escáner tuvo que copiar la forma de las arañas y me convertí en esto-.

-Pero ahora eres una decepticon-.

-Si y no los abandonaría como tú lo hiciste-.

-Yo nunca te abandone-.

-Por favor, cuando me dejaste en ese pozo en verdad pensé que iría por mí, aun cuando la explosión me causo grandes heridas tenía la esperanza de que me buscarías, cuando oí que unas pisadas se acercaban mi corazón se lleno de felicidad creyendo que eras tú, imagina mi sorpresa al descubrir que mi salvador era el mismísimo Megatron-.

-Él solo te esta usando-.

-Tal vez, pero al menos no me abandonara como tú lo hiciste-araña negra apretaba los dientes mientras su cuerpo temblaba-¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Yo te amaba-.

-Yo aun te amo-dijo Optimus y acercándose con mucho cuidado la abrazo-por favor, perdóname, vuelve a ser una autobot, no sabes como he sufrido al creer que te había perdido-.

Araña negra apretó su cuerpo aun más al de Optimus.

-Si me perdiste-dijo inyectándole un dardo de veneno-y nunca me recuperaras-tras eso araña negra se fue.

Después de un rato los tres autobots se recuperaron.

-Ay, me duele la cabeza-dijo Tirano.

Kira se acerco a Optimus, quien solo veía el cielo.

-¿Quién era esa robot gran jefe?-.

-Alguien a quien nunca debí abandonar-dijo Optimus agachando su cabeza entristecido.

**En otra parte del planeta….**

Araña negra se detuvo a contemplar el cielo mientras abrazaba su cuerpo y sentía como temblaba llena de ira y tristeza.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Había un profundo silencio, mientras Optimus terminaba su historia con la cabeza siempre agachada, ya que ese era el recuerdo más doloroso que tenía.

**En la luna…..**

Araña negra estaba fuera de la nave, en la superficie lunar contemplando a la Tierra hundida en sus pensamientos.

-_"Ese planeta es idéntico a aquel en donde Optimus me abandono ¿por qué lo hizo? Yo lo amo….digo amaba-._

En ese momento alguien apareció detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces araña negra?-dijo la voz de Blitzwing con su cara azul, que luego cambio a la negra-¿piensas en tu novio Prime?-.

Araña negra le lanzo un dardo venenoso.

-Entre él y yo ya no hay nada, lo odio como no tienes idea-.

Blitzwing, que se había escondido detrás de una roca lunar se asomo con sumo cuidado.

-Lo siento-.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Lord Megatron desea hablar contigo y con la general Escorpina-.

-Dile que iré en seguida-.

Blitzwing asintió y se marcho dejándola sola de nuevo.

-Optimus-musito araña negra con tristeza antes de entrar en la nave.

**En el arca…..**

Tras un incomodo silencio Ulrich hablo.

-Optimus, lo que paso no fue su culpa, usted trato de salvarla-.

-Ulrich tiene razón-lo apoyo Yumi.

-Es lo que yo siempre le digo-dijo Kira.

Optimus se levanto-Sin embargo, eso no aleja mis pesadillas-.

Ulrich se acerco a Optimus.

-No tiene la culpa de nada, hizo lo que pudo en ese momento-.

-Soy el líder de los autobots, mi deber es proteger a mi equipo y a todo el universo, pero no pude salvar a mi propia novia-.

Yubel intervino con eso último-Usted es un gran líder y un héroe, pero hay veces en que no importa que tan buenos o que tan valientes seamos, muchas veces es imposible salvar a todos los que quisiéramos-.

-Eso es muy cierto-apoyo Jetfire.

-Pero…-.

-Optimus, si aun ama a araña negra, busque la forma de recuperarla, no deje que Megatron la use para sus planes-.

Optimus miro a Ulrich, quien continuaba hablando.

-Es lo que yo haría por…..-.

Ulrich se detuvo en ese momento, pero Odd supo lo que iba a decir, aunque antes de poder decir algo, Aelita le tapo la boca.

-No es el momento-.

Optimus miro a Ulrich y luego a Yumi, quien solo estaba algo confundida.

-Entiendo, gracias Ulrich, pero por lo pronto deben marcharse, ya esta anocheciendo y fue un día muy agitado-.

-Pero ¿y mi mamá? ¿Dónde se quedara?-pregunto Aelita.

-No te preocupes, ella se quedara aquí hasta que le encontremos un hogar-le dijo Optimus.

Aelita miro a su madre.

-No te preocupes-dijo Anthea-aquí estaré bien, por lo pronto debes volver para que no te castiguen-.

-Volveré mañana a verte-dijo Aelita.

Los chicos se marcharon del arca, cuando Ulrich se fue, Optimus tuvo un pensamiento.

-_"Espero que tu y Yumi puedan encontrar su felicidad"-._

**En el bosque….**

Antes de que Yumi partiera para su casa, Yubel pasó a su lado.

-Espero que esa historia te ayude a entender muchas cosas sobre el amor-le susurro.

Yumi se quedo parada y confundida por un rato, y después volvió a su casa.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 13, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ahora saben que paso entre Optimus y araña negra, y porque araña negra lo odia tanto._

**Geny: **_ahora ya sabes que fue lo que paso, dime que piensas ahora de Optimus y araña negra, aunque él nunca lo hubiera hecho a propósito, araña negra piensa que si lo hizo y por eso lo odia y ahora es un esbirro de Megatron, ya apareciste en el fic, pero todavía te falta mucho más por hacer, ya que tú junto con las otras fanáticas que quieran aparecer, lo volverán a hacer más adelante, así que mantente lista, ya que además te falta algo con el pequeño Kenneth, ya que se cuanto quieres a ese personaje tan simpático jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que estés muy bien._

**Ashrriel: **_se que no apareciste mucho y me disculpo por eso, pero en esta ocasión fue un poco difícil alargar tu participación y la de Geny debido a la batalla contra los decepticons, pero no te preocupes, que aun le falta mucho al fic y por lo tanto volverás a aparecer, ahora ya sabes que paso entre Optimus y araña negra y porque ella lo odia tanto, aunque él nunca deseo abandonarla, pero en fin, muchas veces la rabia y el odio nos ciega y no nos deja ver más allá, que triste que así sea la vida ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_que bueno que te decidiste y creo que el nombre esta muy bien, pero el papel mmmm, dime ¿te gustaría ser una prima de Yumi? Porque creo que eres perfecta para ese papel, y creo que aparecerás muy pronto, así que no te pierdas los próximos capítulos y continua con tus fics como hasta ahora, vas muy bien, eres una gran autora, aunque se me hizo que Ulrich era medio cobarde con respecto a los doctores jajaja, pero fue muy cómico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Hanelita: **_vaya, me la pusiste algo difícil, pero bueno, si quieres tener el poder del agua te tengo tres opciones, una que seas una transformer aliada de Optimus, otra que seas una hechicera con el poder del agua y la última que integre a la serie avatar la leyenda de Aang, como en el otro fic para que seas una maestra agua, tú dime que opción te gusta más y yo lo arreglo todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

_Un abrazo y un beso a las cuatro._

_No veremos….._


	14. La prima de la geisha

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez Yumi tendrá un visitante que le ayudara con sus sentimientos, ya que es alguien a quien conoce desde niña._

_Y ahora el capítulo 14._

**Cap. 14 La prima de la geisha.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, los chicos estaban reunidos en la cafetería, Ulrich permanecía en silencio recordando la historia de Optimus.

-Vamos Ulrich, estas dejando que te afecte demasiado-dijo Odd.

-Optimus nos ha ayudado mucho, quisiera poder ayudarlo a hacer las paces con araña negra-.

-Creo que araña negra nos devoraría antes de que pudiéramos decir una palabra-dijo Kenneth.

-Es triste, pero Kenneth tiene razón-apoyo Aelita.

-Por cierto Aelita ¿a que hora vas ir con tu madre?-pregunto Yumi.

-En cuanto terminen las clases-dijo Aelita sonriendo-estoy ansiosa por volver a estar a con ella-.

-Me doy cuenta-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-Creo que yo también debo ir-intervino Odd-después de todo soy tu novio y creo que merezco conocer a mi suegra-.

-A penas ayer le tenías miedo-dijo Kenneth suspicaz.

-Cállate-le dijo Odd.

En ese momento Hiroki se acerco a Yumi junto con Johnny.

-Hey, Yumi-.

-¿Qué quiere Hiroki?-.

-Solo decirte que hay alguien que quiere verte, esta afuera de la escuela-.

Yumi lo miro sin entender y luego asintió-Regreso en un momento-.

Yumi salió de la cafetería y se dirigió hacia la salida de la escuela.

-Me pregunto quien querrá verla-dijo Aelita.

-Tal vez sea una admirador-dijo Odd y Ulrich lo miro molesto-dije tal vez-.

-Odd, realmente no quieres tener una larga vida ¿verdad?-pregunto Kenneth y Odd se rio nerviosamente al ver la mirada de Ulrich.

**En la luna…..**

Los decepticons continuaban con las reparaciones de su nave, pero al parecer iba a llevarles más tiempo del que creían.

-¿Qué quieren decir con que los daños son muy serios?-cuestiono Megatron a sus subordinados.

-Al parecer cuando nos estrellamos se dañaron varios motores de la nave, tomara mucho tiempo repararlos por completo-dijo araña negra.

-Pues no pierda tiempo y continúen con las reparaciones-.

-¡Si señor!-.

**En el Kadic…**

Yumi todavía no llegaba a la entrada cuando una chica muy parecida a ella, pero de cabello más largo la abrazo.

-¡Yumi!-.

-¿Hikaru?-pregunto Yumi confundida y feliz.

-¿Cómo has estado prima?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Muy bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí?-.

-Ahora voy a estudiar aquí, no soportaba estar lejos de mi prima favorita-.

-Que alegría me da eso-dijo Yumi contenta-ven, quiero presentarte a mis amigos-.

Yumi guio a Hikaru a donde estaban sus amigos, que ahora se encontraban en una banca en el patio, cuando llegaron Kenneth y Odd estaban discutiendo.

-¡Pequeño demonio! ¡Me debes un plátano!-.

-¡Ese plátano era mío y tú me lo querías robar!-.

Ambos se vieron retadoramente, por lo que Ulrich solo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en su rostro, Aelita por parte trataba de calmarlos.

-Chicos-la voz de Yumi calmo todo-quiero presentarles a alguien, ella es Hikaru mi prima, ellos son mis amigos-.

Los chicos se acercaron a las dos chicas para presentarse.

-Yo soy Kenneth, mucho gusto-.

-Ay, que tierno pequeño-dijo Hikaru acariciando la cabeza de Kenneth.

-No soy pequeño, soy chaparro, cosa muy diferente-se defendió Kenneth.

-Digas lo que digas, todos sabemos que eres un enano-dijo Odd queriéndose cobrar lo del plátano y recibió un coscorrón de parte de Kenneth.

-Yo soy Aelita y ese chico tonto de ahí es mi novio Odd-.

-¿Tonto?-pregunto Odd indignado.

-Hasta tu novia lo reconoce-.

Odd se mostro molesto, pero Aelita comenzó a coquetearle poniendo una tierna cara que hizo que a Odd se le olvidara su enojo.

-Yo soy Ulrich-.

Antes de que Yumi dijera algo, Hikaru se adelanto.

-Mucho gusto-dijo estrechando su mano mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas-Yumi me ha hablado mucho de ti-.

-¡Hikaru cállate!-dijo Yumi totalmente roja.

Después de las presentaciones, Yumi se dispuso a mostrarle el Kadic a Hikaru, cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia, Hikaru hablo.

-Oye Yumi ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Ulrich era tan guapo?-.

-¡¿Qué?-pregunto Yumi confundida.

-Ay vamos, es un sueño, esos músculos, esos hermosos ojos, es todo lo que una chica quisiera, además es tan lindo y caballeroso-.

Yumi sentía a donde quería llegar su prima y eso no le gustaba.

-Dime algo, ¿puedes ayudarme con él? O ¿acaso tú lo…..?-.

-¡¿Qué? Claro que no, él y yo solo somos amigos-.

-¿Segura?-pregunto Hikaru suspicaz.

Yumi solo se quedo callada mientras continuaba caminando, solo que ahora estaba totalmente nerviosa.

Hikaru miro a Yumi y sonrió, ahora sabía que no tenía oportunidad con Ulrich, ya que jamás le haría daño a su prima, así que se acerco sonriendo.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar a conquistarlo-.

-¡Estas loca! Ya te dije que solo somos amigos-.

-Prima, te conozco desde hace mucho y se cuando estas mintiendo-.

Antes de que Yumi dijera algo, William apareció frente a ellas.

-Yumi ¿quién es la chica que te acompaña?-.

-Es mi prima Hikaru-.

-Mucho gusto-dijo William, pero Hikaru solo lo miro con desconfianza.

-Lo que digas, Yumi sigamos-Hikaru arrastro a Yumi.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Solo te diré que ese chico no me inspira confianza-.

-William es un buen amigo-.

-¿Cuándo me he equivocado con mis presentimientos?-pregunto Hikaru.

Yumi solo se quedo callada, Hikaru tenía una especie de don, ella podía saber que una persona no era confiable con solo verla a los ojos.

-Bueno, esta podría se una excepción…-.

-Yumi-.

-Está bien, está bien, tendré cuidado-.

-Así me gusta, y ahora volviendo con Ulrich…-.

-¡Solo somos amigos!-.

-Lo que digas-.

En ese momento el celular de Yumi sonó.

-¿Si? Ulrich ¿Qué pasa? Ok, voy para allá-.

-¿Paso algo?-.

-Luego te cuento-.

-Espera, quiero ir-.

Aunque en un principio Yumi no estuvo segura, después recordó que Yubel era parte del equipo, así que porque su prima no podía ser parte del equipo.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que te parecerá una locura-.

Hikaru asintió y luego siguió a su prima.

**En el arca…**

Los chicos ya estaban iniciando sus entrenamientos, ya que ahora que los decepticons tenían a los predacons debían volverse más fuertes.

-No es normal que Yumi llegue tarde, estoy preocupado-dijo Ulrich.

-Tal vez esta con William-dijo Odd y Ulrich lo miro muy molesto-dije tal vez-.

-Me pregunto si te gustaría que dijeran algo como eso de Aelita-intervino Kenneth.

-Oye tranquilo, solo era una broma-.

Pero Ulrich ya no lo escuchaba, Optimus miraba la actitud de Ulrich desde la plataforma y se mostro preocupado.

-Algo me dice que Ulrich no tiene fácil su relación con Yumi-.

-Esos dos se ve que están hechos el uno para el otro, pero son muy orgullosos-intervino Kira.

-Cierto-.

Los chicos comenzaban a atacar a los insectos metálicos, los cuales tenían cada vez mejor armamento, aumentado el peligro y el reto.

Justo en ese instante, Yumi llego.

-Siento llegar tarde-se disculpo-Optimus quisiera hablar con usted-.

Optimus asintió y se acerco a Yumi.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Traje alguien que podría ayudarnos en la lucha contra los decepticons-.

-Imagino que se trata de tu prima-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Ulrich me conto que habías recibido una visita de Japón, tu prima es buena luchadora-

-Si-.

-Bueno, hazla pasar-.

Yumi asintió y mientras ella iba por Hikaru, Optimus llamo a los chicos y a Ratchet.

-¿Ya tienes listos los nuevos morfos?-le pregunto.

-Si señor-.

-Muy bien, creo que probaremos uno ahora mismo-.

Los guerreros lyoko se mostraron confundidos, más aun cuando Yumi regreso con Hikaru.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunto Odd.

-Ahora va a ser parte del grupo-dijo Yumi.

-¿Así?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-¿Qué? Yubel ya es parte del grupo-.

-Ahí si tiene razón-reconoció Kenneth.

-Optimus ¿qué opinas?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Ahora los decepticons son más fuertes y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, así que Ratchet ha creado nuevos morfos-.

Ratchet volvió con tres nuevos morfos.

-Son tres-dijo Odd.

-Eres un genio Odd-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmos y Odd lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Dos son para Geny y Ashrriel, se los entregaremos la próxima vez que las veamos-le explico Optimus.

-Entonces uno es para Hikaru-dedujo Aelita.

-Así es, pero solo si ella acepta-.

Hikaru no había hablado, pero era solo porque estaba asombrada por lo que sus ojos veían, robots gigantes y además extraterrestres, pero lo que más le asombraba era el hecho de que su prima y sus amigos los habían estado ayudando a enfrentar a esos malvados decepticons.

-¿Qué dice Hikaru?-le pregunto Yumi.

Hikaru miro a su prima-¿Qué que digo? ¡Que acepto!-.

Yumi sonrió ante eso.

-Ratchet, dale su morfo-.

Ratchet le dio su morfo a Hikaru, quien se le quedo viendo sin entender que hacer.

-¿Cómo funciona?-.

-Solo tienes que decir code lyoko-le explico Yumi.

-Ok ¡Code lyoko!-.

La vestimenta de Hikaru era muy parecida a la de Yumi, salvo que esta era de color plateado y en lugar de abanicos tenía un arco.

-Genial, pero, no es que me queje, pero un arco no debe tener flechas-.

-Tensa la cuerda y te llevaras una sorpresa-le dijo Ratchet sonriendo.

Hikaru lo hizo y grande fue su sorpresa que una flecha de energía se formo.

-Genial-apenas dijo eso la flecha salió volando.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Odd.

La flecha comenzó a rebotar de un lado a otro, mientras los chicos se agachaban, la flecha se dirigió hacia Kenneth, quien al verla rápidamente se agacho y la flecha golpeo la pared.

-Eso estuvo cerca-.

-Ups, lo siento-se disculpo Hikaru.

-Ten más cuidado-le pidió Ulrich.

-Creo que habrá que entrenar un poco más-dijo Optimus.

Hikaru solo sonrió con inocencia.

-Pero será mañana-.

Al oír eso todos vieron a Optimus.

-Entonces ¿qué haremos hoy?-pregunto Yumi.

-Tengo entendido que a chicos de su edad les gusta salir a divertirse, pues adelante, pueden ir-.

Los chicos se mostraron contentos con eso, pero Aelita protesto.

-Yo preferiría quedarme con mi mamá-.

Pero Anthea negó con su cabeza-Hija, eres joven, tienes derecho a divertirte, ve y pasa el tiempo con tus amigos y con tu novio-.

-Pero….-.

-Jovencita, no aceptare un no como respuesta-dijo Anthea sonriendo.

Aelita miro el rostro seguro de su madre y termino asintiendo.

-Vendré mañana a verte-.

Los chicos se marcharon dejando a Anthea y a los autobots.

**En la luna…..**

Escorpina y araña negra le daban a Megatron una noticia, una que lo alegro mucho.

-Creí que habían dicho que la espada era lo más poderoso de ese patético mundo-dijo Starscream.

-Eso termino cuando el oráculo llego-dijo Escorpina-pero existen otros tesoros de gran poder en ese mundo, tantos que la patética raza humana nunca ha podido obtener-.

-¿Y esa gema existe?-pregunto Megatron.

-Totalmente-dijo araña negra-y tenemos su ubicación-.

-Excelente, los autobots pueden haber destruido la espada, pero esa gema será mía y su poder me será de mucha utilidad para mi plan maestro-.

**En Francia…..**

Los chicos paseaban por las calles mientras el atardecer se acercaba, Odd y Aelita iban tomados de la mano, mientras sus amigos caminaban a su lado.

-Ojala hubiera venido Yubel-dijo Ulrich.

Yumi puso una cara de fastidio, realmente no le gustaba que otra chica estuviera en la mente de Ulrich, aunque fuera su hermana.

Hikaru capto la situación y tomando a Yumi del brazo la alejo del resto del grupo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te enojas solo porque menciono a su hermana, no me digas que estas celosa de ella-.

-Claro que no-se defendió Yumi, Hikaru la miro con sarcasmos y Yumi no pudo mentir-está bien, si estoy celosa-.

-Pero ¿por qué? Se trata de su hermana, no de otra chica que esté interesada en él-.

-Es que no lo entiendes-.

-¿Qué no entiendo?-.

Yumi suspiro molesta-Por mucho tiempo fui la única chica en la que Ulrich pensaba, ahora que Yubel se unió al equipo me siento desplazada, siento que me ha reemplazado, si tan solo oyeras como habla de su hermana-.

-Y ¿le has dicho como te sientes?-Yumi se quedo callada-o ¿si quiera has escuchado todo lo que el piensa de ti?-.

Yumi seguía en silencio, ese era un buen punto.

-¿Por qué no lo haz hecho?-.

-Porque…porque…..-.

-Tu lo amas-dijo Hikaru y Yumi se sonrojo-¿por que niegas algo tan bello como eso? ¿Por qué insistes en sufrir?-.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-.

-Por favor, mira como te molestas con el simple hecho de que Ulrich hable de su hermana, en todos los años que te conozco jamás te habías puesto así-.

-Solo podemos ser amigos-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque si-.

Hikaru suspiro resignada-Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero luego no vayas a llorar cuando Ulrich encuentra a una chica que logre quitártelo por culpa de tu terco orgullo-.

Hikaru se alejo de Yumi y se dirigió junto a sus amigos, Yumi se quedo parada un momento pensando en eso último y luego se dirigió con sus amigos.

Lo que no sabían era que en la siguiente batalla contra los decepticons, las palabras de su Hikaru comenzarían a volverse verdad.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 14, en el próximo capítulo los decepticons irán tras una nueva reliquia de gran poder y Yumi enfrentara el reto más difícil de su vida, no se lo pierdan._

**Geny: **_es triste lo que le paso a Optimus, pero araña negra esta cegada por su odio hacia él y Megatron usa eso en su favor. Como vez Ratchet ha creado un morfo para que tú te puedas convertir en una guerrera lyoko, así que espera al próximo capítulo porque volverás lista para darle batalla a los malvados decepticons y a sus predacons, aunque no será algo fácil, además de que Yumi tendrá una rival que será mucho peor que Sissy, en cierto sentido y tendrá que tomar una decisión muy importante. No te preocupes, concéntrate en el examen de matemáticas y espero que te vaya muy bien, yo estoy estudiando una carrera que gracias a Dios no requiere de muchas matemáticas, porque realmente las odio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente y ya lo sabes, actualiza cuando puedas._

**Yumilyokogen08:**_ Haz aparecido en el fic, espero que te haya gustado tu participación porque aun le falta más, eres guerrera lyoko y estas dispuesta a todo para hacer reaccionar a tu terca prima, algo difícil en lo personal, no es que tenga algo contra Yumi, ella me cae bien, pero fue ella quien empezó con eso de solo amigos, así que ella solita se lo busco, y me parece perfecta la idea de mandarnos fotos para saber como somos, aunque por tu descripción te imagino muy linda, una pregunta ¿eres de Japón, China o Asia? Lo digo por la descripción que me das y por tu nombre de usuario, no te lo tomes a mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

**Hanelita: **_araña negra tiene que volverse buena debido a su pasado con Optimus, pero será difícil debido a su odio, y no te preocupes, me gustan los retos y ya que quieres ser una hechicera prepárate, porque aparecerás en el próximo capítulo y tendrás que tener cuidado porque los decepticons van tras una gema que tú debes proteger, no te lo pierdas, porque habrá muchas otras sorpresas y Yubel ya tiene alguien más que la ayudara con el asunto de Yumi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ashrriel: **_bueno, parece que estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero además recuerda que apenas es el inicio, ya que tú te convertirás en guerrera lyoko gracias a los morfos que Ratchet creo, ya que al parecer necesitaran de toda la ayuda posible contra los decepticons, araña negra aun ama a Optimus, pero su odio por lo que cree que paso no le permiten aceptarlo ¿no te suena familiar que alguien no quiera aceptar sus sentimientos? Supongo que ya es algo muy común jajaja. Yubel fue directa con Yumi, pero ella es algo terca en ese aspecto, como dije nada no tengo nada en su contra, pero ella empezó con lo de ser solo amigos jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

_Una abrazo y un beso a mis cuatro grandes amigas._

_Nos vemos pronto…_


	15. Las gemas elementales

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y otra dura batalla contra los decepticons, además de nuevos amigos y nuevos guerreros lyoko._

_Y ahora el capítulo 15._

**Cap. 15 La gema elemental.**

En una isla, un grupo de guerreras amazonas hacían sus labores diarias, sin saber que ese día todo su pueblo estaría en un gran peligro.

Un grupo de amazonas estaba en un templo haciendo guardia, parecía que en ese lugar tenía escondido algo muy valioso.

La reina hablaba con cuatro hechiceras dentro del templo.

-Desde que los tiempos cambiaron, nuestra gente se vio obligada a resguardar esta poderosa reliquia entregada por los mismos dioses-decía la reina-ustedes fueron escogidas para protegerla de cualquier peligro y por eso se les conoce como las hechiceras elementales-.

Las cuatro chicas asintieron.

-Hechicera de fuego, de viento, de tierra y agua, dejo la gema en sus manos-dijo la reina saliendo del templo.

Las cuatro hechiceras comenzaron sus labores.

-Que fastidio-dijo Evelyn, quien era la hechicera de fuego-porque debemos desperdiciar nuestras vidas cuidando una joya-.

-Tú quisiste ser una hechicera elemental y es nuestro deber-le reprocho Anastasia, la hechicera de la tierra.

-Ya basta las dos-intervino Serenity, la hechicera del viento-tenemos trabajos que hacer, ¿dónde esta Christine?-.

Christine era la hechicera del agua, era la más joven de las cuatro hechiceras y por lo mismo, le gustaba divertirse jugando con su elemento.

-Christine, deja de jugar, tenemos mucho que hacer-la llamo Serenity.

-Ya voy-dijo algo fastidiada.

Cuando entro vio que Evelyn discutía con Anastasia.

-Yo solo quiero irme de esta isla, quiero conocer el mundo, los hombres que tiene-.

-Nuestro deber es proteger esta reliquia-dijo Anastasia-y eso haremos-.

-Quieren calmarse-dijo Serenity-si la reina las oye discutir tendrán graves problemas-les advirtió.

Ambas hechiceras se callaron, pero aun estaba molesta, pero no podían pensar en eso, porque una guerrera amazona entro corriendo.

-Hechiceras, la isla esta siendo atacada-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por quien?-pregunto Serenity incrédula.

-No me lo creerían-dijo la guerrera.

Al salir del templo vieron a varias criaturas atacando la aldea amazona, la reina dirigía a sus guerreras, pero sus armas no le hacían el menor daño a esas criaturas.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-.

-Su destrucción-dijo una voz detrás de ellas, al voltear se toparon con Lugnut-basuras humanas, ríndanse ante la gloria de Megatron-.

-No conocemos a ningún Megatron, pero algo que las amazonas no hace es rendirse sin pelear-dijo Serenity y las otras hechiceras la apoyaron.

-Patéticas basuras-dijo Lugnut atacándolas.

Las cuatro hechiceras lanzaron sus conjuros contra Lugnut, quien fue derribado, cuando Evelyn iba a atacarlo con un hechizo de fuego, algo llamo su atención, era la voz de Megatron.

-Si no quieren que su reina muera, entonces ríndanse ahora-dijo Megatron sosteniendo a la reina amazonas, quien inútilmente trataba de liberarse.

Las cuatro hechiceras solo agacharon su cabeza y levantaron sus manos en señal de rendición.

-Buena decisión-dijo Megatron.

**En el arca….**

Los chicos se presentaron rápidamente tras recibir un llamado urgente de Optimus.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Un ataque decepticon-dijo Kira.

-Parece que van tras otra reliquia de gran poder-opino Jetfire.

-Necesitaremos ayuda para esto-dijo Optimus-autobots, guerreros lyoko ¡avancen!-.

Tras transformarse se dirigieron a pedir la ayuda de dos viejas amigas.

**En una isla…**

El pueblo que alguna vez había resguardado la espada de Atlantis ahora era un pueblo más tranquilo y feliz al verse libre de esa carga.

Geny y Ashrriel caminaba por las calles llevando consigo diversas verduras para la comida, cuando la alarma se oyó.

-¿Qué pasara?-se preguntaron.

Pero para alegría de todo el pueblo, la alarma sonó por las visitas que tenían.

-¡Son los autobots!-grito el vigilante.

-¡Kenneth volvió!-grito Geny y luego agrego-y el resto de los chicos claro-.

Ashrriel solo se rio por la reacción de su amiga.

El anciano recibió a los autobots, quienes tras de contarles que los decepticons estaban detrás de otra reliquia el anciano paso a contarles todo.

-Deben estar buscando la gema elemental-.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Odd.

-Una joya que fue entregada por los dioses hace milenios, se dice que guarda el poder de los cuatro elementos que rigen al mundo-.

-¿Cuáles son?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Fuego, viento, tierra y agua-respondió Kenneth-¿Qué tanto haces en la escuela Odd?-

-Es que las clases son muy pesadas-se defendió Odd.

Geny se acerco a sus amigos, pero Ashrriel la empujo junto con Kenneth.

-Hola ¿cómo has estado?-le pregunto Kenneth.

Geny se quedo totalmente roja sin saber que decir.

-Ella ha estado muy bien y te ha extrañado mucho-.

Geny se puso toda roja, pero no pudo decir nada porque capto a alguien más.

-¿Quién es ella?-.

-Yo me llamo Hikaru, soy la prima de Yumi-.

-¿En serio? Parecen hermanas, son idénticas-opino Ashrriel.

Yumi y Hikaru solo se rieron con ese comentario.

-Entonces esa gema debe ser lo que Megatron quiere-dijo Ulrich.

-Debemos detenerlo-intervino Aelita.

-Y lo haremos, pero necesitamos ayuda, Ratchet los dos morfos que faltan-.

Ratchet asintió y trajo los dos últimos morfos.

-¿Para qué sirven esas cosas?-pregunto Ashrriel.

-Con esto podrán transformarse como nosotros y nos podrán ayudar en la batalla contra los decepticons-les explico Ulrich.

-Pero solo si ustedes quieren-intervino Optimus.

Geny y Ashrriel se vieron entre si y tras pensarlo una milésima de segundo….

-¡Claro que aceptamos!-.

-Aun quiero ajustar cuentas con esos malvados-dijo Ashrriel.

Optimus asintió y le ordeno a Ratchet que les diera sus morfos.

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto Geny.

-Solo digan code lyoko y la magia pasara-dijo Hikaru entusiasmada.

Las dos chicas lo hicieron y su transformación no se hizo esperar:

Geny había obtenido una armadura celeste con un escudo y una espada, además de que en la espalda llevaba un látigo.

Ashrriel por su parte había adquirido un traje muy parecido al de Odd, la diferencia era que su traje igualaba a la astuta y feroz pantera y era de color negro con dorado.

-Genial-dijeron ambas.

-Ha, ya no soy el único gato-dijo Odd feliz.

-Pero ella se ve genial-dijo Kenneth queriendo molestarlo, algo que resulto muy fácil-y no ridícula-.

-Cállate-.

Todos se rieron, aunque sus risas se apagaron cuando Optimus hablo.

-Hay mucho que deben aprender, pero por lo pronto bienvenidas-dijo extendiendo su mano.

Geny y Ashrriel lo saludaron con sus manos, aunque sus pequeñas manos solo pudieron sujetar un dedo de Optimus.

-Muy bien, es hora de ir tras los decepticons-dijo Ulrich.

Optimus asintió-Autobots, guerreros lyoko ¡Avancen!-.

Tras despedirse del pueblo se dirigieron al lugar donde los decepticons estaban atacando.

**En la isla de las amazonas….**

Todas las guerreras amazonas estaban atadas y ahora eran vigiladas por los decepticons.

-Los humanos son una raza muy curiosa-dijo Blitzwing con su cara azul-hay deferentes culturas, creencias e incluso tribus en las que solo puede haber una persona del mismo genero, aunque en la mayor parte de este mundo conviven juntos-.

-Para mí el mundo sería mejor sin los humanos-intervino Escorpina.

-Pero no pudiste lograrlo-intervino Starscream-ya que fuiste vencida por un montón de niños-.

-Como si tú ya hubieras logrado eliminarlos-reprocho Escorpina.

-Basta-les ordeno Megatron-olvídense de sus asuntos personales y busque esa gema-.

Araña negra se acerco a Megatron-Amo, he descubierto algo que podría sernos útil-.

-¿De que se trata?-.

-Al parecer la gema es resguardada por cuatro hechiceras, esa hechiceras controlan los elementos de los que este patético planeta esta formado y por lo tanto tiene acceso a la gema-.

-¿Y quienes son?-.

-Aun no lo se, ya que según esta tribu deben ser jovencitas que hayan nacido durante las noches de luna llena, pero no se preocupe-se apresuro a decir al ver el rostro de Megatron-lo estoy investigando-.

Megatron sujeto a araña negra por el cuello-Te sugiero que te des prisa-la lanzo contra el suelo y tras recuperar el aliento araña negra se dispuso a cumplir su orden.

Tras un corto tiempo, araña negra ya había descubierto a las cuatro hechiceras.

-Así que ustedes son las protectoras de esa poderosa gema-dijo Megatron-son muy jóvenes-.

-Pero tenemos más honor que usted y todos sus esbirros-dijo Christine.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultar al glorioso Megatron?-dijo Lugnut molesto.

-Tranquilo-le ordeno Megatron-muertas no me sirven de nada-.

-Ni vivas-replico Serenity-porque jamás les diremos donde esta la gema-.

-Se rindieron fácilmente ¿creen que no puedo obligarlas a decirme donde esta la gema?-.

-En ese momento nos preocupamos por nuestras hermanas-dijo Evelyn-pero nuestro deber es evitar que la gema caiga en manos de seres como tú-.

-Me temo que no comprenden la gravedad de esta situación-.

-Si la comprendemos-dijo Anastasia-pero jamás les diremos donde esta la gema-.

-¿Aunque mate a su líder?-.

-Puedes hacerme lo que quieras-dijo la reina-porque ellas nunca te revelaran la ubicación de la gema-.

-Oh, que tonto soy, quise decir ¿aunque mate a su futura líder?-.

Ante esa frase tanto la reina como las cuatro hechiceras se paralizaron de miedo.

-No se atreva a toca a mi hija-.

-Si, tiene razón, solo es una pequeña bebe, no tiene nada que ver-.

Megatron formo su cañón y apunto al templo donde estaba la hija de la reina, quien con solo un año de edad dormía tranquilamente.

Megatron ya generaba un rayo cuando alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!-gritaron las guardianas y Megatron volteo a verlas sonriendo-lo haremos-dijeron resignadas-.

-Una sabia decisión-dijo Megatron-araña negra si fueras tan amable-.

Araña negra asintió y tras colocarles a las cuatro hechiceras receptores comenzó a extraer la información.

-Tendremos toda la información en 10 minutos-.

-Excelente-.

Justo en es momento un disparo derribo a Megatron, los autobots y los guerreros lyoko habían llegado listos para el combate.

-¡Predacons ataquen!-ordeno Escorpina.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Los robots son los decepticons y el resto de esas criaturas son predacons-le explico Yumi.

-Vaya, si no fuera porque lo estoy viendo, pensaría que todo esto es una película de ciencia ficción-.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Yumi.

-¡Megatron!-grito Optimus.

-¡Prime!-.

Ambos líderes iniciaron uno más de sus interminables combates, uno buscando proteger a los inocentes y otro destruirlos.

Los guerreros lyoko combatían contra los predacons, aunque Geny y Ashrriel tenía problemas debido a su inexperiencia, Kenneth les ayudaba en lo que podía.

-Gracias-decía Geny sonrojada.

-No le des mucha importancia-dijo Kenneth sonriendo-después de todo somos amigos-

Antes esas palabras Geny se sonrojo aun más, Ashrriel no sabía como pelear, pues no tenía armas.

-¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Arañarlos?-de repente una bola de energía se formo en sus manos y golpeo a un cangrejo-olvídenlo-.

Mientras Optimus peleaba contra Megatron, Ulrich se acerco a liberar a las hechiceras.

-¡Súper velocidad!-cuando llego con las hechiceras comenzaron las preguntas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que pasa aquí?-pregunto Serenity.

-Es una larga historia-.

Mientras Ulrich las liberaba, él no se daba cuenta que una de ellas lo miraba fijamente mientras sus mejillas se coloraban, se trataba de Evelyn.

-_"Que chico tan guapo"-._

Yumi ayudaba a Hikaru contra los bloques, pero noto como Evelyn miraba a Ulrich y su rostro cambio a uno molesto.

-¿Podrías dejar de ver hacia allá y ayudarme?-.

Yumi reacciono y asintió, Ulrich ya había liberado a todas las hechiceras cuando Escorpina lo descubrió.

-¡No escaparan!-.

-¡Si lo harán!-Arcee se interpuso y derribo a Escorpina-¡Salgan de aquí!-.

Ulrich se llevo a las cuatro hechiceras a un lugar retirado de la batalla.

-¿Están bien?-.

-Si, gracias por salvarnos-dijo Christine.

-Si muchas, muchas gracias-dijo Evelyn lanzándose a abrazarlo.

Ulrich se sonrojo por eso, pero Serenity intervino.

-Suéltalo Evelyn, esos robots están buscando la gema y ahora saben donde esta, hay que llegar a ella antes que ellos-.

-¿De quien?-pregunto Ulrich, pues Megatron aun peleaba con Optimus.

-De una araña gigante que escapo antes de que llegaran-le explico Anastasia.

Ulrich rápidamente llamo a Tirano, quien derribo a un coloco para llegar con él.

Tras explicarle la situación, Tirano accedió a llevarlas junto con Ulrich y detener a araña negra.

Yumi vio como Ulrich se marchaba con Tirano y esas hechiceras y su enojo aumento.

-Pero ¿Quién se cree para irse así nada más?-.

-Creo que descubrió algo, porque Tirano lo acompaña-dijo Hikaru.

Pero Yumi no la escuchaba solo los miraba irse.

-Sera mejor seguirlos-intervino Kira-pueden necesitar ayuda-.

Kira se transformo en pterodáctilo y se dispuso a seguir a Tirano.

-Yo voy contigo-dijo Yumi.

-Creo que yo también-dijo Hikaru.

Kira acepto y se pusieron en marcha.

Optimus y Megatron estaban enfrascados en el combate que no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Ríndete Megatron, esto no nos conducirá a ningún lado-.

-Megatron nunca se rinde, solo conquista-.

Megatron disparo su cañón contra Optimus quien lo recibió directamente.

Fue entonces que Megatron noto lo que pasaba.

-Así que tratan de llegar primero a la gema, no si yo puedo evitarlo-Megatron cambio a modo jet y fue tras ellos.

Optimus al ver esto dio su orden-Autobots, guerreros lyoko, terminen con ellos y ayuden a las amazonas, yo tratare de impedir que Megatron se apodere de esa gema-.

Optimus cambio a su modo de camión, pero sabía que no tenías muchas oportunidades de alcanzar a Megatron mientras el volara.

**Mientras…..**

Ulrich y sus nuevas amigas corrían por el bosque tratando de llegar con araña negra, mientras las hechiceras le explicaban a Ulrich todo acerca de esa gema.

-Entonces esa gema tiene el poder de los cuatro elementos-.

-Así es-dijo Serenity-los dioses la entregaron como una forma de relacionarse con la vida y la naturaleza, pero la corrupción humana llevo a que se usara como un arma, por eso las amazonas debemos protegerlas a toda costa-.

-Pero se que con tu ayuda podremos protegerlas guapo-dijo Evelyn y Ulrich volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-dijo la voz de Yumi desde el aire.

-Yumi, Hikaru, que bueno que vienen, así nos será más fácil detener a araña negra-.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Kira.

-Ya casi la alcanzamos-.

**En un templo…..**

Araña negra observaba el lugar.

-Excelente, esa gema pronto será nuestra-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 15, espero lo hayan disfrutado, al parecer Ulrich tiene una nueva admiradora y araña negra esta muy cerca de la gema ¿qué pasara? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

**Geny: **_al menos leíste mi capítulo y eso es lo que importa, guau, que bueno que me dijiste, porque había pensado ponerte algo de color rosa, pero espero que te haya gustado tu atuendo, eres como un caballero, lista para combatir a los malvados decepticons. Y no es que Aelita y Anthea discutan, solo que Anthea quiere que su hija viva como una chica de acuerdo a su edad, aunque también quiere pasar tiempo con ella, además no fue una discusión seria se podría decir. Como pudiste ver Ulrich tiene una nueva admiradora y al parecer va a ser todo lo posible para que se quede con ella, así sea lo último que haga, ¿que hará Yumi al respecto? Bueno, solo ella sabe, ya que Hikaru ya se lo advirtió. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que pronto pueda ver tus fics._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_entonces con más razón serás la prima de Yumi, si dices que tienes rasgos como ella, como vez has participado en tu primer combate, aunque es algo difícil debido a la inexperiencia, pero descuida apenas es el primero y los decepticons deberán cuidarse, como ves Yumi ya tiene una nueva rival y esta será un poco peor que Sissy, porque además de ser una hechicera, no se detendrá hasta que Ulrich sea suyo y creo que eso le hará entender muchas cosas a esa terca de Yumi. Espero que te encuentres perfectamente y que pronto vea actualizaciones de tus fics._

**Ashrriel: **_si, esos dos desesperan mucho, y respecto a Güin y Seth, aunque Seth se negaba a volver con Güin, al menos él no se unió al bando maligno como araña negra, y ella acepta que aun ama a Optimus, pero no frente a sus compañeros decepticons y menos frente a Megatron, imagínate que le haría si supiera. Finalmente has comenzado tu primer combate, espero que te haya gustado tu atuendo, algo parecido al de Odd, pero tú eres una pantera y eso es mejor que el de Odd, aunque siempre mata de la risa. No voy a salir en este fic, pero si saldré en otro que pienso hacer con un papel que siempre me ha gustado, por cierto si ustedes quieren también podrían participar en ese próximo fic. Espero que te encuentres muy bien._

**Hanelita: **_solo en actualizaciones, porque en la vida real no puedo ir tan rápido como él, huy ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes algún problema con tu novio o algún chico de la escuela, lo digo por el comentario que me dejaste de ser muy celosa, y respecto a Yumi, ahora tiene una nueva rival y es una hechicera que hará lo que sea necesario para que Ulrich sea suyo, por cierto ya apareciste en el fic, eres una de las cuatro guardianas de la gema que Megatron quiere, espero que te haya gustado. Espero que te encuentres muy bien._

_Un abrazo y un beso a las cuatro._

_No vemos…._


	16. Conflictos del corazon

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación de esta gran batalla, además de la guerra entre Yumi y Evelyn por el corazón de Ulrich._

_Y ahora el capítulo 16._

**Cap. 16 Conflictos del corazón.**

Araña negra veía el templo sonriendo al ver lo que su lector decía.

-Esa gema esta dentro del templo, peor muy pronto estará en nuestra nave-.

Araña negra se dispuso a entrar cuando…..

-¡Araña negra!-.

La decepticon volteo y vio que los guerreros lyoko iban junto con Tirano y Kira hacia ella.

-Con que los predacons no lograron detenerlos, lo siento pero no puedo perder el tiempo con ustedes ¡Colosos, cangrejos!-.

Tres colosos y seis cangrejos entraron en escena.

-Ocúpense de ellos mientras…-.

-Nosotros vamos por la gema-dijo la voz de Megatron, quien llego listo para reclamar esa gema como suya.

Araña negra se inclino ante su líder-La gema esta dentro de ese templo mi lord-.

-Y su poder pronto será mío-.

Megatron y araña negra entraron al templo, mientras los chicos y los dos autobots se preparaban para combatir a esos monstruos.

-No esperaba esto, pero me gustan los retos-dijo Tirano.

-No te preocupes Ulrich-dijo Evelyn-yo te cuidare la espalda-.

Ulrich solo asintió, aunque Yumi le lanzo una mirada asesina a Evelyn.

-Creo que estás celosa-dijo Hikaru.

-No digas nada-.

-Que no ves que esta tratando de seducirlo-.

-¡Te dije que no digas!-Yumi arremetió contra un cangrejo destruyéndolo fácilmente.

Hikaru solo suspiro, a veces se preguntaba como sobrevivía la especie.

**En el templo…..**

Megatron y araña negra recorrían los pasillos, estos eran muy amplios, tanto que ambos podían caminar sin problemas.

-Debemos tener cuidado señor, según la leyenda este lugar esta lleno de trampas-.

-Ninguna trampa detiene a Megatron-apenas dijo eso piso un fino hilo que activo una trampa, la cual consistía en que varias flechas surgieron de las paredes y golpearon los cuerpos de ambos decepticons, aunque no les hicieron el menor daño-y menos estas armas tan primitivas-.

Araña negra solo vio las flechas en el suelo y luego hacia la entrada, aunque era una decepticon totalmente leal a Megatron, una parte de ella deseaba que Optimus apareciera y lo detuviera.

-_"¿Por qué no puedo arrancarte de mi corazón?"-_pensó mientras seguía a su líder.

**En la aldea amazonas…..**

Los guerreros lyoko y los autobots que quedaban luchaban junto con las amazonas contra los malvados decepticons.

-Su unión no se compara con la grandeza de Megatron-dijo Lugnut.

-¿Siempre habla tanto?-pregunto la reina.

-Si-respondió Kenneth.

-Y siempre habla de la grandeza de Megatron, que somos inferiores a él, etc.-dijo Odd.

-Pero aun así tiene razón-dijo Escorpina disparándoles.

Los chicos se prepararon par el impacto, pero fue detenido por Arcee.

-Tu pelea es conmigo-le dijo.

-No sabes cuan equivocada estas, mi pelea es con Aelita-.

Aelita salió-¿Quieres pelear conmigo? Pues adelante-Aelita miro a Arcee, quien asintió.

Ambas se combinaron con el poder del oráculo.

-¡Arcee modo hada!-.

-Que bien, una forma muy practica de acabar con ambas-.

Escorpina ataco a Arcee, quien se defendía con la agilidad de Aelita.

-No te podrás escapar por siempre-.

Odd quería ayudar a su novia y a su amiga, pero debía ayudar también a las nuevas guerreas lyoko, ya que Kenneth no podía con todo el solo.

-¡Resistan allá voy!-grito Odd corriendo en auxilio de sus amigos.

-Ya era hora-dijo Kenneth mientras trataba de detener a varios bloque con su lanza.

Geny al ver el peligro que corría Kenneth, rápidamente arremetió contra los bloques.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si, gracias a ti preciosa-.

Geny se sonrojo ante eso último, pero sonrió al ver que Kenneth estaba bien.

**En el templo…**

Los chicos luchaban con valor, pero al parecer no podían librarse de sus molestos enemigos y cada minuto que perdían, Megatron se acercaba más a la gema.

Ulrich no se dio cuenta que un cangrejo se disponía a dispararle, pero Yumi si, solo que alguien más también.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi, pero antes de poder lanzar su abanico, una bola de fuego destruyo al cangrejo.

-¿Qué?-Yumi estaba confundida, pero su confusión se transformo en enojo al ver que paso.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Evelyn a Ulrich preocupada-tuve miedo cuando vi que te iba a disparar-.

-Estoy bien, gracias por salvarme-dijo Ulrich sonriendo y Evelyn se sonrojo.

Ulrich sin darse cuenta de esto se lanzo contra otro cangrejo listo para el combate.

Yumi por su parte estaba paralizada con lo que sus ojos vieron y a su mente le vino las palabras de Hikaru de apenas hace unos días.

-"Bien, haz lo que quiera, pero luego no vayas a llorar porque una chica logre conquistar a Ulrich por culpa de tu terco orgullo"-.

Yumi miro a Ulrich peleando contra los cangrejos, pero por estar embobada con él no se dio cuenta de que un coloso se preparaba para aplastarla.

-¡Yumi!-grito Hikaru al ver el peligro en que su prima estaba.

Ulrich volteo y al ver en que peligro estaba Yumi y que ella no se había dado cuenta su corazón se acelero mientras trataba de correr para salvarla.

Pero antes de que el coloso pudiera completar el pisotón, un rayo lo derribo.

-¿Qué?-Ulrich estaba confundido, pero luego sonrió al ver de quien se trataba-¡Optimus!-.

Optimus arroyo a varios colosos en su forma de camión y luego se transformo.

-¿Dónde esta Megatron?-.

-Dentro del templo-le informo Kira.

-Hay que sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes-le dijo Christine-si Megatron se apodera de la gema será el fin de toda esta isla-.

-No lo voy a permitir-dijo Ulrich determinado.

-Ulrich ¡Espera!-Optimus trato de detenerlo, pero Ulrich ya había entrado al templo-eso es justo lo que Megatron quiere-.

Optimus trato de seguirlo, pero varios colosos se le pusieron en su camino.

-No tengo tiempo para esto-.

-Por eso nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo Kira-Tirano y yo podemos contra esas criaturas, Optimus, las guerreras lyoko y las hechiceras vayan tras Megatron-.

Todos asintieron.

-Buena suerte-les deseo Optimus.

Optimus y los demás se internaron al templo para ayudar a Ulrich.

**En el interior del templo…..**

Ulrich corría usando su súper velocidad, desenado poder llegar hasta Megatron.

Megatron y araña negra había pasado las trampas con suma facilidad.

-Debo admitir que los humanos son creativos, pero estas trampas son muy primitivas-dijo araña negra.

-Y entre más "difíciles" son, más cerca estamos de la gema-dijo Megatron-puedo sentir su poder, aquel que pronto será mío-.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación que contenía la gema.

-Excelente-Megatron preparo su cañón para destruir la puerta, cuando alguien grito.

-¡Megatron!-.

Megatron volteo y no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír al ver de quien se trataba.

-Pero miren nada más, el mocoso que tiene el oráculo-.

-No te llevaras esa gema-dijo Ulrich sacando sus sables.

-Tienes razón, no solo me llevare la gema, sino también a ti ¡Atrapalo!-.

Araña negra se lanzo contra Ulrich, quien logro quitarse a tiempo.

-¿Por qué haces esto Elita?-.

-Me llamo araña negra-.

-Pero en tu interior esta la Elita-1 de quien Optimus se enamoro-.

-Y a quien abandono-.

Ulrich esquivaba los ataques de araña negra, ella estaba asombrada, no podía creer que un insignificante humano pudiera hacerle frente.

-Debe ser el poder del oráculo-murmuro Megatron en voz baja.

Araña negra comenzó a disparar sus dardos venenosos.

-¡Súper velocidad!-.

Ulrich esquivaba los dardos de araña negra, Megatron se estaba impacientando, pero de repente oyó que alguien se acercaba.

-Debo darme prisa-Megatron disparo contra la puerta la cual se abrió-si-.

-Oh no-araña negra aprovecho la distracción de Ulrich para derribarlo con un disparo.

-Si crees que el amor es algo tan bueno, dime ¿Por qué esa chica japonesa te dijo que fueran solo amigos? Porque el amor no es más que basura, algo que solo fastidia y daña a todo aquel que lo siente-.

-¿Por eso te uniste a los decepticons?-.

-Los decepticons viven para la gloria de la conquista, solo queremos que en el universo haya armonía-.

-Y creen que eso se lograra con una guerra-.

-Los humanos la han buscado así-le dijo araña negra-tantas guerras que han tenido en su mundo y la contaminación que lo destruye, ustedes los humanos no son tan diferentes de nosotros los decepticons, también disfrutan de la conquista y de hacer que sus enemigos sienta el terror-.

Ulrich solo escuchaba en silencio, mientras Megatron se adentraba al salón donde estaba la gema.

-No hay nada-musito furioso, dio unos pasos y piso algo, al ver de que se trataba, no pudo menos que sonreír.

Era un dibujo, en el que las cuatro hechiceras levantaban sus cetros invocando la gema, la cual aparecía del techo.

-Así que esas cuatro brujas son las únicas que pueden liberar la gema, por suerte he tomado mis precauciones-dijo sacando un control remoto.

Araña negra se preparo para dispararle un dardo a Ulrich-Desde esta distancia no podrás esquivarlo y el veneno hará que mueras casi de inmediato, esa gema y el oráculo finalmente serán nuestros-.

Ulrich solo podía ver como araña negra se preparaba para darle el golpe final, cuando una bola de fuego la derribo.

-¡Aléjate de mi chico!-grito Evelyn y Yumi solo se molesto aun más.

-Vez lo que te decía, ya hay otra chica que apenas conoce a Ulrich y sin embargo ya te lo trata de quitar-le susurro Hikaru.

Yumi solo veía a Ulrich, quien se incorporo rápidamente y se acerco a sus amigos.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así-le pidió Optimus-fue muy arriesgado-.

-Lo lamento-.

-Pero hiciste lo que tu corazón creía que era correcto y por eso estoy orgulloso-.

Ulrich sonrió con eso último, pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando Megatron apareció.

-Me da gusto que hayan llegado-Megatron trono sus dedos y 6 colosos aparecieron-encárguense de Prime-.

Los colosos arremetieron contra Prime, quien tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que los chicos no salieran heridos.

-Ahora hechiceras-Megatron se dirigió a las cuatro guardianas-si fueran tan amables de abrir la compuerta donde esta encerrada la gema-.

-Nunca haremos eso-dijo Christine.

-Ríndete Megatron, ni esa gema ni el oráculo serán tuyos-dijo Ulrich.

-El oráculo será mío tarde o temprano, peor esa gema-Megatron miro a las hechiceras-me la darán a menos que…-.

-¿A menos que qué?-pregunto Serenity con miedo.

Megatron les mostro el control-Este control activa un potente explosivo que esta instalado en el palacio de su reina, donde esta….-.

-¡La princesa!-grito Christine.

-Exacto y si no quieren que ese inocente bebe muera, harán lo que les ordeno-.

Las cuatro hechiceras solo apretaron los puños.

-¡Eres un cobarde!-le grito Hikaru molesta.

-¿Cobarde? Si ustedes son los que están temblando-.

-Maldito-Ulrich apretó lo puños.

-¿Qué deciden?-.

Las tres hechiceras vieron a su líder Serenity, quien solo agacho su cabeza.

-No hay opción-.

-Me alegra que se hayan dado cuenta de que tan poderoso soy-.

-Solo del gran cobarde que eres-dijo Christine enojada con lo que pasaba en su isla.

Las cuatro hechiceras entraron al salón, mientras los guerreros lyoko se disponían a seguirlas.

-Me temo que eso no será posible-Megatron trono sus dedos y varias tarántulas aparecieron-asegúrense de que ni intervengan-.

Las tarántulas se pusieron en guardia.

-Diablos-Ulrich apretó sus sables.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes de salvar a tu nueva novia?-le pregunto Yumi molesta.

Ulrich volteo a verla confundido-¿Novia? ¿De que hablas?-.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!-grito Yumi enojada, asustando a Hikaru e incluso a las tarántulas-¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo haz estado con esa brujas desde que llegamos aquí?-.

-Apenas la acabo de conocer, no entiendo el problema. A menos de que estés celosa-.

-¿Celosa yo? Eso es ridículo…solo que…yo…..bueno-.

-Mira, entre Evelyn…-.

-Ahora hasta sabes su nombre-.

-Ella me lo dijo junto con las demás hechiceras, pero bueno, entre ella y yo no hay nada, y si lo hubiera ¿cuál es el problema? Tu y yo solo somos amigos ¿recuerdas?-.

Con esa última frase la furia de Yumi aumento-¡Somos amigos porque tú lo quisiste así!-.

-¿Yo? Tú fuiste la que me cito para decirme que solo podíamos ser amigos-Ulrich estaba empezando a molestarse.

Hikaru solo podía mirar en silencio como discutían sus amigos, cuando se dio cuenta que las tarántulas se preparaban para atacar, rápidamente se dispuso a enfrentarlos, pues sus amigos estaban muy preocupados peleando entre ellos.

Optimus peleaba contra los colosos, ya solo quedaban dos, pero noto que Ulrich y Yumi discutían entre ellos mientras Hikaru trataba de pelear sola contra las tarántulas.

-¿Pero que demonios están haciendo?-.

**En la habitación…..**

Las cuatro hechiceras se disponían a conjurar la gema, ya que Megatron no les dejo mucha opción.

-Por el poder del fuego-.

-Del viento-.

-De la tierra-.

-Y del agua-.

-¡Conjuramos la gema elemental!-del techo emergió la gema, la cual Megatron tomo.

-Excelente, es un poder magnífico ¡Decepticons retirada!-.

Tras dar la orden, los decepticons que estaban en la isla se marcharon del lugar, mientras los guerreros eliminaban a los últimos predacons.

Hikaru cayó al suelo, mientras su arco aterrizo lejos de ella.

-Oh no-Hikaru vio como las tarántulas se preparaban para destruirla y sus amigos continuaban discutiendo, cuando una se preparo para darle el golpe final, todas las tarántulas fueron aplastadas por Optimus.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto.

-Otro poco y no la habría contado-dijo Hikaru poniéndose en pie.

Ulrich y Yumi siguieron discutiendo hasta que Optimus dio un pisotón para que se calmaran.

-¡Ya basta! Por si no lo han notado, mientras discutían los decepticons escaparon con la gema y casi matan a Hikaru-.

Ambos chicos vieron a Hikaru, quien solo agacho la cabeza, ya que no quería que se sintieran culpables.

Pero la culpa que Yumi sintió se transformo en enojo con lo que paso en solo unos instantes.

-¡Cielo estás bien!-grito Evelyn abrazando a Ulrich.

Optimus capto la situación y sin pensarlo mucho decidió que debían volver a la aldea.

**En la aldea…..**

Optimus le contaba todo lo que paso a la reina y a sus amigos.

-Lamento mucho que se llevaran la gema-.

-El mundo pagara el precio por la ambición de esos malvados-dijo la reina.

-Por ahora debemos volver a la base gran jefe-dijo Kira-ya no hay nada que podamos hacer-.

Todos se despidieron, aunque Evelyn le dio un beso a Ulrich muy cerca de la boca, Ulrich no pudo reaccionar cuando eso paso y la furia de Yumi aumento aun más, algo que notaron sus amigos.

-Esto se va a poner feo-dijo Kenneth al ver la tensión entre sus dos amigos.

-Peor que eso-dijo Odd.

**En el arca…**

Tras haber dejado a Geny y Ashrriel en su hogar, Ulrich y Yumi eran regañados por Optimus.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso allá? Se supone que son amigos y sin embargo dejaron que su discusión pusiera en peligro a toda esa gente, díganme ¿por qué?-.

-Tal vez nada hubiera sucedido si alguien no hubiera hecho el pape de Casanova-.

-Tal vez si la señorita se pudiera decidir que es lo que quiere no tendríamos tantos problemas-.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa?-.

-Tú fuiste la que empezó con la discusión-.

-Tú la empezaste por actuar como Odd-.

-Oye-reprocho Odd.

-Yumi, ese comentario me molesto-dijo Aelita.

-Lo siento, quiero decir como el viejo Odd-.

-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, ya no quiero discutir contigo, si quieres estar celosa por algo que no es verdad allá tú, pero yo tengo que buscar el modo de detener a los decepticons-.

Ulrich se marcho furioso, Yumi solo apretó los puños y se fue también.

-Tratare de hablar con ella-dijo Hikaru algo triste y fue tras su prima.

El resto de los chicos se marcho tras despedirse de Anthea y de los autobots.

-Esto es malo-dijo Tirano.

-Si esto continua así, creo que muy pronto podríamos ver el fin de esa bella amistad y quizás de algo más-dijo Optimus preocupado.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 16, como ven no solo los decepticons ganaron este round, sino también la relación de Ulrich y Yumi esta muy dañada._

**Geny: **_que coincidencia que haya atinado a tu color favorito, como vez la relación de Ulrich y Yumi se ha dañado mucho, y además en la mente de Ulrich se encuentran las palabras de araña negra, y con su relación así un chico del Kadic tratara de aprovechar la situación, además de que los decepticons también podrían tomar esa oportunidad para sus diabólicos planes, así que no te pierdas el próximo capítulo, porque Ulrich y Yumi tendrán muchos problemas, también espero que hayas disfrutado tu participación, y no olvides que el fic todavía no acaba y que seguirás apareciendo, mantente atenta. Espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_si antes tenías ganas de matar a Evelyn, ahora vas a querer hacerle algo mucho peor, aunque desde cierto punto ella no conocía la relación de esos dos chicos tan tercos y orgullosos, ya te mande mi correo al tuyo y ya te agregue como contacto, ahora vas a tratar de ayudar a Yumi, aunque eso será casi una misión imposible, debido al estado en que se encuentra su relación, pero bueno no solo estas tú, sino también Kenneth, Aelita, Odd, Optimus y el resto de los autobots listos para ayudar. Espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ashrriel: **_me da gusto que te haya gustado tu traje y respecto al papel de mi próximo fic (que por cierto no olviden que ustedes también pueden participar si lo desean) sería el de un guerrero y maestro de Ulrich y el nombre sería el que uso de usuario jeje. Y ahora creo que querrás destruir a Evelyn por lo que paso, aunque Yumi también esta dejando que sus celos le nublen su juicio y ya ni siquiera quiere aceptar que ella fue la que empezó con ser solo amigos, como dice mi papá ¿por qué les gusta complicarse la existencia? Espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Hanelita: **_no tienes que agradecer, tú querías tener ese papel y lo tienes, aunque Evelyn sea tu compañera jajaja y ahora le causo un gran daño a Ulrich y Yumi, pero bueno, ellos los tenían desde hace tiempo, empezando con Sissy, luego llego William y para rematar a Yumi se le ocurre que sean solo amigos, pero que chica tan terca. Espero que estés perfectamente y esta fue tu primera aparición, el fic continua y por lo tanto aun tienes mucho que dar._

_Un abrazo y un beso a las cuatro._

_Nos vemos….._


	17. Un dolor intenso

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y esta vez Yumi cometerá un error que llevara a la persona que más ama a un peligro mortal._

_Y ahora el capítulo 17._

**Cap. 17 Un dolor inmenso.**

La tensión entre Ulrich y Yumi no habían disminuido, Yumi aun creía que Ulrich había tenido algo con Evelyn y Ulrich no pensaba defenderse ante ella.

Hikaru trataba de convencer a Yumi de lo contrario.

-Estás actuando como una bebe, Ulrich no tiene nada con Evelyn y si tanto te afecta porque no le dices lo que sientes-.

-Déjame en paz-Yumi no quería hablar con nadie.

**En el Kadic…..**

Kenneth, Aelita y Odd habían tratado de hablar con Ulrich, pero él solo les dijo que lo dejaran solo.

-Esto esta muy mal-dijo Odd-no quiere hablar con nadie, no quiere escuchar a nadie-.

-Y Optimus esta muy ocupado para hablar con Ulrich-dijo Aelita-ahora que los decepticons tienen la gema-.

-De hecho, no quiere escucharnos a nosotros-dedujo Kenneth inteligentemente-pero hay una persona a quien tal vez escuche-.

-Te refieres a…-.

-Si, hay que llamar a Yubel-.

**En la luna….**

Megatron observaba el video en el que Ulrich y Yumi discutían mientras sonreía.

-Así que ese mocoso siente algo por esa chiquilla, creo que podemos usarlo a nuestro favor-.

-¿Tiene algún plan?-pregunto Starscream.

-Si y esta vez el oráculo será todo mío-.

**En la casa de Yumi…**

Los padres de Yumi habían salido junto con Hiroki y Hikaru, Yumi estaba en su cuarto cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Cuando abrió descubrió a alguien muy conocido.

-¿William? ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¿Puedo pasar?-.

-No, lo siento, pero ahora no estoy de humor-.

-De eso mismo quería hablar-dijo William y Yumi lo miro con fastidio.

**En el Kadic…**

Yubel había llegado y tras enterarse de lo que paso, se dispuso a hablar con Ulrich.

-Es que ella fue la que empezó el pleito-.

-Eso no importa, no importa quien empezó que, lo que importa es que dejes de actuar como…..nuestro padre-Ulrich la miro-eres un chico duro y en varios aspectos no te pareces a nuestro padre, algo que agradezco, pero en otros si-.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Como el orgullo, ambos son muy orgullosos y siempre quieren tener la razón-dijo Yubel y Ulrich se quedo en silencio-si en verdad amas a Yumi deja tu orgullo a un lado y ve a hablar con ella-.

-Pero ella no me querrá escuchar-.

-Yo hare que te escuche-dijo Yubel-sabes que puedo ser muy suspicaz-Yubel puso una mirada que siempre había atemorizado a Ulrich.

-Como digas-dijo Ulrich temblando.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron en marcha a la casa de Yumi, sin saber que en unos minutos el corazón de Ulrich recibiría una gran herida.

**En la luna…..**

-Esto no puede ser mejor-dijo Escorpina-ese chico William también esta enamorado de Yumi, sin saberlo se ha convertido en nuestro mejor aliado-.

-Asegúrate que el mocoso reciba una gran herida a su corazón, con su corazón destrozado será más fácil quitarle el oráculo-Megatron se rió con eso último.

**En la casa de Yumi…..**

-La respuesta es no William-.

-Pero si tú y Ulrich han estado muy distanciados ¿por qué no aceptas salir conmigo?-.

-Tengo mis razones-.

-Pero Yumi, tú y yo sabemos que estamos destinados el uno para el otro-.

-¿De donde sacas eso?-.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando estuve poseído por William y fuiste sola a lyoko? La ternura con la que miraste-.

-Te mire con tristeza-.

-Eso significa que te importo-.

-Solo te considero un amigo-.

William harto de que Yumi no cayera en sus redes se precipito cuando distinguió a Ulrich acercarse junto con otra chica y tramo un plan.

-Muy bien Yumi, si así lo quieres al menos dame un solo beso-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Por favor, solo un beso y te prometo que ya no te molestare más-.

Yumi lo miro por unos segundos y luego asintió, que error tan grave, William tomo el rostro de Yumi y le dio un beso en los labios, algo que Ulrich y Yubel notaron.

Ulrich no soporto ver eso y salió corriendo.

-¡Ulrich!-el grito de Yubel llamo la atención de Yumi, quien se separo de William y al ver a Yubel rápidamente vio a Ulrich alejarse corriendo.

-¡Ulrich!-Yumi palideció.

-Bueno, ya esta hecho-dijo William y Yumi volteo a verlo.

-¿Tú sabías que ellos estaban aquí? ¿Entonces por qué?-.

-Sino eres mía no serás de nadie-dijo William satisfecho-nos veremos cuando te des cuenta de que yo soy quien te merece-.

William se marcho, mientras que Yumi solo se quedo paralizada, se sentía sucia, usada, se sintió peor cuando Yubel se le acerco.

Sus temores desaparecieron cuando Yubel hablo-Dime ¿qué fue lo que paso?-le pregunto con calma.

Yumi sintió una inmensa alegría al descubrir que Yubel estaba dispuesta a escucharla, algo que Ulrich quizás no haría.

**En el arca…**

Optimus se sujetaba el pecho y se mostraba intranquilo, algo que preocupo al resto de los autobots.

-¿Ocurre algo gran jefe?-pregunto Kira.

-Presiento que Ulrich esta en peligro, Jetfire comunícame con él-.

Jetfire lo intento, pero….

-No responde-.

**En el bosque…**

Ulrich corría mientras sentía una gran furia en su interior, no entendía como pudo Yumi hacerle eso, parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra.

Ulrich detuvo su marcha cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, era tanto que apenas podía ponerse de pie, comenzaba a perder el sentido y de repente cayó inconsciente, mientras una araña se acercaba a él.

-Excelente, Megatron estará complacido-.

**En la casa de Yumi….**

Yumi ya le había contado todo a Yubel.

-Ya veo, pero dime algo ¿Por qué no te decides de una buena vez?-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Por favor ¿crees que no se cuales son los sentimientos de mi hermano por ti? Tú le dijiste que no podían ser más que amigos, luego te enojas por causa de esa hechicera que conocieron y ahora te vas a besar con William-.

-El me dijo que si lo hacia me dejaría en paz-.

-Y ahí vas tú y le crees-.

Yumi no pudo seguir protestando, porque en ese momento su familia llego.

-Yumi ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Akiko Ishiyama.

Fue Yubel quien respondió-Nada, solo que su hija ha dañado a la persona que más la ha amado-.

Yubel se marcho y Hikaru se acerco a Yumi.

-¿Me quieres explicar que pasó?-.

**En el bosque…**

Tirano buscaba a Ulrich en su forma de T-rex, pero sus sensores no detectaban nada.

-Sino puedo localizarlo con mis sensores, usare mis sentidos-Tirano olfateo el aire-estuvo aquí y hay otro olor, uno desagradable. Araña negra-.

Tirano cambio al modo robot.

-Tirano a Optimus, responde gran jefe-.

Algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

**En el Kadic….**

Kenneth, Aelita y Odd estaban en la habitación de este último hablando.

-¿Creen que Yubel logre que Ulrich y Yumi hagan las paces?-pregunto Aelita preocupada.

-No lo se, pero algo que si se es que no me gustaría estar en su lugar en ese momento-dijo Kenneth-porque a veces Yubel me da un poco de miedo-.

-Si a mi también-dijo Odd.

Antes de que alguno dijera otra cosa, el celular de Aelita sonó.

-Si ¿Optimus? ¿Qué pasa? Entiendo, vamos para allá-Aelita miro a sus amigos-problemas-.

**Mientras…..**

Yubel buscaba a Ulrich cuando su celular vibro.

-¿Optimus? ¿Qué? Voy enseguida-Yubel corrió hacia el arca.

**En la casa de los Ishiyama…**

-¡¿Hiciste que?-grito Hikaru incrédula, ambas estaban en la habitación de Yumi, pero el grito de Hikaru debió oírse por toda la calle-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a la persona que más amas?-.

-Por última vez, él y yo solo somos….-.

-No lo digas-la callo Hikaru-porque tú sabes que no es cierto, tú orgullo produjo ese pleito, tú fuiste la culpable de todo-.

-Pero Ulrich…-.

-¡Ulrich no hizo nada malo!-grito Hikaru molesta-entiéndelo de una vez, Evelyn fue la que estuvo pegada a él todo el tiempo y tú lo sabes, pero no, la señorita prefiere ser una prepotente orgullosa a admitir que estaba equivocada y enamorada-.

Yumi solo se quedo callada, era la primera vez que Hikaru le gritaba.

-Y encima vas y te besas con ese patán de William, dime algo ¿finalmente te convenciste de lo que te dije o quieres otra prueba?-.

Antes de que Yumi dijera algo, el celular de Hikaru sonó.

-¿Diga? Oh Optimus, que bueno que llama, escuche-antes de que Hikaru le contara a Optimus, este le dio una mala noticia-no puede ser, vamos para allá-colgando-Ulrich esta en peligro.

Al oír eso Yumi palideció y un presentimiento muy extraño comenzó a invadirla.

**Mientras…**

Ulrich despertó y se vio envuelto en una esfera metálica.

-No otra vez-.

-Que triste verdad-dijo la voz de Megatron, quien apareció junto con araña negra y Escorpina.

-Megatron, podría decir que me alegra mucho verte, pero eso sonaría muy falso-dijo Ulrich.

-Eres un chico valiente, yo respeto el valor, desgraciadamente tienes algo que yo quiero-.

-¿Y pretendes que te lo de así de fácil?-.

-No, te tengo dos opciones o llamémoslas ofertas-.

-¿Ofertas?-.

-Si, quiero que te unas a mí, para que juntos logremos la destrucción absoluta del universo entero-.

-¿Y crees que aceptaría porque?-.

-Yo podría destruir a los causantes de tu dolor, a esa chiquilla japonesa y a su nuevo novio-.

-Aunque destruir a William es algo que me agradaría, la venganza no es algo que yo haría-.

Megatron solo se rió-Ya veo, entonces no dejas otra opción-.

-Creí que había otra-dijo Ulrich con burla.

-Pues si la hay, pero esa es mi favorita personal-dijo Megatron sonriendo y Ulrich se tenso.

**En el arca….**

Optimus puso al tanto a los chicos y cuando termino Yubel le conto lo que había pasado.

-Yumi dime ¿en que pensabas?-Yumi hubiera preferido que le gritara como había hecho Hikaru, le pareció horrible el tono decepcionado con el que Optimus le hablo.

-Yo…..solo….-Yumi no sabía que decir, ni podía ver a Optimus a la cara.

-No sabes cuan decepcionado estoy de ti Yumi, pensé que eras más lista-dijo Optimus con su mismo tono calmado-pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en salvar a Ulrich-.

-Pero no sabemos donde esta-dijo Odd.

-Afortunadamente nosotros tomamos precauciones en caso de que esto pasara-.

-Un momento ¿ustedes sabían que Yumi iba a lastimar a Ulrich y que Megatron lo capturaría?-.

-No exactamente así, pero después de lo que paso en la isla donde encontramos la espada de Atlantis, decidimos tomar una precaución por si Ulrich volvía a ser capturado-.

-¿Y en que consiste?-pregunto Anthea.

-Ratchet-Optimus le indico a su amigo que les explicara.

-En cada uno de sus morfos hay un comunicador y un localizador, con eso podremos localizar a Ulrich no importa en que lugar este-.

-Pues ¿qué esperamos?-pregunto Odd.

-Esto es un poco más complicado que el súper ordenador Odd-le dijo Arcee-los decepticons son bastante precavidos y encontrar la frecuencia correcta será algo complicado-.

-Y no olviden que ahora cuentan con la ayuda de Escorpina, quien era su enemiga Xana-dijo Kira.

-Por eso yo les ayudare-dijo Aelita-conozco a Xana y todos sus trucos-.

-Muy bien-Optimus permitió la ayuda de Aelita.

-También yo ayudare, no conozco todo el trabajo de mi esposo, pero se algunas cosas que hizo-dijo Anthea.

Optimus asintió y le dio instrucciones a cada uno de sus amigos, menos a Yumi.

-¿Y yo que puedo hacer para ayudar?-.

-Ya hiciste suficiente-respondió Optimus con su mismo tono.

Yumi solo agacho su cabeza mientras la culpa la invadía.

**Mientras…**

-¡Estas loco!-grito Ulrich cuando Megatron le conto su plan.

-No, porque me di cuenta que cuando sientes un dolor muy grande el oráculo comienza a sentirlo también y entre más fuerte sea el dolor, bueno solo digamos que no serás su portador por mucho tiempo-.

-La maquina esta lista excelencia-.

-Excelente-.

Megatron sujeto la esfera donde Ulrich estaba atrapado y lo coloco en una maquina que parecía un triángulo gigante, solo que en la punto estaba el espacio para colocar la esfera.

-Si esperas que ruegue, olvídalo-.

-No lo esperaba, ya que muy pronto el oráculo será mío-.

-Eso jamás-.

-¿Eso crees? No tendrás opción, veras esta maquina te causara un fuerte dolor, uno que sino tuvieras el oráculo te mataría-.

-¿Ese es tu plan?-.

-No exactamente, como te dije antes note que cuando esa chica te lastimo el oráculo sintió tu dolor, así que deduje que entre más fuerte sea el dolor más rápido el oráculo abandonara tu cuerpo y yo podre absorberlo-.

-¿Y que pasara conmigo?-.

-Esa es la parte divertida-intervino Escorpina-morirás, por fin me desharé de uno de los mocosos que tantos problemas me causaron-.

-Y basta-dijo Megatron-encárgate de que la energía de mi maquina se complete-.

-Si señor-.

-Araña negra, tú vigila por si los autobots logran localizarnos-.

-Como ordene-.

Megatron volvió su vista hacia Ulrich, quien lo miraba con odio.

-Esa mirada pronto desaparecerá, cuando tus ojos se cierren para siempre-.

-_"Optimus, por favor date prisa"-_rogo mentalmente.

**En el arca…..**

Optimus se acerco a sus amigos.

-¿Hay alguna señal de él?-.

-Megatron es muy astuto-dijo Aelita-parece que bloqueo la señal, ya que no lo podemos localizar-.

-Sigan intentando-en es momento los ojos de Optimus brillaron de un color blanco.

-¿Gran jefe?-pregunto Kira preocupada.

Pero Optimus no la oía, tenía una visión.

-_"Optimus Prime, el portador del oráculo esta en peligro, ayúdalo antes de que sea tarde"-._

Optimus vio a Ulrich y a los decepticons en una montaña muy conocida por los humanos, el monte Everest y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿Qué ocurre gran jefe?-pregunto Kira.

-Se donde esta-dijo y Yumi se paro rápidamente-tenemos que ir a ayudarlo-.

-¿Llamamos a Geny y a las demás?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No-.

-¿Y a los hermanos autobots?-pregunto Arcee recordando que los tres hermanos patrullaban las calles.

-No hay tiempo, hay que rescatar a Ulrich ahora. Autobots, guerreros lyoko ¡Avancen!-

Todos se pusieron en marcha, aunque Yumi tenía un poco de miedo, si lograban…se corrigió diciendo cuando logre rescatar a Ulrich ¿él querría escucharla? Después de todo debía admitir que todo lo que paso fue su culpa y ahora tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar.

**En el monte Everest….**

-La maquina esta lista-informo Escorpina.

-Excelente, ahora el oráculo será todo mío-.

Ulrich trataba en vano de liberarse, al parecer su fin había llegado.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 17, Megatron piensa usar el dolor de Ulrich y aumentarlo físicamente para apoderarse del oráculo ¿tendrá éxito? ¿Qué pasara con Yumi? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

**Ashrriel: **_si, mi papá es así, siempre lo he admirado. Pero bueno, que bueno que me advertiste porque pensaba incluirte en este capítulo, pero si tenías esa intención, mejor dejo que Hikaru y Optimus regañen a esos dos, como vez William empeoro la situación y ahora Megatron piensa obtener el oráculo aumentando el dolor de Ulrich, y tienes razón, Megatron es un cobarde, pero que esperabas de quien fue capaz de destruir su propio planeta hogar solo para completar su demente ambición, en estos momentos es cuando se extraña a Koragg, al menos él era guerrero de honor, pero ya veremos si se puede solucionar el problema de Ulrich y Yumi, pero primero deberán rescatarlo. Espero que te encuentres perfectamente y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_bueno, no pude hacer que golpees y tortures a Evelyn (por el momento jeje) pero si que regañes a Yumi por todo lo que esta pasando y ahora la situación empeoro gracias a William y a Megatron, aunque este último no hizo mucho, pero ahora esta muy cerca de obtener el oráculo si los autobots no llegan a tiempo y si Ulrich pierde el oráculo de esa forma, pues podría llegar a morir y nada detendría a Megatron, que bueno que ya vas a recibir tus notas y espero que te haya ido muy bien con todos tus trabajos y exámenes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Hanelita: **_por el momento no puedes reclamarle a tu compañera, porque no estas muy enterada de que paso, ya que procuraste proteger la gema y a la princesa amazonas, peor no te preocupes, tendrás una larga charla con ella, tu y las otras dos hechiceras para aclarar puntos, porque como te habrás dado cuenta Evelyn es la más rebelde de las cuatro, aunque también le preocupa su deber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para las tres._

_Nos vemos o leeremos luego….._


	18. Lo que el corazon quiere

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el desenlace de esta batalla, Ulrich esta a un paso de la muerte y los autobots deben darse prisa._

_Y ahora el capítulo 18._

**Cap. 18 Lo que el corazón quiere.**

Los autobots y lo guerreros lyoko se dirigían lo más rápido posible al rescate de Ulrich, Yumi estaba en silencio, mientras el resto planeaba que hacer.

-Personalmente-dijo Kenneth-creo que es mejor que Ulrich no vea a Yumi-.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono ella.

-Disculpa, pero después de lo que paso creo que no es conveniente que Ulrich te vea-.

-Pero…..-.

-Odio decir esto, pero creo que Kenneth tiene razón-apoyo Aelita entristecida.

-Yo igual-dijo Odd.

Yumi miro a Hikaru buscando apoyo, pero ella solo agacho su cabeza.

-Lo siento Yumi, siempre te he apoyado, pero después de lo que paso, creo que eso sería lo mejor-.

Yumi solo agacho su cabeza incrédula, su propia prima le decía que no debía interferir, incluso sus amigos, pero alguien la ayudo.

-No estoy de acuerdo-quien había hablado era Yubel.

-¿Podrías decirnos porque?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Porque si Yumi es tan lista y madura como presume ser, finalmente hará lo que es correcto y sino solo demostrara que incluso una persona como Sissy es mucho más lista que ella-.

-¡Por si no lo sabes saco mejores calificaciones que ella!-salto Yumi, pues odiaba que la compararan con Sissy.

-Cierto, pero dime ¿sabes cual es la principal diferencia que tienen tú y Sissy? Y ¿por qué no? Hasta Evelyn ¿sabes en que son mucho mejores que tú?-.

-¿En que?-pregunto Yumi entre confundida e interesada.

-En que al menos ellas no temen mostrar sus sentimientos, algo que tú siempre haz hecho-.

-Eso no es cierto-.

-En serio, si me equivoco, dime una sola vez en la que hayas sido sincera con Ulrich, una sola vez y yo me retracto de lo que dije-.

Yumi abrió la boca para responder, pero no podía decir algo y agacho la cabeza entristecida.

-Ah, eso pensé, que triste-.

-Ya casi llegamos-les informo Optimus-prepárense.

**En el Everest…..**

Megatron acciono la maquina y varias descargas eléctricas comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Ulrich, al principio era suaves pero fueron aumentado hasta que Ulrich comenzó a sentir dolor.

Ulrich trato de resistir y lo logro al principio, pero después el dolor se hizo más intenso que no pudo evitar gritar.

-Eso es, tus gritos de dolor solo hace que esto sea más divertido para mí-dijo Megatron satisfecho.

-Cuanto he deseado poder oír a uno de esos mocoso gritar así-se regocijo Escorpina-es muy divertido ¿verdad araña negra?-.

-¿Eh? Si-araña negra veía a Ulrich y sus gritos causaban algo en ella, al parecer le causaban lastima y tristeza.

Una parte de ella quería ayudarlo, pero ahora era una decepticon y fiel guerrera de Megatron.

-Si, ya casi-decía Megatron feliz.

Ulrich se retorcía de dolor cuando un aura blanca empezó a rodearlo.

-Mi lord, él oráculo ha sido expulsado un 15%-le informo Escorpina-.

-Si, aumente la potencia de la maquina-ordeno.

-Pero señor, si hacemos eso el chico podría ser destruido-dijo araña negra.

-Esa es la idea-dijo Megatron con crueldad.

-Me gusta como piensa amo-dijo Escorpina.

-Araña negra, si fueras tan amable-.

Pero araña negra parecía tener dudas.

-¿Qué esperas?-le cuestiono Megatron.

Araña negra miro a Ulrich y luego el control-Lo siento muchacho-antes de que araña negra lo oprimiera un dispara le arrebato el control.

-¿Qué?-.

Al voltear, los tres villanos vieron a sus enemigos mortales.

-No se te hizo cabeza de motor-dijo Kira.

Optimus vio a Ulrich y lo que le estaban haciendo-¡Ulrich!-.

Ulrich al escuchar esa voz abrió los ojos y con un gran esfuerzo-Optimus…..ayúdame-.

-¡Resiste!-.

-Me temo que eso no será posible Prime-dijo Megatron.

-No sabes lo que haces Megatron, no puedes usar a Ulrich como un arma-.

-El mocoso no me interesa, solo el poder que posee ¡Decepticons ataquen!-.

Los tres decepticons abrieron fuego.

-¿Qué hacemos gran jefe?-pregunto Tirano.

Optimus tomo una rápida decisión-Yubel, toma a los guerreros lyoko y rescaten a Ulrich-.

-No tienes que decirlo-.

Yubel condujo a los guerreros lyoko esperando que los decepticons no los descubrieran, pero….

-No irán a ningún lado-dijo Escorpina-¡Predacons!-.

Varios cangrejos entraron a la batalla.

-Rayos-dijo Odd-esto se ha complicado-.

-¿Qué hacemos Yubel?-pregunto Hikaru.

Yubel miro a Yumi-Escucha, como Ulrich no esta yo debo ser la líder, así que te encomendare la misión de salvar a mi hermano-.

Yumi la miro sorprendida, al igual que el resto de los chicos.

-Demuéstrame que me equivoco y que tú no le temes al amor-.

Yumi miro a Yubel abriendo sus ojos impresionada, ahora entendía porque Ulrich la admiraba tanto, Yubel decía las cosas de una manera que inspiraba y a la vez nos hacían dar cuenta de nuestros errores, y pensó que fue una tonta al haber estado celosas de ella, Ulrich tenía razón, Yubel era una gran aliada, amiga y líder.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Vete!-.

-Si-.

Yumi se marcho prometiendo hacer las paces con Yubel.

-No iras a ningún lado-Escorpina trato de detenerla, pero Arcee la detuvo.

-Si lo hará-.

-Eres tan odiosa como Aelita-.

Yumi corría todo lo que sus pies le permitían cuando un cangrejo le salió al frente, antes de preparar su abanico el cangrejo fue alcanzado por un campo de energía.

-Tú sigue-le dijo Aelita-Hikaru y yo te cubriremos-.

Yumi miró a Hikaru, quien solo asintió-Gracias amigas-.

-Deja eso para después, ahora ve por tu chico-dijo Hikaru y Yumi asintió.

Optimus peleaba contra Megatron.

-Prime, no te das cuenta que los humanos no merecen vivir-.

-Eso no te toca a ti decidirlo-.

-No sabes cuanto te equivocas en eso último-Megatron golpeo a Optimus y Ratchet intervino en la batalla-No estas invitado ¡colosos!-.

Varios colosos entraron en la batalla, algunos detrás de Escorpina.

-Definitivamente me encanta ser una decepticon-.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende eso?-.

Yumi corría lo más rápido que podía mientras Aelita y Hikaru la protegían.

-¡Tú sigue!-grito Aelita.

Dos cangrejos aparecieron frente a ellas, Yumi preparo sus abanicos pero Hikaru la detuvo.

-Ve con Ulrich Yumi, de prisa-.

Yumi solo asintió y se dirigió hacia el chico que amaba y debía darse prisa, porque Ulrich comenzaba a perder el sentido y si eso pasaba perdería el oráculo y su vida.

-_"No voy a permitir eso. Ulrich me has salvado la vida muchas veces, es mi turno de que yo salve la tuya"-_pensó determinada.

Ulrich apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos y el se preguntaba cuanto tiempo de vida le quedaba.

-¡Ulrich!-un grito llamo su atención, era un voz muy familiar para él, pero no pudo reconocerla debido a que casi estaba inconsciente.

-¡Ulrich!-.

Volvió a oírla y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos descubrió a la persona que lo llamaba.

-Yu…mi…-.

Ulrich solo pudo decir eso, porque ya no pudo resistir más y cayo inconsciente.

-¡Ulrich! Resiste, te sacare de ahí-Yumi lanzo sus abanicos contra la esfera, pero no pudo romperlos-rayos-.

Mientras ella hacía eso, los autobots peleaban contra los decepticons y los colosos.

Optimus y Megatron continuaban con su batalla, Optimus usaba su pistola disparándole misiles y Megatron lo atacaba con sus cañones.

-Débil-dijo Optimus golpeándolo con una roca-patético deshecho metálico-golpeo la espalda de su rival con su puño-chatarra inservible-.

Megatron se incorporo y le lanzo una patada, luego le disparo con su cañón.

-El chico tiene el poder de traer armonía al universo ¿no vale la paz y la armonía una vida humana?-.

-No dejare que lastimen a Ulrich o a cualquier otro terrícola ¡Acabare contigo!-.

Optimus ataco a Megatron, pero se distrajo al ver que Yumi no podía liberar a Ulrich.

-Kira, ayuda a Yumi-.

Kira asintió y con sus ptero-dagas corto el brazo de un coloso.

-Te metiste con la chica equivocada-dijo antes de cortarle la cabeza-vaya que soy buena-.

-¡Kira!-grito Optimus.

-Oh, cierto-.

Kira se dirigió a ayudar a Yumi.

-Araña negra detenla-ordeno Megatron.

-Si señor-.

Araña negra intento detener a Kira, pero fue interceptada por Tirano.

-No tan rápido bruja-.

-No intervengas-le advirtió araña negra y le lanzo una patada.

-No quiero lastimarla-.

-¿Así? ¿Y por qué no?-.

-Por dos razones, una porque es un robot femenino y dos porque es la novia de Optimus-.

Antes eso araña negra lo pateo.

-¿Crees que soy indefensa?-.

-Nunca dije eso-.

-Pues entonces es por decir que soy la novia de Optimus-dijo pateándolo repetidamente.

-Eres buena-dijo Tirano aturdido.

Kira se dirigía con Yumi, cuando tres colosos aparecieron frente a ellos.

-Tres contra uno, no es una pelea justa y menos para ustedes-.

Kira destruyo con mucha facilidad a los colosos y retomo su marcha.

Yumi trataba de liberar a Ulrich golpeando la esfera con sus puños, en su desesperación era lo único que podía hacer.

-Así no lograras nada-dijo la voz de Kira-hazte a un lado-Kira corto la esfera con sus ptero-dagas liberando a Ulrich.

-¡Ulrich!-Yumi corrió a su lado.

-¡No!-el grito de furia de Megatron se escucho cuando vio lo que había pasado.

-Volviste a perder Megatron-se burlo Optimus.

-Tan cerca, tan cerca ¡Pagaran por esto! ¡Decepticons retirada!-.

Los malvados decepticons se retiraron ante una nueva derrota.

-Huyan cobardes-dijo Odd burlándose.

-No los provoques Odd-le advirtió Kenneth.

-Chicos-Aelita se les acerco.

-Princesa, que bueno que estas bien-Odd iba a abrazar a su novia pero…

-Odd, no hay tiempo, Ulrich….-.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-pregunto preocupado.

-Esta muy grave-dijo Aelita mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos-no reacciona-.

Al oír eso Odd y Kenneth palidecieron y rápidamente fueron con Ulrich.

Cuando llegaron presenciaron la escena más triste de todas, Ulrich estaba en el suelo, mientras Yumi estaba a su lado llorando.

-Ulrich, escucha mi voz, te amo, te necesito ¡Ulrich! ¡Por favor! ¡Te amo! No me dejes sola, perdóname por haberte lastimado-.

Pero Ulrich no reaccionaba y ahora no solo Yumi lloraba.

-Vamos Ulrich-decía Odd.

Optimus le ordeno a Ratchet que hiciera algo.

Ratchet se arrodillo junto a Ulrich y con varios cables que surgieron de sus dedos comenzó el proceso de reanimarlo.

-Vamos amigo-repetía Kenneth.

Pero parecía que nada funcionaba.

**En la mente de Ulrich….**

Ulrich se vio en un mundo vacio, flotando por el espacio mientras el único ruido que se oía era el de su voz.

-¿En donde estoy? ¿Estoy muerto?-.

-No-dijo una voz de mujer.

Ulrich volteo a ver quien había hablado y descubrió a una hermosa mujer, parecía tener la misma edad que la de su madre, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, su cabello era largo y plateado, sus ojos eran dorados y demostraban una gran bondad.

-¿Quién es usted?-.

-Yo soy aquello por lo que esta guerra ha durado tanto-.

-¿Es el oráculo?-.

-Así decidieron llamarme, pero no tengo nombre propio-.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-.

-Es tu mente, he querido hablarte desde hace mucho tiempo-.

-¿De que?-.

-Solo quería agradecerte-.

-¿Agradecerme?-.

-Por ser mi portador-.

-Pudo tener a alguien mejor-dijo Ulrich avergonzado-¿Por qué me eligió a mí?-.

-Te he estado observando todo el tiempo, desde tus batallas en lyoko, peleas con valor, has peleado por tus amigos, humanos y autobots, has demostrado que tu deseo de proteger a quienes amas es muy poderoso, esa son las virtudes de un líder, un líder digno de mis secretos-.

-¿Sus secretos? ¿Cómo cuales?-.

-Eso lo sabrás en otro momento, ahora vuelve con tus amigos, te extrañan, sobre todo Yumi-.

El oráculo alzo sus manos al cielo y Ulrich fue cegado por un rayo de luz.

Cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Yumi.

-¿Ulrich? ¿Estas bien?-.

Ulrich trato de incorporarse, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-No, tienes que descansar-le advirtió Optimus.

-¿Qué paso?-.

-Por poco te perdíamos-le conto Odd.

-La maquina de Megatron casi te mata-dijo Aelita-por un momento creímos que así fue-.

-Pero como siempre lograste escapar de la muerte-dijo Yubel guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?-pregunto Ulrich al notar que ya no estaban en la montaña, sino en una habitación del arca.

-Tres días-respondió Hikaru.

-¿Qué?-.

-No te preocupes-se apresuro Kenneth-dijimos que habías estado enfermo y que estabas con tus padres-.

-Pero….-.

-Descuida, yo les dije a papá y mamá que pasarías unos días conmigo, obviamente a papá no le agrado la idea, pero a mamá le encanto-dijo Yubel.

-Veo que lo planearon todo-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

Yumi no había dicho nada, solo estaba callada esperando poder hablar con Ulrich.

-Disculpen ¿podrían dejarnos solos por favor?-.

Los chicos y los autobots asintieron, aunque antes de salir Optimus y Yubel le dijeron algo a Yumi, aunque uno después de otro.

-Solo no dejes que se levante-le pidió Optimus y Yumi asintió.

Yubel y Yumi sostuvieron la mirada, luego Yubel paso a su lado-No lo arruines esta vez-le advirtió y Yumi se asusto por el tono que uso.

-¿Te asusto verdad?-.

-¿Cómo lo….?-.

-Yubel siempre ha tenido ese efecto en algunas personas-respondió Ulrich sonriendo.

Yumi se rio y respiro profundamente-Escucha Ulrich yo…-.

Yumi no pudo continuar, porque Ulrich le dio un sabe beso, uno que sorprendió a Yumi, pero que luego correspondió, ambos podían escuchar el latido de sus corazones, finalmente se separaron, Yumi miro a Ulrich totalmente sonrojada.

-Yo también te amo-.

-¿Me oíste cuando te lo dije?-.

Ulrich asintió-Aunque pensé que no te podría dar mi respuesta-.

Yumi volvió a besar a Ulrich, pero esta vez lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Supongo que después de esto ya no seremos amigos-dijo Ulrich y Yumi se rio.

-No, seremos algo mucho mejor-.

Sin que ninguno lo supiera, sus amigos habían visto y oído todo.

-Bien hecho Ulrich y tu también Yumi-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Kenneth soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Aelita.

-Nada, solo que, tuvo que pasar todo esto para que por fin admitieran que se aman-negando con la cabeza-pero como les gusta complicarse la existencia-.

Todos se rieron con ese comentario, al parecer las cosas iban a cambiar para mejorar.

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 18, finalmente esos dos chicos tan tercos están juntos, pero ahora no deben olvidar que los decepticons aun existen y que ciertos chicos del Kadic no se tomaran bien su nueva unión._

**Geny: **_no te preocupes, cuando esta ocupado que se la va a hacer, pero bueno, como vez Ulrich estuvo al borde de la muerte y Yumi en su desesperación le dijo todo lo que su corazón le gritaba, ¿Por qué a la humanidad le gustara sufrir y complicarse la existencia? Oh bueno, supongo que por algo Dios nos hizo así jeje. Oye, no es por presionarte, pero en serio me gustaría poder leer los fics que tienes de code lyoko, espero que no tardes mucho en subirlos, porque estoy seguro que eres una gran escritora si tienes varios fics en la web, aunque la mayoría sean de shaman King jajaja, hace tiempo que no veo esa serie y siento como que le falto algo al final, igual en code lyoko ¿Qué les pasara a los productores? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_a mi también me lo pareció, pero aunque no tenga nada en su contra, ella fue la que empezó con eso de ser solo amigos y luego no soporta que otra chica se acerque a Ulrich y pues Optimus considera a Ulrich como su propio hijo y tenía grandes expectativas de Yumi y pues lo que paso lo decepciono un poco, y Yubel es la hermana de Yumi y de una forma entre dura, aterradora y sabia le hizo ver sus errores, ahora finalmente están juntos, en el próximo capítulo Ulrich y Optimus tendrán una gran conversación acerca de la guerra autobot-decepticon y porque Megatron odia tanto todo lo que sea orgánico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ashrriel: **_tienes razón en estar enojada con Yumi, pero finalmente reacciono respecto a sus sentimientos, aunque Yubel le dijo algunas cosas muy duras, pero bueno, aunque Yubel sea la hermana de Ulrich puede llegar a ser como muy parecida a su hermano como a su padre, aunque ella lo hace en un tono más atemorizante jajaja, creo que con una hermana así, ni Hiroki se atrevería a burlarse de ella. Respecto a Megatron, es verdad que es desalmado y un verdadero cobarde, pero incluso él ha admitido que Ulrich es una de sus más grandes amenazas, más aun porque tiene el oráculo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Hanelita: **_es verdad que Yumi, a pesar de ser la más madura del equipo (papel que ahora fue tomado por Yubel) puede ser muy ingenua y más aun con asuntos del corazón, ella beso a William por lastima, aunque él tenía otros planes como pudiste ver, ahora Ulrich y Yumi están juntos, una noticia que alegrara a todos menos a William, Sissy y Evelyn, y por supuesto a los decepticons, en el próximo capítulo Optimus tendrá una charla con Ulrich, una que le hará ver tanto a la Tierra como a Cybertron de una manera diferente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Airam09: **_no te preocupes por tardar, hay cosas que se pueden hacer y otras que no, lo bueno es que tuviste tiempo de actualizar tu fic, que esta quedando muy bien, aunque el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada se me hizo algo corto, pero estuvo bien, si Yumi fuera como Yubel, Hiroki ni siquiera hubiera pensando en robarle su diario o entregarles a Milly y Tamiya (que en todo están menos en misa) esa foto de Ulrich y Yumi besándose, la actitud de Sissy fue muy inmadura, pero siempre se espera eso de ella, después de todo se cree la chica más linda de la escuela, pero le tengo noticias, eso es falso, creo que Emily es más linda que ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a las 5._

_Nos vemos….._


	19. El miedo de Megatron

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con una canción incluida, cuando el capítulo termine diré el nombre de la canción y su película de origen._

_Y ahora el capítulo 19._

**Cap. 19 El miedo de Megatron.**

Otros tres días habían pasado, Ulrich ya se sentía bien, pero Optimus le había ordenado que no hiciera movimientos bruscos, ya que aun debía descansar.

Sus amigos lo iban a visitar diariamente, siendo Yumi la primera en llegar y ese día no fue la excepción.

-Hola-dijo Yumi entrando con una caja negra-¿cómo te sientes?-.

-Mucho mejor, pero Optimus no quiere haga un solo movimiento brusco-.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que ya te puedes levantar-.

-Si, eso si puedo hacerlo, pero no debo hacer nada más, por cierto ¿Qué traes ahí?-pregunto señalando la caja.

-Oh, es que te prepare algo de comer-dijo Yumi sonrojada.

Ulrich se sonrojo con ese comentario-¿De verdad? Pero ¿sabes cocinar?-.

-Si, mi mamá me enseño, espero que te guste el Sushi-.

Ulrich le agradeció a Yumi por la comida, cuando se llevo el primer bocado de Sushi a su boca, Yumi trago saliva, ya que estaba muy nerviosa.

-Es la mejor comida que he probado-dijo Ulrich sonriendo y Yumi suspiro aliviada-gracias por todo-.

-Yo soy la que debo agradecerte-dijo Yumi-por amarme a pesar de todo el daño que te cause-.

-Nunca dejaría de hacerlo-.

Ulrich y Yumi comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, pero antes de juntarlos alguien entro gritando.

-¡Ulrich!-.

-Odd ¿no puedes ser más discreto?-pregunto Kenneth negando con la cabeza.

-No-dijo sonriendo divertido.

-Ay Odd-dijo Aelita contenta.

-¿Cómo sigues amigo?-le pregunto Kenneth.

-Muy bien, ya me quiero ir-.

-Y podrás hacerlo mañana-dijo Optimus entrando-ya estas lo bastante fuerte para irte, pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana-.

Ulrich asintió contento.

-La que se va a armar-dijo Kenneth.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Bueno, solo nosotros sabemos que Ulrich y Yumi son novios, mañana toda la escuela lo sabrá incluyendo a…-.

-William y Sissy-concluyo Yumi.

-Exacto-.

-A mí no me importa-dijo Ulrich-quiero que todos sepan que Yumi y yo finalmente estamos juntos-.

Yumi lo miro tiernamente.

-Ojala Aelita y yo pudiéramos hacer eso-dijo Odd.

A lo que Odd se refería era que todos en el Kadic aun creían que Odd y Aelita eran primos.

-Optimus…..-Ulrich miro a Optimus esperando que el dijera algo para ayudarlos.

-Buscaremos la forma de que todos olviden que son primos, pero no será algo fácil-.

-Quizás el oráculo pueda ayudar, cuando estaba inconsciente me dijo que aun tenía muchos secretos ocultos-.

-Pero esos secretos no deben usarse a menos que el oráculo lo diga-dijo Optimus suavemente.

-Entiendo-.

-Bueno, continúen con su charla, yo y el resto de los autobots estamos haciendo unas investigaciones-.

-¿Acerca de los decepticons?-pregunto Aelita.

-Tenemos una preocupación respecto a los planes de Megatron-.

Optimus dejo a los chicos solos.

-Bueno y ¿cómo enfrentaran a William y a Sissy?-pregunto Odd.

-Ellos no nos preocupan-dijo Yumi-nos preocupan la reacción del padre de Ulrich-.

-Pero si intenta algo no me quedare callado esta vez-.

-Pero si desafías a tu padre ¿Qué pasara?-.

-Supongo que me iré de casa, eso fue lo que hizo Yubel-.

-¿Yubel se fue de tu casa?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Ella no soporto más las presiones de mi padre y finalmente decidió vivir por su cuenta, mamá es la única que ha ido a visitarla desde entonces-.

-¿Entonces te irías a vivir con ella?-pregunto Aelita.

-Creo que si, ya que ella me ha cuidado mucho-.

-Le tienes mucho cariño-dijo Yumi.

-Es una gran hermana-.

-Lo se, ella fue quien me ayudo a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos-.

-Pero a veces me da miedo-dijo Kenneth.

-Si, suele tener ese efecto, incluso en mi padre-.

-¿Cómo es eso?-.

-Desde que vive sola, Yubel se ha vuelto una chica muy especial, no se deja pisotear por nadie y de alguna manera da un poco de miedo-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.

Cuando todos voltearon vieron a Yubel recargada en la puerta con una sonrisa capaz de atemorizar a Jim.

-¿Tanto miedo les dio?-pregunto maliciosamente.

-Bueno…-Kenneth trago saliva al ver la mirada de Yubel.

-Ahora entiendo porque le temes-dijo Hikaru.

-Veo que sigo teniendo el toque-dijo Yubel sonriendo-hay cosas que nunca cambian-.

Cuando el temor pasó hablaron naturalmente.

-Gracias por venir a verme-dijo Ulrich a Yubel.

-Sabes que por ti soy capaz de todo-.

-¿Hasta de matar?-pregunto Odd bromeando.

-Ponme a prueba-dijo Yubel sonriendo con maldad.

Odd trago saliva y se puso detrás de Aelita, hubo varias risas con eso.

-Dime hermana ¿les avisaste a nuestros padres?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Mamá sabes que estas enfermo y que estas conmigo, eso la tranquilizo, pero papá, bueno, ya sabes como es él-.

-Si, lo se-dijo Ulrich un poco triste.

-Pero no te deprimas por eso, al parecer tuviste una buena comida-dijo Yumi viendo el tazón vacío y como Yumi se sonrojaba-quisiera hablar contigo en privado Yumi-.

Yumi asintió y se dispuso a seguir a Yubel, pero antes de irse Ulrich le dio ánimos, pues él conocía muy bien a su hermana como para saber que le diría.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yumi cuando salieron de la habitación, pero Yubel levanto la mano indicándole que esperara.

-Si alguno se atreve a espiar, les juro que quedaran sin descendientes-.

Con esa amenaza, Kenneth y Odd, quienes se habían dispuesto a espiar se metieron rápidamente a la habitación y bloquearon la puerta.

-Muy bien, quería hablarte acerca de tu relación con mi hermano-Yumi se tenso un poco-no te preocupes, yo lo apruebo y mi madre también, pero papá…..esa es otra historia, pero no te debes preocupar, él nunca esta satisfecho con nada-.

-Me da gusto que no haya problemas-dijo Yumi.

-No los hay por una razón, porque nunca en toda mi vida había visto a mi hermano tan feliz, se ve que te ama mucho, deberías oír como hablaba de ti cuando iba a visitarme, se nota que le importas mucho-.

Yumi se sonrojo y sonrió al oír eso último.

-Solo te advierto algo-Yumi la miro-vuelve a lastimar a mi hermano como lo hiciste y te aseguro que desearas haber muerto en una de las tantas batallas en lyoko o contra los decepticons ¿fui clara?-.

-Si-dijo Yumi temblando.

-Me alegro-dijo Yubel sonriendo inocentemente-volvamos con los otros-.

**En la luna….**

Megatron estaba en su trono pensando en la situación de la guerra.

-Starscream, comunícame con los decepticons que están dispersos por todo el universo-.

-Si señor-.

-Es tiempo de que la balanza se incline a mi favor-.

**En el arca…..**

Una vez que Yumi y Yubel volvieron se dispusieron a jugar un juego de cartas, póker para ser más precisos.

Cuando alguno perdía, debía cumplir con un sentencia, generalmente impuestas por Odd, hubo un momento en que Yubel pedio, pero ninguno se atrevía a darle una sentencia, algo que divertía a Yubel.

Fue una tarde divertida, hasta que Optimus llego.

-Lo lamento, pero ya es tarde y deben volver a sus casas-.

-Es cierto, ya casi son las 10, si nos tardamos Jim nos castigara-dijo Kenneth.

Los chicos se despidieron de Ulrich.

-Mañana vendré por ti para llevarte al Kadic-le dijo Yubel.

-¿Por qué tú y no Yumi?-pregunto Odd con sonrisa pícara.

-Porque se supone que se quedo conmigo estos días tonto-le respondió Yubel.

Odd solo se sonrojo mientras las risas de sus amigos se escucharon.

-Te esperare mañana impaciente-dijo Yumi y le dio un beso de despedida a Ulrich-buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches Yumi-.

Yumi se marcho y Optimus hablo.

-Ahora debes dormir, mañana te espera un gran día-dijo Optimus.

-Gracias por todo Optimus-.

-No tienes que agradecerme-Optimus salió de la habitación y Ulrich poco a poco se quedo dormido.

Pasado un rato Ulrich se encontraba revolcándose en su cama, tenía una pesadilla.

Se encontraba flotando en el espacio exterior mirando como un planeta que dedujo era Cybertron estaba cubierto por varias explosiones.

Vio a los autobots combatiendo a los decepticons, quienes llevaban la ventaja.

-Si no están conmigo ¡Entonces desaparezcan junto con Cybertron!-grito Megatron mientras una nave disparaba un rayo que destruyo al planeta.

Ulrich cerro los ojos al ver esa gran explosión, mientras la voz del oráculo se oyó.

-Eso le paso a Cybertron, el hogar de tus amigos autobots, no dejes que Megatron se apodere de mí o tu planeta tendrá el mismo destino junto con todo el universo-.

Ulrich vio a la Tierra con las mismas explosiones y luego explotando en mil pedazos.

Despertó sobresaltado, aun era de noche, pero por lo que vio en su reloj, faltaba poco para el amanecer, así que se levanto y se encamino hacia la salida del arca.

Cuando estuvo fuera, vio que Optimus contemplaba las estrellas y se acerco a él.

-Son hermosas ¿no es cierto?-dijo Optimus contemplándolas-nos dan la promesa de un futuro mejor, uno en el que todos, transformers y humanos podremos vivir en armonía-se rio ante el silencio de Ulrich-¿tienes dudas?-.

-¿Por qué Megatron esta empeñado en seguir con una guerra que solo causa destrucción? ¿De que tiene miedo?-pregunto Ulrich sin rodeos.

-Megatron no es un cobarde-.

-Si claro-dijo Ulrich sarcásticamente-demostró su valor al usar a esos niños de rehenes para conseguir lo que quiere-.

Optimus se rio con ese comentario-Quiero decir que no tiene miedo a morir-Ulrich se quedo viendo a Optimus y este prosiguió suavemente-pero le teme a los cambios y a todo lo que sea diferente a él, como toda criatura orgánica. Prefiere tener una guerra y destrucción a aceptar que todos podemos vivir en paz-.

Ulrich escuchaba en silencio y dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, Optimus continuo.

-El universo por el que vagamos, es maravilloso y extraño-hizo una pausa-la única verdad que en realidad conocemos es que todo cambia-.

**Como vive el gran océano**

**Nuestra vida seguirá**

-Esto es especial, lo podrás notar-decía Optimus a Ulrich.

**En la luna…**

-¡El universo es nuestro! ¡Nosotros controlamos todo!-decía Megatron a los decepticons del universo.

**Compartimos esas noches**

**Con el río y su canción**

-Debemos pelear por lo que nos pertenece-dijo Megatron.

**Nos peleamos por lo que es nuestro**

**Lo que es nuestra propiedad**

-Nosotros somos los amos de nuestro propio diseño-dijo Megatron.

**En la Tierra….**

El sol comenzaba a salir cuando un águila pasó junto a Ulrich y Optimus.

**Las tierras nos quitaron ya**

**No se pueden disfrutar**

Ulrich sintió una especie de conexión con el águila.

**En la luna….**

Megatron recorría su base mientras hablaba.

**No te dejan que seas libre**

**Pues te quieren acabar**

-Somos uno con lo que nos rodea, somos hermanos-.

**Heiya, heiya, heiya**

-¡Somos decepticons! Tomamos lo que necesitamos, para seguir vivos y libres-.

**En la Tierra…..**

Ulrich dio unos pasos hacia delante mientras veía a la luna.

**Lo único que es realidad**

**Es que no nos vencerán**

**Este bando triunfara**

Una imagen de Megatron apareció en el cielo junto con otra de Optimus.

-Somos decepticons, los amos del gran diseño-.

**Esta es la verdad**

**No nos vencerán**

**Heiya, heiya, heiya…..**

Ulrich miraba hacia la luna pensando en todo lo que Optimus le dijo.

-Megatron jamás aceptara que puede haber paz entre transformers y humanos-continuo-es por eso que es nuestro deber detenerlo-.

-Pero debe haber una forma de terminar esto sin que más vidas sean sacrificadas-.

-No la hay-dijo Optimus entristecido-Megatron esta obsesionado con sus deseos de conquista que no escucha razones-.

-¿Por qué le importa tanto?-pregunto Ulrich suspicaz.

-Es mi hermano-.

Ulrich lo miro sorprendido-¿Hermano?-.

-Por un tiempo gobernamos juntos a Cybertron, hasta que el hambre de poder de Megatron provoco esta guerra-.

-No puedo creerlo-.

-Se que es difícil de creer, pero esa es la verdad-.

-Me cuesta creer que ese malvado sea tu hermano-.

-Así como cuesta creer que tú y tu padre sean tan diferentes-.

Ulrich se quedo callado un momento y luego ambos se rieron.

-Ulrich, se que tú padre puede ser muy estricto, pero te aseguro que tarde o temprano demostrara que esta muy orgulloso de ti como yo lo estoy-.

-Gracias Optimus-.

-No es eso tierno-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Al voltear descubrieron a Yubel.

-Hermana ¿qué haces aquí?-.

-Vengo por ti, ya es hora de llevarte al Kadic-.

-Tan rápido, no me di cuenta del tiempo-.

-Siempre tan distraído-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Vuelve a tu escuela Ulrich, pero recuerda tener mucho cuidado, los decepticons no se detendrán hasta que el oráculo este en su poder-.

-Eso es algo que nunca permitiré-.

Ulrich se fue con Yubel dejando solo a Optimus.

-Ni yo tampoco-.

**Más tarde….**

Ulrich llego al Kadic acompañado por Yubel.

-Gracias por traerme-.

-Tú sabes que por ti soy capaz de todo-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Lo se, nos vemos hermana-.

-Cuídate-dijo Yubel.

Ulrich busco a sus amigos, pero no los encontró, así que se encamino hacia los dormitorios, cuando iba llegando al que compartía con Odd, se topo con tres de sus amigos.

-Hola Ulrich-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al ver que no lo dejaban entrar a su habitación.

-Solo digamos que alguien te preparo una sorpresita-dijo Kenneth en un tono muy parecido al del pitufo bromista.

Ulrich arqueo una ceja y entro a su habitación, Odd iba a hacer un comentario, pero Aelita y Kenneth le taparon la boca.

Cuando Ulrich entro casi se cae de espaldas, Yumi estaba parada frente a él, pero no vestía como siempre.

Había cambiado sus ropas de siempre por un vestido blanco con algunos detalles rosas y llevaba un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

-Espero que disfrutas de tu bienvenida-dijo Kenneth.

-Los dejaremos solos-dijo Hikaru.

-Nos vemos en la cafetería-dijo Aelita.

Cuando los chicos se marcharon, Yumi se acerco a Ulrich, quien estaba totalmente rojo.

-Espero que te haya gustado tu sorpresa, si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo habría hecho algo mejor-.

-No es necesario, tenerte a mi lado es todo lo que necesito-.

Yumi le entrego las rosas a su novio, quien las puso en su escritorio con sumo cuidado, luego ambos se abrazaron.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Ulrich-dijo Yumi para después besarlos con todo su amor.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 19, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo Megatron llamara a un gran número de decepticons para tratar de apoderarse del oráculo, no se lo pierdan._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_vaya, tienes mucha de la personalidad de Yumi, aunque si me permites darte un consejo, deberías intentar volver con él, si el se muestra interesado en ti otra vez debes aprovechar el tiempo, porque la vida no la tenemos comprada, mi hermana mayor recién enviudo el 31 de diciembre, su esposo solo tenía 26 años, tuvo un accidente del que no pudo sobrevivir, pero eso nos demostró que la vida no la tenemos comprada, solo prestada, el dueño es Dios y el decide cuando la recupera, por eso no podemos perder el tiempo, porque no sabemos cuando no puede tocar a nosotros, solo piénsalo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ashrriel: **_es muy cierto, viendo la serie uno se desespera tanto con esos dos, más aun cuando termino así, sin saber que paso, últimamente todas las series están terminando así, respecto al oráculo y sus secretos, recuerda que ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos y posee los conocimientos de millones de años, bien podría conocer el secreto de la vida eterna y la forma de terminar la guerra, pero eso haría que todo fuera demasiado fácil y oráculo existe para enseñar y guiar, pero muy pronto se conocerán muchos de sus secretos, araña negra aun ama a Optimus, pero su odio y rabia la ciegan demasiado, aunque su lado bueno de autobot trata de salir a flote. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Hanelita: **_gracias por ese cumplido, pero bueno se hace lo que se puede, finalmente se supo porque Megatron esta tan empeñado en seguir la guerra en lugar de buscar la paz, aunque sea hermano de Optimus (esto es algo que se menciono en la primera película), Ulrich y Yumi al fin están juntos, pero aun quedan dos chicos en el Kadic que harán todo lo posible para separarlos, aunque sus caras se quedara estupefactas cuando se enteren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a las tres._

_Nos vemos….._

_PD La canción se llama THE GREAT DESIGNS, es de la película Balto 2, por poco se me olvida jeje._


	20. La armada decepticon

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y esta vez la Tierra deberá prepararse, porque Megatron recibirá una visita que podría darle la victoria._

_Y ahora el capítulo 20._

**Cap. 20 La armada decepticon.**

Ulrich y Yumi se dirigían hacia la cafetería, Yumi iba abrazada al brazo de Ulrich y con su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Esto se siente increíble-dijo Yumi contenta.

-Lo se-.

Ambos chicos entraron en la cafetería, muchas miradas se posaron en ellos y más al verlos entrar de esa forma.

Pero ellos simplemente buscaron a sus amigos y cuando los descubrieron se dirigieron con ellos, mientras las miradas de todos los alumnos los seguían, ambos sintieron especialmente las miradas de William y Sissy.

Una vez que llegaron con sus amigos vieron lo que pasaba, Kenneth y Odd estaban peleando por el último cruasán.

-¡Es mío!-dijo Kenneth.

-¡No mío!-replicaba Odd.

-Tú ya te comiste 10 cruasanes, ese es mío-.

-Aun tengo hambre-.

Ambos comenzaron una pelea estilo anime, en la que se levanta una nube y se ve a los dos peleando.

Yumi tomo el cruasán y se lo comió, lo que produjo el fin de la batalla.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntaron a un tiempo.

-Para que dejen de pelear y como ven funciono ¿algún problema?-pregunto con una mirada que Ulrich nunca había visto en ella, pero si en Yubel.

-No señora-dijeron ambos chicos asustados y Aelita solo se rió.

-Esa mirada es la misma que mi hermana suele usar-.

-Lo se-dijo Yumi sonriendo-ayer que nos fuimos del arca, le pedí que me enseñara como usarla-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Pues…-Yumi dirigió su mirada a Kenneth y Odd.

-Entiendo-.

Tras ese episodio se dispusieron a comer, cuando alguien se acerco.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Sissy.

-¿Qué quieres Sissy?-pregunto Ulrich con calma.

-¡Explícame! ¿Qué haces con esa flacucha?-.

-Nada, solo estamos disfrutando de que por fin somos novios-respondió con mucha calma.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! Se supone que deberías estar conmigo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro-.

-Lo lamento, pero yo amo a Yumi, así que déjame en paz-.

Sissy se alejo hecha un toro furioso.

-Lo tomo bien-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Eso te parece bien?-pregunto Odd.

-Pudo ser peor-.

-¿Cómo?-.

Antes de que Kenneth respondiera, William se acerco.

-Yumi….-.

-Así-le susurro Kenneth a Odd.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Estas con ese tonto?-.

Ulrich iba a responderle, pero Yumi se le adelanto.

-Si y te agradecería que no insultaras a mi novio-.

-Pero ¿cómo puedes estar con él después del beso que compartimos?-dijo William seductoramente.

-Respecto a eso-Yumi se paro y William sonrió creyendo que al fin entro en razón, pero lo que recibió fue una cachetada en su mejilla-eso es por hacerme lastimar a Ulrich-.

William y el resto de los alumnos, incluso la cocinera se quedaron estáticos.

-Así que hazme un favor y ¡Lárgate de mi vista!-.

Al igual que Sissy, William se marcho molesto, no podía creer lo que le había pasado.

-Eso fue divertido y aterrador-dijo Kenneth.

-Las mujeres dan miedo, sobretodo cuando se enojan-dijo Odd.

Yumi, Aelita y Hikaru les lanzaron miradas asesinas.

-Callate Odd-le advirtió Kenneth.

-¡Por fin sucedió!-grito una voz muy conocida por todo el grupo.

Ulrich y Yumi vieron que estaban siendo enfocados por una cámara.

-Estamos en exclusiva ante la nueva pareja del Kadic ¡Ulrich y Yumi!-gritaba Milly entusiasmada-ahora entrevistaremos a nuestra pareja favorita, la cual siempre ha sido un misterio-.

Cuando Milly volteo para hacer la entrevista, vio que la mesa estaba vacía, al parecer sus estrellas y sus amigos habían huido.

-¿A dónde se fueron?-pregunto Milly confundida.

-Vaya, son rápidos-dijo Tamiya.

-¡Perdimos la entrevista del siglo!-dijo Milly llorando.

**En el arca….**

Ratchet monitoreaba el espacio buscando alguna señal decepticon.

-¿Hay algo?-le pregunto Optimus.

-Por ahora nada, todo esta muy tranquilo-.

-No podemos bajar la guardia, debemos estar totalmente alerta. Después del último fracaso de Megatron, él esta cada vez más desesperado-.

-Hacemos lo que podemos, pero si Ulrich no aprende a usar el poder del oráculo de nada servirá-.

-Lo se, pero tengo total fe en él-.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-.

-Avísales a los hermanos autobots que se mantengan alerta, no hay que confiarnos-.

-Si señor-Ratchet contacto a los hermanos autobots.

**Mientras….**

En una empresa de autos nuevos, cierto autobot admiraba un deportivo de color rojo.

-Hola preciosa, vaya que hermosa pintura, oye que te parece si tú y yo vamos al autocinema-decía Side Burn, pero obviamente el vehículo con respondía-ya veo, eres muy tímida, bueno que tal si….. ¡Oigan!-.

Side Burn no se dio cuenta que una grúa lo había enganchado y ahora se lo estaba llevando.

-¡Oye! ¡Ese lindo vehículo y yo nos estábamos conociendo!-.

El chofer de la grúa se quedo confundido-Que raro, oigo voces en mi cabeza-.

Side Burn por su parte seguía tratando de liberarse.

-¡Oigan! Esto ya no es gracioso-dirigiéndose al deportivo rojo-¡Te llamare!-.

Cerca de ahí Prowl había visto todo.

-Ay Side Burn, tendré que ir por él de nuevo-dijo resignado.

**En el Kadic…..**

Los chicos no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la Hermitage, ya que Aelita había pensado asear un poco la casa para que su madre pudiera vivir ahí.

-Será bueno que mi madre esté cerca-dijo Aelita.

-Si, pero primero hay que limpiar el lugar-Kenneth sacudió un mueble del cual salió mucho polvo y comenzó a estornudar sin control-rayos-.

Odd se reía ante eso, pero su risa se apago cuando sintió que algo caminaba por su espalda, cuando vio lo que era no pudo más que echar a correr, Kenneth se acerco a ver que era lo que lo había asustado.

-Solo es una araña, miedoso-.

-Ya lo sabía-.

-Si claro-dijo Kenneth sarcástico.

-¿Me llamas mentiroso?-.

-Si ¿algún problema?-.

-Ya dejen de pelar-intervino Yumi-y ayúdenos a arreglar-.

-Si señor-dijeron Kenneth y Odd resignados.

Aelita barría los pasillos teniendo leves lapsos de su memoria, cuando vivía ahí con toda su familia.

-Es extraño-dijo finalmente-es extraño saber que mi madre muy pronto vendrá a vivir aquí-.

-Bueno, la vida es así, uno nunca sabe que va a pasar en el futuro-dijo Kenneth acomodando unas cajas-pero lo que podemos decir es que….-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Ulrich.

Kenneth volteo y las cajas que había acomodado cayeron sobre él.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaron todos sus amigos.

-Si, aunque no le veo la gracia-dijo Kenneth molesto al ver la risa de Odd.

-Oh, vamos diviértete-.

-Si, tienes razón ¡Cuidado Odd! ¡Una araña!-.

Odd salió despavorido y se puso detrás de Aelita, cuando vio que no había ninguna sola araña y vio molesto a Kenneth.

-Oh, vamos diviértete-dijo Kenneth con el mismo tono de Odd.

Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita y Hikaru soltaron sus risas con ese comentario.

-Chicos, lamento decir esto-dijo Yumi-pero debemos volver a clases-.

-Es cierto, ya es hora de matemáticas-dijo Kenneth.

Los 6 chicos abandonaron la Hermitage, Ulrich y Yumi iban tomados de la mano al igual que Odd y Aelita.

-No puedo creer que mi terca prima tenga novio-decía Hikaru feliz.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

Hikaru miro a Yumi de manera picara y ella le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-Solo digamos que ella decía algo muy curioso acerca del amor-dijo Hikaru en un tono muy pícaro.

Yumi soltó la mano de Ulrich-Ni se te ocurra-.

-¿Qué era?-pregunto Odd.

Hikaru sonreía de manera traviesa mientras veía a Yumi.

-No te atrevas-.

-Bueno….-.

-Hikaru-.

-Sucede que…..-.

-Te lo advierto-.

-O vamos prima-Hikaru soltó otra risa pícara.

-No se te ocurra-.

-Ya cuéntanos-dijo Kenneth desesperado.

Hikaru asintió sonriendo y Yumi se alejo para evitar las burlas.

-Pues resulta que cuando éramos niñas mi prima tenía ciertos sueños respecto al amor-.

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto Odd.

-Digamos que ella….-.

-¿Qué ella que?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Ya tiene planeada su boda-dijo sonriendo.

Al oír eso Kenneth y Odd se quedaron estupefactos.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Odd decepcionado.

-No-dijo Hikaru-también tenía planeado como sería su hombre perfecto-ante eso Ulrich volteo a verla-pero luego ese hombre parecía un espantapájaros comparado con todo lo que decía de ti Ulrich-.

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto Odd entusiasmado.

Antes de que Hikaru respondiera Yumi le tapo la boca con su mano.

-Nada de tu incumbencia-le dijo totalmente roja.

Yumi se llevo arrastrando a Hikaru lejos de sus amigos.

-Ni se te ocurra decirles-.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Ahora es tu novio-.

-Eso no significa que le puedas decir todo lo que yo te conté-.

-Está bien, tranquila, no diré nada, pero tú deberías decirle todo lo que piensas de él-.

-Cuando sea el momento lo haré-dijo Yumi terminando la conversación.

Hikaru suspiro-Ulrich ya nunca supo nada de eso-.

**Mientras….**

Prowl había sacado a Side Burn del depósito de autos.

-Es la cuarta vez en la semana que te saco de aquí Side Burn-.

-Oh vamos hermano, no me han dejado estar con el auto de mis sueños-.

-Tenemos ordenes de Prime de vigilar cualquier posible actividad decepticon, no hay tiempo para jugar al don Juan-.

-Como digas-murmurando-amargado-.

-Oí eso-.

-Lo siento-.

**En el Kadic….**

Tras despedirse de Yumi y Hikaru, los chicos se dirigieron a su clase de matemáticas mientras las dos chicas iban a la clase de química.

Cuando llegaron William las estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Yumi ¿podemos hablar?-.

-No-respondió Yumi secamente.

-Anda-William trato de detenerla, peor Hikaru intervino.

-Ella dijo que NO, hazle caso o hare que la hermana de Ulrich venga y te de una lección-.

Ante esa amenaza William soltó una carcajada burlona.

-¿A la hermana de Stern? ¿Crees que le tendría miedo a su hermana?-.

-Ponla a prueba-dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

William mantenía su sonrisa burlona.

-Que conste que te lo advertí-Hikaru iba a marcar el celular de Yubel cuando Yumi la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Iba a llamar a Yubel-.

-No lo hagas, él no vale la pena-.

-Rayos, quería que Yubel lo pusiera en su lugar-dijo Hikaru decepcionada.

Yumi negó con la cabeza ante la decepción de su prima.

**En otro lado…..**

Yubel soltó un pequeño estornudo en su trabajo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-le pregunto uno de sus empleados.

-Si-dijo Yubel confundida por ese estornudo.

-Parece que le quiere dar un resfriado-.

-No, no es eso. Seguramente alguien esta hablando de mí-dijo sonriendo y luego cambio su rostro por uno temible-vuelve al trabajo-.

-Si señora-dijo el empleado asustado.

-Me encanta eso-dijo Yubel riéndose.

**En el arca…..**

Ratchet continuaba con su trabajo cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar, en cuanto sonó Optimus entro.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Hay firmas de energía cybertroniana y es de gran magnitud-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Parece que algunos transformers están llegando a esta galaxia y no creo que sean amigos-.

-Esto no es bueno, avisa al resto del equipo, diles que regresen a la base-.

-¿Les informo a los guerreros lyoko?-.

Optimus lo pensó un momento-No, déjalos descansar por hoy-.

Algo muy serio estaba a punto de ocurrir.

**En el Kadic…..**

Odd casi escupió su bebida cuando Hikaru les conto lo que había pasado en el encuentro con William.

-¿Lo amenazaste con llamar a mi hermana?-pregunto Ulrich entre divertido y algo confundido.

-Oye, tu hermana da mucho miedo-.

-Si, lo se-.

Todos se rieron con ese comentario.

-Pero al menos me enseño algo-dijo Yumi.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Aelita.

-Como mantener a raya a mí hermano-.

Hiroki estaba sentado junto a su amigo Johnny, al parecer Yubel le había enseñado como hacer que la dejara de molestar, algo que Hiroki hizo al poco tiempo de que Yumi empleo lo que aprendió.

-Rayos, me gustaba cuando te molestaba-dijo Kenneth un poco triste.

Antes de que Yumi le dijera algo, Jim entro acompañado del director.

-Por favor no se levanten-indico el director-solo les vengo a dar un aviso, mañana tendremos una reunión con los padres de familia del 7mo. Y 8vo. Grado, para que estén presentes en el aula de reuniones-.

Tras dar su mensaje el director se retiro.

-Bien, ya oyeron al director, vuelvan a lo suyo-les dijo Jim.

Todos los alumnos regresaron a sus actividades, pero Ulrich se quedo en shock.

-Creo que le afecto saber que mañana vendrían sus padres-dijo Odd.

-Eres un genio Odd-dijo Kenneth sarcásticamente.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que al día siguiente el Kadic iba a ser atacado y Ulrich perdería a alguien muy querido.

**En la luna…..**

Un total de 6 naves que tenía el símbolo de los decepticons comenzaron a aterrizar.

-Si-dijo Megatron feliz.

Un robot de cabeza azul y con un cuerpo en forma de satélite se acerco a Megatron.

-Mi líder, es un honor volver a verlo-.

-Soundwave, uno de mis más fieles lacayos, espero que hayas traído buenos guerreros-.

-Le aseguro mi lord, que con esos guerreros el oráculo será suyo-.

-Excelente, finalmente la victoria será mía-Megatron alzo su puño en señal de triunfo.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 20, espero les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo va a estar un poco más triste debido a…..bueno, léanlo para averiguarlo, lo se, suena un poco cruel jeje._

**Geny: **_no te preocupes, pero creo que son demasiadas clases, tengo una pregunta ¿las tomas porque la escuela lo exige o porque tu quieres? Porque me parece una exageración, al menos de parte de la escuela. Pasando a otra cosa, como vez William esta tratando de conquistar a Yumi y no le tomo mucha importancia a la amenaza de Hikaru (pobrecito), pero al día siguiente las cosas se van a complicar, no solo porque los padres de Ulrich van ir a la escuela, sino también porque han llegado varios soldados decepticons listos para ayudar a su tirano líder a apoderarse del oráculo, otra cosa es que el capítulo siguiente va a ser muy triste, porque va a morir el primer personaje, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ashrriel: **_pues, no lo he probado como para decir si me gusta o no, aunque a mis hermanas les encanta, pero no creo que sea el Sushi original de Japón, pienso que tiene su engaño, pero bueno, es cierto que tanto Optimus como Megatron buscan la paz, pero de muy diferente forma, Optimus cree que la paz se puede lograr permitiendo que todos los seres que viven en el universo vivan libres, pero Megatron cree que todo el universo debe someterse al poder decepticon, uno busca paz y otro (aunque la busca también) busca esclavitud. Muchísimas por esos halagos, me siento muy apenado y halagado jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a las dos._

_Nos vemos…_


	21. La muerte de un gran lider

_Comienza un nuevo y tal vez uno de los más tristes de todo el fic, ya que alguien muy querido por Ulrich morirá._

_Para este capítulo recomiendo que escuchen la canción Transformers "THE TOUCH", yo les diré en que momento la pueden poner, si lo desean._

_Y ahora el capítulo 21._

**Cap. 21. La muerte de un gran líder.**

Amanecía en el Kadic, mientras varios autos comenzaban a llegar a la escuela, en uno de ellos iban los padres de Ulrich.

-No vayas a ser muy duro con él-le advirtió Adelia Stern a su esposo.

-Su educación me esta costando una fortuna y ni siquiera se esfuerza por sacar buenas notas-.

-Ulrich es un chico listo, pero tú eres muy exigente-.

Pero el Sr. Stern no le hacía el menor caso a su esposa en sus comentarios, para él, sus dos hijos nunca hacían un esfuerzo por superarse.

**En la luna….**

Los decepticons esperaban la orden de Megatron, quien monitoreaba lo que pasaba.

-Excelente, no solo destruiré a mis enemigos sino también a sus familias-.

-Es un genio mi señor-dijo Escorpina feliz.

-Ya es tiempo de que el oráculo sea mío-.

Lo que Megatron no sabía, era que alguien estaba tramando traicionarlo, un robot llamado Starscream.

-Ya estoy cansado de estar bajo la sombra de Megatron, cuando el muchacho pierda el oráculo, lo absorberé antes que Megatron-.

**En el Kadic…**

La mayoría de los padres del 7mo. Y 8vo. Grado ya se encontraban ahí, los únicos que faltaban eran los padres de Ulrich.

Ulrich estaba muy nervioso, su padre iba a ir y cuando la maestra Hertz le dijera como están sus calificaciones, comenzaría un nuevo regaño.

-Sorpresa-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ulrich volteo y no pudo evitar sonreír-Yubel ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-No pensaste que te dejaría enfrentar a papá solo o sí-.

Ulrich le agradeció a su hermana mayor por su apoyo, realmente la quería mucho, justo en ese momento los padres de ambos llegaron.

-¡Ulrich! ¡Yubel!-grito Adelia feliz de ver a sus hijos.

-¡Mamá!-gritaron ambos.

Adelia abrazo a sus dos hijos, pero cuando el padre de ambos se acerco se hizo un silencio muy tenso, sobretodo entre Yubel y su padre.

-¿Así que viniste a este evento?-pregunto el Sr. Stern a su hija.

-Mi hermano necesita apoyo, sobre todo cuando se trata de ti-dijo Yubel enojada.

-Siempre fuiste una niña rebelde-.

-Y tú nunca fuiste un buen padre, pero estás tan metido en tus ridículas creencias que no ves el daño que nos haces-.

-¿Qué?-.

Yubel suspiro resignada-Olvídalo, jamás lo entenderías, ven Ulrich, vayamos con tus amigos mientras empieza el evento-.

Ulrich y Yubel se retiraron dejando solos a sus padres.

-¿Puedes creer su descaro?-cuestiono furioso el Sr. Stern.

-Pero tiene mucha razón-dijo Adelia.

El Sr. Stern se molesto aun más al oír que su esposa apoyaba a Yubel.

Cuando el grupo se reunió, los chicos notaron la tensión que había entre los hermanos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Odd.

-Mi padre-respondió Ulrich simplemente y Yumi lo abrazo con dulzura.

-Sigue empeñado en ser así de estricto, no se como mamá lo aguanta-dijo Yubel harta de la situación.

-Tal vez espera que cambie-opino Aelita.

-Espera mucho de ese hombre-.

-Hablas como sino quisieras a tu padre-dijo Kenneth.

Yubel le lanzo una mirada glacial y Kenneth se puso detrás de Hikaru.

-Tienes razón-dijo Yubel.

-¿Qué?-.

-Mi cariño por él desapareció hace mucho tiempo-.

Yumi miro a Ulrich, quien solo asintió.

-Desde que se fue de casa, para ser exacto-dijo Ulrich.

-No me malentiendan, es mi padre y le tengo un poco de cariño, pero para mí ese cariño es insignificante, solo hay dos personas a las que en verdad amo-.

-Adivinare, son Ulrich y su madre-dijo Odd.

-Eres un genio Odd-.

-Dime Albert Odd-.

En ese momento se escucho el timbre para que los alumnos y los padres de familia entraran al auditorio, pero alguien observaba todo.

-Soundwave a todos los decepticons, ya es hora-.

Los alumnos estaban sentados de un lado y los padres de familia en otro, Adelia se sentó en medio en medio de su esposo y de su hija para tratar de disminuir la tensión del ambiente.

-Bienvenidos sean todos-saludo el director-muchas gracias a los padres que nos acompañan el día de hoy, tenemos mucho que hablar con ustedes-.

Antes de que el director pudiera decir algo más, el techo se abrió bruscamente y Starscream apareció.

-¡Corran!-grito el director.

Starscream trato de atrapar a Ulrich, pero este consiguió hacerse a un lado a tiempo.

Todos los presentes salieron del auditorio solo para ver a varios robots gigantes.

-Hola muchacho-saludo Megatron-¡Atrápenlo!-.

Los decepticons se lanzaron contra Ulrich y sus amigos, pero ellos reaccionaron rápidamente.

-¡Code lyoko!-gritaron y se transformaron.

Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos con lo que vieron, en especial los padres de cada uno.

-¿Qué clase de truco es ese?-cuestiono el Sr. Stern.

-Si creen que podrán desafiarme, son más tontos de lo que creí ¡Decepticons ataquen!-.

Los decepticons comenzaron a disparar a los chicos, quienes solo podían esquivarlos.

En ese momento varias patrullas comenzaron a llegar al Kadic y durante la confusión los chicos llevaron a todas las personas a un lugar seguro.

-Necesitamos a Optimus-dijo Yumi.

-Ya estoy en eso-dijo Ulrich tratando de comunicarse.

-No puedo creerlo, son robots gigantes-decía Sissy histérica-vamos a morir, vamos a morir-.

-¡Te quieres callar!-dijo Yubel enojada-director Delmas, con el debido respeto haga que se calle-.

El director se asusto por al mirada de Yubel y asintió-Tranquila Elizabeth-.

William también se asusto ante la mirada que puso Yubel, algo que Hikaru noto.

-Te dije que no la subestimaras-le dijo burlonamente.

Ulrich, por su parte trataba de contactar a Optimus.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? No es momento para juego-dijo su padre molesto.

-No estoy jugando, estoy pidiendo ayuda-dijo Ulrich molesto.

Después de unos segundos Optimus respondió.

-¿Qué sucede Ulrich?-.

-Tenemos una situación decepticon aquí en el Kadic-.

-Resiste, vamos para allá-.

**En el arca…**

Optimus daba indicaciones a sus compañeros autobots.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudar a los chicos, Ratchet, ¿quienes están más cerca?-.

-Los hermanos autobots-.

-Envíalos-.

**En las calles de Francia…**

Los tres hermanos autobots recibieron el mensaje.

-Los decepticons atacan la escuela de los chicos, hay que ir a ayudarlos-informo X-Brawl.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-dijo Prowl.

-Esos malvados pagaran todo lo que han hecho-dijo Side Burn.

Los tres hermanos se apresuraron para llegar a ayudar a sus amigos, al mismo tiempo Optimus y el resto de los autobots se dirigían hacia allá.

**En el Kadic….**

Megatron se harto de pelear con la policía y le ordeno a seis robots que tenían forma de vehículos de construcción.

-Formen a Devastador-.

Los seis robots se combinaron y formaron a un robot gigantesco, el cual comenzó a atacar de manera brutal.

La policía comenzó a retroceder, mientras los maestros trataban de calmar a los alumnos.

-No se asusten, no se asusten-les decía Jim temblando.

Ulrich y sus amigos por su parte esperaban la llegada de los autobots.

-¡Miren!-grito Kenneth.

Los tres hermanos autobots llegaron y comenzaron a atacar a los decepticons.

-Pero ¿dónde esta Optimus?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Ahí viene-dijo Yumi.

Efectivamente, Optimus y el resto de los autobots (incluyendo a Jetfire) habían llegado.

-Kira, Tirano, encárguense de Devastador-.

-Como digas gran jefe-dijo Kira.

Los únicos que podían enfrentar a ese gigantesco decepticon, eran los transformers del tipo dinosaurio como Kira y Tirano.

Ambos autobots comenzaron a atacar a Devastador con todo lo que tenían.

-¡Toma esto abusivo!-grito Tirano.

-Mientras más grandes son…..-dijo Kira cortando una de las piernas de Devastador.

-Más grande es la caída-concluyo Tirano destruyendo su otra pierna.

Devastador cayó pesadamente al suelo haciéndose mil pedazos, justo cuando Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee y Jetfire se habían transformado.

-Los chicos están allá y también Megatron-informo Arcee.

-Debo ayudarlos-dijo Optimus-Megatron tiene que ser eliminado, cueste lo que cueste-Optimus se transformo en camión (para los que quieran y pudieron encontrar la canción "THE TOUCH", pueden hacerlo a partir de esta parte, solo es una sugerencia) y avanzo hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Megatron se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaban Ulrich y sus amigos, seguido por araña negra, Escorpina, Soundwave, Blitzwing y otros decepticons más.

Optimus acelero y atropello a algunos decepticons, cuando los primeros cuatro lo notaron comenzaron a dispararle, Optimus se transformo y salto disparándoles con su pistola, pero no le disparaba a araña negra, ella y Optimus cruzaron miradas antes de que araña negra se retirara.

Megatron había llegado hasta donde estaban los chicos y ahora miraba a Ulrich.

-Vendrás conmigo te guste o no-.

-¿Qué quiere con mi hijo?-pregunto Adelia.

-No te metas basura-.

-No le hagas daño-desafió Ulrich.

-¿Quién va a detenerme? ¿Tú?-.

Ulrich apretó los dientes, pero luego sonrió-Yo no, él si-.

Megatron volteo y vio a-Prime-.

-Oh no, otro robot-dijo Akiko asustada.

-Tranquila mamá, es un amigo nuestro-dijo Yumi.

-¿Eres amiga de un robot? Genial-dijo Hiroki.

Ulrich solo miraba feliz que Optimus hubiera llegado, pero su mirada de felicidad cambio a una miedo cuando Prime desafío a Megatron.

-Uno quedara en pie y el otro caerá-.

-¿Por qué desperdiciar la vida con tanto descuido?-cuestiono Megatron apretando su puño.

-Esa pregunta debes hacértela tú Megatron-respondió Optimus.

-Te voy a destrozar con mis propias manos-Megatron se lanzo en una tacleada y derribo a Optimus.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Prime!-grito Tirano dirigiéndose a donde peleaban ambos líderes.

-¡No te inmiscuyas! ¡Es asunto de ellos!-le grito Kira.

Megatron se estrello contra un edificio del Kadic haciéndolo mil pedazos y tomando una estaca que quedo en el suelo la lanzo contra Optimus.

Optimus corría hacia él cuando la estaca se le clavo en el estomago, Megatron aprovecho para dispararle con su cañón, pero Optimus consiguió esquivarlo y golpear a Megatron.

Mientras Optimus se quitaba la estaca, Megatron aprovecho para sacar una espada de energon que había llevado con él y con ella ataco a Optimus golpeándolo en la herida que se volvió más seria.

Optimus se abrazo el estomago debido al dolor que sintió y Megatron dio un salto para golpearlo con la espada, pero Optimus reacciono a tiempo y golpeo a Megatron con su puño.

Optimus se acerco a Megatron mientras estaba en el suelo, quien trato de darle una patada, pero Prime salto y cuando aterrizó Megatron lo pateo con sus dos piernas y lo derribo.

Rápidamente ambos líderes se pusieron en pie y chocaron su cuerpo en una intensa batalla.

-Te voy a arrancar tus ópticos-dijo Megatron tratando de sujetar el rostro de Optimus.

Optimus uso todas sus fuerzas y lanzo a Megatron contra el suelo, Ratchet llego y al ver la situación supo que no debían perder tiempo.

-¡Termina con él Prime! ¡Ahora mismo!-grito.

Optimus se dirigió a donde había quedado su arma y la recogió, luego se encamino hacia Megatron y le apunto con ella.

Megatron al ver la situación descubrió el arma de araña negra en el suelo y al parecer Optimus no la había visto, por lo que uso un truco muy sucio.

-Ya es suficiente Prime, ten piedad de mí, te lo suplico-.

Optimus aun mantenía alzada su arma cuando respondió-Tú, quien no sabe lo que es piedad ahora ruegas, creí que estabas hecho de aserrín-.

Megatron tomo el arma de araña negra, pero alguien llego corriendo.

-¡No lo harás Megatron!-grito Tirano lanzándose sobre Megatron.

-¡No te interpongas Tirano!-le ordeno Optimus.

Megatron sujeto a Tirano y comenzó a dispararle a Optimus en la herida que tenía, la cual se hizo mucho más seria.

-¡Optimus!-Ulrich quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero fue detenido por Jim-¡Suéltame! ¡Me necesita!-.

-¡No lo sueltes Jim!-grito el Sr. Stern.

-Mamá-Yubel se dirigió a Adelia-diles que lo suelten, Ulrich en verdad puede ayudarlo-.

-Pero…-Adelia tenía miedo de perder a Ulrich y eso le impedía escuchar a su hija.

-Oh no, Megatron se esta acercando a Optimus-dijo Kenneth.

Megatron le apuntaba a Optimus con el arma una vez que lanzo a Tirano al suelo.

-Por esto hubiera esperado una eternidad, este es tu fin Optimus-.

Optimus miro a Megatron y usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban golpeo a Megatron-¡Eso crees!-.

Megatron tropezó y cayó rodando por el suelo hasta que aterrizo, varios decepticons (entre ellos Starscream) se acercaron a verlo.

Optimus trato de levantarse, pero sus heridas hicieron que cayera de rodillas.

Tirano se acerco corriendo a su líder-Optimus, te ruego me perdones-.

Megatron aun estaba en el suelo cuando Starscream se le acerco aun más.

-Oh ¿y como se siente señor omnipotente?-se burlo Starscream y pateo a Megatron-decepticons, salgan de aquí-.

-Si hubiera alguna manera Soundwave-dijo Megatron herido.

-Ten paciencia Megatron-Soundwave levanto a su líder y comenzaron a huir.

-Los decepticons se retiran-dijo Arcee disparando.

-Prime lo logro, volteo la marea-Ratchet suspiro aliviado.

Pero ninguno sabía la situación en la que estaba su líder.

Los decepticons abordaron una nave.

-¿Estamos todos? Bien ¡Despeguen!-ordeno Escorpina.

La nave despego y los decepticons regresaron a la luna.

**En el arca…**

Estaban presentes todos los padres de los chicos, también el director, Jim, William y Sissy, quienes seguían empeñados en tratar de separar a Ulrich y Yumi, pero por el momento mantenían distancia.

Optimus se encontraba en una camilla siendo revisado por Ratchet.

-Temo que las heridas son fatales-dijo Ratchet entristecido.

Al oír eso todos se acercaron a Optimus, Ulrich puso sus dos manos en la de Optimus mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Optimus, no puedes morir, tú no-.

Los ojos de Optimus se entrecerraron-No te aflijas hijo-esa última palabra casi hace que Ulrich estalle en llanto-muy pronto estaré unido con la matriz de los autobots-.

-Prime-Tirano se sentía muy culpable.

Optimus dirigió la vista a su subcomandante-Kira, es por ti, tú mi gran amiga, te dejare el liderazgo, como me lo dejaron a mí-.

-Pero Prime, soy tan solo una soldado, no lo merezco-.

-Tampoco yo, pero un día, un autobot surgirá entre nosotros y usara el poder del oráculo para iluminar nuestras tinieblas-Optimus sentía como sus pocas fuerzas lo abandonaban-hasta ese día en que todos seamos uno-.

Los ojos de Optimus se apagaron y todos sus amigos se acercaron aun más solo para comprobar la triste realidad, Optimus Prime, el gran líder de los autobots, había muerto.

Ulrich se abrazo a la mano de Optimus llorando desconsolado al perder lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido, Yumi lo abrazo por la espalda, aunque también estaba llorando, todos los guerreros lyoko lo estaban haciendo.

En el espacio varias estrellas fugaces volaban cerca de la Tierra, como si el universo sollozara ante la perdida de una gran líder.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 21, lamento que Optimus haya muerto, pero no se preocupen aun le falta mucho al fic y muchas otras sorpresas, en el próximo capítulo Megatron obtendrá nuevos poderes con los cuales tratara de destruir a la Tierra y sin Prime, los autobots tendrán graves problemas._

**Geny: **_lamento que no haya sido el Sr. Stern, creo que hubiera sido preferido que él muriera a Optimus, pero así va la historia del fic y como vez Optimus confiaba tanto en Kira que la nombro líder de los autobots, no te preocupes, aun le falta mucho al fic y el poder del oráculo es muy grande, pero Megatron va a obtener nuevos poderes con los cuales tratara de apoderarse del oráculo. No creo que seas masoquista, solo creo que te exiges demasiado al intentar tantas materias extra, la danza y la natación son muy buenas, a mi me gusta nadar y mucho, pero no debes exigirte demasiado, porque ningún exceso es bueno, tómalo de alguien que es hijo de doctor y que le ha tocado ver a algunos pacientes de su padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ashrriel: **_creo que no me explique bien, el Sushi si es originario de Japón, pero lo que quise decir fue que el que venden aquí, según es como lo hacen allá, es decir con los ingredientes originales, pero se ve muy rápido que le ponen no se cuanta cosa que nada tiene que ver con el Sushi, si Yumi lo viera seguro que le daba un infarto debido a su respeto por su descendencia, eso es lo que quise decir, pero no sabía eso de Rusia, voy a probar el Test de Homero Simpson, esa serie no enfada ¿verdad? Bueno ya me desvié del tema, como vez, tristemente Optimus fue quien murió, pero como ya he mencionado antes, aun le falta mucho al fic, por lo que hay muchas sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_no te preocupes, cuando se puede se puede y cuando no, pues ni modo, lo importante es que ya comentaste y eso es lo bueno, también que vas a tener una semana de vacaciones, que a gusto, pero volviendo al fic, Optimus fue quien murió lamentablemente, pero aun le falta mucho a este fic y además el poder del oráculo es aun un misterio para Ulrich, quien todavía desconoce todo el poder que posee y respecto a Yumi, pues eso es algo que dirá cuando toda esta parte de su aventura termine, ya que no creo que en este momento sea lo más indicado ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para las tres._

_Nos veremos…_


	22. La evolucion de Megatron

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y mientras los chicos lloran la muerte de Optimus, Megatron alcanzara un nuevo nivel de poder._

_Y ahora el capítulo 22._

**Cap. 22 La evolución de Megatron.**

**Nace Galvatron.**

Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, Optimus Prime, el noble y valiente líder de los autobots había muerto.

Ulrich aun estaba abrazado a la mano de Optimus mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, Yumi también lloraba, al igual que el resto de los guerreros lyoko.

-No entiendo porque lloran-dijo William-solo era un robot, un pedazo de chatarra-.

Los autobots lo miraron con amenaza, pero Ulrich quien se había separado de la mano de Optimus se acerco a él apretando sus puños y antes de que William reaccionara Ulrich le dio un golpe que lo derribo al suelo.

-¡No lo vuelvas a llamar así!-grito molesto-¡El lucho por proteger a todo la Tierra! ¡Por proteger a toda la raza humana incluyéndote!-.

William iba a decir algo, pero el Sr. Stern se le adelanto.

-¡Ulrich! ¡Disculpate con él ahora mismo!-ordeno.

-No-dijo Ulrich molesto.

-¿Qué?-.

-Dije que NO, que se disculpe él por haber insultado a Optimus-.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto ese robot?-pregunto su padre.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Pues porque él ha sido más un padre para mí de lo que tú has sido-

Ante esa respuesta el Sr. Stern se quedo mudo al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-Está muerto-dijo Kenneth.

-Ni que lo digas-apoyo Odd.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto el Sr. Stern temblando de rabia.

-Lo que oíste, Optimus fue para mí como un padre, él siempre me apoyo, en todo momento, me dijo cosas que…me hicieron sentir que en verdad tenía un padre que me quería-.

El Sr. Stern estaba fuera de si y había levantado la mano para pegarle una bofetada, pero alguien lo detuvo, se trataba de Yubel.

-Te he tolerado muchas cosas, pero si lastimas a mi hermano te juro que te matare, no me importa que seas mi padre-.

Yubel soltó al Sr. Stern, quien solo miro a sus dos hijos incrédulo, luego se dispuso a irse.

-Adelia nos vamos-pero su esposa no se movió-¿Qué esperas?-.

-Yo me quedo aquí-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ese robot significaba mucho para nuestro hijo y todo lo que te dijo ¿no te dice nada?-.

-Solo que mis dos hijos son una vergüenza-.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Kira-esta es nuestra base y como nueva líder no voy a tolerar esos comentarios, así que mejor váyase o sino-Kira saco sus ptero-dagas y el Sr. Stern se marcho-¿alguien más?-.

William se quedo callado al ver las armas de Kira.

-Bien-.

Ulrich no se había dado cuenta de lo que paso, porque tras decirle todas esas cosas a su padre había vuelto junto a Optimus.

-Hijo-Adelia se la acerco-¿me podrías contar que esta pasando?-.

-A todos nos gustaría saberlo-dijo Akiko.

Ulrich miro a Kira, quien solo asintió y los chicos se dispusieron a contarles todo acerca de la guerra autobot-decepticon, aunque Ulrich no se apartaba de Optimus.

Las cosas estaban muy mal, pero pronto se pondrían peor.

**En la luna…..**

Los decepticons llevaron a Megatron a la cámara de reparación, pero al igual que Optimus, sus heridas eran fatales.

-Creo que es hora de usar la gema elemental-dijo Escorpina-con su poder Megatron no solo estará reparado sino que será más poderoso que nunca-.

-Entonces la traeré-dijo Lugnut-y cuando el glorioso Megatron se recupere todo ese planeta será destruido-.

Lo que ninguno de los dos decepticons sabían era que Starscream había escuchado todo.

-No si yo puedo impedirlo, no volveré a estar bajo las ordenes de ese tonto de Megatron, es hora de que yo sea el líder-.

Starscream se alejo mientras tramaba un plan para derrocar a Megatron, sin saber que su intento de traición terminaría en su propia destrucción.

**Fuera de la nave….**

Araña negra miraba a la Tierra, había sentido algo muy extraño en su pecho, cuando Soundwave se le acerco.

-Megatron estará complacido-.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto araña negra.

-Prime ha muerto-.

Al oír eso araña negra abrió sus ojos llena de incredibilidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro?-.

-Si, su chispa se ha extinguido-.

-Que…maravilloso-dijo araña negra con un tono triste.

-Oye, no me digas que aun lo amas, bueno, amabas-.

-Claro que no-.

-Eso espero-Soundwave entro a la nave dejando sola a araña negra, quien cayo de rodillas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me duele tanto? Yo ya no lo amo ¡Ya no lo amo!-.

**En el interior de la nave…**

Escorpina le daba la información a Megatron.

-Y con el poder de la gema obtendrá nuevos poderes los cuales le pueden ayudar a apoderarse del oráculo-.

-¿Y que estas esperando?-.

-A que Lugnut vuelva con la gema-.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Starscream tecleaba varios códigos en la computadora.

-Cuando Escorpina use la gema será el fin de Megatron y entonces yo me convertiré en el nuevo líder y donde Megatron fallo yo triunfare-.

Lugnut llego con la gema acompañado por Blitzwing.

-Ahora que Prime esta muerto ¿Qué haremos señor?-pregunto con su cara azul.

-Apoderarnos del oráculo, sin la guía de Prime los autobots son débiles, así que Escorpina date prisa-.

-Si señor-Escorpina coloco la gema dentro de la maquina de reparación y activo el sistema.

Varios relámpagos comenzaron a alumbrar la habitación, por lo que los decepticons tuvieron que cubrirse.

Mientras Megatron comenzaba a sufrir un cambio, aunque por sus gritos parecía que estaba muriendo, algo que alegro mucho a Starscream.

**En el arca…**

Ulrich interrumpió su historia cuando sintió algo en su interior.

-¿Qué ocurre Ulrich?-pregunto Yumi preocupada.

-Algo inquieta al oráculo, es como si sintiera que algo terrible estuviera a punto de suceder-.

-¿Más malas noticias? Genial-dijo Odd.

-Debemos estar preparados para todo-dijo Kira y todos asintieron.

-Aunque sin Optimus no podremos hacer mucho-dijo Ulrich aun junto al cuerpo de Optimus.

Todos miraron a Ulrich preocupado, pero Adelia era quien más preocupada estaba por su hijo.

-¿Realmente lo quería mucho?-pregunto.

-Si-respondió Yubel-Optimus fue todo lo que papá no fue para Ulrich.

Adelia miro entristecida a Ulrich, quien no parecía quererse apartar de Optimus.

**En la luna…..**

La cámara estaba en una sobrecarga, Escorpina estaba desesperada.

-Algo no anda bien, la maquina esta colapsando-.

-Haz algo-le ordeno Soundwave.

-¿Qué crees que estoy intentando?-.

Starscream solo miraba feliz, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Escorpina hablo.

-¡Cúbranse! ¡Va a explotar!-.

Todos los decepticons se protegieron de la gran explosión que hizo la cámara de reparación con Megatron dentro.

Una gran cortina de polvo se había creado y ahora los decepticons se ponían de pie.

Starscream se adelanto triunfal.

-Es un día triste en la historia decepticon, tal vez el legado de nuestro glorioso líder viva por siempre. Me proclamo como el nuevo líder y prometo solemnemente que….-Starscream se calló al ver que sus compañeros miraban algo con los ojos muy abierto-¿qué sucede?-.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, Starscream fue derribado por un golpe en la espalda.

-Creo que eso no será posible Starscream-dijo la voz de Megatron.

Cuando Starscream volteo vio que Megatron estaba envuelto en una niebla oscura.

-Por los infiernos, estas vivo-.

-No soy tan fácil de eliminar, he cambiado, Megatron ya no existe más, Megatron era un perdedor-.

Antes esa frase todos los decepticons se mostraron confundido, Blitzwing cambio a su cara negra.

-Si ya no eres Megatron ¿Quién eres?-.

-Yo soy invencible, yo soy Galvatron-tan pronto dijo su nuevo nombre la niebla que lo cubría desapareció y mostro la nueva forma de Megatron/Galvatron.

Su armadura se había vuelto color negro con detalles rojos, su casco había obtenido dos cuernos a los lados y uno al centro, su brazo derecho se había convertido en un cañón con tres cuchillos siendo el del medio más largo, de su espalda surgía dos alas de dragón y sus pies llevaban rieles de tanque.

-A eso le llamo un cambio de imagen-dijo araña negra sorprendida.

-En cuanto a ti Starscream, debo agradecerte, porque tu intento de traición ha hecho que mi poder crezca más allá de los límites, permíteme agradecerte-Galvatron se convirtió en un dragón metálico y disparo una bola de fuego que destruyo a Starscream, los demás decepticons vieron eso estupefactos. Galvatron volvió a su modo robot-¿hay alguien más que tenga problemas con mi liderazgo?-.

-No, no, no-respondieron asustados.

-Bien, Escorpina explica que me ha pasado exactamente-.

-Si señor-dijo Escorpina temblando.

**En el arca…..**

Ulrich no se había apartado de Optimus.

-No se ha apartado en más de una hora-dijo Kenneth.

-Tal vez debería contarle uno de mis chistes-sugirió Odd.

-Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos con él-dijo Yumi.

-También funciona-dijo Odd.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, Adelia se les adelanto.

-¿Me permiten hablar con él?-.

Los chicos se vieron entre si y luego asintieron, Adelia se acerco a su hijo seguida por la mirada preocupada de Yumi, quien no noto que su familia se le acerco.

-Yumi-.

-Si mamá-.

-¿Tú y Ulrich son novios?-pregunto.

Yumi la miro algo asombrada, pero luego asintió.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando?-pregunto Tadeo.

-Desde hace unos días-.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?-.

Antes de que Yumi respondiera, Yubel llego en su auxilio.

-Porque querían esperar el momento adecuado-.

-Si, pero…..-.

-Señor, con el debido respeto ¿acaso cree que este es el momento adecuado?-.

Tadeo miro a Ulrich aun junto a Optimus, aunque no le veía el rostro, sabía que ese muchacho estaba llorando.

-Bueno….no, pero-.

-Entonces le sugiero esperar ¿entendió?-Tadeo asintió nerviosamente-ve, no fue tan difícil-.

Yubel se alejo junto con Yumi dejando a Tadeo paralizado.

-Me agrada esa chica-dijo Akiko.

-A mí no-respondió Hiroki-ella le enseño a Yumi a dominarme-.

-Ahora me agrada aun más-dijo Akiko.

Adelia ya estaba detrás de Ulrich, pero no sabía que decir.

-¿Por qué?-la voz de Ulrich llamo su atención-¿Por qué mi padre no puede ser un poco entender?-.

-¿Entender que Ulrich?-pregunto Adelia.

Ulrich soltó una risa irónica-Que Optimus fue más un padre para mí que él-.

-Ya veo, él te apoyo mucho ¿verdad? Te dio el cariño que tu padre nunca les dio a ti y a tu hermana-.

Ulrich asintió-Incluso me dijo que mi padre en el fondo estaba orgulloso, pero eso es imposible, él nunca esta satisfecho con nada-.

-Lo se-Adelia agacho la cabeza mientras pensaba si decirle a su hijo algo que ya había pensado hace mucho tiempo-Ulrich, yo quiero decirte algo-Ulrich la miro-yo…-.

Antes de que Adelia continuara los ojos de Ulrich brillaron con un resplandor blanco.

-¡Ulrich! ¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Tranquila señora-dijo Kira-el oráculo quiere comunicarle algo a su hijo, no es nada serio-.

Después de un rato los ojos de Ulrich volvieron a la normalidad, pero estaba sudando.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Yumi asustada.

-Estamos en graves problemas-.

-¿Ahora que?-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

Ulrich les conto lo que el oráculo le había mostrado.

**En la luna…..**

Galvatron disfrutaba de su nuevo cuerpo.

-El poder es asombroso, pero aun quiero saber que más puedo hacer-.

-Creo que ya he averiguado todo su potencial maestro-dijo Escorpina-como use la gema elemental para curarlo sus poderes ahora están en su interior y se notaran en sus 5 formas-.

-¿5? Explícate-.

-La forma de dragón representa el fuego, el del jet el viento, tanque tierra y tiburón agua-.

-¿Qué hay de mi modo robot?-.

-Al parecer en ese modo usted puede combinar las energías de los cuatro elementos con su poder propio-.

-Eso significa que ahora tengo el poder de los elementos que rigen a ese patético mundo, esto es perfecto-.

-¿Qué ordena glorioso líder?-pregunto Lugnut.

-Con Prime muerto los autobots estarán en desventaja, lo que significa que quitarle el oráculo al mocoso será un juego de niños-.

-Sera algo muy fácil-dijo Blitzwing con su cara roja-aplastare a todos los autobots-.

Araña negra se mantenía callada, su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos.

-_"La victoria casi es nuestra, pero….. ¿Por que no deja de dolerme que Prime haya muerto? ¿Qué me pasa?"-_pensó mientras apretaba los puños.

-Que todos los decepticons y predacons se preparen-ordeno Galvatron-esta vez nadie quedara con vida-.

**En el arca…**

Ulrich había terminado de contarles acerca de la visión que el oráculo le dio.

-¿Estas diciendo que Megatron ha evolucionado?-pregunto Odd.

Ulrich asintió-Y al parecer ahora se hace llamar Galvatron, al menos eso es lo que me dijo el oráculo-.

-El mismo patán con nombre diferente-opino Side Burn.

-Kira, si lo que Ulrich vio es cierto y Galvatron ahora tiene el poder de la gema de los elementos tal vez este mundo este acabado-dijo Jetfire preocupado.

-Optimus me dejo como líder y por mi honor no permitiré que los decepticons destruyan este mundo sin dar pelea-.

-¿No hay forma de arreglar esto sin dar pelea?-pregunto la madre de Odd.

-Tristemente no-.

En ese momento la alarma sonó.

-Situación-pidió Kira.

-Los decepticons volvieron-dijo Arcee al ver la pantalla.

Efectivamente, la pantalla mostraba que los decepticons descendían en el centro de la ciudad con Galvatron en frente.

-Estamos en serios problemas-dijo Odd.

Desde la pantalla se podía ver como Galvatron reía triunfal, pues sin Prime, los autobots no tendría oportunidad contra sus nuevos poderes.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 22, la situación es bastante crítica, Megatron ha evolucionado y ahora es más poderoso y sanguinario, pero como ya dije antes el poder del oráculo no se ha revelado por completo, aun faltan muchos de sus secretos, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, porque Kira tendrá una idea que bien podría significar la victoria o la derrota._

**Geny: **_lamento mucho que te hayas deprimido así, pero el fic tenía que ser así, pero no te preocupes, el oráculo guarda muchos secretos y su poder es un misterio todavía, se desconoce que tanto puede y no puede hacer, así que no te pierdas los próximos capítulos, Megatron ha evolucionado en un robot más sanguinario y poderoso llamado Galvatron, quien ahora tiene el poder de los cuatro elementos, lo que significa que los autobots y los guerreros lyoko enfrentaran intensa batalla contra este nuevo/viejo enemigo, también pudiste notar que a araña negra le dolió la muerte de Optimus, lo que significa que aun siente algo por él aunque lo niegue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_vaya, que cortito tu comentario, pero lo importante es que comentaste, se que es injusto, pero recuerda que aun falta por descubrir muchos secretos del oráculo, ya que se desconoce todo lo que puede y no puede hacer, y más vale que se den prisa, porque ahora que Megatron ha evolucionado la Tierra corre un gran peligro, por suerte Kira ya tiene un plan, uno que quizás sea muy arriesgado, pero que si funciona salvaran a toda la Tierra nuevamente, los autobots y los guerreros lyoko están listos para defender el planeta que Optimus Prime siempre quiso proteger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ashrriel: **_se que es triste lo que paso en el capítulo anterior, por la canción parecía que Optimus iba a ganar, pero en cierta forma fue un empate, ya que Megatron aunque no murió si quedo muy herido y no pudo apoderarse del oráculo, además no olvides que el oráculo aun tiene muchos secretos ocultos, ni siquiera Ulrich sabe todo lo que puede y no puede hacer, pero puedo asegurarte que sus secretos ayudaran mucho para el plan que Kira tiene en mente para detener el ataque de Galvatron, la nueva forma de Megatron, así que no te pierdas el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para las tres._

_Nos vemos…_


	23. El plan de Kira

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, los decepticons están listos para lanzar su contraataque, pero Kira desarrollara un plan que podría significar la victoria._

_Y ahora el capítulo 23._

**Cap. 23 El plan de Kira.**

**Busquemos a un Quickstons.**

La gente de Francia veía estupefacta lo que del cielo descendía, un ejército de robots gigantes encabezados por uno de aspecto malévolo.

-¡Autobots, sin Prime no son nada, pero no hay necesidad de que sufran, entréguenme al muchacho y perdonare sus vidas y la de este miserable planeta!-grito Galvatron.

**En el arca…**

Tras escuchar la proclamación de Galvatron, Ulrich se quedo pensativo, ni siquiera oía los comentarios de sus amigos.

-Ese tipo se hizo toda una cirugía plástica-dijo Odd.

-No creo que sea momento para tus chistes malos Odd-dijo Kenneth.

-Si, tal vez tengas….. ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que chistes malos?-.

-En lugar de discutir por eso-intervino William-deberían de entregar a Stern-.

Cuando William dijo eso varias miradas furiosas se pusieron en él.

-¿Estas loco?-pregunto Kenneth-¿sabes lo que pasara si Galvatron se apodera del oráculo?-.

-Pero si él nos perdona la vida entonces….-.

-Seamos honestos-intervino Yubel-tú solo quieres que mi hermano se vaya con los decepticons para así quedarte con Yumi-.

Al oír eso William palideció-No es cierto, solo pensé que…-.

-Eres patético-dijo Yubel fríamente-no me explico porque Xana te poseyó a ti-.

William prefirió dirigirse a Kira-Usted es la líder, debe pensar lo mejor para todos-.

-Eso hago y se que lo mejor es no entregarles a Ulrich-.

-Pero…-.

-Te quieres callar de una vez-dijo Yumi molesta-entiéndelo, yo amo a Ulrich y nunca, nunca, NUNCA querría estar contigo-.

Antes de que William dijera algo más, Jetfire hablo.

-Kira ¿Qué haremos?-.

Kira se quedo callada mientras pensaba, tenía una idea, pero era muy arriesgada.

-Muy bien, necesito que los guerreros lyoko se vayan de la Tierra-.

-¿Qué?-cuestionaron los chicos.

-Y necesito a tres voluntarios para acompañarlos-.

-Yo me ofrezco-dijo Tirano.

-Y yo-dijo Side Burn.

-Cuenta conmigo-dijo Arcee.

-Pero ¿Por qué quieres que nos vayamos?-pregunto Ulrich-¿Qué planeas?-.

-Quiero que tomen el cuerpo de Optimus y vayan a buscar a un Quickstons-.

Al oír eso todos los autobots la miraron asombrados por la orden, pero los chicos estaban confundidos.

-¿Qué busquemos a un que?-pregunto Odd.

Antes de que alguien le respondiera, Jetfire hablo.

-Kira, creo que entiendo lo que planeas, pero ¿estas segura que funcionara?-.

-Eso espero, no tenemos muchas oportunidades de derrotar a Galvatron, pero si alguien puede lograr eso es un Quickstons-.

-Pero ¿Qué son los Quickstons?-pregunto Kenneth.

En ese momento la voz de Galvatron se volvió a oír.

-Si no están dispuestos a cooperar entonces este mundo perecerá ¡Decepticons inicien el ataque!-.

Los decepticons comenzaron a atacar la ciudad sin compasión alguna.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones ¡Váyanse!-ordeno Kira.

Los tres autobots que irían tomaron a los chicos y se marcharon.

-Ustedes quédense aquí-les dijo a las familias de los guerreros lyoko-autobots ¡Avancen!-.

Los autobots se transformaron y se marcharon a enfrentar a los decepticons sin saber cuanto podrían resistir.

**En la ciudad…**

La gente huía desesperada, una madre corría jalando a su hijo del brazo, el niño tropezó y un cangrejo preparo su pinza.

-¡No!-.

Antes de que el cangrejo hiciera algo un misil lo destruyo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto X-Brawl transformándose.

-Si-dijo la señora entre asustada y asombrada.

-Salgan de aquí, rápido-.

La señora huyo junto con su hijo, mientras el resto de los autobots llegaban.

-Mi señor, los autobots llegaron-informo Escorpina-pero no traen al chico-.

-Pobres tontos, prefieren sufrir y morir-dijo Galvatron-¡Decepticons ataquen!-.

Los decepticons comenzaron a disparar a los autobots que quedaron en la Tierra.

-No debemos permitir que lastimen a la gente inocente-dijo Kira-hagan lo necesario para protegerla-.

-Entendido-.

-Así que Kira es la nueva líder, si una sabia elección de parte de Prime-.

-¿Qué haremos señor?-pregunto araña negra.

-Yo me encargare de Kira, quiero probar mis nuevos poderes-.

Galvatron se convirtió en jet y arremetió contra Kira, quien apenas logro esquivar el golpe.

-Si quieres batalla en el cielo, eso te daré-Kira cambio a su forma pterodáctilo y fue tras Galvatron.

Una batalla en el cielo comenzó.

-¿Crees poder vencerme?-.

-No lo creo, lo se-.

-Aunque Prime te haya nombrado líder no significa que puedas derrotarme y menos ahora que he evolucionado-.

-Tal vez, pero Optimus confió en mí y no voy a defraudarlo-.

Ambos chocaron y comenzaron a caer en picada, antes de golpear el suelo volvieron a su modo robot.

-Veamos que tan fuerte eres-.

-Si eso quieres-.

Kira comenzó a atacar a Galvatron con sus ptero-dagas, pero Galvatron lograba bloquear sus ataques con suma facilidad.

-Vamos ¿es todo lo que tienes?-.

El resto de los autobots también estaban en problemas, con Prime muerto y tres autobots y los guerreros lyoko en el espacio, los decepticons los superaban en número, pero una cosa era segura y era que nunca se rendirían sin pelear.

**En el espacio…..**

Los guerreros lyoko viajaban en una nave junto con los tres autobots.

-Debimos quedarnos a pelear-dijo Ulrich apretando los puños.

-Lo se-apoyo Tirano-pero Kira nos dio una orden y aunque hubiera preferido quedarme a ayudarla con los decepticons, su plan puede ayudar a vencerlos-.

-Pero aun no nos han dicho que son los Quickstons-intervino Yumi.

-Pues es una muy larga historia ¿quieren oírla?-.

-Pues es eso o ver a Odd jugando con su videojuego-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo-por cierto ¿de donde lo sacaste?-.

-Siempre lo traigo conmigo-.

-¿Y donde?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-No es el momento-dijo Hikaru-iban a contarnos una historia-.

-Pareces muy entusiasmada en oírla-dijo Yubel.

-A Hikaru siempre le han gustado las historias-dijo Yumi.

-Muy bien, puedes empezar Tirano-dijo Aelita para que todos se callaran.

Tirano asintió-Los Quickstons son la raza alienígena más inteligente de todo el universo, poseen muchos conocimientos del misterios del universo-.

-¿También del oráculo?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Hubo un tiempo en que los Quickstons trataron de apoderarse del oráculo, creían que al ser los más inteligentes tenían derecho sobre él-.

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Yumi.

-Los transformers se rebelaron en su contra y tras una difícil batalla consiguieron derrotarlos y expulsarlos de la galaxia-.

-Vaya, se sentirán muy felices de ayudarnos-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo.

-Si es que encontramos uno-.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto Yumi.

-Cuando Megatron (ahora Galvatron) inicio la gran guerra mando acabar con los Quickstons, quedan muy pocos en todo el universo-.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es para que buscamos uno-dijo Ulrich.

-Los Quickstons tienen muchos conocimientos y uno de ellos es acerca de esa pequeña línea que hay entre la vida y la muerte-.

-¿Estas diciendo que podría revivir a Optimus?-pregunto Ulrich esperanzado.

-Esa es la pregunta que Kira busca responder-.

En ese momento la voz de Arcee se escucho.

-Hemos llegado a las coordenadas deseadas-.

La nave autobot descendió en un planeta desierto, no había vida de ningún tipo.

Los guerreros lyoko aunque no llevaban trajes de astronautas, si llevaban máscaras de oxígeno.

-Este lugar es un desierto-dijo Odd.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo.

-¿Por donde empezamos?-pregunto Ulrich desesperado.

-Ulrich tranquilízate-dijo Yumi tomándolo de la mano.

-No puedo, cada minuto que pasa cuenta-.

-Es cierto-dijo Yubel-pero sino te tranquilizas lo único que harás será arriesgar tu vida y la de todos, así que cálmate para que podamos pensar con calma-.

Ulrich asintió, aunque aun estaba muy desesperado.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?-pregunto Yubel.

-Tenemos un localizador, pero aun así será difícil encontrar al Quickstons en este desierto-dijo Arcee.

-Entonces nos separaremos-dijo Ulrich.

-Eso sería muy mala idea-dijo Tirano-no conocemos este planeta ni que criaturas pueden vivir aquí, hay que mantenernos juntos-.

-Ay por favor ¿Qué clase de criatura viviría en este desierto?-pregunto Odd.

Sin que Odd lo supiera algo comenzó a surgir detrás de él.

-¿Qué?-pregunto al ver las caras de sus amigos-¿hay algo detrás de mí?-.

Todos asintieron y Odd trago saliva, temblando volteo y vio a un gusano gigantesco que se dispuso a comérselo.

-¡Cuidado!-.

-¡Odd!-Aelita palideció al ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Súper velocidad!-Ulrich consiguió rescatar a Odd-¡Ataquen!-.

Los tres autobots le dispararon al gusano destruyéndolo.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si, gracias por salvarme-.

-¡Odd!-Aelita corrió a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Tranquila, estoy bien princesa-dijo Odd acariciándole el cabello.

-Fuiste muy valiente Ulrich-dijo Yumi abrazando a su novio.

-Solo hice lo que cualquiera de ustedes hubieran hecho-.

Sin que ninguno lo supiera, eran observados por un misterioso sujeto a través de una cámara oculta en la arena.

-Ese chico casi perdió la vida al proteger a su amigo, no se quien sea, pero los niveles de poder son excesivos y al parecer los acompañan algunos transformers, me pregunto ¿Qué harán aquí?-.

Los autobots se habían transformado y ahora los guerreros lyoko viajaban en su interior.

-Este lugar es un desierto gigantesco-dijo Odd.

-Uno moriría en solo 30 minutos-opino Kenneth.

Ulrich se mantenía callado.

-¿Aun piensas en Optimus?-pregunto Yumi.

-Si, me parece maravilloso que exista alguien que puede revivirlo-.

-Pero, los autobots no han visto a uno de ellos en mucho tiempo-.

-No descansare hasta encontrar a uno de ellos-.

-Eres un muchacho muy extraño-dijo Arcee.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ulrich confundido.

-Te preocupas más por tus amigos y seres queridos que por ti mismo, esas son las cualidades que tiene un verdadero líder, tienes mucha semejanza con Optimus-.

Con eso último Ulrich sonrió.

-Que bueno que se parece a Optimus y no a mi padre-dijo Yubel aliviada y todos se rieron.

El extraño que observaba a los chicos había enfocado su cámara al rostro de Ulrich.

-Ese poder, ese poder es del oráculo, ese chico tiene ese legendario poder y viene hacia acá con los autobots, creo que estoy en problemas-.

Los autobots llegaron hasta un lugar donde había varias formaciones de rocas.

-Genial, no hay paso-dijo Hikaru.

Ulrich escucho la voz del oráculo.

-Ulrich Stern, por aquí-.

Ulrich vio un rayo blanco que se dirigía hacia adelante y luego daba una vuelta a la derecha.

-Por aquí-dijo finalmente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Odd.

-Adivinare, el oráculo te lo dijo-dedujo Aelita y Ulrich asintió.

Ulrich asintió.

-¿Quién diría que antes yo era la que tenía visiones y ahora eres tú?-dijo Aelita sonriendo divertida.

Ulrich sonrió de manera nerviosa, cuando nuevamente sus ojos brillaron.

-Rápido, por aquí-dijo el oráculo subiendo.

-Oh no-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Hay que subir-.

-¿Y?-.

-¿Aun tienes vértigo?-le pregunto Yumi poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes-dijo Side Burn-nosotros los subiremos-.

Los tres autobots tomaron a los chicos y comenzaron a escalar, debía darse prisa, porque en la Tierra las cosas no iban bien.

**En la Tierra…..**

La gente huía de esa colosal batalla de robots, nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Kira mantenía su pelea con Galvatron, pero el poder que ahora tenía superaba por mucho el suyo.

-¡Autobots! ¡Protejan a toda esa gente!-.

Galvatron levanto a Kira sobre su cabeza-Sin su líder no son nada-dijo lanzándola contra el suelo-Galvatron modalidad tanque-.

Galvatron le apunto a Kira, pero antes de disparar fue derribado por Jetfire.

-¿Estás bien?-Kira asintió-tenemos que cubrirnos en algún sitio-.

-Adelante-.

**En el arca….**

Las familias de los guerreros lyoko veían la batalla gracias a que Anthea activo las cámaras.

-¿Cómo es que supo todo lo que tenía que hacer?-pregunto Tadeo.

-No es tan difícil una vez que lo entiendes y Ratchet me ayudo-.

-Esto no es bueno, los autobots están perdiendo la batalla-dijo Akiko.

-Lo que sea que estén haciendo nuestros hijos será mejor que se den prisa o este mundo estará acabado-dijo la madre de Odd.

Adelia solo estaba en silencio mientras veía como los defensores de su hogar peleaban contra esos malvados conquistadores.

-_"Por favor Ulrich, date prisa"-._

**En el planeta desértico….**

Ya habían llegado a la cima, les costo mucho debido a que tuvieron que subir también el cuerpo de Optimus.

-¿Ahora por donde?-pregunto Side Burn.

Los ojos de Ulrich se volvieron a poner en blanco.

-Por aquí-.

Todos seguían a Ulrich, quien seguía la voz del oráculo.

-¿Podemos descansar? Estoy muriéndome-dijo Odd, quien noto a varios animales que lo veían de manera sospechosa-solo es un decir-se apresuro a corregir.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Larvas galácticas, no se preocupen, solo se alimentan de cuerpos muertos-dijo Tirano.

-Es bueno saberlo-.

Ulrich seguía caminando, no noto cuando Yumi se puso a su lado.

-¿Qué tanto falta?-.

-Llegamos-dijo Ulrich, pero en aquel lugar solo había una pared.

-Pero, aquí no hay nada-dijo Hikaru.

-El oráculo me dijo que este es el lugar-.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más el piso se abrió y cayeron por un abismo.

Los tres autobots sujetaron a los chicos para que no se lastimaran, cuando aterrizaron vieron que había caído en un laboratorio subterráneo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Odd.

En ese momento una voz rasposa se oyó.

-Rayos, esa caída debía haberlos matado-dijo apareciendo un sujeto muy extraño.

Parecía un calamar debido a la forma de su cabeza y al hecho de que tenía ocho tentáculos, pero lo que lo diferenciaba de ese animal era que este tenía seis rostros.

-¿Eres un Quickstones?-.

-Claro que si ¿quienes son ustedes y que quieren?-.

Los chicos y los autobots se vieron entre si felices de descubrir que habían encontrado lo que buscaban.

**En la Tierra…..**

Los autobots estaban ocultos detrás de un muro mientras veían el ocaso. Los decepticons se habían reagrupado y ahora esperaban las órdenes de su líder.

Los autobots salieron de su escondite y como si estuvieran a punto de tener un duelo al estilo del viejo oeste, el sol se oculto y ambos bandos sacaron sus armas listos para disparar.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 23, espero lo hayan disfrutado, finalmente encontraron a un Quickstones, pero la pregunta es ¿los ayudara? ¿Y podrán revivir a Optimus? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_primero ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Quien lo diría, ya tienes 19 años de vida, mi cumpleaños es este sábado y cumplo 21 (ya me siento viejo jeje), espero que la hayas pasado muy bien en tu cumpleaños, por cierto, gracias por lo de persona agradable, yo también te considero una persona muy agradable y también muy linda (por la foto que me enviaste), aunque eso ya me lo había imaginado jeje. Como vez han encontrado a quien buscaban, pero aun esta pendiente si querrá ayudarlos y que pasara en la batalla con Galvatron. Nuevamente quiero desearte ¡MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso, y un GRAN ABRAZO DE CUMPLEAÑOS._

_Nos vemos…._


	24. La resurreccion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la conclusión de esta aventura, se sabrá si el Quickstons ayudara a los chicos o Galvatron triunfara._

_Y ahora el capítulo 24._

**Cap. 24 La resurrección.**

Mientras la batalla continuaba en la Tierra, los chicos hablaban con el Quickstons.

-Repito ¿Qué quieren?-pregunto este molesto.

-Necesitamos su ayuda-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Mi ayuda?-.

-Vera, mi nombre es Ulrich y soy….-.

-El portador del oráculo, lo se-.

-Bueno, quisiera que…-.

-Reviviera a tu amigo autobot, eso también lo se-.

-Un momento-intervino Kenneth-si ya sabía todo eso ¿Por qué nos interroga?-.

-Porque es divertido hacer preguntas-respondió el Quickstons-.

-Entonces ¿nos ayudara?-pregunto Yumi.

-Déjenme pensarlo…no-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo sabía-dijo Side Burn.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Ulrich molesto.

-Porque los autobots y los decepticons no son tan diferentes-.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?-pregunto Aelita.

-A que ambos bandos buscan el poder y la sabiduría del oráculo para usarlo como arma-.

-Eso no es cierto, los autobots buscan la libertad de todos-replico Ulrich.

-Si claro-dijo el Quickstons con sarcasmo.

-Además, los Quickstons trataron de usar el oráculo como arma hace mucho tiempo-le recordó Arcee.

-Los Quickstons buscaban una forma de traer paz al universo y la única manera lógica era usando el poder del oráculo-.

-Pero ustedes buscaban esclavizar a los transformers y eso no lo puedes negar-dijo Tirano.

-Solo buscamos la solución más lógica-.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Ulrich apretando sus puños-no vinimos desde tan lejos solo para escuchar que no esta dispuesto a ayudarnos. Cree conocer a los autobots, pero no sabe nada sobre ellos y menos sobre Prime-.

El Quickstons le daba la espalda, aunque lo escuchaba perfectamente.

-Por favor-dijo y el Quickstons volteo a verlo.

-¿Qué es lo que te sale de los ojos?-.

Ulrich estaba llorando y el silencio se apodero del lugar.

-Se lo suplico, ayúdenos-.

El Quickstons solo lo miraba seriamente-¿Por qué te importa tanto ese autobot?-.

-Porque él ha sido más que un amigo para mí, ha sido un padre-.

Ulrich agacho su cabeza mientras Yumi lo abrazaba por la espalda, finalmente el silencio fue roto por el Quickstons.

-Hare lo que pueda para ayudarte-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Ulrich incrédulo.

-Hay algo en ti que me convence. Pero no te aseguro que podre revivirlo-.

-Inténtelo-.

-Solo te lo digo para que estés preparado por sino funciona-.

Ulrich asintió seriamente.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Yumi cuando el Quickstons se dispuso a trabajar-estoy segura que todo estará bien-.

Ulrich le sonrió de manera agradecida, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y que Optimus volviera a su lado.

**En la Tierra…**

La batalla no iba bien para los autobots, los decepticons los tenían acorralados y les disparaban sin cesar.

-Estamos en graves problemas-dijo Ratchet.

-Tenemos que resistir hasta que los chicos vuelvan-dijo Kira.

Los decepticons disparaban desde una posición alta.

-Algo no está bien-dijo Galvatron.

-Pero amo, estamos ganando-dijo Lugnut.

-Ya lo se, pero ¿Dónde esta el mocoso?-.

-Ahora que lo menciona, no he visto señal de él-dijo Escorpina.

Galvatron sujeto a Escorpina y a Blitzwing del cuello.

-Les sugiero que vayan y lo encuentren-.

-Si señor-dijo Escorpina.

Blitzwing se transformo en avión y Escorpina subió en él.

-¡Vayan!-ordeno Galvatron y sus dos subordinados se fueron.

Los autobots al ver esto se tensaron.

-Esto no es bueno, van hacia el Kadic-dijo X-Brawl.

-No podemos permitirlo, hay que llegar antes que ellos-dijo Kira.

-Pero los decepticons nos dispararan apenas nos movamos-dijo Prowl.

-No si los distraemos-dijo Kira mirando a Jetfire, quien supo lo que debía hacer.

Los decepticons comenzaron a acercarse al lugar donde estaba escondidos los autobots, cuando estuvieron a unos cuantos metros Jetfire salió y sus ojos brillaron causando que los decepticons se cegaran por un momento.

-¡Ahora!-grito Kira.

Los autobots se transformaron y se dirigieron hacia el Kadic para proteger a todos los alumnos de la amenaza decepticon.

-Señor, van hacia esa escuela-dijo Soundwave.

-El mocoso debe de estar ahí ¡Tras ellos!-Galvatron se transformo en jet y emprendieron la persecución.

Los decepticons volaron en persecución de sus enemigos, sin que Galvatron sospechara que el chico que más odiaba estaba muy lejos de la Tierra.

**Con el Quickstons…**

Arcee lo ayudaba a reparar el cuerpo dañado de Optimus.

-Esto es un desastre ¿Qué es lo que le paso?-.

-Tuvo un enfrentamiento con el líder decepticon-.

-Al parecer quedo hecho pedazos-.

-¿Puede repararlo?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Claro que puedo, soy un Quickstons, pero revivirlo es otro asunto-.

-Pero los Quickstons había encontrado esa pequeña barrera entre la vida y la muerte-.

-Cierto, pero nunca la hemos probado, no se si funcionara, adema de que esta incompleta-.

-¿Incompleta? ¿A que se refiere?-pregunto Yubel.

-A que nunca descubrimos que era lo que permitía que se regresara de la muerte-.

-Y hasta ahora nos lo dice-dijo Kenneth.

El Quickstons y Arcee continuaron reparando el cuerpo maltrecho de Optimus.

-Jamás pensé que ayudaría a revivir a un transformer-le comento a Arcee.

-Ni yo que tuviéramos que trabajar juntos ¿Qué fue lo que lo convenció para ayudarnos?-.

El Quickstons se tomo su tiempo para responder-Hay algo en ese muchacho, algo muy especial-.

-Lo sabemos, ya que el oráculo lo eligió como portador-.

-Eso me resulta increíble, el oráculo es el poder supremo del universo y escogió a un humano para ser su portador-.

-Y no lo has visto en acción-.

Ambos comenzaron a reparar la herida más seria de Optimus, aquella con la que Megatron le ocasiono la muerte.

Ulrich caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente.

-Oye, ya párale, me estas mareando-dijo Kenneth.

-No puedo, estoy muy nervioso ¿Qué tal sino funciona? ¿Qué tal si Optimus no revive?-

-Ulrich, tranquilo-le dijo Yumi-ya veras que Optimus volverá a la vida-.

Antes de que Ulrich respondiera sus ojos se pusieron en blanco otra vez.

-Ay no, otra visión del oráculo-dijo Odd.

-Y cuando eso pasa siempre son malas noticias-dijo Kenneth.

Ulrich vio la batalla que se llevaba acabo en la Tierra entre los autobots y los decepticons, vio que los autobots estaban siendo superados por las fuerzas malvadas de Galvatron.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, Kira y los demás corren peligro-les informo a sus amigos.

Todos se precipitaron con eso y apresuraron a Arcee y al Quickstons.

-Vamos tan rápido como podemos-replicaron molestos.

**En el Kadic…..**

Los autobots lograron llegar antes que los decepticons y ahora se encontraban dando indicaciones a los alumnos y maestros.

-¡Cúbranse!-grito Kira cuando vio a los decepticons.

Los maestros corrían llevándose a los alumnos, mientras los autobots se preparaban para iniciar una batalla que al parecer no podrían ganar.

-¿Están conmigo?-les pregunto a sus compañeros.

-Hasta el final-respondieron todos.

-Por el oráculo y por Optimus-.

Los decepticons se transformaron y comenzaron con el tercer round.

**Con el Quickstons….**

Las reparaciones del cuerpo de Optimus habían terminado y era el momento de la verdad.

-Ayúdenme a colocarlo en esa camilla-pidió el Quickstons.

Los autobots colocaron el cuerpo de Prime en la camilla indicada con sumo cuidado, luego el Quickstons procedió a colocarle varios cables.

-Ahora crucen los dedos para que funcione-dijo el Quickstons.

Todos lo hicieron esperando un milagro, el Quickstons activo la maquina y varios rayos de energía se introdujeron al cuerpo de Optimus.

Pero nada sucedió, Optimus no se movía.

-No funciono-dijo el Quickstons y volteo a ver a Ulrich-lo lamento-.

Ulrich se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Optimus mientras sentía que las lágrimas querían salir de su rostro, apretando sus puños grito.

-¡No! Esto no terminara así-Ulrich se coloco encima de Optimus mientras escuchaba la voz del oráculo.

-_"Nada es imposible para aquellos que nunca se rinden"-._

La mano derecha de Ulrich fue cubierta por un aura blanca y la coloco sobre el pecho de Optimus.

-Ulrich-Tirano se le acerco lentamente-hay cosas que ni el oráculo puede solucionar-.

-Optimus nunca se rindió, yo tampoco lo hare-.

Las palabras de Ulrich provocaron en Yubel una sonrisa.

-Estoy orgullosa de él-le dijo a sus amigos.

-Típico de él no rendirse tan fácilmente-dijo Odd sonriendo.

El aura blanca rodeo todo el cuerpo de Optimus y Ulrich apretó los dientes.

-¡No me rendiré! ¡Nunca lo hare!-grito sin apartar su mano del cuerpo de Optimus.

El resplandor se hizo más fuerte y todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos, al hacer eso no pudo ver que una mano de Optimus comenzaba a moverse.

**En el Kadic…..**

Los autobots se habían resguardado tras un muro del edificio de reuniones del Kadic.

-¡Sigan disparando!-ordeno Galvatron a sus siervos.

Los autobots trataban de asomarse y disparar, pero no tenían muchas oportunidades.

-No hay forma-dijo X-Brawl-cada vez que nos asomamos disparan como locos-.

-No podemos rendirnos-dijo Kira disparando rápidamente contra sus enemigos.

Los decepticons continuaban con su ataque simultáneo.

-Ya me canse de esto-Galvatron disparo con su cañón causando una gran destrucción.

Kira se asomo del muro y se dispuso a disparar, pero fue derribada por un disparo de Escorpina.

Los decepticons continuaron sus disparos por un rato hasta que finalmente ceso el fuego.

El sol comenzaba a salir mostrando las ruinas en que quedo la mayoría de la ciudad.

-Se acerca el amanecer-dijo Ratchet herido.

-Si y nuestro fin-dijo Jetfire totalmente dañado.

Ninguno de los autobots podía continuar peleando y mientras el sol salía los decepticons disfrutaban de su cercana victoria.

-Avancen decepticons-dijo Galvatron-hemos esperado esto por mucho tiempo, debemos estar cerca para saborearlo-.

Los decepticons avanzaron lentamente disfrutando cada paso que daban, finalmente estuvieron lo bastante cerca de los autobots.

-Bueno, al menos partiremos con honor-dijo Jetfire entre feliz y resignado.

-Destrúyanlos-ordeno Galvatron.

Los decepticons les apuntaron con sus armas y cuando parecía que era el fin de los valientes autobots….

-Apártate Galvatron-.

Todos levantaron la vista al reconocer esa voz y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a…

-¡Prime!-.

-¡Gran jefe!-grito Kira feliz.

-Optimus-araña negra también estaba feliz, aunque afortunadamente para ella nadie lo noto.

Optimus había llegado junto con los guerreros lyoko y el resto de los autobots.

-¿Estas vivo? Eso es imposible-dijo Galvatron.

-Nada es imposible para quienes nunca se rinden-dijo Ulrich.

Optimus miro a Ulrich-¿Estás listo?-.

-Para patear traseros decepticons siempre-.

Ulrich y Optimus se combinaron con el poder del oráculo.

-¡Optimus Prime modo samurái!-.

-No se queden ahí parado ¡Destrúyanlo!-ordeno Galvatron.

Los decepticons comenzaron a disparar tratando de destruir a Optimus.

-¡Súper velocidad!-.

A una velocidad impresionante Optimus derribo a varios decepticons, cuando se detuvo se topo de frente con Escorpina.

-Ya es tiempo de que mueras Optimus Prime-.

Ambos se miraron retadoramente, al estilo de un duelo del viejo oeste, se preparaban para ver quien era más rápido, afortunadamente Optimus gano disparando primero a Escorpina.

-¡Así se hace gran jefe!-grito Kira.

Optimus estaba distraído cuando Galvatron se puso detrás de él.

-Hola y adiós Optimus ¡Galvatron modalidad dragón!-.

Convertido en dragón le disparo una bola de fuego que Optimus esquivo.

-¿Dónde estas?-.

-Aquí estoy ¡Toma esto lagartija!-Optimus le disparo a Galvatron derribándolo.

-Tan cerca ¡Decepticons retirada!-.

Los decepticons se retiraron, aunque antes de irse….

-Bienvenido de nuevo Optimus-dijo araña negra muy quedamente y mientras sonreía.

Cuando los decepticons se marcharon todos se acercaron a Optimus, pero antes de decir algo.

-Primero déjenme hacer una cosa ¡Regresar al pasado!-Optimus apretó un botón en su brazo y el aura de luz cubrió a toda la Tierra.

El día comenzaba de nuevo, pero esta vez los chicos corrían hacia el arca, Ulrich iba hasta delante.

-Este va acabar matándonos-dijo Kenneth.

Yubel sonrió con ese comentario, para Ulrich era muy importante saber si Optimus todavía estaba vivo.

Cuando llegaron Ulrich casi llora de la alegría, Optimus estaba ahí, vivo.

-Bienvenidos chicos-.

Los chicos corrieron junto con Optimus felices de ver que estaba vivo y que nuevamente el equipo estaba completo.

-Debo felicitarte Kira-dijo Optimus-fue un plan arriesgado el recurrir con un Quickstons, pero actuaste como una verdadera líder incluso en el momento del combate-.

-Gracias, pero sabes algo, es muy estresante dar las ordenes todo el tiempo, prefiero continuar con mi rol de subcomandante-.

-Oye ¿de que te quejas? Pudiste ser la líder por un tiempo-dijo Odd-yo no tengo la menor oportunidad de serlo-.

-¿Y por que será?-se pregunto Kenneth con sarcasmo.

-Cállate-.

Todos se rieron con esos dos, Optimus se acerco a Ulrich cuando las risas cesaron.

-Gracias Ulrich, por salvarme-.

-De nada, gracias a ti, por ser un padre para mí-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

Optimus se emociono con eso, pero aun había un pequeño asunto.

-Deben volver al Kadic, hicimos una vuelta al pasado y el evento comenzara de nuevo-

-¿Por qué nos lo recordaste?-se quejo Odd.

**Más tarde…**

El evento había terminado y los padres se habían marchado después de una serie de regaños de parte del padre de Ulrich, quien se limito a ignorarlo.

Ahora se encontraban en el arca celebrando el regreso de Optimus, todo estaba tranquilo cuando la alarma sonó.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Optimus.

-Tenemos un llamado gran jefe-dijo Tirano.

-¿Llamado? ¿De quien?-.

-De Geny y Ashrriel-.

Con mucha rapidez se dirigieron al centro de control y abrieron la comunicación.

-Hola chicos-los saludaron las dos chicas.

-Hola amigas-dijo Yumi-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Bueno-dijo Geny-hay algo que quisiéramos preguntarles a los autobots-.

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto Optimus.

Geny y Ashrriel se miraron antes de continuar.

-Pues verán-empezó Ashrriel-sucedió hace unos días-.

-FLASHBACK-

Geny y yo estábamos viendo las estrellas una noche cuando vimos una estrella fugaz, pero rápidamente supimos que no era lo que creímos porque se estrello en la isla vecina.

Geny y yo fuimos a ver que era y descubrimos una especie de capsula metálica, la cual tenía el símbolo autobot.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿El símbolo autobot?-pregunto Optimus.

-Era enorme y algo dentro de ella nos daba mala espina, tratamos de contactarlos, pero nadie respondía-dijo Ashrriel.

-Tuvimos una semana difícil-dijo Hikaru.

-Guerreros lyoko, Kira y Ratchet, vengan conmigo-pidió Optimus-si eso es lo que creo, esa isla y todo su pueblo corren un gran peligro-.

Geny y Ashrriel se miraron asustadas, al igual que los guerreros lyoko, pues la reacción de autobots no auguraba nada bueno.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que no solo ellos se habían enterado.

**En la luna…**

Galvatron había monitoreado la Tierra y descubrió el objeto autobot.

-Una vaina éxtasis, que contiene un elemento robótico, tal vez las historia que oí sean ciertas. Araña negra, Blitzwing-ambos decepticons acudieron al llamado-tengo una misión para ustedes y si tienen éxito, la balanza se inclinara a mi favor jejeje-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, Optimus ha vuelto a la vida, pero algo nuevo ha llegado y Optimus tiene un mal presentimiento acerca de esa vaina ¿Qué contendrá? ¿Un nuevo amigo o un formidable enemigo? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por comentar, Megatron ha evolucionado y esas son muy malas noticias, pero Optimus HA VUELTO A LA VIDA y la balanza se vuele a equilibrar, pero al parecer algo nuevo ha llegado a la Tierra y Optimus tiene un muy mal presentimiento acerca de la vaina éxtasis (las cuales son capsulas creadas para que los autobots pasen a un estado de invernación en caso de daños muy serios), pero Galvatron también la quiere y el robot que esta en su interior podría ser un amigo o un terrible enemigo, eso lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo, así que no te lo pierdas, porque Optimus y araña negra también tendrán un momento muy cercano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso de agradecimiento._

_Nos vemos….._


	25. Protoforma X

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y esta vez la llegada de un nuevo transformer que podría ser un nuevo amigo o un terrible enemigo, además de que Optimus y araña negra tendrán cierto encuentro._

_Y ahora el capítulo 25._

**Cap. 25 Protoforma X.**

Los autobots y los guerreros lyoko ya habían llegado a la isla junto con Geny y Ashrriel, y tal como Optimus creyó se trataba de una vaina éxtasis, pero no cualquiera.

-No puedo creer que de verdad sea él-dijo Optimus.

-Optimus ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Esta es la vaina de protoforma X-.

-¡Protoforma X! Es imposible-grito Odd asombrado y luego dijo-eh ¿Qué es un protoforma X?-.

Kenneth le dio un golpe a Odd en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

-Por tonto-.

-Y no es que, sino quien-dijo Optimus.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto Yumi confundida y asustada.

-Antes de que la gran guerra comenzara, los científicos autobots buscaban crear una nueva generación de transformers, uno cuya chispa nunca se extinguiría, la llamaron protoforma X-.

-FLASHBACK-

Desafortunadamente la protoforma estaba fuera de control, asesino a cada uno de los científicos que lo crearon, pero ellos habían logrado su objetivo, su chispa nunca se extinguiría, solo hubo una cosa que hacer y fue ponerlo en modo éxtasis.

Después fue lanzado al espacio donde vagaría eternamente y no volvería a lastimar a nadie.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-O eso pensamos-.

-Había oído algo de eso-dijo Kira-pero creí que solo era una historia-.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos con él?-pregunto Yubel.

-Es muy peligroso dejarlo aquí o activarlo, lo llevaremos a la base y pensaremos que hacer-.

-Lamento contradecirte Optimus-dijo una voz.

Todos voltearon y descubrieron a araña negra y Blitzwing.

-Ese robot se convertirá en un decepticon al servicio de Galvatron, así que háganse a un lado-dijo Blitzwing.

-No saben lo que hacen-dijo Optimus-este transformer no debe activarse-.

-Ahórrate tus palabras Prime ¡Predacons!-.

Los predacons hicieron su aparición y el combate comenzó. Mientras la batalla seguía araña negra se acerco a la vaina.

-Un nuevo decepticon en camino-.

-No-Optimus tomo a araña negra del brazo-no sabes lo que pasara si activas a ese robot-.

Antes de que araña negra respondiera un laser de una tarántula golpeo a la vaina.

-¡Va a explotar!-grito Kira.

Rápidamente se pusieron a salvo, pero Optimus y araña negra no corrieron tanta suerte y ambos salieron volando lejos del lugar.

-¡Optimus!-grito Ulrich.

La vaina éxtasis también salió volando, aunque en otra dirección.

Optimus y araña negra cayeron pesadamente en otro lado de la isla, uno que estaba muy retirado del resto del equipo.

Rápidamente se pusieron de pie y se apuntaron con sus armas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Optimus.

Araña negra se reviso-No tengo daños internos ni externo, así que diré que si-.

-Escucha, se que hemos tenido diferencias, pero ahora creo que lo más indicado es hacer una tregua hasta que podamos volver con nuestros respectivos bandos-.

-Si, creo que tienes razón-.

-Entonces andando-.

Ambos emprendieron la marcha buscando a sus amigos, pero lo que no sabían era que Galvatron escuchaba toda su conversación.

-Interesante, fue una brillante idea colocar ese aparato espía Escorpina-.

-Gracias mi lord-.

-Si eso es lo que creo, entonces la balanza pronto se inclinara a mi favor-.

Mientras Galvatron preparaba su jugada, Optimus y araña negra continuaba su camino a través de un tenebroso bosque.

-Me considero una dama de la oscuridad, pero este lugar me pone muy nerviosa-.

-Tranquila, no dejare que nada te pase-.

-Ya no creo nada de lo que me dices-dijo araña negra molesta.

Optimus agacho la cabeza entristecido.

**Con los chicos…..**

Ulrich trataba de comunicarse con Optimus, pero no había nada de suerte.

-Algo no está bien, no recibo señales de Optimus-.

-Debemos pensar en otra forma de encontrarlo-dijo Yumi.

-Lo haremos volando-Kira se transformo en pterodáctilo-Ulrich y Yumi conmigo, los demás con Ratchet, síganme por Tierra-.

Todos se pusieron en marcha deseando encontrar a su amigo, lo que no sabía era que alguien más estaba por aparecer.

**En el bosque…..**

La vaina de protoforma X había caído y se había abierto, por ahí pasaba un antílope bebe, que lleno de curiosidad se acerco a la vaina.

Su instinto le previno de un peligro cercano, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Protoforma X lo sujeto del cuello y solo se pudieron escuchar los gritos de dolor del pequeño animalito.

**Mientras….**

Optimus y araña negra continuaban su caminata buscando salir de ese oscuro bosque.

-Esto es inaceptable-dijo araña negra molesta-hemos caminado por horas y no hay señal de nada-.

-Eso me preocupa y alegra-admitió Optimus.

-¿Te alegra? ¿Por qué?-.

-Porque eso significa que la protoforma X sigue en modo éxtasis-.

-¿Estas loco? Esa explosión debió extinguir su chispa-.

-Su chispa no se extingue y nunca se extinguirá-.

Araña negra lo miro asustada.

**En la luna…..**

Galvatron apretó su puño feliz.

-Si, es lo que me imaginaba ¡Escorpina! Fabrica una cuchilla hecha a base de energon-

-¿Alguna característica especial?-.

-Si, cuerva, muy afilada, capaz de proceder a una cirugía-.

-¿Va a operar a alguien?-pregunto Lugnut.

-Si, alguien que puede ser una gran ventaja en esta guerra-.

Escorpina se retiro para cumplir la orden de Galvatron, sin entender que planeaba.

**En el bosque…..**

Optimus y araña negra seguía su caminata en silencio, cuando Optimus decidió romper el hielo.

-Ulrich me conto que te preocupaste por él cuando Galvatron trato de quitarle el oráculo y casi le cuesta la vida-.

-El mocoso lo entendió mal-dijo araña negra dando pasos más rápidos.

-Yo pienso, que la bondad aun existe en tu corazón y que aun queda algo de aquella autobot de la que me enamore, si tal vez tú todavía me…..-.

Optimus no pudo continuar porque araña negra se volteo y le disparo varios dardos venenosos, afortunadamente Optimus consiguió ponerse a salvo tras unas rocas.

Con sumo cuidado asomo su cabeza.

-¿Qué tan autobot te pareció eso?-cuestiono araña negra.

-Puede que me equivoque-.

-Eso ni lo dudes-dijo araña negra apretando sus dientes.

**Mientras tanto…..**

Ulrich y Yumi volaban sobre Kira buscando a Optimus.

-No hay señales de él-dijo Yumi.

-Y yo aun no puedo establecer contacto-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Haz intentado usar el oráculo?-pregunto Kira.

-Si, pero por alguna razón no me quiere decir donde esta-.

-Quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que esta con araña negra-dedujo Yumi.

-Puede ser-admitió Kira.

**En la luna…**

Escorpina llego con el encargo de Galvatron.

-Una cuchilla como usted pidió amo-.

Galvatron tomo la cuchilla-Excelente ¡Escorpina! ¡Soundwave! Es hora de comenzar mi cirugía y de obtener a un nuevo aliado ¡Síganme!-.

Los tres decepticons se dirigieron a la Tierra.

**Mientras…**

El escuadrón por Tierra trataba de encontrar a Optimus.

-Es como tratar de buscar una aguja en un pajar-se quejo Odd.

-Deja de quejarte-dijo Kenneth.

Antes de que Odd respondiera Ratchet freno bruscamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Aelita.

-Blitzwing, salgan rápido-.

Los chicos salieron y Ratchet se transformo.

-Esa vaina es propiedad de los decepticons-.

-No lo creo ¡Flechas laser!-.

La flecha de Odd le dio en el pecho, pero no le hizo daño a la armadura de Blitzwing.

-Humano patético, no me hiciste nada-.

-No trataba de hacerte daño-dijo Odd sonriendo.

En ese momento Blitzwing fue golpeado por un misil disparado por Ratchet derribándolo.

-Buena distracción-lo felicito.

-No fue nada, ¿continuamos?-.

Nuevamente se pusieron en marcha.

**En el bosque…..**

Araña negra caminaba delante de Optimus ignorándolo por completo, pero en ese momento pego un grito de terror y Optimus corrió para ver que le pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

Araña negra señalo algo y Optimus vio lo que la había aterrado.

Eran pedazos de un animal, regados por todas partes mientras varios charcos de sangre cubrían el suelo.

-¿Qué le paso a este animal?-cuestiono araña negra-no estaba cerca cuando la vaina exploto-.

-No fue obra de la vaina, fue obra de protoforma X-.

Araña negra abrió los ojos asustada.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo con miedo y emprendieron su marcha.

Cuando dieron vuelta por una esquina se toparon nada menos que con protoforma X.

Tenía la forma de una anaconda metálica, cuando se transformo su cola se convirtió en un látigo y la cabeza de la serpiente en un cañón, su rostro era negro con una especie de barba dorada y tres ojos rojos.

El terrible robot comenzó a avanzar hacia ambos transformers, Optimus se puso delante de araña negra para protegerla, pero X le disparo con su cañón derribándolo.

Cuando araña negra vio esto comenzó a dispararle como loca, pero no le hacía el menor daño.

Con un golpe de su látigo X derribo a araña negra, pero antes de volver a golpearla Optimus salto sobre él, aun X consiguió amarrarlo.

-¿Es miedo lo que sientes autobot? Si, mi chispa se alimenta del miedo. Si, siéntelo, si, siéntelo, siente el terror-decía X con una voz rasposa y aterrador.

Optimus trataba de liberarse, pero no podía, araña negra mientras tanto se recupero del golpe.

-¡Optimus!-grito al ver el peligro que corría.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el resto de los amigos de Optimus llego justo a tiempo.

-¡Oye! ¡Aléjate de nuestro amigo!-grito Ulrich.

Kira y Ratchet rápidamente se transformaron y comenzaron a atacar a X.

X comenzó a retroceder y los guerreros lyoko se unieron al fuego, pero aunque X retrocedía no caía.

-¡Ay! No más se tambalea, pero no se cae-dijo Kenneth asustado.

X se incorporo y les disparo con su cañón.

-Este tipo es muy duro-dijo Odd.

-No tanto-dijo araña negra disparándole un dardo venenoso.

Eso y un disparo de Kira bato para que X cayera por un abismo.

Con sumo cuidado se asomaron para ver que había pasado con su formidable enemigo, el cual había caído de espaldas en el suelo.

Pero para asombro y horror de todos, X se levanto y comenzó a subir.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión, después de esos ataques se levanto como si nada.

-Es invencible-dijo araña negra.

-Su resistencia es inútil, volveré a resurgir-gruño X.

Optimus se acerco a Ulrich y este capto lo que debían hacer.

-¡Optimus Prime modo samurái! Entonces debemos darte una caída más larga-Optimus le lanzo uno de sus sables destruyendo una pierna de su enemigo, quien cayó con más rapidez.

Pero consiguió disparar dándole a araña negra, quien salió volando.

-¡Súper velocidad!-.

Optimus logro atrapar a araña negra antes de que chocare contra el suelo, lo cual le hubieran ocasionado graves daños.

-Me…salvaste-.

-Es mi deber-.

Araña negra sonrió, pero luego sacudió su cabeza-No esperes que te lo agradezca-.

-No lo hago, tú eres después de todo una decepticon-.

Araña negra se bajo de los brazos de Optimus.

-No seas cursi-le dijo marchándose.

Ulrich y Optimus se separaron cuando araña negra se fue.

-Eres más que una decepticon mi amor y espero que algún día lo entiendas-.

-¿Por qué no vas tras ella?-pregunto Ulrich.

-No es el momento, cuando este lista, ella volverá-.

El resto del equipo se acerco.

-No quiero arruinar este momento-dijo Odd-pero tengo una pregunta-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¿Qué pasara con la víbora de allá abajo?-.

-Esa cosa por poco nos cena-dijo Kenneth.

-Y es muy peligroso que se quede cerca de nuestro hogar-dijo Geny.

-Tranquilas, en su estado no irá a ningún lado-.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos gran jefe?-pregunto Kira.

-Por lo pronto volver a la base, necesito discutir con Jetfire como controlarlo-.

Todos asintieron.

-Además de que ya casi anochece, significa que deben volver al Kadic y Yumi a su hogar-.

-Si Optimus-.

Tras eso se marcharon del lugar, llevando a Geny y Ahsrriel a su hogar y luego volviendo al arca.

Pero no se imaginaban que el plan de Optimus no saldría como el quisiera.

**Con X…..**

Varias descargas eléctricas surgían del cuerpo maltrecho de la protoforma X, quien al carecer de una pierna no podía ponerse de pie, justo en ese momento alguien llego.

Se trataban de Galvatron y sus siervos, Escorpina y Soundwave.

Galvatron saco la cuchilla que Escorpina creo para él y luego comenzó a acercarla al pecho de X, quien solo podía ver una sonrisa triunfal en Galvatron.

**En el arca….**

Los chicos habían vuelto al Kadic y Yumi a su casa, ahora Optimus hablaba con Jetfire.

-Entonces si se trataba de la protoforma X-.

-Desgraciadamente si, en estos momentos esta herido y no irá a ningún lado, pero sigue siendo un peligro-.

-Lo se, debemos buscar un modo de regresarlo al modo extásis-.

En ese momento Kira apareció.

-Gran jefe, la protoforma X fue movida-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Jetfire.

Optimus rápidamente comprendió-Galvatron-.

**En la luna….**

De la cámara de recuperación, X emergió totalmente sanado.

-Impresionante, con una cuchilla de energon habría extinguido cualquier chispa, pero no la tuya, todo indica que no puede ser destruido, esa es una ventaja-dijo Galvatron.

X saco su arma y apunto a Galvatron, pero…..

-¿Acaso quieres desafiarme?-Galvatron saco un contenedor don estaba la chispa de X, luego apretó el contenedor y X sintió un gran dolor-serás un excelente soldado, mientras no olvides algo de tu nueva vida, me pertenece-.

Galvatron apretó aun más el contenedor y X cayó de rodillas por el gran dolor que sentía, Galvatron lo pateo para que cayera de espaldas.

-Bienvenido Venjix, bienvenido mu nuevo sirviente, bienvenido a la gran guerra jajajajaja-.

Un nuevo aliado de los decepticons había llegado.

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 25, como ve, la capsula contenía a un transformer cuya chispa nunca se extinguiría, pero que ahora es un sirviente de Galvatron, un ser inmortal del lado del cruel líder decepticon._

**Geny: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comentaste, espero que te diviertas en el campamento, ya después comentas con más calma, como pudiste leer, se trata de algo muy malo, un poderoso transformer cuyo único placer es causar sufrimiento y que ahora sirve al cruel y desalmado líder de los decepticons, pero muy pronto los autobots recibirán nueva ayuda, aunque tal vez no sea de mucha jeje. El sábado fue mi cumpleaños y lo festeje de una manera simple, si, es que no me gustan mucho las bullas, aunque si me gustan las fiestas jajaja, soy complicado, diviértete mucho y ten mucho cuidado, porque uno no sabe lo que pueda pasar en los campamentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias, si la pase muy bien y espero que tu también lo pases muy bien, MUCHAS FELICIDADES, por cierto ¿Qué día es tu cumpleaños? Solo me dijiste que no me podías decir tu edad y eso lo respeto, pero también me dijiste que esta muy cerca del mío. Bueno, como ves, se trataba de un transformer maligno, quien debido a una cirugía de Galvatron, ahora es un decepticon a su servicio, un transformer sádico unido con el tirano más grande del universo, pero también araña negra vio que aun le importa a Optimus, así que quizás muy pronto se reconcilien, mantente alerta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. Y nuevamente FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_no te preocupes, tú comenta cuando puedas y espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tu cumpleaños, ya tienes 19 años, espero que cumplas muchos más, yo los que Dios me disponga jajaja, después de todo él es el manda más jajaja. Ha llegado un nuevo decepticon, y es uno que solo disfruta de destruir y causar dolor, pero mientras existan los autobots y los guerreros lyoko, no importa que Galvatron tenga un ejercito, no triunfara y menos mientras Ulrich tenga el poder del oráculo en su interior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para las tres._

_Nos vemos…_


	26. El día libre

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez uno tranquilo, debido a las muchas emociones que los guerreros lyoko y los autobots han tenido, creo que se merecen un pequeño descanso._

_Y ahora el capítulo 26._

**Cap. 26 El día libre.**

Los chicos habían llegado al arca tras recibir un llamado de Optimus.

-¿Qué sucede valeroso líder?-pregunto Odd.

-Mejor cierra la boca Odd-le dijo Kenneth.

Ulrich hablo antes de comenzaran a pelear-¿Acaso los decepticons lanzaron un ataque?-.

-No, todo ha estado tranquilo desde que hicieron a la protoforma X uno de ellos-.

-Entonces ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yumi.

-Verán, últimamente han estado muy ocupados, es por eso que decidí darles todo el día de hoy libre-.

-¡Si!-gritaron Kenneth y Odd.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara si los decepticons atacan?-pregunto Aelita.

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos aseguraremos de que todo este en orden-dijo Kira-además es la perfecta ocasión para que este un tiempo con tu madre-.

Aelita miro a su madre, quien le sonrió feliz.

-Entonces no hay problema-.

Pero Ulrich aun estaba preocupado.

-Descuida-dijo Optimus-si ocurre algo les avisaremos-.

Con esto Ulrich asintió.

-Ahora, Arcee dales sus regalos-.

-¿Regalos?-pregunto Yumi confundida.

-Son boletos para el nuevo parque de diversiones que abrirán en su ciudad-le dijo Arcee-creo que a los chicos de su edad les gusta esta clase de cosas-.

-Efectivamente-dijo Odd tomando los boletos.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Yumi.

-Vayan y diviértanse, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Hikaru?-pregunto Optimus.

-Fue a visitar a mis tíos, volverá en la noche-respondió Yumi y Optimus asintió.

Los chicos salieron del arca totalmente felices.

**En la luna…..**

Había tensión en el grupo decepticon.

-Ese robot trato de matarme-replico araña negra señalando a quien ahora se llamara Venjix.

-Si, un guerrero muy salvaje ¿no crees? Será un estupendo soldado-dijo Galvatron sin tomarle mucha importancia a araña negra.

Venjix se molesto con las palabras de Galvatron-¿Soldado? Yo no obedezco las órdenes de nadie-.

Venjix saco su arma y Galvatron apretó el contenedor donde estaba su chispa.

-No mi amigo, no te conviene desafiar a quien tiene tu vida en sus manos-.

Venjix estaba arrodillado tratando de resistir el dolor, pero era demasiado, finalmente Galvatron dejo de apretar el contenedor.

-¿Y bien?-.

Venjix agacho la cabeza-Si amo-.

-Jajaja, lo vez, no fue tan difícil-.

Venjix se sentía furioso y humillado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Le advierto mi líder-dijo araña negra-no se puede confiar en este sujeto-.

-Yo decidiré eso-.

Antes de que araña negra dijera algo más, Escorpina hablo-¿Qué haremos ahora amo?-.

-Por el momento descansar, necesito recuperar mis fuerzas de nuestro último combate con los autobots-.

-¿Pretendes que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?-cuestiono Venjix furioso.

Galvatron solo sonrió ante la furia de Venjix, quien sabiendo que no podía hacer nada contra él, se marcho furioso.

-¿Alguien más?-pregunto Galvatron.

Los decepticons se retiraron a sus respectivos aposentos.

Araña negra se tiro a su cama y comenzó a llorar.

-Optimus ¿a quien trato de engañar? Aun te amo-.

**En el parque de diversiones…..**

Los chicos llegaron y una vez que entregaron los boletos, Odd y Kenneth entraron corriendo.

-¡Hoy será un gran día!-grito Kenneth.

-Tienes razón amigo-apoyo Odd.

Luego ambos dijeron a un tiempo-¡Juego, comida, retos! ¡Todo lo que podrías desear!-

El resto de sus amigos reía con ese par, pero Anthea estaba algo nerviosa por ser la única adulta en ese momento.

-Me siento un poco extraña-.

-¿Por qué mamá?-pregunto Aelita.

-Bueno, soy la única adulta que hay aquí-.

-Ay mamá, no te preocupes, vinimos para divertirnos todos juntos-.

-Es cierto, señora-apoyo Yumi.

-Bien-intervino Odd-¿Qué les parece si para empezar subimos a la montaña rusa?-.

-Buena idea-apoyo Kenneth.

-Vayan ustedes-dijo Anthea-a mi no me gustan ese tipo de juegos-.

-Yo me quedo contigo-dijo Aelita.

Los chicos asintieron y subieron a la montaña rusa, hubo un problema cuando no dejaron subir a Kenneth debido a su estatura, uno que se resolvió cuando Kenneth casi le saca los ojos al encargado.

-Conmigo nadie se mete y menos por mi estatura-dijo Kenneth mientras comía un algodón de azúcar.

-Si, en especial ese pobre sujeto-dijo Odd riéndose.

-Nadie me llama chaparro y se sale con la suya-.

-Ulrich ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Yumi.

Ulrich asintió y el resto del equipo se adelanto.

-¿Qué sucede Yumi?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Bueno, veras, mis padres quieren charlar contigo-.

Al oír eso Ulrich se tenso un poco-¿Qué?-.

-Si, veras, Hiroki-Yumi hizo un gesto molesto al mencionar a su hermanito-les conto que estamos juntos y quieren hablar contigo-.

Ulrich seguía un poco tenso-¿Cuándo?-.

-Dijeron que hoy, porque era domingo-dijo Yumi sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡Hoy! ¿Por qué tan pronto?-.

-¿Acaso te molesta?-.

-No, no es eso, es solo que….-.

-Tranquilo, yo estaré a tu lado-dijo Yumi tomándolo de la mano.

Ulrich sonrió, pero aun estaba nervioso, finalmente regresaron con los demás.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Odd cuando vio a su amigo en ese estado.

-Nada-respondió.

-¿No es obvio?-dijo Kenneth-finalmente va a tener la charla-dijo con un tono lúgubre.

-Eso es todo-dijo Odd riéndose.

-Ah, Odd, la charla con sus suegros-dijo Kenneth.

-Ya lo sabía-.

-Si claro-.

-Así que iras a charlar con tus suegros, no te preocupes-dijo Odd al ver tan nervioso a Ulrich-no es como si fueran a decirte que no te quieren ver cerca de Yumi-.

-No me ayudas nada-replico Ulrich.

Odd rio nerviosamente.

-Oiga, Optimus nos dio el día libre y estamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo-replico Kenneth.

-Kenneth tiene razón, siguiente parada, la…..-antes de que Odd terminara alguien se le adelanto.

-La rueda de la fortuna-dijo Anthea.

-¿Por qué a ese juego mamá?-.

-Porque ya que tu novio no le tiene miedo a las charlas con los suegros, entonces es el momento de que terminemos nuestra conversación-.

Al oír eso Odd se puso nervioso.

-¿Ahora quien tiene miedo?-pregunto Ulrich.

Odd solo se rio nerviosamente.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? A la rueda de fortuna-dijo Kenneth.

-Estás muy emocionado por subir-dijo Yumi.

-La verdad es que no me quiero perder esto-Kenneth señalo a Odd y a Anthea-será muy divertido-.

Ulrich, Yumi y Aelita solo se rieron con ese comentario.

**En la luna….**

Galvatron tomaba una siesta cuando Venjix entro con cuidado, sin hacer el menor ruido se fue acercando a la mesa donde estaba el contenedor de su chispa.

Justo cuando iba a tomarlo, Galvatron lo levanto.

-Sorpresa-dijo apretando el contenedor.

Venjix se sujeto el pecho por el dolor que sintió, luego Galvatron le dio un puntapié con el que cayo pesadamente.

-¿Creíste que podría quitarme tu chispa? Me subestimas-Galvatron apretó aun más el contenedor-supongo que ya no habrá más intentos de traición-.

Venjix miro a Galvatron con odio, peor sabía que ya no podía hacer nada, ahora era su sirviente.

**En el parque…**

Los chicos habían llegado a la rueda de la fortuna, Ulrich y Yumi se subieron juntos, al igual que Kenneth y Aelita, porque Anthea quería tener una charla a solas con el novio de su hija.

-Bien Odd, hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo, peor no había tenido la oportunidad por los múltiples ataques de decepticons-.

-Si-.

-Muy bien, he escuchado muchas cosas desagradables de ti, que eres un mujeriego y….-.

-¡Eso fue antes!-se apresuro a decir Odd.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Admito que antes era muy mujeriego-dijo Odd-pero he cambiado-.

-¿Puedes decirme como?-.

-Amo a su hija, es la verdad y se que en el pasado cometí errores, pero le aseguro que he cambiado-.

-Aun no me has dicho en que forma-.

-Pues primero le ofrecí disculpas a todas las chicas con las que salí y a las que lastime-

-Debido tomarte todo un día-.

-Tres, de hecho-dijo Odd avergonzado.

Anthea silbo impresionada-Eres todo un don Juan-.

-No tiene que ser tan dura-.

-Pero bueno, ese es un paso, pero ¿Qué me asegura que no intentaras lo mismo con mi hija?-.

-Le aseguro que nunca la lastimaría, la amo con todas mis fuerzas-.

-Muy bien, porque si la llegas a lastimar me asegurare de que ninguna chica se vuelva a fijar en ti-.

Odd asintió algo asustado-¿Ha estado hablando con Yubel verdad?-.

Anthea sonrió-Tiene métodos muy prácticos para poner en su lugar a quien sea-.

-Si, ya lo note-.

Finalmente bajaron del juego, cuando Odd toco el suelo corrió con Aelita.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Solo digamos que tu madre hablo con Yubel-.

Al oír eso Ulrich soltó una risa burlona, su hermana si que daba miedo.

-No te burles, porque ahora te va tocar a ti hablar con tus suegros-.

Ante eso Ulrich se puso serio de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo apoyándote-.

-Gracias-.

-Oigan, el día aun no se acaba y todavía hay juegos a los que quiero subirme-dijo Kenneth.

-Es cierto ¡Andando!-apoyo Odd.

Anthea se acerco a su hija.

-¿Qué te parece mi novio mamá?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Es un buen chico, pero no ha dejado de ser un niño-.

-Lo se, por eso lo amo tanto-dijo Aelita y Anthea sonrió al ver a su hija tan feliz.

-Andando-.

Ulrich y Yumi se mantenían a distancia, Ulrich estaba muy nervioso.

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien-le dijo Yumi a su novio.

Ulrich sonrió-Pero creo que prefiero enfrentarme a Galvatron que a tus padres-.

Yumi se rió con ese comentario.

Así pasaron el día, paseando por el parque y subiéndose a los distintos juegos, hasta que finalmente llego la hora temida para Ulrich.

Ambos chicos caminaban hacia la casa de la japonesa, en Ulrich se veía un nerviosismo total.

-Descuida-dijo Yumi apretando su mano-todo va a estar bien-.

Antes de que Yumi abriera la puerta de su casa, esta se abrió y el hermano de Yumi apareció.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Yumi llego con su novio!-grito Hiroki.

-Pequeño demonio-Yumi trato de atrapar a su hermano, pero este salió huyendo a tiempo-espera a que te ponga las manos encima-le advirtió a su pequeño hermano.

En ese momento los padres de Yumi aparecieron.

-Yumi, que bueno que llegas-dijo Akiko-y veo que trajiste a tu novio-.

Tadeo Ishiyama miro a Ulrich, quien solo se encogió en hombros.

-Pero pasen, tenemos mucho de que hablar-dijo Akiko.

Ulrich y Yumi entraron, aunque ambos estaban muy nerviosos.

**En el arca…..**

Optimus se encontraba en su estudio cuando Kira entro.

-Gran jefe ¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Vi a la verdadera araña negra, aquella que fue Elita-1-.

-¿A que se refiere?-.

-Ulrich me conto que ella trato de evitar lo que Galvatron pensaba hacerle y en la batalla con X, pude ver la misma mirada que antes me dedicaba-.

-Tal vez aun hay esperanza para ella-.

-Tal vez si-.

**En la luna…**

Araña negra contemplaba la Tierra, ese se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito.

-¿Otra vez perdiendo el tiempo?-dijo la voz de Soundwave.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-No creas que me puedes engañar-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Se muy bien que aun sientes algo por Prime, me di cuenta cuando él murió y también cuando estuvieron peleando contra Venjix-.

-Ese robot intento destruirme, yo solo me defendí-.

-Si claro….-.

Antes de que Soundwave continuara araña negra le disparo un dardo venenoso dándolo en pleno rostro.

-Y que te quede claro-dijo acercándosele cuando estaba en el suelo-esto que te acabo de hacer no será nada comparado con lo que pronto le hare a Optimus-.

Tras eso araña negra entro a la nave decepticon, mientras Soundwave se quedaba en el suelo.

-Vas a pagar muy caro por esto araña-.

**En la casa de los Ishiyama…..**

Se habían sentado en la sala, había un silencio bastante incomodo, al menos para Ulrich y Yumi.

Akiko entro llevando unas tazas de te-Muy bien, Ulrich espero que te guste el te-.

-Si, gracias señora-.

-Bien-la voz del padre de Yumi casi hace que se le caiga la taza-¿quiero saber cuales son tus intenciones con MI hija?-.

Ulrich trago saliva y tratando de que su voz sornara serena hablo-Yo la quiero mucho, me ha ayudado en buenos y malos momentos, si me permiten estar con ella les prometo que nunca la lastimare-.

-Eso es suficiente para mí-dijo Akiko contenta, pero Tadeo seguí con su postura.

-Muy bien, es una buena respuesta, pero….-.

-¿Pero que?-pregunto Akiko-yo pienso que es un gran chico y por lo tanto tiene mi permiso para salir con nuestra hija-.

-Si, pero….-.

-Tadeo, Yumi lo ama y él a ella ¿eso no te es suficiente?-.

-Si, pero es que es un año menor que Yumi-.

-Para el amor no hay edad-intervino Hiroki divertido, pero se callo cuando Yumi le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hiroki, para el amor no hay edad-apoyo Akiko.

Tadeo todavía quería discutir, pero Yumi lo miro desafiante.

-Escucha papá, yo amo a Ulrich y se que puedo confiar en él, pero te advierto que si me niegas verlo o estar con él, yo lo veré aunque sea a escondidas, porque ya tengo la aprobación de mamá y con eso me basta-.

Con esa advertencia Tadeo ya no tuvo replicas.

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes mucho en tus citas-.

Yumi abrazo a sus padres agradecida y luego abrazo a su novio besándolo en la mejilla, provocando que Ulrich se sonrojara y que Hiroki comenzara a cantar.

-Bueno, ya que terminamos pronto-dijo Tadeo-debo ir a recoger a Hikaru a la estación-

-Ten cuidado-le dijo Akiko, cuando su esposo se marcho hablo-creo que ha olvidado que él me llevaba a casa hasta que pasaban más de las 4 am-.

-¿Qué hacían hasta esa hora?-pregunto Yumi asombrada.

-Digamos que tu padre era un romántico de primera-.

Con ese comentario los tres se rieron.

-Diablos-dijo Ulrich al ver el reloj- ya es tarde, debo volver o Jim me castigara-.

-Te veo mañana-dijo Yumi besándolo en los labios.

-Hasta pronto-Ulrich se despidió de Akiko y de Hiroki.

Cuando Ulrich se fue, Akiko miro a su hija-Dime algo ¿Cuántas chicas estaban interesadas en él además de ti?-.

Yumi se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero contesto-Creo que 6, contándome a mí-(Nota: no olviden que Evelyn también mostro interés por Ulrich).

-Y aun así te eligió a ti, eres muy afortunada-.

Akiko se levanto y Yumi se quedo pensando, era cierto, Ulrich la prefirió a ella sobre todas las demás, a pesar de todo el daño que le causo, él nunca dejo de amarla y esbozo una sonrisa.

**En el Kadic…**

Ulrich entro a su cuarto y vio a Odd jugando con Kiwi.

-¿Cómo te fue?-.

-De maravilla-respondió Ulrich sonriendo.

-Te dije que no debías preocuparte, aunque siempre estaba el plan B-.

-¿Plan B? ¿Cuál es el plan B?-pregunto Ulrich confundido.

-Hacer que Yubel hable con los padres de Yumi, de esa forma no se negarían por ningún motivo-.

Con ese comentario ambos se rieron.

**En la casa de Yumi…..**

Hikaru había llegado y tras saludar a sus tíos y a su pequeño primo, corrió a la habitación de su prima favorita.

Cuando llego vio que su prima estaba muy feliz.

-Yumi ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me perdí de algo?-.

-No, de nada, solo que he entendido cuanto me ama Ulrich realmente-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hikaru se quedo aun más confundida que antes.

Ese día había estado tranquilo, pero la gran guerra autobot-decepticon aun continuaba.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 26, lamento mucho la falta de acción, pero creí que después de la muerte de Optimus, la evolución de Galvatron y el nacimiento de Venjix, era mejor un capítulo tranquilo, pero en el próximo habrá mucha acción, además de la llegada de alguien que Optimus conoce muy bien._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por tu comentario y tienes razón, Venjix da miedo al ser un transformer tan sanguinario, pero bueno, es lo que pasa cuando se quiere jugar a ser Dios. Galvatron ahora lo controla, pero en el próximo capítulo aparecerá alguien que ha perseguido a X toda su vida y es alguien que Optimus conoce muy bien, respecto a su relación con araña negra, ella ha admitido que aun lo ama, pero el resentimiento la tiene cegada y no la deja volver a su lado, pero si habrá reconciliación entre ellos dos. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Venjix es el nombre de un villano de la generación de Power Rangers RPM, en la cual es un virus informático que se ha apoderado de todo el mundo, me gusto el nombre y por eso se lo di a la protoforma X y parece que tuvo aceptación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para ti y un MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS._

_Nos vemos…._


	27. Magna Defender

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la llegada de un nuevo transformer, uno que Optimus conoce muy bien y que quizás traiga problemas._

_Y ahora el capítulo 27._

**Cap. 27 Magna Defender.**

En el espacio, una nave con el símbolo autobot viajaba cuando algo comenzó a salir mal.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el tripulante a la computadora.

-Estamos atravesando un agujero de gusano-dijo la computadora.

La nave atravesó el agujero de gusano y comenzó a haber turbulencias, dejando al piloto inconsciente.

**En la luna…..**

Los decepticons trabajaban en las reparaciones de su nave, pero esta había quedado muy dañada.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo, yo debería estar peleando-se quejo Venjix.

-Todas las órdenes del glorioso Galvatron son excelentes, sigue trabajando y deja de quejarte-le advirtió Lugnut.

Lugnut se retiro para seguir trabajando dejando a Venjix molesto, pero entonces sintió algo.

-Alguien se acerca, alguien que recuerdo-.

La nave autobot llego hasta la orbita de la Tierra y comenzó a caer en picada.

Side Burn, que se encontraba haciendo un recorrido cerca de la playa vio la nave.

-¿Qué? Una nave autobot, será mejor que le avise a Optimus-.

**En el arca…..**

Optimus y los autobots también trabajaban en las reparaciones de su nave, cuando Side Burn los contacto.

-Prime ¿me escuchas?-.

-¿Qué sucede Side Burn?-.

-Una nave autobot se estrello en el mar-.

-¿Una nave autobot?-.

-Grandioso, llego más ayuda-dijo Tirano feliz.

-No se entusiasmen aun-dijo Jetfire-no sabemos de quien se trate-.

-Pero es un autobot y necesita ayuda-dijo Optimus-Arcee, contacta a los guerreros lyoko, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible-.

-Si señor-.

**En la playa…..**

Side Burn se dirigía al lugar más cercano de donde cayo la nave.

La nave había llegado al fondo del más y el escáner comenzó a buscar una forma alterna para el transformer, por ahí pasaba un tiburón martillo y la nave duplico su forma.

-Alerta-dijo la computadora-protoforma X se acerca-.

-Esta aquí, finalmente lo encontré-el transformer se convirtió en un tiburón metálico y salió de la nave.

Mientras Side Burn llego al punto más cercano, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien lo había seguido.

-Esta es una fiesta privada autobot-murmuro Venjix.

Sin que Side Burn se diera cuenta Venjix le disparo haciendo que el pobre autobot cayera al mar.

-Ahora solo quedamos tu y yo viejo amigo-dijo Venjix dirigiéndose al agua.

**Mientras…**

Los guerreros lyoko se las había arreglado para salir de clases y ahora estaban con Optimus.

-Sabía que Galvatron no se quedaría mucho tiempo sin hacer nada-dijo Ulrich.

-No se trata de Galvatron-lo corrigió Optimus.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Yumi.

-Una nave autobot cayó en el mar y hemos perdido contacto con Side Burn-les informo Ratchet.

-Side Burn podría estar en peligro, hay que ir a ayudarlo-dijo Ulrich y el resto lo apoyo.

**En el mar…**

El nuevo transformer recorría el océano cuando detecto a Side Burn.

-Un autobot ¿aquí? Y no creo que este disfrutando el agua-.

Rápidamente salvo a Side Burn y lo llevo hasta la superficie.

**En la luna….**

Galvatron se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de sus hombres.

-¿Dónde esta Venjix?-.

-No lo se, no podemos localizarlo-dijo Escorpina.

Galvatron se enfado más-Blitzwing, encuentra a Venjix y averigua como bloquea mis sensores-.

-Si señor-dijo Blitzwing retirándose.

**En la Tierra…..**

Side Burn despertó algo aturdido y vio a su salvador.

-¿Te sientes bien?-el transformer era de color negro con algunos toque dorados, en el centro de su pecho llevaba un medallón verde, tenía puesta una capa, su cabeza parecía un casco de caballero y tenía dos cuernos en ambas lados de su cabeza, los cuales se asemejaban a la forma de la cabeza del tiburón martillo.

-Pero ¿Quién rayos eres?-pregunto Side Burn.

-Me llamo Magna Defender-.

En ese momento la voz de la computadora se oyó.

-Alerta, protoforma X se acerca-.

-Debo irme, protoforma X espera y no quiero hacerlo esperar-Magna Defender cambio a su forma de tiburón y se marcho.

-¿Protoforma X? Este día cada vez es más extraño-.

Sin que Side Burn se diera cuenta, Blitzwing oyó la conversación.

-Así que ese robot busca a Venjix, será mejor que lo siga-.

Blitzwing se transformo y se marcho.

Side Burn se quedo en ese lugar por un rato, cuando Optimus llego acompañado por seis de los guerreros lyoko.

-¿Estas bien amigo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Podría estar mejor-.

-Informe-pidió Optimus.

-Efectivamente se trata de un autobot, dice que busca a protoforma X y que su nombre es Magna Defender-.

-¿Magna Defender?-pregunto Optimus sorprendido.

**En el mar…**

Una intensa batalla se llevaba en el fondo del mar, entre Magna Defender y Venjix, ambos en sus formas alternas.

-Tu dolor es adorable, pero donde esta tu terror, haría esto más divertido-se burlaba Venjix.

-¿Quieres divertirte estúpido?-Magna Defender le disparo un rayo dándole en el pecho a Venjix.

-Estas lleno de odio, tal como nuestra aventura en Onicron-.

-Vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste maldito-.

Magna Defender contraataco a su enemigo y ambos comenzaron a hundirse más y más.

-Veo que quieres terminar conmigo, pero ¿cómo lo harás? Mi chispa nunca se extinguirá-se burlo Venjix.

-Ese es un problema que ya resolví-dijo Magna Defender.

Ambos combatientes se mantenían en sus formas bestiales mientras se hundían más y más.

-¿Crees que puedes vencerme? Nadie puede hacerlo-.

-Tú vas a morir-.

**En la superficie…**

Optimus y los guerreros lyoko cada vez estaban más cerca de las coordenadas deseadas.

-Optimus ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Solo te diré que el autobot con el que esta peleando Venjix es alguien que lo ha odiado toda su vida-.

-Eso es triste-dijo Aelita-que alguien solo sienta odio-.

-Pero al menos es al sujeto correcto-opino Odd.

**En el mar…**

La batalla entre ambos robots continuaba sin que ninguno cediera terreno alguno.

-Nunca me venceras-dijo Venjix.

Ambos dispararon un misil al mismo tiempo y la explosión causo que salieran volando y cayeran en un banco de arena.

Rápidamente se transformaron.

-Esto es por la tripulación de Onicron-dijo Megan Defender sacando una espada.

Venjix se defendía con su látigo de los ataque de Magna Defender, sin que ninguno lo supieran, era observados por Blitzwing.

-Mi señor ¿esta viendo esto?-pregunto por su comunicador a Galvatron.

-Si, un espectáculo digno de verse, mantente a distancia e interfiere solo de ser necesario-.

-Si mi lord-dijo Blitzwing con su rostro azul.

La batalla continuaba sin que pareciera que fuera a terminar pronto.

-Admítelo viejo amigo, fallaste en Onicron y fallaras aquí-.

-No, porque esta vez no habrá ningún jurado que me impida destruirte-la espada de Magna Defender brillo de un color azul impresionando a Venjix-una espada de energon, solo tengo que clavártela en tu pecho y tu chispa se extinguirá al fin-.

-Inténtalo-desafío Venjix.

Ambos comenzaron otro round, uno que perecía que iba a ser el último.

-Que interesante-dijo Blitzwing-esta batalla es muy divertida, me pregunto quien sobrevivirá al final-.

Magna Defender choco contra el suelo y Venjix aprovecho para tratar de morderlo con su cabeza de anaconda, pero el autobot logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

**Con los autobots…..**

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Aelita-las señales se siguen moviendo-.

-A este paso nunca los encontraremos-dijo Hikaru.

-No podemos rendirnos-dijo Ulrich-un autobot y un posible amigo podría morir en manos de ese sujeto-.

-Ni que lo digas, la ultima vez fue muy difícil derribarlo-dijo Yumi.

-No se preocupen-les dijo Optimus-el autobot contra el que combate nunca se dejaría vencer por Venjix-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Porque su único deseo siempre ha sido destruir a Venjix-.

**En la batalla…**

Ambos rodaron hasta llegar a la playa, Blitzwing solo disfrutaba de la batalla desde su posición.

-Bestia maldita-dijo Magna Defender-vete a los infiernos-.

Magna Defender golpeo con su espada a Venjix y este retrocedió herido, eso y una patada basto para derribar a Venjix, quien quedo inconsciente.

-Es hora de que pagues por lo que hiciste-dijo Magna Defender preparando el golpe final.

Cuando levanto su espada y preparo el golpe, un rayo lo derribo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto aturdido.

-Atrás autobot-dijo Blitzwing con su cara roja-esa víbora será fea, pero es un decepticon y por lo tanto no te dejare destruirlo-.

Antes de que Magna Defender se levantara otro rayo lo derribo de nuevo.

-Esto es muy fácil-.

Blitzwing fue derribado por un camión que llego justo a tiempo.

-Prime-.

-Aléjate de él malvado-le dijo Ulrich.

-No les tengo miedo ¡Cangrejos! ¡Coloso!-.

6 cangrejos y un coloso entraron en batalla.

-Prepárense para pelear-.

Los guerreros lyoko peleaban contra los cangrejos, mientras Side Burn con el coloso y Optimus se encargaba de Blitzwing.

-Nunca vencerán al imperio decepticon-.

-Nunca digas nunca-le replico Optimus y pateo a su oponente.

-Ya veras, destrúyanlo-ordeno, pero nadie respondió-¿Dónde están los predacons?-.

-Convertidos en chatarra-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

Efectivamente, Ulrich y sus amigos habían derrotado con suma facilidad a los cangrejos y al coloso.

-¿Quieres seguir peleando?-reto Optimus.

Blitzwing cambio a su cara negra-No gracias-dijo y salió huyendo del lugar.

Cuando el decepticon se marcho, los chicos se acercaron a Magna Defender.

-¿Es el?-pregunto Odd.

-Si-dijo Optimus-el mismo.

Entre todos recogieron a Magna Defender y se lo llevaron.

**En el arca….**

Habían llevado a Magna Defender a la cámara de recuperación.

-Alguien puede decirme quien es este sujeto-pidió Odd.

Optimus fue quien les conto-Magna Defender estaba al mando de la estación espacial de Onicron-.

-¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?-pregunto Yumi.

-Ahí fue donde crearon a protoforma X-le explico Optimus-cuando se salió de control y asesino a todos los tripulantes, Magna Defender fue el único sobreviviente-.

-Increíble-dijo Kenneth-nosotros por poco no la contamos.

-Desde entonces cazo a Venjix-continuo Optimus-cuando lo capturo, pidió al gran consejo de autobots ancianos que buscaran una forma de extinguir su chispa-.

-En lugar de eso lo enviaron a vagar por el espacio-dijo Jetfire.

-Debió estar muy contento por eso-dijo Ulrich.

-Se puso furioso, dijo que el consejo estaba ciego al no ver el peligro en el que estaba toda la vida existente-.

-Y tras haber escuchado la decisión del consejo se dedico a buscar a Venjix para destruirlo-termino Jetfire.

-Vaya-dijo Odd-una vida de venganza-.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione al verte?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Es difícil de decir, desde que todo eso paso ha sido muy inestable-.

Tras una hora de espera, Magna Defender despertó, cuando lo hizo rápidamente se levanto.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Magna Defender-dijo Optimus.

-¿Prime? ¿Eres tu?-.

Optimus asintió-Bienvenido a la Tierra-.

-Como sea-Magna Defender se dispuso a irse.

-Soy Side Burn, gracias por….-.

-Hazte a un lado robot tonto-.

-Magna Defender espera-Optimus alcanzo a detenerlo-los decepticons están aquí, buscan el poder del oráculo-.

Al oír eso Magna Defender se detuvo.

-¿El oráculo? ¿Esta en este planeta?-.

-Exactamente, ese humano, Ulrich, fue escogido por el oráculo para ser su portador-.

-Esperas que crea que un humano fue escogido por el poder máximo del universo para ser su portador-.

-No es broma, Ulrich fue elegido para ser el portador del oráculo, es lo único que se interpone en el camino de los decepticons para llegar a él-.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Prime?-.

-Nos vendría bien tu ayuda-.

-¿Quieres mi ayuda? Aun tengo que limpiar el último desastre que causaste-.

Magna Defender comenzó a caminar hasta la salida del Arca.

-Espera…-.

-No te interpongas Prime, lo hechaste a perder tal como se lo dije al consejo de ancianos autobot-.

Magna Defender salió del arca y Optimus lo siguió acompañado por Ulrich y Yumi.

-Magna Defender espera, no eres responsable de lo que X hizo y tampoco yo, deja de buscar la venganza-.

-Lo que busco no es venganza, sino justicia-.

-X no esta solo, ahora es un decepticon al servicio de Galvatron y son 7 en total-.

-Debo reconocerlo Prime, cuando te equivocas lo haces en grande, pero gracias por el consejo-.

-No seas testarudo-.

-No Prime, tú fuiste el testarudo al no permitir que buscaran una forma de extinguir la asquerosa chispa de X, pero bueno, mientras tu perdías el tiempo yo encontré una forma-.

-¿Una forma?-.

Magna Defender ya no continuo y cambio a modo tiburón.

-Guau, un tiburón volador-dijo Kenneth, ya que el resto de los guerreros lyoko salió a ver como iba la charla.

-Te lo advierto Prime, no interfieras, porque solo lo arruinaras, como la última vez-.

Tras decir eso Magna Defender se marcho.

-¿Por qué dice que usted lo arruino?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Porque yo fui uno de los que estuvo en contra de extinguir la chispa de X, los autobots no somos asesinos-.

-Actuó como todo un autobot-dijo Yumi.

-¿Crees que regrese?-pregunto Ulrich mirando a la dirección que había tomado Magna Defender.

-En otra época no se habría ido, Venjix lo cambio y lo convirtió en lo que es ahora-.

-No se si decir que su llegada será beneficiosa o perjudicial-dijo Kenneth.

-Podrían ser ambas-dijo Optimus.

**En el mar…**

Venjix había llegado hasta donde estaba la nave de Magna Defender.

-Fue agradable que vinieras a este planeta viejo amigo, nos divertiremos mucho jajajaja-.

Venjix disparo un misil destruyendo la nave de su perseguidor.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 27, espero lo hayan disfrutado, como ven un nuevo autobot llego a la Tierra, pero es uno que solo busca la destrucción de Venjix y a quien no le importa en lo más mínimo la guerra, eso traerá graves consecuencias._

**Ashrriel: **_es cierto, ya se merecían un buen descanso después de tres batallas continuas, o bueno, después de la muerte de Prime, la evolución de Galvatron y la llegada de Venjix, y Kenneth tiene su carácter, debido a que al ser el más chico necesita aprender a valerse por si mismo y por eso no se deja pisotear, y al truco de Yubel, ella es así debido a la clase de padre que tienen ella y Ulrich y tras abandonar su casa e irse a vivir sola, tenía que cuidarse por si misma, eso es algo que logra con mucha facilidad debido al miedo que suele causar. Para mí esa es la parte más difícil de un noviazgo, la hora de hablar con los suegros, más aun si es con los padres de la novia jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_no te preocupes, cuando se puede comentar se puede y cuando no, pues ni modo, no me voy a enojar por eso, me enojaría si nadie comentara, no es cierto, aunque por mi carácter tal vez si, ah no estoy seguro jeje. Finalmente ha llegado el autobot que siempre ha perseguido a Venjix y ahora los autobots tendrán un nuevo elemento en sus filas, pero haber sino se obsesiona con destruir a Venjix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un beso y un abrazo a ambas._

_Nos vemos….._


	28. La venganza de Escorpina primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez Escorpina esta planeando su venganza contra los guerreros lyoko empezando por el chico que intento destruirla con el antivirus._

_Y ahora el capítulo 28._

**Cap. 28 La venganza de Escorpina.**

**Primera parte.**

Jeremy se encontraba en su nueva escuela, donde se había convertido en uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes de todos.

-Otro estupendo trabajo Jeremy, te felicito-dijo su nuevo profesor entregándole su examen.

-Gracias señor-.

Aunque Jeremy había pasado ahí más de seis meses, aun extrañaba a sus amigos, pero siempre le regresaba a la mente el hecho de que Odd y Aelita fueran novios y eso lo ponía furioso.

-¡Oye Jeremy!-grito una de sus nuevas amigas.

-¿Qué sucede Rebeca?-.

Rebeca era una chica rubia como Jeremy, con cabello largo, pecas y al igual que Jeremy usaba lentes.

-¿Qué te parece si tenemos un amistoso juego de ajedrez?-.

-Suena bien, pero ¿y si lo hacemos más interesante?-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Rebeca.

-El que pierda hará la tarea del ganador por una semana-.

-Y tendrá que invitarle todos los almuerzos por esa misma semana-agrego Albert.

-Hecho-dijo Jeremy y ambos buscaron una mesa libre para llevar a cabo su juego, sin que ninguno lo supiera, alguien los había observado.

-Al fin te encontré-.

**En la luna…**

Escorpina se presento ante su tiránico líder.

-¿En donde estabas?-le cuestiono Galvatron.

-Buscando recursos para reparar la nave mi señor-.

-¿Y que encontraste?-.

-A los chicos más inteligentes de ese patético mundo-.

Galvatron se mostro interesado, pero Soundwave intervino.

-Pero unos humanos no podrían reparar nuestra nave por más listos que fueran-.

-Eso es cierto, pero al ser tan inteligentes conocen todo lo referente a armamento nuclear, energía que podría ser útil, además de conocimientos en tecnología y cibernética-dijo Escorpina.

-Eso es interesante Escorpina, pero sospecho que hay otra razón por la cual quieres atacar a esa escuela-dijo Galvatron mirando a Escorpina de manera suspicaz.

-Bueno…..mi lord, en esa escuela esta el mocoso que intento destruirme y quiero vengarme de él, pero también es por las razones que le dije antes-.

-Ah venganza, un sentimiento en el que puedo confiar ¿no es así araña negra?-.

-Si señor-.

Galvatron soltó una risa macabra-Muy bien, prepárense para atacar a esa escuela-.

-Pero señor-intervino Lugnut-y si los autobots interfieren-.

Galvatron sujeto a Lugnut del cuello-Para eso están los predacons ¿no crees?-.

-Si señor-.

-Tú y Blitzwing los guiaran y distraerán a los autobots el mayor tiempo posible, mientras nosotros nos apoderamos de todos esos genios jajajaja-.

**En el Kadic…**

Los chicos hablaban en el patio de la escuela.

-Vaya, ya casi se cumple un año desde que conocimos a los autobots-dijo Odd.

-Y seis meses desde que Jeremy se fue-dijo Aelita.

-El tiempo pasa volando-intervino Kenneth.

Ulrich y Yumi estaban tomados de la mano casi la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras Odd tenía abrazada a Aelita.

En ese momento alguien muy molesto se acerco.

-Hola Ulrich-dijo Sissy-¿podemos hablar un minuto?-.

-Déjame pensarlo…..no-.

Antes de que Sissy dijera algo más, Yumi se le adelanto.

-MI NOVIO acaba de decir que no-.

Sissy se marcho molesta, en especial cuando Yumi lo llamo novio.

-¿Se dan cuenta que ni siquiera noto que Odd y Aelita estaban abrazados?-dijo Kenneth.

-Eso fue muy buena suerte-dijo Aelita.

-O es que se molesto mucho por el comentario de Yumi-dijo Odd riéndose.

Sus risas se apagaron cuando William llego.

-Yumi ¿puedo hablar contigo?-.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-A solas-.

-Pues lastima, porque si quieres decirme algo será mejor que me lo digas aquí con mis amigos y MI NOVIO-.

-Ha dicho-dijo Hikaru feliz.

William apretó los dientes furiosos-Muy bien, quiero que termines con Ulrich-.

Al oír eso todos pusieron sus miradas en él.

-¿Qué quieres que haga que?-.

-Lo que oíste y más vale que lo hagas para mañana o le contare al director todo acerca de Aelita, lyoko y Franz Hopper-.

-Oye ¿Quién te crees que eres para amenazar a mi novia?-pregunto Ulrich molesto.

William sonrió cínicamente-Su futuro novio-.

William comenzó a alejarse, cuando Ulrich salto sobre él y ambos rodaron en el suelo quedando Ulrich encima de él mientras lo agarraba del cuello.

-Escúchame maldito porque solo lo diré una vez, si le dices al director acerca de Aelita me asegurare que tu vida sea un verdadero infierno y vuelve a chantajear a Yumi y desearas nunca haber nacido-.

Ulrich le dio un fuerte golpe a William, afortunadamente nadie lo vio, el golpe fue tan duro que William quedo con la mejilla morada.

Ulrich se levanto y se retiro seguido por sus amigos.

-Recuérdame nunca hacerlo enojar-susurro Kenneth a sus dos amigos.

-A mi también-dijo Odd.

William se levanto con la mejilla doliéndole-Pero juro que vas a pagar por esto Stern y Yumi será mía-.

Los chicos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente.

-Ulrich-Yumi lo tomo del hombro.

-Lo siento, no debí reaccionar así-se disculpo su novio.

-Yo creo que actuaste bien-dijo Kenneth-él chantajeo a tu novia y a Aelita-.

-Pero ahora temo que le diga al director-dijo Aelita.

-Quizás Optimus pueda ayudar-observo Hikaru.

-Hay que ir a verlo-dijo Ulrich.

**En el arca….**

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Optimus cuando los chicos le contaron lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo que eso es todo? William chantajeo a Yumi-cuestiono Ulrich.

-Lo se, pero no es un problema tan serio-.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-pregunto Aelita.

-Porque usted tiene una solución preparada ¿no es así?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Efectivamente, Arcee explícales-.

-Si señor, verán al hacer algunos cambios a las vueltas del pasado podremos hacer no solo que la gente olvide las batallas que tenemos sino que podremos borrar la memoria de William y de todos los demás acerca de la historia que inventaron respecto a Aelita-.

-¿Quieres decir que?-pregunto Aelita esperanzada.

-Si, ambos podrán ser novios sin temer a que descubran su treta-dijo Arcee sonriendo.

Aelita abrazo a Odd, aunque este no había comprendido del todo.

-¿Desde cuando trabajaban en eso?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Desde que ellos dos iniciaron su relación-respondió Optimus.

-¿Por qué no nos habían dicho nada?-pregunto Yumi.

-No lo habíamos probado, necesitábamos algunas pruebas para ver si funcionaba-.

-Pero en ningún momento el tiempo retrocedió-dijo Hikaru.

-Porque no lo retrocedimos realmente, lo que hicimos fueron pruebas virtuales-.

-Ah, fue como un escaneo de lo que podría pasar-dedujo Kenneth.

-Al así, queríamos estar seguros de que no habría consecuencias o efectos secundarios cuando se activara-.

-¿Y las pruebas resultaron bien?-pregunto Anthea.

-Al principio no-intervino Ratchet-nos tomo algo de tiempo averiguar que era lo que salía mal, pero finalmente logramos arreglarlo-.

-¿Podríamos usarlo ahora para que todos olviden que Aelita es la prima de Odd y lo que William sabe de lyoko?-pregunto Yumi.

-Podemos intentarlo, será la primera vez que lo usemos después de tantas pruebas-dijo Optimus.

Pero antes de dar la orden la alarma sonó.

-Kira, situación-.

-Los decepticons están atacando en la isla de Geny y Ashrriel, y también en la isla de las amazonas, lo que no me explico es porque-.

-Deben haber encontrado algo más-sugirió Ulrich.

-No lo creo, Kira, comunícate con los hermanos autobots y envíalos a la isla de las amazonas-.

-Entendido-.

-Ratchet, Arcee, Jetfire, ustedes tres vayan a la isla de Geny y Ashrriel-.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo Prime?-pregunto Jetfire.

-Galvatron no lanzaría ataques por el simple hecho de hacerlo, algo esta planeando-.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Yumi.

-Por el momento mantenernos alerta, algo me dice que Galvatron tiene un objetivo y no creo que sea atacar a esas islas, Kira, comunícate con Magna Defender, dile que se mantenga alerta-.

-Lo haré, pero no creo que me escuche-.

-Solo hazlo-.

-Si señor-.

-¿Aun sigue molesto con usted?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Magna Defender ha estado molesto desde que Venjix asesino a todos sus amigos-.

**En la isla de las amazonas…**

Las cuatro hechiceras defendían su hogar junto a su reina de un ejército de cangrejos y colosos guiados por Lugnut.

-¿Por qué nos atacan? Ya se llevaron la piedra-cuestiono la reina.

-Todos lo humanos se inclinaran ante la gloria de Galvatron-respondió Lugnut-ataquen-.

Cuando los colosos avanzaron tres vehículos llegaron y se pusieron frente a las amazonas.

-X-Brawl transformación-.

-Prowl transformación-.

-Side Burn transformación-.

Los tres hermanos autobots llegaron a tiempo.

-Son autobots mi reina-dijo Christine.

-Es cierto, llegaron justo a tiempo-.

-¿Vino con ustedes ese chico tan lindo, Ulrich?-pregunto Evelyn.

-Lo siento, pero el estaba ocupado-dijo X-Brawl.

Evelyn se mostro decepcionada.

-Concéntrate en la batalla-le dijo su reina.

-Si alteza-.

**En la isla de Geny y Ashrriel….**

Las dos chicas se habían transformado y ahora peleaban con un ejército de tarántulas guiadas por Blitzwing.

-Este es su fin-dijo con su cara negra.

-No lo creo-dijo Jetfire quien llego y embistió contra Blitzwing.

-Maydey, maydey-.

Ratchet y Arcee también llegaron y se transformaron.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunto Arcee.

-Otro poco y no la contamos-dijo Ashrriel.

-Pero ¿donde están los otros guerreros lyoko?-pregunto Geny.

-En la base, tenemos una pequeña sospecha de que Galvatron esta tramando algo con estos ataques-dijo Arcee.

-Pero no hemos visto a ese malvado-dijo Ashrriel.

-Una razón más para estar alerta-dijo Ratchet.

**En la escuela de Jeremy….**

Ya habían terminado de jugar ajedrez con la victoria de Rebeca, cuando un maestro llego corriendo.

-Tienen que irse, están evacuando la escuela-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Rebeca.

-La escuela esta siendo atacada-le contesto el maestro.

Al oír eso ambos chicos salieron corriendo solo para toparse con varios bloques.

-¿Bloques? Imposible-.

-Hola Jeremy-el aludido volteo y se topo con quien menos querría-¿me extrañaste?-la malvada Escorpina sonrió de manera maligna.

**En el arca….**

Kira detecto la señal decepticon.

-Gran jefe, hay otro ataque-.

-¿Dónde?-.

-En esta escuela-dijo Kira mostrando en la pantalla a la escuela.

-Oh no-dijo Aelita-esa es la escuela a la que fue Jeremy-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Por qué Galvatron atacaría esa escuela?-pregunto Tirano.

-No creo que haya sido idea de Galvatron-dijo Yumi-no olviden que Escorpina alguna vez fue Xana-.

-Tal vez quiera vengarse de Jeremy-.

-Aun así, Galvatron no lanzaría un ataque solo por eso-intervino Optimus-Kira analiza a todas las personas que estudian y/o trabajen ahí-.

Kira tecleo varios códigos en su computadora y pasado un rato.

-Según estos archivos, todos los que asisten a esa escuela, maestros o alumnos, tienen un coeficiente intelectual arriba de 110-.

-Entonces eso es lo que quiere Galvatron, quiere que esos genios trabajen para él-.

-¿Quiere tener un ejército de nerds?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Odd, yo también soy muy lista y ese comentario me ofende-dijo Aelita.

-Lo siento princesa, no quise…-.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos, Kira avisa a Magna Defender-.

-No es necesario porque mira quien esta ahí-.

En la pantalla hizo su aparición Venjix-Donde esta Venjix esta Magna Defender-.

-Es cierto y necesitara ayuda ¡Autobots, guerreros lyoko avancen!-.

**Con Jeremy….**

-¿Qué quieres Xana?-.

-Ahora me llamo Escorpina y lo que quiero es vengarme, pero tienes suerte, mi amo quiere que tú y tus amigos genios trabajen para él-.

-¿Ahora te inclinas ante alguien que es más poderoso que tú? Eres una esclava-.

-Soy una general y no hablaría de esclavitud, porque dentro de poco tú serás uno-.

Antes de que Jeremy respondiera un látigo lo atrapo.

-Así que este es tu mayor enemigo, eres patética ¿cómo pudiste ser derrotada por alguien tan insignificante?-se burlo Venjix.

-Eso fue cuando era un virus y cuida tu lengua serpiente-.

Antes de que Venjix respondiera un misil lo golpeo y lo derribo.

-¡X!-grito Magna Defender transformándose.

-Tú de nuevo-Escorpina saco su arma y le disparo, pero Magna Defender lo esquivo.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar con una bruja-dijo pateándola.

-Así que viniste a continuar nuestro juego amigo-dijo Venjix levantándose.

-Vengo a destruirte-.

Cuando Magna Defender saco su arma una bola de fuego lo golpeo.

-Me temo que eso será imposible-se trataba de Galvatron-como puedes ver estoy dispuesto a llevarme a todos estos supuestos genios-.

-Ninguno de ustedes se irá de aquí mientras yo este-.

-Di más bien mientras nosotros estemos-dijo Optimus Prime, quien llego junto a todos sus amigos.

-Prime, te dije que no intervinieras-dijo Magna Defender.

-Si hay vidas en peligro no me quedare con los brazos cruzados-.

-Eso lo veremos mi estimado Optimus-dijo Galvatron-¡Ataquen!-.

Una nueva batalla comenzó, pero mientras los guerreros lyoko y los autobots luchaban por proteger al inocente, Magna Defender solo buscaba destruir a Venjix.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Rebeca asustada.

-No hay tiempo de escapar, debemos salir de aquí-Jeremy tomo a Rebeca de la mano y comenzaron a correr, pero…-.

-No tan rápido-araña negra los atrapo con su telaraña cibernética-prepárense para servir a su nuevo amo-.

Optimus se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y quien estaba más cerca-Magna Defender, rescata a esos chicos-.

-Olvídalo Prime, yo vine por X-.

-Es una orden-le respondió Prime.

-No obedeceré las órdenes de alguien que deja vivo a un asesino-.

Mientras Magna Defender peleaba araña negra escapo con ambos chicos.

-Excelente-Galvatron le disparo a Optimus-¡Decepticons retirada!-.

Los decepticons se fueron y los chicos que no se habían dado cuenta se quedaron confundidos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¿Por qué se retiran?-Yumi tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Es probable que…-Ulrich entendió lo que paso y fue con Optimus, quien discutía con Magna Defender.

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-.

-Porque Venjix es mi objetivo, uno que no tendría si tú hubieras dejado que extinguieran su chispa-.

Antes de que Optimus le continuara replicando, Ulrich intervino.

-Optimus ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Lo siento Ulrich-dijo Optimus-pero Galvatron consiguió llevarse a tu amigo y a otra chica-.

Al oír eso los cuatro guerreros lyoko palidecieron ante el miedo de saber que su amigo podría morir ese día.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 28, como ven, gracias a la sed de venganza de Magna Defender los decepticons han capturado a Jeremy y a su nueva amiga y planean usarlos para sus malévolos planes._

**Ashrriel: **_muchas gracias por tu comentario, Yubel también te manda sus agradecimientos por lo que dijiste, realmente se siente muy agradecida, respondiendo a tu pregunta, efectivamente a Magna Defender lo altera mucho todo lo relacionado con Venjix, no olvides que él asesino a muchos de sus amigos y eso debió ser devastador para él, además de que culpa a Optimus por no dejar que buscaran una forma de extinguir su chispa y en lugar de eso lo mandaron al espacio, creyó que Optimus lo apoyaría con la decisión de matar a Venjix, pero como Optimus dijo "los autobots no son asesinos", es una pena que Magna Defender lo haya olvidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso solo para ti._

_Nos vemos…._


	29. La venganza de Escorpina segunda parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación de la venganza de Escorpina contra Jeremy._

_Y ahora el capítulo 29._

**Cap. 29 La venganza de Escorpina.**

**Segunda parte.**

Una vez que los decepticons se fueron con Jeremy, Aelita miro furiosa a Magna Defender.

-¿Por qué no hizo nada para detenerlos?-.

Magna Defender miro a Aelita-Crees que me importa ese chico, mi único deber es destruir a Venjix-.

Aelita comenzó a llorar ante la frialdad de Magna Defender, los guerreros lyoko iban a decir algo, cuando para su asombro, Optimus estampo a Magna Defender contra una pared.

-Escúchame bien robot inestable, porque solo te lo diré una vez, o nos ayudas a rescatar a esos humanos que Galvatron se llevo o te convertiré en refacciones para basura terrestre-.

-Bueno, si me lo pides de esa forma, cuentas conmigo-dijo Magna Defender.

-Es espero, atención a todos los autobots, reúnanse en mis coordenadas y traigan al resto de los guerreros lyoko-.

**Mientras….**

Jeremy abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar muy familiar.

-Veo que ya despertaste-dijo una voz-eso es bueno-.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-.

-Pensé que el mejor lugar para llevar a cabo mi venganza, sería en el mismo lugar donde tantas veces trataron de destruirme-dijo Escorpina furiosa-la fabrica-.

-¿Vas a matarme?-.

-Créeme, nada me daría más placer que hacerlo, pero mi nuevo amo tiene en mente algo para ti-.

En ese momento Galvatron apareció.

-Y no será agradable-.

-Seguro no es peor que la muerte-se burlo Jeremy.

-Pensé que eras listo, sino sabrías que hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte-dijo Galvatron.

-¿Cómo que?-.

-Pronto lo averiguaras, tú y tu amiguita-.

En ese momento Jeremy noto a su amiga Rebeca, quien aun estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué nos harán?-.

-Pronto lo sabrás-dijo Galvatron retirándose.

Fue cuando Jeremy noto un gran agujero en el piso, uno desde el que se podía ver la súper computadora y los escáner, pero había algo nuevo.

Al lado de los escáneres había dos camillas y cascos conectados a los escáneres y al súper ordenador.

-¿Cuánto falta para que estén listos?-pregunto Galvatron.

-Muy poco mi señor-informo araña negra-estos artefactos deben ser lo más avanzado que existe en este planeta, pero es primitivo comparado con nuestra tecnología-.

-Aunque matar a Jeremy era algo que deseaba con todo mí ser, debo admitir que su idea me agrada más amo-dijo Escorpina.

-Si, ¿Por qué desperdiciar su inteligencia matándolo? Cuando podría usarla para mis propios fines jajaja-.

**Con los autobots…**

El resto de los autobots llego junto con las tres guerreras lyoko que faltaban.

-Ulrich ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yubel.

-Galvatron se llevo a Jeremy-.

-Estamos planeando rescatarlo-dijo Optimus-pero no sabemos a donde lo llevaron-.

-¿Bloquearon sus señales?-pregunto Side Burn.

-Eso parece-.

-Aelita-intervino Yumi-¿A dónde crees que se llevaron a Jeremy?-

Aelita se quedo pensando un momento y luego se dio cuenta de la respuesta, era tan obvia, que no entendía como no lo había descubierto antes.

-A la fábrica-.

-¿Cuál fábrica?-pregunto Kira.

-Donde todas nuestras aventuras empezaron-dijo Ulrich.

**En la fábrica….**

Escorpina miraba ese lugar con desprecio, cuando su líder apareció.

-Si, pronto tendré todos los conocimientos de este mocoso, pero ¿estas segura que me servirán?-.

-Mi lord, ese mocoso es quizás el humano más listo de este patético mundo-.

-Eso parece-intervino Soundwave-si logro vencerte-.

-Eso fue un golpe de suerte, lo subestime-.

-Pero aun así fuiste vencida por un débil humano-.

Antes de que Escorpina replicara, araña negra intervino.

-Disculpe mi lord, tiene que ver esto-.

Galvatron bajo y araña negra le mostro en la pantalla de la computadora los personajes de los guerreros lyoko.

-Interesante, al parecer la computadora salvo algunas cosas de esos mocosos-dijo Escorpina.

-Significa que podría duplicar las habilidades que tienen-dijo Galvatron-bien, entonces esa valiosa información también será mía-.

Galvatron saco un cable y lo conecto a la computadora y comenzó a descargar esa información en si mismo.

-En cuanto tenga los conocimientos de ese mocoso y esta información, los mocosos deberán cuidarse-.

Escorpina sonrió al oír los planes de su amo, realmente su venganza sería más dulce de lo que creía.

-Mi señor-intervino Blitzwing-los autobots se acercan-.

Al oír eso Galvatron se mostro molesto-¿Qué? No puedo encargarme de ellos personalmente, Soundwave, tú, Lugnut, Venjix y Blitzwing encárguense de ellos-los cuatro decepticons asintieron-ustedes dos apresúrense-les ordeno a Escorpina y araña negra-debo tener esos conocimientos-.

**Fuera de la fábrica….**

-Ya casi llegamos-dijo Aelita.

-Oh oh, problemas-dijo Side Burn.

En la entrada había seis colosos listos para la batalla.

-No entraran tan fácilmente autobots ¡Ataquen!-dijo Soundwave.

Los colosos abrieron fuego y los autobots rápidamente se pusieron a salvo.

-Rayos, ¿Qué haremos Optimus?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Estoy pensando, ¿es la única entrada?-.

-Desgraciadamente si-dijo Aelita.

-Entonces tenemos un problema-.

-Que sean dos-dijo Kira.

Al voltear vieron que Magna Defender arremetía contra Venjix.

-¡Magna Defender espera!-.

Pero Magna Defender ya estaba muy lejos.

-Que tonto ¡Colosos ataquen!-ordeno Soundwave.

Los colosos abrieron fuego, pero para asombro de los decepticons Magna Defender esquivo los disparos.

-Yo vine por Venjix y nada me detendrá para destruirlo-.

-Ven por mí viejo amigo-reto Venjix.

Venjix arremetió contra Magna Defender y ambos iniciaron su eterno combate.

-Mientras esos dos arreglan cuentas, nosotros nos encargaremos de los autobots-dijo Soundwave.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos Optimus-dijo Ulrich-cada minuto que pasa la vida de Jeremy corre peligro-.

-Lo se, pero no podemos entrar así nada más-dijo Optimus.

-¿Quién es Jeremy?-pregunto Ashrriel a Kenneth.

-Un viejo amigo-.

-Debemos idear un plan-dijo Kira.

-Bien, este es mi plan-dijo Side Burn y salió disparando contra los colosos.

-¡Side Burn!-grito Optimus.

-Me agrada ese plan-dijo Odd-¡Flechas laser!-.

-¡Odd!-grito Ulrich.

-Adiós a la ideación de un buen plan-dijo Kenneth sacando su lanza.

-¿Qué hacemos Optimus?-pregunto Yumi sacando sus abanicos.

Optimus no lo pensó mucho-Atacar y rescatar a su amigo-.

**En el interior de la fábrica…..**

Galvatron ya había descargado toda la información necesaria.

-Si, es perfecto-.

-Mi señor, la maquina esta lista-informo Escorpina.

-Traigan al chico-.

Jeremy se encontraba tratando de calmar a Rebeca cuando Escorpina llego.

-Ya es hora Jeremy-Escorpina abrió la jaula y saco a Jeremy.

-¡Jeremy!-grito Rebeca.

Colocaron a Jeremy en la camilla y le colocaron un casco, mientras Galvatron se conectaba al escáner.

-Actívenla-ordeno.

Escorpina sonrió con maldad ante la orden de su líder y activo la maquina.

Jeremy sintió como su cerebro era drenado, mientras Galvatron recibía todos esos conocimientos.

-Si, dámelos-.

**Fuera de la fábrica….**

Los autobots y los guerreros lyoko peleaban con todo lo que tenían, pero los decepticons estaban decididos a no dejarlos pasar.

-¡Basuras humanas! ¡Nunca vencerán a la gloria de Galvatron!-gritaba Lugnut mientras disparaba misiles.

Uno de ellos se dirigió hacia Aelita, quien estaba distraída.

-¡Aelita! ¡Cuidado!-grito Yumi.

Aelita volteo y vio el misil, cuando estaba a punto de golpearla Yubel la quito de en medio.

-Gracias-.

-No me agradezcas por algo que hubieras hecho por mí-dijo Yubel sonriendo y Aelita sonrió también.

Optimus peleaba contra Soundwave tratando de entrar a la fábrica.

-¿Para que quiere Galvatron a esos humanos? Ellos no tienen ningún poder-.

-Tal vez, pero ese mocoso posee conocimientos que nos serán muy útiles-.

Optimus levanto a Soundwave y lo lanzo al río, cuando iba a entrar fue derribado por un rayo y cayo en el puente.

-Optimus ¿estas bien?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Si, no es nada de cuidado-.

En ese momento Galvatron apareció junto con Escorpina y araña negra-Jajajaja, ahora tengo todos los conocimientos de es mocoso-.

-Vas a pagar por eso-dijo Aelita.

Galvatron solo sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaron de un destello rojo, levantando su mano izquierda, lanzo algo que asombro a los guerreros lyoko originales.

-¡Campo de energía!-.

Una bola de energía muy parecida a la de Aelita, pero de color negro apareció de la mano de Galvatron y Aelita lo esquivo apenas.

-Escuche bien, ¿dijo campo de energía?-pregunto Odd incrédulo.

-Y eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer-dijo Galvatron levantando su cañón-¡Flechas laser!-.

Unas flechas de color negro casi golpean a Odd, quien logro esquivarlas.

-No puede ser-dijo Odd incrédulo.

-Puede copiar nuestros ataques-dijo Yumi.

-Exacto linda, como este-Galvatron apareció dos abanicos negros-y los puedo hacer más fuertes-lanzo ambos abanicos contra Yumi.

-¡Yumi!-grito Ulrich al ver a su novia en peligro.

Por suerte para ella Geny la protegió con su escudo.

-¿Qué clase de poder esta usando?-.

-El nuestro-dijo Yumi.

Ulrich y Optimus estaban asombrados.

-¿Por qué absorbiste nuestros poderes?-pregunto Ulrich.

Galvatron lo miro con burla-La victoria es deliciosa cuando se saborea con ironía no lo crees-la cuchilla de Galvatron se convirtió en un sable-pero yo lo hago mejor-.

Una ráfaga de energía surgió del sable de Galvatron y casi impacta a Ulrich, pero Optimus lo salvo.

-Esto es delicioso amo-dijo Escorpina.

-Si, la mejor venganza es demostrarles que ahora tengo sus poderes y soy más poderoso, además de que el chico quedo en un estado lamentable-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Aelita.

-No te privaremos más de esa exquisita visión niña, decepticons retirada-.

Los decepticons se retiraron y los chicos tuvieron miedo de entrar a la fábrica.

-Terminaremos esto en otro momento-le dijo Venjix a Magna Defender.

Tras la partida de los decepticons, los chicos no se animaban a entrar en la fábrica.

-¿Quieren que lo hagamos nosotros?-les pregunto Optimus.

-Tenemos que verlo nosotros mismos-dijo Ulrich, cuando apenas dieron unos pasos, una voz muy desagradable se oyó a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, vaya, lo ve director, le dije que todo era cierto-.

Al voltear se encontraron con William y el director Delmas, que iba acompañado por Jim.

-¿William?-Yumi no podía creer lo que el chico a quien creyó su amigo había hecho.

-Te advertí que sino terminabas con Stern y te volvías mi novia esto pasaría querida Yumi-.

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo, una flecha cayó a los pies de William, una que casi le atravesó el pie.

-Maldito ¿cómo pudiste?-cuestiono Hikaru molesta-eres despreciable-.

-Suficiente-intervino el director-tienen mucho que explicar y…-se calló al ver a los autobots y más aun cuando vio que uno llevaba a Jeremy y a otra chica en brazos.

-¿Qué son esa cosas?-pregunto Jim aterrado.

-Sus amigos-respondió Optimus-Jetfire-.

Jetfire creo una cortina de humo y todos se marcharon del lugar.

**En el arca…..**

Los guerreros lyoko esperaban impacientes la noticia dele estado de los dos chicos.

-Lamento decir esto-dijo Arcee-pero Jeremy esta en estado vegetativo-.

Al oír eso, todos sus amigos comenzaron a llorar, pero entonces Jetfire tomo la palabra.

-Pero no se preocupen, existe una solución y Prime sabe cual es-.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Optimus, quien solo se encogió en hombros.

-Efectivamente, hay una sola solución-.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Aelita.

-La vuelta al pasado-.

-Entonces usémosla-dijo Odd.

-No es tan fácil-dijo Optimus.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Ulrich.

-La vuelta al pasado esta programada para que todos aquellos que no poseen un morfo olviden todo lo referente a lyoko, a lo que me refiero, es que cuando la activemos, Jeremy olvidara que alguna vez los conoció a todos ustedes, eso mismo pasara con William-.

Al oír eso los cuatro amigos de Jeremy se mostraron tristes ante esa noticia.

-Jeremy nos olvidara-dijo Aelita.

-Lo lamento, pero es la única forma-.

Aelita miro a Jeremy y finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Entonces hay que hacerlo-.

-¿Están seguros?-.

-Sino lo hacemos, Jeremy se quedara en estado vegetativo ¿verdad?-pregunto Yumi.

-Lamentablemente si-.

-Entonces háganlo-dijo Ulrich.

-Tienen diez minutos para despedirse de él-dijo Optimus-dejémoslos solos.

La mayoría se retiro, solo se quedaron los 5 guerreros lyoko originales.

-Hasta luego Jeremy-dijo Ulrich.

-Te echaremos de menos-dijo Yumi sintiendo como las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-No veremos algún día Einstein-dijo Odd.

Aelita se acerco al rostro de Jeremy-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí y lamento mucho el daño que te causo saber lo que tengo con Odd, pero debes saber que siempre te tendré en mi corazón Jeremy-Aelita le dio a Jeremy un beso en los labios, el primero y el último.

Ulrich salió de la habitación y asintió indicando que podía proceder.

-Actívala-ordeno Optimus.

Arcee tecleo algunos datos y finalmente-Regresar al pasado ahora-.

El aura de luz blanca cubrió todo el planeta.

-Adiós Jeremy-dijo Aelita una vez más.

El día comenzó de nuevo, pero esta vez nadie recordaba que Aelita era la prima de Odd y tal como Optimus dijo, William olvido todo lo que sabía acerca de lyoko, pero no fue el único.

Los chicos se encontraban en el arca hablando con Optimus.

-Lo lamento, pero creo que hicieron lo correcto-.

-Lo sabemos, aunque eso signifique que nunca nos recuerde-dijo Yumi.

-Para él es un nuevo comienzo Yumi, ya que mientras los recordara se sentiría desdichado, más aun por la relación de Odd y Aelita-.

-Eso es cierto-apoyo Kenneth.

-Pero me gustaría saber si se encuentra bien-dijo Aelita.

Optimus miro a Kira y ella entendió lo que debía hacer.

-Observen-.

En la pantalla apareció Jeremy en su inseparable laptop, cuando la misma chica con la que había sido secuestrado apareció.

-Oye Jeremy, aun me debes la comida ¿recuerdas?-.

-Si, lo se Rebeca-.

-Entonces ¡Deja esa laptop y paga tu apuesta!-regaño Rebeca.

-Si señor-dijo Jeremy en posición firme.

Al ver eso los chicos no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Al parecer a su amigo le va a ir muy bien-dijo Kenneth y el resto lo apoyo.

Optimus se sintió feliz al ver que ya estaban mejor, cuando Jetfire se le acerco.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?-.

-No lo se, Galvatron tiene ahora los poderes de los chicos y los conocimientos de Jeremy y cuando haga su jugada estaremos listos-.

-Pero….-Jetfire volteo a ver a los chicos.

-Deja que se diviertan por ahora, ya que nuevas y más difíciles batallas se acercan-.

Optimus no sabía cuan ciertas eran sus palabras.

**En la luna…**

Escorpina se entero de que Jeremy se había recuperado, pero que había olvidado todo acerca de lyoko.

-Bien, ahora ya no es una amenaza para mí y Galvatron tiene los poderes de esos mocosos, es hora de ir por quien más he odiado desde que puso un pie en lyoko-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 29, espero lo hayan disfrutado, ahora Escorpina ira por quien más ha odiado además de Jeremy, la primera persona que piso lyoko, además de que Galvatron ahora tiene los poderes de los guerreros lyoko originales, la guerra se ha complicado aun más._

**Ashrriel: **_guau que coincidencia, a decir verdad yo no estaba seguro de que Xana fuera hombre o mujer, pero por el nombre me dio la impresión de que era una mujer, una muy malvada si se toma en cuenta todo lo que hizo jeje, pero bueno siempre lo he creído, ya que muchas veces en la serie decían algo como "¿Quién es __esa__ Xana de la que hablan?" Tienes razón, Venjix es muy cruel y tal vez merezca la muerte, pero Magna Defender ha olvidado que los autobots existen para proteger al universo y no para buscar venganza, pero bueno, el ver morir a sus amigos lo afecto mucho. Galvatron ha obtenido los mismo poderes de los cuatro guerreros lyoko originales y la gran guerra ya se ha complicado aun más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_eh, me quede un poco confundido por el comentario, pero aun así gracias, siempre lo he dicho, eres muy simpática, por cierto disfrute mucho la conversación del sábado, lastima que mi papá me tuvo que apurar (bueno, no solo a mí, también a mis hermanas jeje). Ahora Galvatron tiene los poderes de Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita y Odd, y los puede hacer más poderosos, esta guerra ha llegado a un round muy duro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

_Un abrazo y un beso para ambas._

_Nos vemos…._


	30. Regreso a lyoko

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y esta vez los chicos regresaran a un lugar muy conocido para ellos, ya que Escorpina tiene algo malo en mente._

_Y ahora el capítulo 30._

**Cap. 30 Regreso a lyoko.**

**En la luna…**

Escorpina trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto cuando Galvatron apareció.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? No ordene ningún trabajo-.

-Descuide mi líder, es algo que nos ayudara a destruir a los mocosos y a los autobots-.

-Hasta ahora todos tus proyectos han fallado ¿Qué haría que este fuera diferente?-.

-Que esta vez pelearemos en un lugar en el que los autobots no están familiarizados-.

Con eso último Galvatron sonrió.

**En el Kadic….**

Los chicos ya habían notado que la última vuelta al pasado había funcionado a la perfección.

Odd y Aelita podían pasear a sus anchas tomados de la mano, abrazados y nadie les decía nada, William había olvidado todo acerca de lyoko, pero aun trataba de separar a Ulrich y Yumi, al igual que Sissy.

Pero lo que los había entristecido, es que al parecer nadie más que ellos y los autobots recordaban a Jeremy, era un precio alto, pero debían pagarlo.

-Deberían sentirse contentos-les dijo Kenneth en la cafetería-Jeremy se sentía muy triste desde que Aelita y Odd comenzaron a salir, además de lo culpable que se sintió cuando ayudo a los decepticons-.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-pregunto Yumi.

-Me refiero a que este es un nuevo comienzo para él, ustedes mismo vieron lo contento que se veía en esa nueva escuela junto con esa chica-.

-Ese es un punto valido-opino Hikaru.

-Es cierto y aun nosotros podemos recordar todo lo que vivimos junto a él-dijo Ulrich.

Yumi, Aelita y Odd asintieron mientras sonreían contentos por las palabras de su joven amigo.

-Ese es el espíritu-dijo Kenneth contento.

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué no piensas en otra cosa?-pregunto Kenneth y luego agrego-mejor no me contestes, no quiero saberlo-.

Los chicos se rieron con ese comentario, pero Yumi intervino.

-Creo que todos necesitamos comer-.

Se dirigieron a la cafetería y tras sentarse comenzaron a comer con tranquilidad.

William y Sissy, sin embargo, miraba furiosos a Ulrich y Yumi, cada uno con sus distintos pensamientos.

-_"¿Qué le ve Ulrich a esa flacucha?"-._

_-"¿Por qué Yumi prefiere salir con un niño en lugar de conmigo?"-._

Odd comía como sino lo hubiera hecho en años, cuando iba a tomar otro plátano se encontró con la mano de Kenneth.

-Oye, yo me lo iba a comer-.

-Tú ya te comiste 5-.

Ambos comenzaron a jalar el plátano para quitárselo al otro, pero Hikaru se los quito.

-Si no van a compartir yo me lo comeré-dijo pelándolo y comiéndoselo.

-No-dijeron ambos chicos mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Yumi se rió con ese par, más aun porque su prima fue quien los hizo llorar.

-Tú prima es muy simpática-dijo Ulrich.

-Lo se, pero recuerda que soy muy celosa-.

Al oír eso todos miraron a Yumi asombrados.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Yumi entre confundida y asustada.

-¿Acabas de admitir que eres muy celosa?-pregunto Aelita dudosa y Yumi asintió.

-Yo también-dijo Ulrich-soy muy celoso-.

Odd, que estaba tomando agua, la escupió cuando oyó eso último.

-De acuerdo ¿en que clase de universo paralelo entramos?-pregunto alarmado y llamando la atención de toda la cafetería.

-Descuide, solo se trata de Odd-dijo Kenneth sonriendo nerviosamente y el resto volvió a sus labores al oír que solo era Odd.

-Solo lo admitimos-dijo Ulrich.

-Pero, pero, son ustedes-dijo Odd.

-Mira, se que en el pasado fuimos muy tercos en ese aspecto, pero admitámoslo, sentí celos de Yubel y ella es la hermana de Ulrich-.

-Y de Sissy, de Emily, de Evelyn y de la misma Yubel-enumero Odd.

Yumi se sonrojo al ver de cuantas chicas sintió celos.

-Y Ulrich de William y de Theo, creo que son todos, al menos los que recuerdo-dijo Odd rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero ¿no fuiste tú quien hizo que Theo acompañara a Yumi a su casa?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Cállate niño-murmuro Odd entre dientes al ver la mirada asesina que Ulrich le había lanzado al oír esa pregunta verdadera.

-¿Miedito?-pregunto Kenneth con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Cállate!-repitió Odd.

-Vamos Ulrich, tranquilízate, no olvides que ahora estamos juntos-dijo Yumi tomándolo de la mano.

-Tienes razón-.

William se levanto y paso junto a la mesa de los chicos lanzándole a Ulrich una mirada de odio absoluto, pero no noto que alguien le había puesto el pie y tropezó, toda la cafetería se burlo de él.

-¡Hikaru!-regaño Yumi.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hikaru con sonrisa inocente.

Salieron de la cafetería y Yumi regaño a su prima.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

-Porque te chantajeo-.

-Pero él no recuerda eso-.

-Si, lo se, pero ya sabes que nunca me quedo con las ganas de desquitarme y más si es contra alguien que amenaza a mi prima o a su novio-.

-Pero ¿no le habías disparado una flecha?-pregunto Aelita.

-Si, pero falle-.

-Espera ¿no fallaste el tiro a propósito?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Claro que no, quería que mi flecha se le clavara en el pie, pero falle-dijo Hikaru molesta consigo misma.

-Recuérdame nunca hacerla enojar-dijo Kenneth a Odd.

-Ni a Yumi, parece que lo agresivo viene de familia-respondió Odd.

-¿Qué dijeron?-preguntaron Yumi y Hikaru a un tiempo.

Odd y Kenneth se espantaron al ver sus rostros.

-El fue-dijo Kenneth y salió huyendo.

Odd sonrió nerviosamente-Vamos chicas, sean razonable ¡Espérame!-grito Odd y salió tras su amigo.

Las dos chicas salieron tras ellos mientras se reían del miedo de sus dos amigos.

-¿Crees que debemos ayudarlos?-pregunto Aelita a Ulrich.

-Deja que se desahoguen-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

-Si, tienes razón-.

Sin que ninguno lo supiera, alguien los observaba.

-Disfruta de estos momentos Aelita, porque serán los últimos-.

**En la luna…..**

Tras haber hecho unas cuantas pruebas a su invento, el resultado finalmente fue el aceptado.

-Si, esta listo-dijo Escorpina.

-Espero que funcione general, por tu bien-le advirtió Galvatron.

-Le aseguro mi lord que esta vez esos mocosos serán eliminados-.

-Eso espero-.

**En el Kadic….**

Yumi y Hikaru habían atrapado a los dos chicos, quienes recibieron un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué a mí?-.

Yumi y Hikaru se rieron, mientras Ulrich y Aelita se acercaron.

-Eso fue muy divertido-dijo Ulrich.

-Cierto-apoyo Aelita.

-No lo considero gracioso-dijo Kenneth sobándose la cabeza.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, pero se apagaron cuando una alarma del morfo sonó y Yumi respondió.

-¿Qué sucede Optimus?-.

-Deben venir al arca, hay muchas señales que nos preocupan-.

-Vamos para allá-dijo Yumi cortando la comunicación-problemas-.

-Andando-dijo Ulrich y se encaminaron hacia el arca.

**En el arca…..**

Los chicos habían llegado.

-¿Qué planean los decepticons esta vez gran jefe?-pregunto Odd.

-No lo sabemos, pero hemos registrado una gran cantidad de energía en el norte-.

-Muy al norte-corrigió Kira.

-¿En el polo norte?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Que frío-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué hacemos Optimus?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Ir y detener a los decepticons, es mejor no correr riesgos, ya que los planes de Galvatron siempre implican una gran destrucción. Autobots, guerreros lyoko ¡Avancen!-.

Rápidamente, los protectores de la Tierra se pusieron en marcha.

**En el polo norte…**

Los colosos construían una torre muy parecida a las que solía activar Escorpina cuando era prisionera de lyoko.

-Excelente, en cuanto active este mecanismo lo autobots se encontraran atrapados en mi mundo-.

-Pero ¿Qué impedirá que logren salir?-pregunto Lugnut rascándose la cabeza.

-Que esta vez no habrá desvirtualizaciones, esta vez es la muerte-.

-Pero recuerda-intervino Galvatron-que no quiero que mates al mocoso Ulrich, lo quiero vivo para así poder quitarle el oráculo yo mismo-.

-Como ordene amo, pero ¿puedo eliminar a Aelita?-.

-El resto de esos mocosos no me interesa, haz lo que quieras con ellos-.

-Gracias mi lord-.

-Señor-intervino Soundwave-los autobots se acercan.

-El momento llego-dijo Galvatron con maldad.

De entre los autobots iban Optimus, Kira, Tirano, Arcee y Ratchet para apoyar a los guerreros lyoko.

-Una torre-dijo Ulrich.

-Pero, es una torre de las que había en lyoko-dijo Odd.

-Esto sin duda es un plan de Escorpina-dijo Aelita.

-Aun así, recuerden que ahora sirve a Galvatron y que debemos ser muy cuidadosos-les advirtió Optimus.

Un disparo casi hace que Prime caiga, el disparo lo había lanzado un coloso.

-Otra vez esas cosas-dijo Tirano molesto.

-Autobots ¡Transfórmense!-.

Los autobots se transformaron y se prepararon para la batalla, pero por alguna razón los decepticons no participaban.

-Escorpina, apresúrate-ordeno Galvatron.

-Ya casi termino amo-dijo Escorpina tecleando algunos códigos.

Los autobots peleaban contra los colosos, quienes disparaban sin darles tregua.

-Cada vez que nos asomamos disparan como locos-dijo Kira.

-No se que trama Galvatron, pero no debemos permitir que lo complete, Ulrich, tú y los guerreros lyoko traten de llegar hasta la torre, nosotros los cubriremos-.

-Si-.

Pero apenas salieron de donde se cubrían otros disparos llegaron, al parecer Escorpina había creado a una nueva versión de mantas.

-Rayos, Escorpina si que se ha vuelto nostálgica-dijo Odd, pues peleando en el polo norte con mantas le recordaba las batallas en el sector de hielo.

-Pero no vamos a caer en sus juegos-dijo Ulrich.

Los colosos comenzaron a acercarse, cuando un misil destruyo a dos, al voltear Optimus se topo con alguien muy conocido.

-Magna Defender-.

Magna Defender se coloco con el resto de los autobots.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kira.

-Donde X este, yo estaré para destruirlo-.

-Por ahora tenemos otros problemas que atender-dijo Ulrich.

Magna Defender miro a Ulrich-No creas que solo porque tienes el poder del oráculo obedeceré tus ordenes-.

-¿Por qué es tan gruñón?-pregunto Hikaru.

Antes de responder una manta disparo, pero Magna Defender protegió a Hikaru y destruyo a la manta.

-Podre ser un gruñón, pero sigo siendo un autobot y es el deber de un autobot proteger a otros-.

Hikaru sonrió de manera inocente.

-Nos vuelven a disparar-dijo Tirano.

Los colosos atacaban por tierra y las mantas por aire, un ataque bien sincronizado.

-Esto es malo-dijo Odd disparándoles a las mantas.

-Pero no nos rendiremos-dijo Ulrich.

Optimus disparaba a un coloso cuando diviso que Escorpina tecleaba algo en la torre.

-No se lo que va a pasar, pero no quiero averiguarlo-.

-¿Cuánto falta?-pregunto Galvatron impaciente.

-Ya casi mi lord, solo necesito anexar los códigos correctos y por fin podremos deshacernos de esos molestos guerreros-.

-Por tu bien así lo espero, pero creo que debo intervenir en la batalla ¡Campo de energía!-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Hikaru.

Afortunadamente consiguieron esquivarlos.

-Ese miserable nos vuelve a atacar con nuestros ataques-dijo Odd molesto.

-Pero debo admitir que fue muy astuto al copiarlos-dijo Yumi.

Ulrich miro a Optimus esperando indicaciones.

-Si tan solo supiera que planean podría idear una mejor estrategia-.

-Bien, este es mi plan-dijo Magna Defender saltando y comenzando a gira al mismo tiempo que disparaba logrando destruir a todas las mantas.

-Ese tipo tiene graves conflictos-opino Kenneth.

-Pero sus métodos funcionan-admitió Kira justo en el momento en que un rayo disparado por un coloso derribo a Magna Defender-olvídenlo-.

La paciencia de Galvatron se había acabado-Araña negra, Soundwave, ayuden a Escorpina-ambos decepticons asintieron-en cuanto ustedes prepárense para atacar-.

-Por fin algo de acción-dijo Venjix.

-Acabemos con ellos-dijo Blitzwing con su cara roja.

Mientras araña negra y Soundwave ayudaban a Escorpina, Venjix, Blitzwing y Lugnut atacaban a los defensores de la Tierra junto con los colosos.

-¿Qué no saben lo que es una pelea pareja?-cuestiono Odd molesto.

-Odd, no se como decirte esto, pero ¡Son decepticons! No pelean limpio-lo regaño Kenneth.

-Falta poco-murmuro Escorpina mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Aelita disparaba sus campos de energía mientras estaba en el hombro de Tirano, preguntándose que tramaba la causante de que ya no tuviera a su padre, pero por lo bien que la conocía sabía que no era nada bueno.

-¡Aelita cuidado!-grito Yumi.

Cuando Aelita volteo vio que un disparo se acercaba a ella, pero fue salvada por…..

-¡Escudo! ¿Estas bien princesa?-pregunto Odd.

-Si, gracias Odd-.

-Oye, no podía permitir que algo le pasara a mi princesa-.

Aelita sonrió y ambos volvieron a la batalla.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo saltaste tan alto?-pregunto Kenneth a Odd.

-Supongo que cuando la persona que amas esta en peligro puedes hacer hasta lo imposible-respondió Odd.

Ulrich y Yumi se vieron entre si, eso era algo muy cierto.

-Guau, Odd eso fue muy profundo-.

-Gracias, pero yo soy así-dijo Odd altaneramente.

-No arruines el momento-le dijo Kenneth con los ojos entrecerrados.

En ese momento un grito triunfal se oyó.

-¡Si! Esta completo mi líder-informo Escorpina.

-Entonces ¡Actívalo!-.

Escorpina sonrió de manera psicópata y tecleo un código más.

-Ahora-Escorpina oprimió la tecla Enter.

En ese momento un aura de luz cubrió el lugar.

-¡Protejan a los chicos!-grito Optimus.

Rápidamente los autobots saltaron sobre los chicos para protegerlos de lo que fuera a pasar.

-¿Estamos muertos?-pregunto Kenneth cuando paso un rato.

-No lo se ¿cómo podríamos asegurarnos? ¡Auch!-Odd grito cuando Kenneth lo pellizco-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

-Para saber si sentía dolor y eso significa que estamos vivos-respondió Kenneth y susurrando se dirigió hacia Ulrich-y además hace tiempo que quería hacerlo-.

Poco a poco los autobots se quitaron de encima de los chicos.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-pregunto Arcee.

Cuando los chicos vieron en que lugar estaban se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-No puede ser-dijo Yumi.

-Estamos en….-empezó Ulrich.

-Lyoko-termino Aelita.

Efectivamente se encontraban en lyoko, pero más exactamente en el sector del hielo, en ese momento la imagen del rostro de Escorpina apareció en el cielo.

-Bienvenidos queridos amigos, bienvenidos al lugar donde conocerán su fin-.

En ese momento todo el ejército de monstruo que Escorpina tenía apareció por todos lados (colosos, tarántulas, cucarachas, cangrejos, avispas, mantarayas, creepers, bloques y mega tanques).

Los guerreros se pusieron mientras Escorpina reía triunfal.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 30, espero lo hayan disfrutado, han vuelto a lyoko y Escorpina les tiene muchas sorpresas, en el próximo capítulo se llevara a cabo el último combate entre Escorpina y sus odiados enemigos._

**Ashrriel: **_que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior, porque ese fue el último en el que Jeremy aparecería, pero bueno, han vuelto a lyoko y esta vez junto con los autobots, pero Escorpina les tiene muchas sorpresas preparadas, ahora que sirve al tirano más grande del universo no debe fracasar, en el próximo capítulo el combate definitivo entre Escorpina y sus odiados enemigos, aunque ambos bandos cuentan con ventajas y desventajas, los guerreros lyoko cuentan con el apoyo de los autobots, pero Escorpina tiene un gran ejército y además cuenta con el apoyo de los decepticons, el combate final se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

_Un abrazo y un beso solo para ti._

_Nos vemos…._


	31. El final de Escorpina

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el combate decisivo entre los guerreros lyoko contra su enemiga mortal, Escorpina (Xana)._

_Y ahora el capítulo 31._

**Cap. 31 El final de Escorpina.**

Una intensa batalla se libro en lyoko, los autobots peleaban contra los colosos, mientras los guerreros lyoko contra el resto de las criaturas.

-¡Esto es como en los viejos tiempos!-grito Odd.

-Peor-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Si estamos en un mundo virtual ¿cómo es que sentiste el pellizco que te di?-.

Ante esa observación de Kenneth los guerreros lyoko se detuvieron por un momento.

-Es cierto, en lyoko no sientes dolor-dijo Yumi.

-Pero ahora si-dijo la voz de Escorpina-y no solo dolor, un disparo de los rayos de mis criaturas y hasta nunca-.

Un mega tanque disparo a los chicos mientras estaban distraídos, pero Kira logro salvarlos a tiempo.

-No será tan fácil-dijo mientras cortaba el mega tanque a la mitad-vaya que soy buena-.

-Gracias Kira-le agradeció Ulrich.

-Las palabras después, la acción ahora-.

Rápidamente recomenzaron la batalla, tras unos minutos de pelea acabaron con el ejército de Escorpina.

**En el polo norte….**

-Escorpina, explícate-ordeno Galvatron furioso.

-Solo es un contratiempo mi señor, le aseguro que acabare con esas molestas plagas-.

-Por ti bien así lo espero o yo mismo te destruiré-le advirtió Galvatron.

-Todavía tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga amo y esta vez le aseguro que esos tontos no volverán a ver la luz del día-.

**En lyoko…..**

Tras vencer al ejército de Escorpina, se reunieron para planear que hacer.

-Así que esto es lyoko, no se diferencia mucho de la Tierra-dijo Optimus al ver todo el sector del hielo.

-Y aun no lo ha visto todo-dijo Odd-esto solo es el comienzo-.

-Pero no tenemos tiempo para turistear-dijo Magna Defender-estamos atrapados y X todavía esta vivo-.

-Primero concentrémonos en salir de aquí y luego puedes dedicarte a tu venganza-dijo Optimus-Aelita ¿cómo podemos salir?-.

Aelita se encogió en hombros-No lo se, ya que esta vez no existe la desvirtualización y además nos metieron aquí por medio de una torre…..-.

-Eso es-dijo Kenneth chasqueando sus dedos.

-¿Eso es que?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Bueno, no metieron aquí por medio de una torre que Escorpina creo, pero si una torre fue la que nos envió a lyoko, entonces por lógica….-.

-Otra torre nos liberaría-termino Yumi entendiendo el punto de Kenneth.

-Exacto, la pregunta es ¿cuál torre? Debe haber más de un millón en este mundo-.

-Eso déjenoslo a nosotros dos-dijo Ratchet y junto con Arcee comenzaron a escanear todo lyoko.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y finalmente terminaron.

-No encontramos ninguna torre en ninguno de los cuatro sectores de este mundo-.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible-dijo Kenneth.

-Espere, ¿dijo cuatro?-pregunto Aelita y Ratchet asintió-entonces la torre debe estar en el sector 5-.

-¿Qué es el sector 5?-pregunto Tirano.

-Es donde Escorpina solía vivir y donde se guardaban todos los datos importantes de lyoko-.

-Entonces es ahí donde Escorpina debió dejar la torre-dedujo Prime.

-Pero ¿cómo llegaremos sin el transportador?-pregunto Odd.

-Simple, el oráculo nos guiara-dijo Optimus viendo a Ulrich.

-¿El oráculo? Pero yo…..-.

-Escucha Ulrich, recuerda cuando el oráculo te guio en la búsqueda del Quickstones, tal vez pueda hacer lo mismo ahora-.

Ulrich asintió recordando esa ocasión, pero aun tenía dudas.

-Pero ¿y si fallo?-.

Yumi le puso una mano en su hombro-Tranquilo, yo confío en ti-.

-Todos confiamos en ti-dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

Ulrich sonrió agradecido y luego trato de contactar el oráculo, finalmente sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

_-"Por aquí"-._

Ulrich vio el mismo destello de luz que los ayudo a encontrar al Quickstones.

-Síganme-dijo Ulrich.

Mientras Ulrich seguía el resplandor de luz, el resto de sus amigos lo seguían a él, aunque Magna Defender con desconfianza.

-¿Le tienes mucha fe a ese chico verdad?-le pregunto a Optimus.

-A Ulrich le confiaría mi vida-.

-Típico de ti-.

Ulrich continuaba siguiendo al rayo de luz, cuando se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yumi.

-Según el oráculo debemos entrar al mar digital-.

-¿Qué? Pero eso es muy arriesgado-dijo Odd.

-Tal vez, pero si el oráculo lo dice es por algo-dijo Optimus.

-Si, pero….-Ulrich no estaba muy seguro.

-Ulrich, algo que debes aprender es a jamás dudar del oráculo, en todo este tiempo jamás te ha defraudado o si-.

-No-reconoció Ulrich.

-Entonces no hay porque temer-.

Ulrich y el resto de los guerreros lyoko asintió y se prepararon para saltar.

-Una, dos, tres-.

Todos saltaron juntos y antes de caer en el mar digital un portal de luz blanca se abrió y fueron absorbidos por él.

Cuando se recuperaron vieron que habían llegado al sector 5.

-Guau, si, otra vez, otra vez-decía Kenneth contento por el viaje.

-Ay, no debí desayunar tanto-dijo Odd sintiendo su estomago revuelto-eso fue peor que el transportador-.

-Así que este es el sector 5-dijo Ratchet admirado-pues es más tecnológico que el resto de los sectores-.

-Bueno ¿ahora por donde?-pregunto Magna Defender impaciente.

Nuevamente Ulrich dejo que el oráculo lo guiara, esta vez sin dudarlo.

-_"Por aquí"-._

Ulrich comenzó a caminar seguido por sus amigos.

-Este lugar si que es impresionante-dijo Arcee.

-Pero no dejo de pensar que algo falta-intervino Odd.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no hay ninguna trampa o algún monstruo por aquí-dijo Yumi.

-Escorpina debe querer que encontremos la torre-opino Aelita.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces podríamos ir hacia una trampa-dijo Optimus.

-Eso no me importa, quiero salir de aquí para acabar con X-replico Magna Defender.

-Ese sujeto no piensa en otra cosa-dijo Odd.

Siguieron a Ulrich cruzando todo el laberinto del sector 5.

-Me siento extraño-dijo Odd.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Bueno, para empezar Jeremy no nos esta guiando y además los autobots están aquí-.

-¿Y?-.

-Es como volver a los viejos tiempos, pero con nuevos poderes-.

-Eres un loco-.

Siguiendo a Ulrich llegaron a una sala muy familiar para Aelita.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto Yumi poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

-Aquí fue donde Xana obtuvo los códigos para escapar de lyoko y donde mi padre me devolvió mis recuerdos-.

-Lo se, pero no podemos distraernos, no olvides que los decepticons pueden estar haciendo cualquier cosa en este momento-.

-Lo se-dijo Aelita y continuaron su camino.

Ulrich se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Optimus preocupado por su reacción.

-Es aquí-dijo Ulrich preocupado.

-Pero…..-.

-Aquí fue donde…..-.

-Mi padre fue destruido-dijo Aelita reconociendo el lugar y sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban.

Odd se acerco a su novia y la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

-¿Estas seguro que es aquí?-pregunto Yumi.

-Según el oráculo si-respondió Ulrich.

-Tiene razón-dijo Kenneth-ahí esta la torre-.

La torre estaba ubicada en la parte baja del lugar.

-Pero algo no está bien-dijo Kira-esto es demasiado fácil-.

En ese momento una risa se escucho por todo el lugar.

-Bienvenida querida Aelita-.

-Escorpina-musito Aelita molesta.

En ese momento Escorpina apareció montando una manta.

-¿Te agrada volver al lugar donde destruí a mí querido creador?-.

Aelita se levanto furiosa-¡Campo de energía!-.

Escorpina se protegió con su abrazo y no recibió ni un solo rasguño.

-Querida Aelita, eres tan débil como tu padre-.

-Pero no esta sola-dijo Optimus sacando sus pistolas.

-Y nunca lo estará-dijo Ulrich sacando sus sables.

Esa fue la señal para que el resto de los guerreros lyoko y lo autobots sacaran sus armas.

-No eres X, pero sigues siendo una decepticon-dijo Magna Defender.

-Debería preocuparme porque son más que yo, pero no-en ese momento varios monstruos aparecieron.

-Oh rayos-dijo Kenneth.

-No me preocupan, ya aplastamos a tus monstruos antes y podemos volver a hacerlo-dijo Odd altaneramente.

-Odd, recuerda de quien se trata-dijo Ulrich.

-Escucha a tu amigo, porque después de todo estamos en mi mundo y gracias a la tecnología decepticon ahora puedo hacer esto ¡Vengan a mí mis monstruos!-.

Los monstruos de Escorpina comenzaron a girar alrededor de ella mientras sus cuerpos se quebraban y se unían al de Escorpina.

-¿Qué esta tramando?-pregunto Hikaru.

-No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Yumi asustada.

Un destello de luz cubrió el lugar y cuando ceso la nueva Escorpina apareció.

Su cuerpo había evolucionado y ahora llevaba partes de todas sus criaturas, la espada de un coloso, un escudo con una parte de un mega tanque, mientras las patas de los cangrejos, cucarachas y bloques se convirtieron en una armadura de acero, tenía las alas de las avispas y para terminar dos cañones que representaban a las patas de las tarántulas.

-Conozcan a su verdugo ¡Escorpina 2.0!-.

-¿Versión 2.0?-pregunto Odd.

-Que falta de inspiración-opino Kenneth.

Escorpina disparo con sus dos cañones a Kenneth, quien logro agacharse.

-Olvida lo de falta de inspiración-.

Escorpina miro a Aelita, en su mirada había un sonrisa desquiciada-Intenta detenerme ahora-dijo disparándole.

Aelita cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero Ulrich la quito a tiempo.

-Ya te dije que no esta sola-.

-Y ellos tampoco-agrego Prime-¡Autobots ataquen!-.

Los autobots abrieron fuego, pero Escorpina se protegió con su escudo.

-Tontos, en este mundo yo soy invencible-.

Escorpina ataco con todo lo que tenía derribando a los autobots.

-Ulrich-Optimus miro a Ulrich significativamente y él asintió-¡Optimus Prime modo samurái!-.

-¿Qué? Prime se combino con un humano-Magna Defender estaba asombrado.

-Ese es el poder del oráculo-le dijo Kira.

Optimus encaro a Escorpina-¿Quieres pelear con alguien? Pelea conmigo-.

-Bien, destruiré a Prime y obtendré el oráculo para Galvatron-dijo Escorpina-y luego me encargare de ti Aelita-.

Prime y Escorpina comenzaron a pelear, y gracias al poder del oráculo la batalla se había emparejado.

-Maldito-Escorpina no podía creer que Prime peleara a su mismo nivel.

Optimus ataco con su sable y destruyo el escudo de Escorpina para su furia, quien le disparo derribándolo.

Optimus cayó cerca de la torre y Escorpina se le fue encima, afortunadamente Prime lo esquivo.

-Esto tiene que terminar Escorpina-dijo Optimus-no dañaras a Aelita más de lo que lo haz hecho-.

-En eso te equivocas Prime-.

Ambos comenzaron a rodar mientras trataban de destruirse mutuamente.

-Esto es malo, si destruyen la torre nunca nos iremos-dijo Kenneth.

-Autobots, ya oyeron a Kenneth, protejan la torre-dijo Kira.

-Ese es nuestro trabajo también-dijo Odd.

Los autobots y los guerreros lyoko se pusieron frente a la torre para evitar que los combatientes la destruyeran.

-Tratare de desactivarla-dijo Aelita-tal vez así logremos salir-.

Aelita intento entrar en la torre, pero no pudo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedo entrar?-.

-Ya analice la torre, al parecer esta conectada a Escorpina y mientras ella exista no podrás entrar-dijo Arcee.

-Rayos, esa malvada piensa en todo-dijo Odd molesto.

Mientras ellos hablaban Optimus lanzo a Escorpina lejos de la torre para evitar dañarla.

-Muere ¡Como Hopper!-.

Escorpina arremetió contra Optimus, quien la bloqueo con su sable.

-¡Yo mismo te acabare!-.

-Vamos-susurro Aelita-¡Vamos Optimus! ¡Ulrich! ¡Ustedes pueden!-.

Cuando Aelita comenzó a animar a sus dos amigos, el resto de los guerreros lyoko también comenzó a apoyarlos.

Escorpina disparaba con sus cañones, pero Optimus bloqueaba los ataques con sus dos sables, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Escorpina trato de golpearlo con su espada, pero Optimus la detuvo.

-Te equivocaste de objetivos ¡Encarame ahora!-dijo Optimus destruyendo su espada y pateándola.

Escorpina se incorporo y trato de golpear a Prime, pero este logro detenerla y arrojarla contra una pared del sector 5.

-¡No volveré a ser humillada!-.

Escorpina ataco, pero Optimus la sujeto de la espalda y pegándola contra la pared atravesó su abdomen y destruyo su centro de energía acabado con Escorpina/Xana de una vez por todas.

-Yo surjo, tu caes-finalizo Optimus mientras el cuerpo de Escorpina caía lentamente.

Finalmente la malvada Xana había sido derrotada.

Los guerreros lyoko y los autobots vieron aparecer a Optimus mientras Ulrich surgía en su hombro, cuando llegaron con sus amigos les llovieron preguntas.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Odd.

-Xana/Escorpina ya no nos volverá a molestar-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Quieres decir que?-pregunto Yumi contenta.

Ulrich asintió-Finalmente la hemos derrotado-.

Un grito de alegría se escucho por todo el lugar.

-Debo reconocerlo Prime, ese niño, realmente es un gran guerrero-dijo Magna Defender.

-Todos lo son-corrigió Optimus.

-No juegues con tu suerte Prime-.

-Buenas noticias-dijo Arcee-Aelita ya puede entrar en la torre-.

Aelita asintió, aunque antes de entrar le dio un último vistazo al lugar donde perdió a su padre y donde finalmente su enemiga mortal había sido derrotada.

Finalmente decidió entrar a la torre y subió hasta la plataforma para teclear el código por última vez.

**Code Aelita…..**

**Code lyoko….**

Un aura de luz cubrió el lugar y cuando ceso descubrieron que habían vuelto al polo norte.

-Ay ¿Por qué regresamos aquí?-pregunto Odd temblando de frio.

-Porque aquí fue donde estábamos cuando llegamos-respondió Kenneth.

-Pero creo que debemos volver al arca-dijo Ratchet al ver que ya no había señales de los decepticons ni de la torre.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Optimus y volvieron al arca, con excepción de Magna Defender.

**En el arca…..**

Tras contarles al resto de los autobots lo que paso, Anthea abrazo a su hija.

-Entonces ¿Escorpina fue quien mato a tu padre?-pregunto con ojos llorosos.

-Si, lo siento mamá-.

Anthea se acerco a Optimus y a Ulrich-Gracias por derrotar a esa malvada-.

-No fue nada, en serio-dijo Ulrich.

-Pero aun no hemos acabado, Escorpina ya no esta, pero el resto de los decepticons aun existen y no podemos bajar la guardia-.

**En la luna….**

Los colosos llegaron llevando consigo el cuerpo destruido de Escorpina.

-Hay algo extraño en ella-dijo Blitzwing con su cara negra.

-Quizás sea el hecho de que antes estaba armada-dijo Soundwave.

-¿Qué piensa hacer con ella amo?-pregunto Lugnut.

-El cuerpo de Escorpina estaba hecho con uno de los metales más duros del universo, esas piezas nos servirán para reparar mi nave. Soundwave encárgate de eso-.

-Si señor-.

Galvatron entro en su salón de trono.

-Tal vez los autobots hayan destruido a mi general, pero las partes de su cuerpo me serán muy útiles-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 31, espero lo hayan disfrutado, finalmente Escorpina fue derrotada, pero aun queda Galvatron y el resto de los decepticons y ellos serán aun más difíciles de derrotar. En el próximo capítulo araña negra tendrá contacto con algo que la hará reflexionar mucho._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, creo que le puse mucha comedia al anterior y lo de referente a la flecha y el pie de William, no podré complacerte así, pero puedo hacer que le hagas su vida imposible por molestar a tu prima jeje. Escorpina ha sido destruida, pero Galvatron tiene en mente un plan para las partes de su cuerpo destrozado, además de que su nave ya casi esta reparada, pero ni los guerreros lyoko ni los autobots se rendirán sin pelear, en el próximo capítulo araña negra será tocada por algo muy inesperado, algo que la hará reflexionar mucho, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso solo para ti._

_Nos vemos…._


	32. El milagro de la vida

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y esta vez araña negra será testigo de algo que la hará reflexionar acerca de toda la guerra y destrucción._

_Y ahora el capítulo 32._

**Cap. 32 El milagro de la vida.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Escorpina fue destruida y desde que los decepticons no habían lanzado un solo ataque y eso le preocupaba a Optimus.

-¿Alguna señal?-pregunto a Ratchet.

-No, es como si los decepticons se hubieran dado por vencidos-.

-Sabemos que Galvatron no es de esos que se rinden tan fácilmente, debe estar tramando algo, avisa a los hermanos autobots que se mantengan alerta en todo momento-.

Ratchet asintió.

**Mientras…**

Side Burn se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde siempre iba para "coquetear" con los deportivos rojos.

-Vaya, realmente eres una belleza, mira que pintura, si no estuviera en servicio te invitaría a salir-como siempre el auto no respondía-muy tímida para hablar eh, no importa, escucha, que te parece si….¿Qué? No otra vez-.

Nuevamente una grúa comenzó a jalar al joven autobot.

-Oigan esto no es gracioso-.

El conductor de la grúa era un joven un poco raro.

-¿Acaso el auto dijo algo?-.

-Claro que dije algo ¡Suéltame!-.

-Me comunico con los autos-dijo el joven sonriendo.

Side Burn se quedo confundido, pero decidió seguirle el juego-Si, te comunicas conmigo, ahora libérame-.

-Como quiera señor auto-el joven soltó a Side Burn quien salió a toda velocidad.

-¡Gracias!-grito Side Burn.

-¡No es nada! ¡Salúdeme a sus amigos lo camiones monstruos señor auto!-dijo el joven.

Cerca de ahí Prowl había visto todo y ahora tenía una gota en la cabeza.

-Los humanos son una especie muy curiosa-.

**En la luna….**

Las partes del cuerpo de Escorpina sirvieron muy bien, ya que muchas de partes dañadas de la nave quedaron reparadas.

-Pero aun no tenemos la energía para impulsarla señor-informo Soundwave.

-No me preocupa eso, ya que gracias a los conocimientos que me robe de ese mocoso se donde están almacenados los armamentos más poderosos de este patético mundo y como usarlos en mi beneficio-.

**En el Kadic…..**

Los chicos aun celebraban que Escorpina fuera destruida.

-No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo finalmente fue vencida-dijo Aelita.

-Si, finalmente los guerreros lyoko han cumplido su misión-dijo Odd contento.

-Pero, no fueron Ulrich y Optimus los que vencieron a Escorpina-opino Kenneth.

-No me arruines el momento-dijo Odd.

Ulrich y Yumi estaban hablando.

-Entonces estas ocupada hoy-dijo Ulrich algo triste.

-Si, lo siento, pero le prometí a mis padres que llevaría a Hiroki y a su amigo a ese nuevo salón de videojuegos-dijo Yumi algo molesta.

-Y yo la acompañare-intervino Hikaru.

-Y yo tengo que hacer este informe de historia-dijo Ulrich.

-Bueno, creo que podremos ir al cine mañana ¿Qué piensas?-.

-Cualquier día me agrada si estoy contigo-dijo Ulrich sonriendo y sonrojando a Yumi.

En ese momento Hiroki apareció acompañado de su amigo Johnny.

-Yumi, ya es hora de irnos-dijo impaciente.

-Bueno, creo que nos veremos luego-dijo Yumi dándole a Ulrich un último beso.

-Apúrense Yumi, Hikaru-.

-Ya vamos renacuajo-.

Yumi y Hikaru se fueron con Hiroki y Johnny dejando a Ulrich algo triste.

-Solo se va a una convención, ni que se fuera a Japón-dijo Odd.

-Si, pero-.

-No es eso lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Es Galvatron, no ha hecho nada desde que Escorpina fue destruida-.

-Tal vez se dio por vencido-sugirió Odd.

-No lo creo, él no se detendrá hasta obtener el poder del oráculo y destruir al universo-

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué Galvatron quiere seguir con esta guerra? ¿Qué ganaría con esto?-dijo Aelita.

-Optimus me dijo que es por que Galvatron tiene miedo-.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a que?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No le teme a la muerte, pero le teme a los cambios y a todo lo que es diferente, como nosotros-.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Mira, él es un robot y nosotros somos humanos, piensa que nunca podríamos vivir en paz y que lo mejor es destruirnos o esclavizarnos-.

-Ninguna de las dos opciones me agrada-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero mientras tengas el oráculo Galvatron no podrá hacer mucho-dijo Aelita.

-Eso espero-.

Sin que ninguno lo supieran dos personas cuya misión era informar al Kadic mediante un periódico habían oído algo de lo que hablaban.

-¿Escuchaste eso Tamiya?-pregunto Milly.

-Si, pero no entiendo de que hablan, ¿Qué es un Galvatron y oráculo?-.

-No lo se, pero esto me huele a un súper chisme-.

-Si, pero….-.

-Lo se, lo se, hay que obtener un poco más de información-dijo Milly entusiasmada.

Tamiya solo negó con su cabeza-Me parece que me voy a arrepentir de esto-.

**En los videojuegos….**

Hiroki corría de un lugar a otro probando cuanto juego se le ponía enfrente, mientras Johnny lo seguía muy de cerca.

-Esto no es lo que me esperaba-dijo Hikaru.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Yumi.

-Creí que habría personas disfrazadas de personajes animados, pero no veo ninguno-.

-No cantes victoria aun-.

Hikaru vio a mucha gente vestida de personajes de series tales como Naruto, Digimon, Avatar, Pokemon, Dragon Ball, etc.

-Esto va a ser una pesadilla-dijo Yumi molesta.

Lo que no sabía era que ese día no iba a ser tranquilo.

**En la luna…..**

-¿Me llamo amo?-pregunto araña negra.

-Si mi leal sirviente, tengo una misión para ti-.

-Dígame y yo la cumpliré amo-.

**En el centro de convenciones….**

Yumi y Hikaru comenzaron a probar los videojuegos de baile y ahora competían entre ellas.

-Admítelo prima, tal vez seas mejor luchadora que yo, pero en el baile sabes que yo mando-le dijo Hikaru.

-Afortunadamente he practicado prima-.

Ambas se movían con gracia mientras seguían bailando y en sus rostros se afloraba una gran sonrisa de determinación.

Hiroki y Johnny veían el duelo de baile entre las dos chicas.

-Yumi se ve preciosa-dijo Johnny.

-Ya olvídala, mi hermana es la novia de Ulrich-le recordó Hiroki.

Al oír eso Johnny cambio su expresión.

-Si, me pregunto que le vera a ese chico-.

-¿En serio quieres que conteste?-.

Johnny solo se quedo callado ante la pregunta de su amigo.

La batalla termino con la victoria de Hikaru, quien obtuvo la máxima puntuación, aunque por muy poco.

-Debo reconocerlo prima, realmente has mejorado-.

-Te dije que había practicado-dijo Yumi limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Ambas son muy buenas-dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Al voltear se toparon con…

-Yubel-dijo Yumi-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Yubel hizo una expresión soñadora-Me gustan los videojuegos, especialmente los de matar zombis-dijo con expresión tétrica.

Yumi y Hikaru se asustaron con esa mirada, la cual desapareció tras una sonrisa inocente.

-Y ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?-.

-Acompañamos a mi hermano y a…..-.

Yubel empujo a ambas contra el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Hikaru molesta.

-Araña negra-susurro Yubel.

Efectivamente araña negra estaba en el lugar, pero al ser una convención de videojuegos aparentaba ser una estatua, algo que la gente fácilmente creía.

-Guau, ¿Cómo habrán hecho esto?-pregunto un tipo disfrazado de Darth Vader.

-No lo se-le respondió su amigo disfrazado de Goku-pero esta genial-.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunto Yumi.

-No lo se, pero de seguro no es nada bueno-dijo Yubel-manténganse alerta-.

**En la luna….**

Galvatron golpeo el ordenador con su puño al ver a tres de sus enemigas.

-Con esto no contaba, si esa tres advierten a Prime araña negra estará en problemas-pensando-Venjix, Soundwave lancen un ataque ahora mismo-.

-¿Qué tipo de ataque amo?-pregunto Soundwave.

-Uno que haga que los autobots y el resto de los mocosos estén ocupados hasta que araña negra complete su misión-.

Soundwave y Venjix asintieron.

-En cuanto ustedes-dijo Galvatron viendo a Lugnut y Blitzwing-estén preparados, araña negra podría necesitar ayuda-.

-Si señor-respondió Lugnut.

**En la Tierra…**

Venjix y Soundwave llegaron a una planta de energía nuclear.

-Este parece el lugar perfecto para lanzar un ataque-dijo Soundwave.

-Si, traigamos a esos tontos autobots-dijo Venjix comenzando a disparar.

**En el arca….**

Los sensores comenzaron a sonar.

-¡Situación!-pidió Optimus.

-Un ataque a una planta de energía nuclear gran jefe-dijo Kira.

-No podemos permitir que la destruyan, llaman a Ulrich a sus amigos, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible-.

**En el Kadic….**

-Yumi y Hikaru se encuentran cuidando a Hiroki-informo Ulrich cuando Optimus les conto del ataque.

-Déjalas con ellos entonces, ustedes vengan de inmediato-.

-Entendido-Ulrich le asintió a sus amigos y se pusieron en marcha.

**En la convención….**

Araña negra seguía sin moverse cuando recibió un llamado.

-Ataca ahora, hay tres chiquillas en ese lugar-le informo Galvatron.

-Si señor-.

Araña negra se movió y la gente grito aterrada.

-Patéticos humanos-dijo molesta y llena de asco.

Araña negra bloqueo las puertas de salida con su telaraña cibernética.

-No se irán de aquí-.

-Eso crees-Yubel apareció transformada y comenzó a lanzarle bolas de energía verde.

-Gusano-araña negra le apunto con su arma, pero un abanico se la quito.

-No tan rápido araña-dijo Yumi.

Una flecha se clavo en la palma de la mano de araña negra.

-No te saldrás con la tuya-.

Araña negra volteo hacia donde estaban cada una.

-Aunque sean tres siguen siendo inferiores a mí, no pueden ganarme-dijo molesta.

Las cuatro se prepararon para dispararse cuando un grito se oyó en todo el lugar.

Una mujer estaba en el suelo mientras sostenía su estomago, ya que al parecer estaba embarazada.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?-pregunto araña negra.

-Esta teniendo un bebe-respondió una de las empleadas.

-¿Qué?-araña negra estaba confundida.

-¡Necesitamos un doctor!-grito la empleada.

En ese momento Yubel apareció-Hazte a un lado, yo he estudiado medicina-.

Yubel se coloco delante de la mujer y comenzó a trabajar.

-¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?-pregunto Hikaru asombrada.

-Hacer que mi padre cambie-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Araña negra solo veía con curiosidad lo que hacían.

-Oye-dijo Yumi-se que somos enemigos, pero te pido que hagamos una tregua por el momento-.

Araña negra la miro sin entender-¿Una tregua? ¿Por qué razón?-.

-Esa mujer necesita ayuda y en verdad no tenemos tiempo para pelear contigo-.

Hiroki y Johnny observaban todo asombrados al igual que el resto de la gente.

-Yo digo que eres una tonta-dijo araña negra disparándole.

-Rayos-Yumi preparo su abanico, pero sin sus amigos no sabía cuanto resistiría enfrentando a la malvada decepticon.

**En la planta de energía nuclear…**

Venjix destruía todo a su paso, afortunadamente no había destruido nada peligroso aun.

Soundwave observaba todo desde una posición alta cuando vio el lugar perfecto para atraer a los autobots.

-Si, el reactor nuclear, Venjix destruye ese lugar-.

-No me des órdenes-dijo Venjix molesto.

-Si destruyes ese lugar destruiremos a toda la ciudad de un solo tiro-.

Al oír eso Venjix sonrió-Eso cambia todo-.

Venjix comenzó a avanzar hacia el reactor mientras los científicos huían desesperados, en ese momento alguien muy conocido por Venjix apareció.

-No tan rápido X-.

-Miren quien llego, ¿vienes por otra paliza?-.

-Vengo a extinguir tu asquerosa chispa-dijo Magna Defender.

Soundwave al ver a Magna Defender supo que los autobots no tardarían en llegar y no se equivocaba, en ese momento vio a Prime acompañado de sus amigos.

-¡Autobots! ¡Protejan a esta planta!-ordeno Optimus.

-_"Todo va de acuerdo al plan"-_pensó Soundwave.

**En la convención….**

Araña negra le disparaba a Yumi y Hikaru, quienes habían tratado de alejarla de las personas inocentes.

-¿Qué buscas en una convención de videojuegos?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Esa es cosa mía-.

Ambas guerreras lyoko se estaban comenzando a cansar, pero Yubel estaba ocupada atendiendo a la mujer embarazada.

Yumi lanzo sus abanicos pero ni siquiera rasguñaron la armadura de la decepticon.

-¿Eso es todo lo que saben hacer?-.

-Ahora veras-Yumi comenzó a concentrarse y movió una de las maquinas de videojuegos lanzándola contra araña negra.

Mientras ellas peleaban, Yubel atendía a la mujer.

-Respire profundo. ¿Dónde esta el padre? ¡Necesito al padre!-.

-Aquí estoy-dijo un hombre asustado.

-Quédese a su lado y no se aparte por ningún motivo-le advirtió Yubel.

-S-Si señor-dijo el hombre asustado.

Hikaru le disparo una flecha a araña negra clavándose en su casco.

-Por favor, no me hacen ni cosquillas-dijo araña negra-es hora de que ambas mueran-.

Araña negra les apunto con su arma y justo cuando iba a disparar un llanto llamo su atención, al voltear vio que Yubel sostenía un pequeño bulto.

-Es una niña-dijo dándoselo a su madre-felicidades-.

La madre abrazo a su hija emocionada, al igual que su esposo, ambos estaban llorando llenos de alegría.

Araña negra se acerco con sumo cuidado a ver a esa pequeña criatura, quien dormía en los brazos de su madre, mientras sentía algo que nunca había sentido.

Yumi y Hikaru la siguieron con sumo cuidado, pero para su asombro Yubel se puso frente a araña negra sin temor.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

Araña negra vio a la pequeña niña-Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso-dijo mientras se arrodillaba y acercaba su mano con sumo cuidado a la bebe, quien instintivamente tomo el dedo de araña negra con su pequeña manita.

Araña negra sintió todo tipo de emociones cuando la bebe hizo eso, pero no sabía explicárselo.

-Tal vez los humanos no somos tan malos-dijo Yubel-pero si los decepticons destruyen la Tierra acabaran también con lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo, el milagro de la vida-.

Araña negra miro a Yubel y luego a la bebe que sostenía su dedo con su manita.

-Yo…-.

Antes de decir algo el techo se rompió y dos decepticons más aparecieron.

-Araña ¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto Blitzwing con su cara roja-lord Galvatron esta esperando-.

Lugnut tomo varios artefactos de la convención, entre ellos la nueva consola de video.

-Pero ahora me va a recompensar a mí-dijo llevándose todo lo que necesitaban.

-Vámonos araña-dijo Blitzwing.

Araña negra se dispuso a irse cuando vio que un pedazo de techo iba a caer sobre la mujer y su hija, quien abrazo con fuerza a su pequeña bebe para tratar de protegerla del impacto, pero este nunca llego.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que araña negra sostenía el techo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-.

La mujer asintió y araña negra hizo a un lado el techo y se marcho.

-¿Acaso esa malvada salvo a esa mujer y a su bebe?-pregunto Hikaru incrédula.

Antes de que alguien respondiera el comunicador sonó y la voz de Ulrich se escucho.

-Yumi ¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

-Muy bien, pero creo que necesitaremos hacer una vuelta al pasado-.

-Si, Optimus la esta arreglando, espera ¿sabes del ataque a la planta nuclear?-.

-Claro que no, pero tuvimos la visita de araña negra aquí en la convención y quedo todo destruido-.

-¿Qué paso?-.

-Se los contare más tarde, ahora creo que lo mejor es la vuelta al pasado-.

Finalmente la luz blanca cubrió al planeta para dar la vuelta al pasado.

**En el arca…**

Tras contarles a todos lo que paso en la convención, Optimus se quedo muy pensativo.

-¿Dices que se llevaron varios artefactos de videojuegos?-pregunto Ratchet.

-Así fue-dijo Yumi.

-¿Por qué Galvatron, el cruel líder decepticon robaría videojuegos?-se pregunto Kenneth.

-Tal vez esta aburrido de siempre perder-dijo Odd.

-Odd, esto es en serio-dijo Aelita.

-Por lo pronto-intervino Optimus-deben ir a descansar, fue un largo día para todos, pero no bajen la guardia, ya que al parecer Galvatron tiene en mente un plan muy grande-.

-Entendido-los chicos se dispusieron a abandonar el arca, pero Yumi se detuvo un momento.

-Por cierto, Optimus, el día de hoy, pude comprobar que aun hay esperanza para araña negra-.

Optimus la miro y Yumi le sonrió mientras abandonaba el arca.

-Elita-murmuro Prime.

**En la luna…**

Tras entregarle los artefactos a Galvatron, araña negra contemplaba a la Tierra como siempre lo hacía, cuando Soundwave llego.

-Lo sabía, sabía que aun tenías sentimientos autobots-.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto araña negra furiosa.

-Lugnut me conto lo que paso, así que salvaste a un humano-.

-Fue un momento de debilidad-.

-Mucho cuidado araña, sabes que Galvatron no soporta la traición-.

-Mi lealtad hacia él nunca ha sido cuestionada-.

-Siempre hay una primera vez, la victoria de los decepticons esta cerca, será mejor que recuerdes tu lugar-dijo Soundwave entrando a la nave.

Araña negra miro a la Tierra nuevamente-Pero ¿Cuál es mi lugar?-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 32, espero lo hayan disfrutado, la nave de los decepticons ya casi esta reparada y el plan maestro de Galvatron se pondrá en marcha, además de que araña negra esta comenzando a tener dudas._

**Ashrriel: **_si, tal vez Aelita debió se la que destruyera a Escorpina, pero técnicamente fueron Optimus y Ulrich, pensé que ellos debían destruirla debido a que ahora era una decepticon y Prime tiene mucha experiencia con ellos, además de que Ulrich tiene el oráculo. Araña negra esta comenzando a tener dudas respecto a su lealtad hacia los decepticons y todo gracias al nacimiento de una pequeña niña, pero Galvatron no tolera las traiciones, como pudiste ver en el caso de Starscream, además de que araña negra se siente en deuda con él, lamento decir que el fic ya casi termina, debido a que el plan de Galvatron casi esta en marcha, pero descuida ya tengo preparado el próximo (en mi mente jeje). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso solo para ti._

_Nos vemos…_


	33. Ultra Magnus

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, en el que un viejo amigo de Optimus llegara para ayudarlos en la guerra contra los decepticons y la destrucción de uno de ellos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 33._

**Cap. 33 Ultra Magnus.**

Una nave se acercaba a la luna a una gran velocidad.

-Tiempo de estimación para aterrizar 30 minutos-informo la computadora.

-Bien-.

**En la luna…**

Los decepticons ya casi terminaban las reparaciones de su nave.

-Excelente, solo un poco más-dijo Galvatron feliz, pero luego descubrió que alguien faltaba-¿Dónde esta Soundwave?-.

-Fue a la Tierra a buscar no se que-dijo araña negra.

-Señor, mire-dijo Blitzwing divisando una nave.

-Una nave autobot-.

La nave aterrizo y de ella emergió un robot de armadura azul marino con el símbolo autobot en el pecho, su rostro y manos eran blancas, era corpulento y por las expresiones de su cara se adivinaba que tenía más o menos la misma edad de Jetfire, en su mano derecha sostenía un gigantesco martillo.

El autobot vio a cada decepticon hasta detenerse en Galvatron.

-Soy Ultra Magnus, espero no me hayas olvidado-Galvatron apretó sus puños-tu forma ha cambiado Megatron pero te reconozco-.

-Mi nombre es Galvatron-.

-Como sea, he venido para detenerte y evitar que sigas causando daños, entrégate ahora o sufre mi ira-.

-Galvatron nunca se rinde, solo conquista-dijo Galvatron lanzándose al ataque.

Ultra Magnus alzo su martillo y ambos chocaron, el impulso hizo que ambos robots se dirigieran contra la Tierra.

-¡Amo!-grito Lugnut.

-Al parecer esta en graves problemas-dijo Venjix contento.

Sin que nadie lo detectara, Soundwave observo todo desde una posición oculta.

-Al fin llego, pronto ese martillo será mío-.

**En el arca…**

Los chicos habían ido para ayudar a repara el arca, pero había quedado muy dañada en la batalla.

-Esto es muy avanzado-dijo Kenneth tratando de entender como iban algunas piezas-es como estar 1000 años en el futuro-.

En ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Optimus.

-Algo se acerca a la Tierra-informo Arcee.

En la pantalla apareció una bola de fuego.

-¿Es un meteorito?-pregunto Odd.

-No lo creo, acercamiento-.

Kira tecleo algunos códigos y la pantalla amplifico la imagen.

-Ultra Magnus-.

-No puede ser-dijo Jetfire.

-¿Quién es Ultra Magnus?-pregunto Ulrich.

-El fue mi mentor, es uno de los autobots más antiguos junto con Jetfire-.

-Y esta peleando con Galvatron-dijo Yumi asombrada.

-Aun así necesitara toda la ayuda posible. Autobots, guerreros lyoko ¡Avancen!-.

**En el desierto del Sahara…..**

Galvatron y Ultra Magnus cayeron fuertemente.

-Te doy una última oportunidad Galvatron, ríndete y tendré piedad-.

-Aun no sabes todo lo que puedo hacer ¡Galvatron modalidad dragón!-.

Ultra Magnus abrió los ojos asombrado-Eso es nuevo-.

Galvatron le disparo una bola de fuego que Ultra Magnus desvió con su martillo.

-Ni tu arma te salvara esta vez anciano-.

-¿Qué puedes querer de este planeta?-pregunto Ultra Magnus interesado.

-Algo que supera por mucho el poder de tu martillo-.

-Que lo supera…. no puede ser ¿el oráculo?-.

-Efectivamente, su poder esta en este planeta y cuando lo obtenga ninguna fuerza en el universo podrá detenerme-.

-No si yo te detengo primero-.

Ultra Magnus ataco con su martillo, pero Galvatron lo derribo de un coletazo.

-¡Galvatron modalidad robot! No puedes vencerme anciano, he evolucionado y alcanzado más poder-.

-Pero sigues siendo un pobre tonto-dijo Ultra Magnus disparándole con un cañón en brazo-es lo malo de creerse invencible, siempre bajas la guardia-.

-Poético como siempre, pero nada impedirá mi triunfo-.

Nuevamente comenzaron a pelear, Ultra Magnus atacando con su martillo y Galvatron con su cuchilla.

**Mientras…..**

Ulrich, Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita, Odd y Hikaru se dirigían al lugar acompañados por Optimus, Kira y Tirano.

-Creo que será genial conocer a tu mentor Optimus-dijo Ulrich entusiasmado.

-Ultra Magnus es un gran y sabio guerrero, podrían aprender mucho de él-.

-Pero ¿y si Galvatron lo destruye?-pregunto Hikaru.

-No te preocupes, aunque Galvatron ha obtenido más poder, Ultra Magnus sabe como usar la sabiduría de la mejor manera-.

**En la batalla…..**

Ultra Magnus levanto su martillo y disparo un relámpago contra el cruel tirano.

Galvatron se protegió con sus alas-Necesitas hacer algo mejor que eso abuelo-.

-Este abuelo aun tiene muchas sorpresas-Ultra Magnus cambió a un camión de construcción, aquellos diseñados para transporte.

-Esa es tu sorpresa-se burlo Galvatron.

-No, es esta-de la cajuela de Ultra Magnus emergió un cañón de plasma.

-Como te odio-.

Ultra Magnus disparo y Galvatron cayó-Pero yo también te tengo sorpresas ¡Galvatron modalidad tanque!-.

Galvatron disparo al mismo tiempo que Ultra Magnus, la fuerza fue tal que lanzo a ambos contrincantes contra el suelo regresando al modo robot, solo que ambos perdieron el sentido.

En ese momento los 5 decepticons aparecieron.

-Excelente, la batalla fue impresionante y dejo a Ultra Magnus fuera de combate-dijo Soundwave-lleven a Galvatron a la cámara de recuperación-.

-¿Qué harás con Ultra Magnus?-pregunto araña negra.

-Esa es cosa mía, la tuya obedecer órdenes-.

Araña negra apretó sus puños y asintió a regañiste.

-Bien-Soundwave comenzó a acercarse a Ultra Magnus, quien comenzaba a reaccionar-lo siento, pero aún no-.

Soundwave le disparo uno de los dardos venenosos de araña negra-Debo reconocérselo a esa araña, estos dardos funcionan muy bien-.

En ese momento los autobots comenzaron a llegar y Soundwave se llevo a Ultra Magnus.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Kira al ver eso.

-Soundwave se lo llevo-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué hacemos Optimus?-pregunto Aelita.

Optimus se quedo pensando-Ulrich, Yumi y yo iremos a salvarlo, los demás vuelvan a la base y esperen instrucciones-.

-Entendido gran jefe-respondió Kira.

-Tengan cuidado-les dijo Aelita.

-Lo tendremos-aseguro Yumi.

Finalmente cada uno se fue por diferentes rumbos.

**En un laboratorio subterráneo….**

Ultra Magnus despertó solo para darse cuenta de que estaba encadenado por unas celdas de poder.

-Veo que ya despertaste, eso es perfecto-.

-Soundwave-murmuro Ultra Magnus al reconocer al decepticon-¿Qué planeas hacerme?-.

-Me vas a decir como controlar el poder de tu martillo para poder obtener el oráculo-.

-Eso es algo que jamás haré-.

-Eventualmente lo tendré y con su poder nada podrá evitar que Galvatron se apodere del oráculo-.

-Eso nunca pasara, ¿acaso no sabes que ocurriría si Galvatron se apodera del oráculo?-

-Si lo se, los decepticons regiremos al universo-.

-Esa es una pobre ambición, lo que pasara es la destrucción de todo lo hermoso que existe-.

-Si así tiene que ser, adelante-dijo Soundwave mientras comenzaba a trabajar con el martillo.

**Cerca de ahí…..**

Optimus, Ulrich y Yumi llegaron a las coordenadas exactas.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Yumi.

-Nos dividiremos para cubrir un mayor terreno, si encuentran a Ultra Magnus no hagan nada hasta que yo llegue ¿entendido?-.

-Si-dijeron Ulrich y Yumi.

-Bien-Optimus se fue por un lado y los tortolitos por otro.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea la de separarnos?-pregunto Yumi.

-Optimus siempre ha sabido lo que hace-dijo Ulrich.

-Confías mucho en él-.

-Si, ¿tú no?-.

-Claro que si, nos ha ayudado mucho y siempre tienen buenos consejos, realmente es alguien en quien podemos confiar-.

Ulrich iba a decir algo cuando sus ojos de se pusieron blancos.

-Adivinare, el oráculo te indica el camino-.

-Como siempre-dijo Ulrich sonriendo y Yumi sonrió.

Ambos comenzaron a seguir el camino que el oráculo les indicaba esperando llegar a tiempo.

**En el laboratorio….**

Soundwave seguía analizando el martillo mientras Ultra Magnus trataba de liberarse.

-Solo conseguirás agotarte, no hay forma de liberarse de esas cadenas cibernéticas-.

-Estás loco-.

-¿Eso crees? A todos lo genios se les llamo locos y ahora son venerados por todos, pronto yo seré uno de ellos, en cuanto entienda el poder de tu martillo-.

Ulrich y Yumi habían llegado y ahora estaban ocultos.

-Ese debe ser Ultra Magnus-dijo Yumi-hay que llamar a Optimus-.

Ulrich asintió e intento llamar a su amigo, pero al parecer la señal estaba bloqueada.

-Rayos, Soundwave debió bloquear las señales-.

-Por eso no pudimos detectarlas cuando llegamos-.

-Te lo advierto-la voz de Ultra Magnus llamo su atención-si le haces algo a ese martillo te arrepentirás-.

-De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberte destruido para ya no escuchar tus palabras-dijo Soundwave colocando el martillo en una cámara de energía-ahora veamos que tan poderoso es tu martillo-.

-No lo hagas-.

Soundwave activo la maquina y el martillo comenzó a soltar varios destellos eléctricos, por un momento parecía que Soundwave sabía lo que hacía, pero…

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono cuando la alarma de peligro comenzó a sonar.

-Te lo advertí-.

La ventana de la cámara comenzó a romperse y los relámpagos golpearon a Soundwave, quien se estampo contra la pared y comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Yumi.

-Tenemos que salvar a Ultra Magnus, pero ¿cómo?-.

-Yo tengo una idea-.

Yumi comenzó a usar su telequinesis con la esperanza de soltar los amarres de Ultra Magnus, quien solo podía ver como los relámpagos se acercaban a él, cuando creyó que era su fin, sus esposas se soltaron.

-¿Qué?-dijo descubriendo a los chicos-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí-le recordó Ulrich.

Ultra Magnus al ver a que se refería ese chico a quien apenas conocía asintió, rápidamente salieron del lugar.

Soundwave seguía recibiendo descargas eléctricas hasta que finalmente exploto generando una gran onda de energía.

Afortunadamente los tres chicos buenos consiguieron salir a tiempo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Ultra Magnus.

-Otro poco y no lo contábamos-dijo Yumi.

-Bueno, díganme ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-.

Antes de que alguno respondiera un camión se acerco y se transformo.

-Es bueno verlo de nuevo maestro-.

-¿Optimus? ¿Eres tú?-.

-Veo que ya conociste a Ulrich y a Yumi, dos grandes amigos y por cierto Ulrich es el chico que posee el oráculo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Este humano tiene el poder del oráculo?-.

-Efectivamente-.

Ultra Magnus se arrodillo ante Ulrich-Es un honor conocerlo su majestad-.

-¿Majestad?-Ulrich estaba confundido y miro a Optimus.

-Quien posee el poder del oráculo, posee el poder para convertirse en rey del universo-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ulrich abriendo sus ojos.

**Más tarde en el arca….**

Tras presentar a Ultra Magnus con el resto del equipo, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar con respecto a lo que Optimus dijo.

-¿Qué Ulrich va a ser el rey del universo?-empezó Kenneth.

-¿Por haber sido escogido por el oráculo?-pregunto Hikaru.

-¿Darth Vader es el padre de Luke?-pregunto Odd.

Muchas miradas de extrañeza se posaron sobre Odd.

-Disculpa-dijo Kenneth confundido.

-Oh, es que no sabía que decir-dijo Odd con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Y eso fue lo primero que se te ocurrió?-pregunto Aelita.

-Si-.

-Que grupo tan curioso-le dijo a Ultra Magnus a Optimus.

-Aun así son grandes amigos y grandes aliados-.

-Eso no lo dudo si el muchacho los tiene como amigos-.

Después de un rato comenzaron a escuchar la explicación acerca del verdadero poder del oráculo y el debe de quien lo posea.

-El que posea el oráculo esta destinado a ser rey del universo-les explico Optimus-ya que al poseer todos esos conocimientos puede usarlos para el bien o para el mal-.

-Bueno, sabemos que Ulrich los usara para el bien-dijo Yumi.

Ulrich sonrió ante la confianza de Yumi-Pero aun así, no creo que me agrade mucho ser el rey del universo-.

-¿Qué? Vamos Ulrich, siendo el rey del universo tendrás todo lo que quieras-dijo Odd.

-Ya tengo lo que quiero-dijo Ulrich tomando la mano de Yumi.

-Como tú digas-

-Aunque esa es tu decisión Ulrich-le dijo Optimus.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-La libertad es tu derecho y el oráculo lo sabe, sabe que es tu elección y solo tuya-.

-Pero ¿cómo sabré si debo o no serlo?-.

-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás-.

-Ahora hay que celebrar que contamos con un nuevo amigo-dijo Kira.

-Y esta vez los decepticons tendrán que cuidarse, porque es uno de los autobots más antiguos y poderosos-dijo Tirano.

-Pero no olviden, que ahora que Galvatron evoluciono las cosas no son tan fáciles-.

-Pero ya hemos destruido a varios de sus secuaces-dijo Odd.

-Hablando de eso, ¿alguna vez se preguntaron por que Galvatron esta tan entusiasmado en querer robar materiales de la Tierra?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Por la misma razón que nosotros les pedimos-dijo Jetfire.

-Reparar su nave-dedujo Yumi.

-Exacto, pero afortunadamente la dañamos lo suficiente, así que ahora debemos prepararnos para el siguiente movimiento de Galvatron y esta vez que sea el último-.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que el plan maestro de Galvatron casi estaba en marcha.

**En la luna…**

Galvatron salió de la cámara de recuperación.

-Amo, ya esta mejor-dijo Lugnut.

-¿Dónde esta Soundwave?-.

-Fue destruido amo-informo araña negra-pero logre obtener algunas cosas de su laboratorio-.

Araña negra le mostro un control redondo.

-¿Para que sirve esto?-.

-Ya vera señor-araña negra apretó el botón y la nave fue rodeada por un aura de luz negra.

**En mar abierto…..**

Un remolino de agua se formo y luego desapareció.

En el fondo se encontraba la nave de los decepticons.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?-pregunto Blitzwing confundido.

-Porque el agua salada puede ser usada como energía para recargar los motores y tengo otra buena noticia mi amo-.

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto Galvatron interesado.

-Basándome en los pensamientos que robo del mocoso he descubierto cual es el arma más poderosa jamás creada por los decepticons, si nos apoderáramos de ella tendríamos el poder para reactivar nuestra gloriosa nave-.

-Entonces que así sea-dijo Galvatron sonriendo con maldad.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 33, espero lo hayan disfrutado, un nuevo aliado ha llegado, pero el plan maestro de Galvatron ya casi esta completo y listo para lanzarse contra el mundo en el próximo capítulo, así que no se lo pierdan, porque además habrá dos muertes (que triste verdad)._

**Ashrriel: **_efectivamente, aquí donde vivo también hubo una expo anime, yo fui (aunque no disfrazado, me hubiera sentido algo raro) y ahí compre mi espada y las cartas de dioses egipcios, se que no se pueden usar en torneos, pero se siente increíble tenerlas, los dioses siempre fueron mis cartas favoritas, oye, una pregunta ¿Qué te pareció lo que paso entre Side Burn y el joven de la grúa en el capítulo anterior? Lo pregunto porque de eso no me dijiste nada, y tienes toda la razón, los humanos y los transformers podrán vivir en paz, pero primero deben liquidar a quien quiere esclavizar al universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso solo para ti._

_Nos vemos…_


	34. Nemesis primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el momento de la jugada maestra de Galvatron, la Tierra va a correr un gran peligro, además de la muerte de dos personajes._

_Y ahora el capítulo 34._

**Cap. 34 Némesis.**

**Primera parte**

El día comenzaba de nuevo, mientras que el Kadic se preparaba una gran celebración.

-El baile del año nuevo será el gran evento del siglo-decía Sissy-los subdigitales tocaran en vivo y además iré con Ulrich-.

-Creo que Ulrich va a ir con su novia Sissy-dijo Herb.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Sissy molesta.

**En la cafetería…**

Los chicos hablaban respecto al baile y con quien irían.

-Obviamente yo iré con mi princesa-dijo Odd abrazando a Aelita.

-Y yo con Yumi-.

-Pero ¿Kenneth tú con quien irás?-pregunto Aelita.

-No lo se-.

-¿Por qué no invitas a Geny? Se nota que le gustas-sugirió Odd.

_-_No creo que Geny quiera venir desde tan lejos para ir a un baile-.

-No lo sabrás nunca sino se lo preguntas-dijo Yumi y Kenneth se quedo pensando.

Ulrich no hablaba, se encontraba algo preocupado.

-¿Te ocurre algo Ulrich?-pregunto Yumi.

-Es solo que-suspiro-al baile de graduación van a venir los padres de familia para recibir las boletas y todos los papeles de los alumnos y…-.

-Te preocupa lo que diga tu padre-termino Odd.

Ulrich asintió.

-Pero si este año sacaste muy buenas calificaciones-dijo Yumi.

-Pero muy buenas no son suficientes para él, para él deben ser perfectas, sobresalientes-.

-Ya entendimos-dijo Kenneth-aunque en mi opinión, si fueras mi hijo y viera estas calificaciones me sentiría orgulloso-.

-Gracias Kenneth-.

-Aunque si sacaras calificaciones como las de Odd ahí si estarías en problemas-.

-Oye-dijo Odd molesto y el resto de sus amigos se rió.

**En E.U….**

En la planta de energía nuclear más importante de todo E.U. el lugar donde se fabricaban todas la bombas atómicas en caso de guerra.

-¿Es aquí?-pregunto Galvatron a araña negra.

-Si mi señor-.

-Entonces ataquen-.

Los decepticons atacaron el lugar buscando un artefacto muy poderoso.

-Señor, encontré algo-dijo Lugnut.

Los científicos y los guardias de seguridad huían aterrados sin saber que hacer.

Cerca de ahí Magna Defender y Tirano hacían un recorrido aéreo cuando divisaron el ataque.

-X-murmuro Magna Defender-Prime ¿me escuchas?-.

**En el arca…..**

-Aquí Optimus ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Descubrimos un ataque decepticon gran jefe-le informo Tirano.

-Muy bien, esperen ahí, llegaremos cuanto antes-.

-No gastes palabras Prime-le dijo Magna Defender-X esta aquí y no lo dejare escapar esta vez-.

La comunicación se corto.

-Arcee llama a los guerreros lyoko, diles que los veremos en la salida de su escuela-.

-Si señor-.

-Kira, Ultra Magnus, vengan conmigo-.

Ambos autobots asintieron.

**En el Kadic….**

Tras recibir el llamado de Arcee, los chicos esperaban a los autobots, Yubel, quien llego hacía solo unos segundos también estaba lista.

-Optimus, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Es el momento de terminar con esto de una vez-.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, alguien los había visto subir al camión.

-¿A dónde irán?-.

**En la planta de energía de E.U…**

Tras entrar y obtener el reactor principal los decepticons estaban listos.

-Lugnut, Blitzwing, vaya a Francia y destruyan la escuela de esos mocosos, ya es hora de que sufran por todo lo que me hicieron pasar-.

-Si señor-dijeron retirándose.

-Exactamente ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?-pregunto Venjix molesto.

-Algunas pruebas-dijo Galvatron tecleando algunas cosas en la computadora y el resultado lo puso feliz-si, si, araña negra, Venjix tomen el reactor, la victoria ya casi es nuestra-.

Venjix tomo el reactor y araña negra abrió un portal.

-Ya casi es hora-dijo Galvatron triunfal.

**Afuera de la planta…**

Optimus y el resto del equipo habían llegado.

-Que bueno que están aquí amigos-dijo Tirano.

Magna Defender por su parte buscaba los rastros que dejaba la chispa de Venjix.

-Están aquí, percibo la peste de la chispa de X-justo en ese momento encontró la puerta indicada-si-.

-¡Magna Defender espera!-grito Optimus.

Pero Magna Defender abrió la puerta y se todo con una bomba.

-Ay rayos-.

La bomba exploto, pero afortunadamente no destruyo a la planta de energía nuclear gracias al hecho de que los decepticons se llevaron el reactor principal.

-¿Todos están bien?-pregunto Optimus.

Los guerreros lyoko asintieron, parecía que el único que había resultado herido era Tirano.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Kira.

-Solo es un rasguño-.

-Tal vez, pero pasaras un tiempo en la cámara de recuperación-dijo Optimus.

-Pero, señor….-.

-Cállate y obedece a nuestro comandante-le advirtió Kira.

-Si-.

-Lo llevare a la base-dijo Kira.

-Nosotros averiguaremos que trama Galvatron-.

Kira asintió y se llevo a Tirano de regreso al arca.

**En el Kadic…..**

Los padres comenzaban a llegar para recibir las boletas y los papeles de sus hijos, Lugnut y Blitzwing observaban todo ocultos.

-En cuanto yo lo diga atacaremos-dijo Lugnut.

-Supongo que es lo más lógico, siendo tú el más salvaje de los dos-.

Lugnut le dio un cabezazo a Blitzwing.

-Comenzaremos cuando yo lo diga y entonces Galvatron regirá a todo el universo-.

En ese momento los padres de Ulrich llegaron.

-Espero ver buenos resultados de Ulrich-dijo el señor Stern.

-Para ti bueno nunca es suficiente-dijo Adelia enfadada-pero te lo advierto, aunque a ti no te gusten las calificaciones de nuestro hijo, lo que no dudo, yo me sentiré orgullosa de que haya hecho su mejor esfuerzo-.

-Eso es porque tú eres muy blanda-.

-¿Ahora?-pregunto Blitzwing con su cara roja.

-Ahora-respondió Lugnut.

Ambos decepticons se prepararon para atacar.

**En la plante de energía nuclear…..**

Los tres autobots y los guerreros lyoko buscaban algún indicio que les dijera que planeaba Galvatron.

-X estuvo aquí, todo el lugar apesta a su chispa, al igual que la de Galvatron-dijo Magna Defender.

-Huyendo de nosotros-sugirió Ultra Magnus.

-Si, finalmente Galvatron ha demostrado que nos tiene miedo-dijo Odd altaneramente.

-No lo creo, él no es así-dijo Ulrich.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ulrich, esta planeando algo-dijo Optimus.

-Tal vez esto nos de una pista-dijo Aelita tecleando en la computadora principal-vaya, que suerte, Galvatron no borro lo que sea que haya hecho, pero ¿Qué es esto?-.

-Déjame ver-pidió Optimus, quien abrió los ojos asustado al ver lo que había en la pantalla-¡Némesis!-.

Los dos autobots se acercaron asustados también.

-¿Bromeas?-pregunto Magna Defender y asustado agrego-¿No es cierto?-.

Pero Optimus negó con la cabeza-Ojala Magna Defender. Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero ambos sabemos que esto es más importante que cualquier asunto entre nosotros, están bajo el agua, significa que eres nuestra única esperanza, debes detener a Galvatron, a cualquier costo-.

-Considéralo un hecho-dijo Magna Defender transformándose en tiburón y dirigiéndose al mar.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo-dijo Optimus a Ultra Magnus y a los guerreros lyoko.

Rápidamente salieron de la planta.

-Nunca había visto a Optimus tan asustado-dijo Yumi corriendo.

-Y eso solo puede significar que algo terrible va a pasar-dijo Ulrich.

-Por su tono pareciera que vamos a morir-dijo Kenneth asustado.

**En el fondo del mar…**

Galvatron y araña negra entraron a la sala de control de la nave después de haber conectado el reactor.

-Todo está listo señor-.

-Si, al fin mi nave esta lista para reactivarse, el arma de destrucción suprema, la cual es capaz de destruir mundos enteros ¡El némesis se alzara de nuevo!-.

**Mientras….**

Los guerreros lyoko, Optimus y Ultra Magnus se dirigían lo más rápido posible al lugar donde Magna Defender se dirigió, gracias a algunos nuevos instrumentos de Ratchet podían volar en su modo robot, los guerreros lyoko iban sobre los hombros de Optimus, quien abrió comunicación con el arca.

-Aquí Optimus, este es un código rojo, alerta máxima, Magna Defender esta a punto de enfrentar a una fuerza superior sin apoyo, Ultra Magnus, los guerreros lyoko y yo trataremos de llegar a tiempo, pero necesito que apresuren las reparaciones del arca-.

**En el arca…**

Tras escuchar a su líder, los autobots aceleraron las reparaciones, pero aun les quedaba mucho por hacer.

-Esto no me agrada-dijo X-Brawl.

-Es como si casi nos dijera que vamos a morir-dijo Side Burn.

**Con el grupo…..**

Tras un incomodo y lúgubre silencio Ulrich hablo.

-Optimus ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Solo mencionaron a némesis-dijo Yubel-¿Qué es némesis?-.

Optimus asintió y prosiguió a contarles-Némesis es la nave insignia de la flota de ataque decepticon y el arma de destrucción suprema-.

Los chicos escuchaban la historia mientras notaban el miedo en la voz de Optimus.

-El némesis fue la nave que destruyo nuestro planeta Cybertron y la que nos derribo cuando llegamos aquí. Con un gran esfuerzo logramos que se estrellara en la luna, creímos haberla dañado lo suficiente, pero ahora Galvatron la ha reparado y esta listo para soltar su poder en la Tierra-.

Al escuchar eso último los chicos palidecieron.

-¿Y de ser así?-pregunto Ulrich temiendo la respuesta.

-Que el oráculo se apiade de su mundo-dijo Optimus.

**En el Kadic…**

Las cosas tampoco iban muy bien, Lugnut y Blitzwing atacaban sin piedad a los estudiantes que corrían atemorizados.

Jim se oculto y marco el número de emergencias.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Están atacando el Kadic!-.

-Mandaremos a una patrulla de inmediato-informo la operadora.

-¡No! ¡Necesitamos a la fuerza aérea!-.

-Señor, tranquilícese, enviaremos ayuda-.

**En el mar…**

Magna Defender localizo al némesis.

-Por el oráculo, Magna Defender a Optimus lo encontré, voy a entrar-informo transformándose.

-Entendido, te cuidado-le respondió Optimus.

Antes de Magna Defender respondiera una voz muy conocida para él llamo su atención.

-¿Crees que puedes salvar al universo tú solo amigo?-dijo Venjix en su modo anaconda y disparando un misil.

Magna Defender dio un giro y pateo al misil haciendo que impactara contra el suelo.

-No tengo tiempo para ti X-dijo sacando su espada de energon.

-Tampoco tuviste tiempo para la tripulación de onicron, tenías amigos ahí, por cierto-dijo poniéndose en pose de pensar-estaban deliciosos-agrego burlándose.

Al oír eso Magna Defender apretó la espada aun más lleno de ira.

-Olvida mi misión, primero acabare contigo malnacido-.

Ambos rivales comenzaron a pelear, pero esa distracción solo iba a ser que el némesis se reactivara más rápido.

**En el némesis…**

-Si, araña negra actívalo-.

-Negativo, la energía aun esta a un 50%-.

-Rayos, bueno no importa, ya solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el oráculo sea todo mío-.

**En el mar…..**

Magna Defender choco contra el suelo marino, Venjix dio un salto y trato de pisotearlo, pero Magna Defender consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo.

Rápidamente Venjix giro y atrapo a Magna Defender con su látigo.

-Admítelo, nunca me vencerás-.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-Magna Defender se libero de su amarre y salto sobre Venjix.

Ambos rodaron por la arena mientras los peces huían aterrorizados ante lo que se acercaba.

Dejaron de rodar quedando Venjix encima de Magna Defender.

-¡Yo era tu misión y fallaste!-grito Venjix tratando de morderlo con la cabeza de anaconda.

Magna Defender pateo a Venjix y la situación se invirtió, esta vez Magna Defender estaba encima de Venjix, rápidamente saco su espada y se la clavo en el pecho, en la parte donde tenía la cicatriz que le había quedado tras la operación de Galvatron.

-¡Agh!-.

-¡Te atravesare por tu retorcida chispa!-dijo clavándosela aun más.

El lugar comenzó a temblar debido a que el némesis comenzaba a elevarse y a la fuerza que usaba Magna Defender para atravesar el cuerpo de Venjix.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete y llévate tu asquerosa chispa al infierno del cual nunca debiste haber salido!-.

Con un último esfuerzo clavo aun más la espada de energon, la cual atravesó el cuerpo de Venjix, lo que genero una gran explosión.

**En el némesis….**

La explosión provoco que todo el lugar se sacudiera violentamente.

Araña negra se sostuvo del panel de control, mientras que Galvatron cayó pesadamente en el suelo de la nave.

**En la superficie…**

El resto del equipo ya casi llegaba cuando la explosión llego a la superficie y genero violentas corrientes de aire.

-¡Sujétense!-les grito Optimus a los guerreros lyoko.

Los chicos se sostuvieron de lo que pudieran, pero la explosión hizo que Yumi cayera del hombro de Optimus, afortunadamente Ulrich alcanzo a sujetarla de la mano y con la ayuda de Odd la subieron de nuevo.

-Gracias-.

-Vamos, tú sabes que no fue nada-.

**En el arca…..**

Los sensores registraron una gran explosión y Jetfire contacto a Optimus.

-¡Optimus! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están todos bien?-.

**En el mar…**

-¡Lo logro! ¡Magna Defender lo logro! ¡Todo termino!-informo Optimus contento.

**En el arca…**

Al oír esa noticia los autobots soltaron un grito de júbilo.

-¿No dije que ese tiburón era una de mis personas favoritas?-dijo Side Burn besando a Kira.

-Dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste-dijo Kira molesta y Side Burn solo se tenso.

**En el mar….**

Ultra Magnus detecto algo-Optimus, mira-.

Optimus y los chicos vieron el lugar donde Ultra Magnus apuntaba y descubrieron que la capa de Magna Defender estaba flotando en la superficie.

-Pero temo que Magna Defender pago el máximo precio-dijo Optimus y luego ambos autobots se dispusieron a abandonar el lugar.

Pero lo que no sabían era que las apariencias engañaban.

**En el fondo del mar….**

Todo parecía en calma, pero de repente varias burbujas comenzaron a agitar al mar, al mismo tiempo que la temperatura aumentaba y algo emergía.

**En la superficie….**

La punta de una nave comenzó a surgir del mar siendo Ultra Magnus el primero en notarlo.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Kenneth al ver lo que pasaba.

Todos devolvieron la vista y quedaron atónitos con lo que vieron.

Una gigantesca nave de color morado oscuro y que terminaba en punta se alzaba en el aire mientras pequeños rastros de vapor surgían de su estructura.

-Por el poder del oráculo-dijo Optimus al reconocer la nave-¡El némesis!-.

En la cabina principal de la nave Galvatron se encontraba riendo triunfal ante el hecho de que después de tanto tiempo, el némesis, su más poderosa arma estaba lista para volver a destruir.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 34, espero lo hayan disfrutado, finalmente la más poderosa de todas las armas decepticon ha surgido y han muerto Magna Defender y Venjix, en el próximo capítulo un autobot morirá tratando de detener al némesis._

**Ashrriel: **_tienes razón, Ultra Magnus hizo un buen trabajo entrenando a Optimus, lamentablemente la balanza se ha vuelto a desequilibrar, ya que Galvatron ha reactivado a su más poderosa arma de destrucción, el némesis. Bueno, personalmente creo que debes elegir a Ra, porque es el dios más poderoso de todos, pero Slifer es tu favorito, yo creo que debes tener a Ra para tener ventaja, pero como Slifer es tu favorito escoge el que más te convenga para tu baraja y el tercer dios, pues así como dices turnándoselo, por cierto ¿no encontraste la carta de Halakthy el creador de la luz? Lo que pasa es que dicen que esa carta si existe y al ser la combinación de los tres dioses, pues es la carta más poderosa de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente, y espero que te haya servido mi opinión._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_me alegra que te gustaran las ocurrencias de Odd, aunque lo de Side Burn en el otro capítulo con el joven de la grúa me gusto un poco más personalmente jeje. Estoy ansioso por ver las actualizaciones de tu fic y más aun ahora que me dijiste que voy a salir, será genial, por cierto espero que te este gustando tu participación, ahora que Galvatron reactivo al némesis la guerra será un poco más difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a ambas._

_Nos vemos…_


	35. Nemesis segunda parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y una gran batalla, Galvatron ahora ataca con su nave mortal, el némesis y eso es un gran problema._

_Y ahora el capítulo 35._

**Cap. 35 Némesis.**

**Segunda parte.**

En una playa, el día era perfecto, el sol brillaba y el agua estaba perfecta para nadar, pero la gente huía despavorida.

¿La causa? La aparición del némesis, que disparaba por todos lados sin compasión.

Optimus y Ultra Magnus dejaron a los chicos en el suelo.

-Evacuen a esta gente-indico Optimus-Ultra Magnus y yo trataremos de ganar tiempo-.

Los chicos asintieron y se separaron.

**En el némesis…..**

Galvatron leía un libro, que según la leyenda transformer, había sido escrito por el mismo oráculo, lo llamaban el testamento del oráculo.

-Yo soy el alfa y el omega, yo soy lo que fue, es y será, yo soy la gloria y el poder, y sabrán que mi nombre es Galvatron-leía-ah, debo reconocérselo al oráculo, realmente es poético-.

-¿Ya leíste todo el testamento del oráculo?-pregunto araña negra.

-Solo lo bueno-.

**En el cielo….**

-¡Por misericordia Galvatron! ¡Detente ahora!-grito Optimus.

Optimus y Ultra Magnus se acercaron lo suficiente y comenzaron a disparar contra el némesis.

-Ah, visitas-dijo Galvatron-es hora de probar si todas las armas funcionan perfectamente-Galvatron oprimió un botón y varios misiles fueron disparados.

Ultra Magnus protegió a ambos con su martillo, pero el impacto de los misiles fue tan fuerte que los derribo.

-Si, como me gusta la artillería pesada-dijo Galvatron feliz.

-Si señor-.

Los chicos corrieron con sus amigos autobots tras evacuar a toda la gente.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Yubel.

-Si, pero ni siquiera la arañamos-dijo Optimus.

El némesis avanzaba lentamente, como si Galvatron quisiera disfrutar de la destrucción que causaba.

-Si no hacemos algo toda la Tierra va a ser destruida-dijo Aelita.

-Rápido-intervino Ultra Magnus-vuelvan al arca y llamen a todos los guerreros lyoko que existen en la Tierra, tal vez uniendo a todas las fuerzas del bien logremos detener al némesis, yo tratare de detenerlo el tiempo necesario-.

-No podrás enfrentarlos tu solo-dijo Ulrich.

-Tal vez, pero es mi destino intentarlo-Ultra Magnus se elevo-ha sido un honor haberlos conocido ¡Váyanse!-.

Ultra Magnus se dirigió hacia el némesis.

-No podemos dejarlo solo-dijo Yumi.

-Es su decisión-dijo Optimus entristecido-por ahora debemos hacer lo que dijo. Andando-.

Mientras Optimus y los guerreros lyoko se marchaban hacia el arca, Ultra Magnus comenzó a atacar al némesis.

Alzo su martillo y genero una tormenta de relámpagos con los que ataco la estructura del némesis.

En su interior la cabina principal comenzó a temblar, nuevamente araña negra se sostuvo del panel de control, mientras que Galvatron se sostuvo de su trono.

-Maldito Ultra Magnus, mi pronostico es cielo despejado hasta el ataque final-Galvatron se acerco al panel de control-¡Toda la energía al cañón de fuego!-le ordeno a araña negra.

-Si señor-araña negra desvió la energía al arma que su amo indicó.

-Enfoca el blanco-.

-Blanco en la mira señor-araña negra se mostraba algo preocupada, pues en su mente repasaba de lo que había sido testigo hace unos días.

-Bien ¡Fuego!-Galvatron disparo el cañón de fuego.

Ultra Magnus lanzo un rayo con su martillo, ambos rayos chocaron, pero desgraciadamente el poder del némesis era mayor al de Ultra Magnus.

El fuego golpeo a Ultra Magnus y comenzó a destruir su cuerpo, mientras él solo gritaba de agonía.

Araña negra solo abrió sus ojos al ver como ese autobot, el cual fuera una leyenda y su mentor (además del de Optimus, gracias a él habían conocido a Optimus) moría.

-Si, hasta nunca leyenda-dijo Galvatron triunfal.

**Mientras…..**

Optimus y los guerreros lyoko ya habían llegado al arca.

-Optimus a Ultra Magnus, responde Ultra Magnus ¡Responde!-.

Desgraciadamente….

-Unidad Ultra Magnus, destruido-informo el comunicador.

-No ¡No!-grito Optimus golpeando el suelo furioso.

-Lo siento Optimus-dijo Ulrich.

Optimus se levanto-Esto se acabara aquí y ahora Galvatron, no se sacrificaran más buenos amigos por culpa de tu demente ambición ¡Lo juro! ¡No más!-.

En ese momento Kira salió-Gran jefe, el resto de los guerreros lyoko están aquí-.

**En el némesis….**

Tras la destrucción de Ultra Magnus, araña negra esperaba las siguientes indicaciones de su líder.

-Dirígete al Kadic, es hora de acabar con todo lo que esos mocosos aman-.

-Si señor-dijo araña negra resignada.

**En el Kadic….**

La policía le disparaba a los dos decepticons que atacaban, pero sus balas poco podían hacer contra su blindaje.

-¡Patéticos humanos! ¡Todos se inclinaran ante la gloria de Galvatron!-grito Lugnut.

-¿Viste eso?-dijo Blitzwing con su cara roja-corren como las gallinas que son-.

-El amo Galvatron estará complacido, esta escuela y toda esta ciudad pronto serán destruidos-.

En ese momento el némesis apareció y la gente en el Kadic se asusto aun más.

-¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!-gritaba Sissy aterrada-¡Y no logre separar a mi Ulrich de esa bruja japonesa!-.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Akiko Ishiyama.

-Excelente-dijo Galvatron-este lugar pronto quedara en ruinas-.

Araña negra veía a toda la gente que había en el Kadic, entre ellos niños pequeños.

-Esto me recuerda algo-.

-FLASHBACK-

-Si los decepticons destruyen la Tierra acabaran también con lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo, el milagro de la vida-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Esa fueron las palabras que Yubel le había dicho, pero la voz de su líder la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, tantos niños pequeños, que tierno, es una verdadera lastima que ninguno tendrá una larga vida-Galvatron se dispuso a oprimir el botón del cañón de fuego, pero fue detenido por araña negra.

-¿Usaras el poder de nuestra arma suprema para destruir a unos niños? ¿En que esta pensando?-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme?-cuestiono Galvatron.

Al oír ese tono araña negra se asusto-Yo…..me disculpo, pero piense que es mejor usar este poder para algo más….-.

-Lo tomare en cuenta-dijo Galvatron, pero luego agrego-algún día-oprimió el botón antes los ojos asustados de araña negra.

Desde el suelo, Lugnut y Blitzwing vieron que el cañón se cargaba.

-¡Espere amo! ¡Aquí estamos!-grito Lugnut.

Pero para terror de ambos decepticons el cañón de fuego siguió cargando.

-No me gusta nada esto-dijo Blitzwing con su cara negra.

Finalmente el cañón se disparo.

-¡Cúbranse!-grito el líder de la policía.

Rápidamente la gente se puso a salvo.

-¡No!-grito Lugnut cuando él y Blitzwing fueron alcanzados por el rayo.

**En el arca…**

Todos hablaban mientras tramaban una estrategia, los otros guerreros lyoko también estaban (Geny, Ashrriel) ahí cuando el celular de Yumi sonó.

-¿Hiroki? ¿Qué sucede?-.

Mientras ella hablaba con su hermano, los autobots trataban de elevar su nave.

-Es inútil-dijo Ratchet-no esta en condiciones de elevarse, mucho menos para pelear-.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer? Inténtalo de nuevo-dijo Optimus.

-Tenemos un gran problema-dijo Yumi-Galvatron ataca el Kadic-.

-¿Qué? Pero nuestros padres están ahí-dijo Hikaru.

-Esto se detendrá aquí y ahora, Ulrich y yo enfrentaremos a Galvatron, el resto de ustedes protejan al Kadic y a toda la gente inocente-indico Optimus.

Ulrich asintió al ver la mirada de Prime.

-¡Optimus Prime modo samurái! Andando-.

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha.

**En el Kadic…..**

La gente se protegía debajo de algunos edificios, pero esa nave tenía un gran poder de destrucción.

Su miedo aumento cuando en el cielo apareció una pantalla en la que se reflejaba el rostro de un robot.

-Ciudadanos del enjambre humano, yo soy Galvatron, líder de los decepticons y futuro rey de toda la galaxia. Por favor no se alarmen, a menos que les alarme que me nombre su nuevo rey, es cuyo caso alármense mucho jeje-.

Mientras Galvatron se comunicaba Optimus se acercaba al némesis buscando una forma de entrar.

-¿El oráculo te ha dicho algo?-pregunto a Ulrich.

-Si, por la parte baja, hay un ducto de ventilación por el que podemos entrar a esa nave-.

-Bien-Optimus se dirigió a la parte baja del némesis.

Mientras ellos hacían eso, el resto de los chicos buenos llegaron al Kadic.

-¡Autobots dispérsense y ayuden a toda esa gente!-ordeno Kira.

Mientras hacían eso, los guerreros lyoko se encontraron con sus familias.

-Yumi ¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Takeo Ishiyama.

-Es una larga historia-.

Pero si bien los padres estaban histéricos, el padre de Ulrich estaba fuera de si.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?-le preguntaba a Yubel.

-Si te lo dijera no me lo creerías-.

-¿Y donde esta tu hermano?-.

-Buscando el modo de salvarnos a todos padre-.

William, que se encontraba cerca oyó eso último y se rió.

-¿Algún problema?-.

-Por favor, todos sabemos que Ulrich se esta escondiendo como el cobarde que es-.

-Mira quien lo dice-dijo Yubel fríamente.

En ese momento la voz de Galvatron se volvió a escuchar.

-Sin embargo no tienen porque sufrir, solo entréguenme a este chico-una imagen de Ulrich apareció-y perdonare sus miserables vidas-.

-¿Eso es todo? Pues la solución es simple, hay que entregarles a Ulrich-dijo William y muchas miradas furiosas se posaron en él.

**Mientras….**

Optimus encontró el lugar indicado, pero al tratar de pasar fue golpeado por los ventiladores que giraban a una gran velocidad.

-Rayos-Optimus saco uno de sus sables y lo lanzo para trabar las ventilas y finalmente pudo entrar a la nave mortal.

**En el Kadic…..**

Rápidamente los guerreros lyoko les contaron a sus padres todo acerca de lo que pasaba.

-¿Entonces mi hijo fue escogido por el poder supremo del universo?-pregunto Adelia.

-Técnicamente si-dijo Kenneth.

-Siempre supe que mi hijo era especial-.

-Pero, entonces ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto William incrédulo y celoso.

-Como se puede fusionar con Optimus, ambos están tratando de entrar al némesis para detener a Galvatron-le dijo Jetfire.

-Mire-interrumpió X-Brawl al detectar a una gran cantidad de jets militares.

-Blanco en la mira ¡Fuego!-.

Los jets abrieron fuego, pero sus misiles no lograban ni rasgar el blindaje del némesis.

**En el némesis…..**

-Que patéticos son, creen que con esas patéticas armas podrán derribar al némesis-.

-Pero es una lucha valiente-opino araña negra.

-Pero inútil, ya es hora de destruir a este patético planeta. Rápido, envía toda la energía al cañón de partículas eléctricas-.

-¿Qué?-araña negra abrió los ojos asombrada.

El cañón de partículas eléctricas era el arma más poderosa del némesis, las cual había sido la causante de la destrucción del planeta Cybertron y de tantos mundos más.

-¡Hazlo!-ordeno Galvatron.

Araña negra titubeo, pero comenzó a enviar toda la energía al arma suprema y justo cuando iba a apretar el botón, Optimus apareció.

-¡Galvatron!-.

Galvatron y araña negra voltearon, esta ultima contenta de que llegara justo a tiempo.

El cruel tirano bajo de su trono para encarar a su gran rival.

-Vamos, escuchémoslo-dijo Galvatron sin darse cuenta que la comunicación aun estaba funcionando y la gente veía todo-el discurso sobre respetar la vida de otros, dejarlos vivir en libertad, vamos dilo-.

-Ten tu discurso-dijo Optimus golpeándolo con su puño derecho.

Rápidamente Galvatron se levanto.

-Debo decir que estoy contento de que tú y el mocoso nos acompañen, eso me ahorro la molestia de ir a buscarlos-.

-Esto se terminara aquí y ahora Galvatron-Optimus se lanzo contra el cruel robot, pero Galvatron lo atrapo con su mano derecha y lo estampo contra el suelo.

-Esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en todo el día-dijo lanzando a Optimus-¡Galvatron modalidad dragón!-.

Galvatron cambio a su forma de dragón y le disparo unas llamas a Optimus, quien saco su único sable para protegerse.

**En el Kadic…**

Los alumnos, maestros, padres y los mismos militares veían esa intensa batalla entre dos grandes robots.

-Esto no se ve bien, Optimus y Ulrich están perdiendo-dijo Hikaru.

-Sabía que Stern era un fracasado-dijo William.

Yubel sujeto a William de su chaqueta y lo estampo contra un pared o lo que quedaba.

-Escúchame bien, porque solo te lo diré una vez, o te callas o te lanzare cintra esa nave para que tú seas el primero en recibir el rayo que dispara ¿entendido?-.

-S-si señora-.

-Así esta mejor-.

-¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Perdidos!-gritaba Sissy histérica.

-Cálmate hija-decía el director Delmas.

Kenneth al ver la situación decidió ser sincero-Geny, quiero decirte que me gustas mucho-dijo rápidamente y le dio un beso en los labios a Geny, quien se quedo paralizada-Odd, te he querido como a un hermano, gracias por alegrar mis días-.

-Yo fui el que se comió tu hamburguesa hace dos días-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kenneth molesto y Odd solo se rió nerviosamente.

-Ya cálmense ustedes dos, aquí no ha perdido nadie-dijo Yumi.

-Ni perderán, tengo un plan-dijo Ratchet-si tan solo pudiéramos bloquear la salida del cañón de partículas eléctricas…-.

-Lograríamos que el némesis se autodestruyera-dijo Arcee.

-Exacto-.

-Pero ¿cómo lo bloquearíamos?-pregunto Tirano.

-Solo hay unas armas que pueden lograrlo-dijo Ratchet mirando a los guerreros lyoko.

-Entonces hay que hacerlo-dijo Yumi.

**En el némesis…**

Optimus se golpeo contra la pared, mientras Galvatron se elevaba en su forma de dragón.

-Soy el alfa y el omega Optimus Prime, Ulrich Stern-dijo cambiando al modo robot-ahora y para siempre, el tiempo y el espacio ¡Son míos!-.

Galvatron le disparo con s cañón haciendo que ambos guerreros se separaran.

-Es más poderoso que antes-dijo Ulrich.

Araña negra por su parte veía a la gente, vio que entre ellos había muchos bebes, estaba tan entretenida que no noto cuando Galvatron se puso detrás de ella.

-Ahora ¡Dispara!-.

Araña negra se armo de valor-No-dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme? Yo soy tu líder, tu amo-.

Araña negra volteo a encararlo-No destruiré lo más hermoso que he visto-.

Galvatron sujeto a araña negra del cuello y la lanzo, rápidamente Optimus la atrapo.

-¿Estás bien?-araña negra asintió.

-Si quieres algo bien hechos, hazlo tu mismo-dijo Galvatron.

**En ese momento….**

Kira se había elevado con los guerreros lyoko en su espalda.

-Comienza a cargarse ¡Ahora!-.

Los guerreros lyoko atacaron; Yumi con sus abanicos, Kenneth con su lanza, Aelita con sus campos de energía, Odd con sus flechas láser, Yubel con sus esferas, Hikaru con sus flechas de energía, Geny con su lanza y Ashrriel con sus bolas de energías.

Todos los ataques dieron en el blanco destruyendo el arma más poderosa del némesis.

**En el némesis…..**

En cuanto Galvatron presiono el botón, el panel de control exploto lanzándolo contra el suelo y dejándolo inconsciente.

La explosión causo que el némesis comenzara a caer en picada.

Optimus había protegido a Ulrich de la explosión y cuando el némesis comenzó a caer rápidamente se volvieron a fusionar para escapar.

Justo en ese instante Optimus vio que araña negras estaba herida y no podía moverse y fue a su lado.

-Resiste, te sacare de aquí-.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-.

-No te abandonare de nuevo-dijo Optimus cargándola y saltando del némesis.

-¡Gran jefe!-grito Kira-¡Lo logramos!-.

Desafortunadamente el némesis cayó justo en el lugar donde estaba el arca destruyéndola por completo, pero por suerte la explosión también destruyo el arma suprema de los decepticons.

**Unas horas después….**

Ratchet y Arcee habían reparado a su líder y a araña negra, quien apenas se recupero abrazo a Optimus y se disculpo por todo, aunque Optimus le dijo que ya todo estaba bien y que lo importante era que estaban juntos de nuevo.

Ulrich y Yumi estaban abrazados, mientras Odd y Aelita tomados de la mano, Kenneth y Geny aun tenía que hablar al respecto, pero por ahora hablaban con los militares y los padres de cada uno.

-Quiero agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mis hijos-dijo Adelia.

-Ellos han hecho mucho más por nosotros-dijo Optimus-deben estar orgullosos-.

-Yo lo estoy-dijo Adelia, pero el Sr. Stern se quedo callado.

Para disminuir la tensión, Kenneth hablo-Bueno, bueno, todos estamos felices. Pero este encuentro con la muerte me ha permitido darme cuenta de que aun hay muchas cosas que debo hacer antes de partir al otro mundo-dijo sacando su lanza.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Aelita.

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-dijo Kenneth y luego volteo viendo a Odd completamente enojado-¡Enseñarte a no comerte mi comida!-.

Odd grito y salió corriendo, mientras Kenneth lo perseguía agitando su lanza.

-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos! ¡Me costo $30! ¡Ven, no te voy a hacer nada!-.

-Nunca cambiaran-dijo Yumi negando con su cabeza.

-Yo no los querría de otra forma-dijo Ulrich riéndose.

Optimus se acerco a araña negra, quien veía todo eso confundida.

-Te acostumbraras a todo, incluso a ellos-.

-Por lo pronto solo quiero acostumbrarme al hecho de volver a estar junto a ti-dijo araña negra tomando la mano de Optimus.

Pero aunque parecía que la guerra termino, aun les quedaba un desafío más.

**En el mar….**

Los militares encontraron el lugar donde el némesis se estrello, hallando también los restos del arca, un soldado se topo nada menos que con el cuerpo inconsciente de Galvatron.

-¿Así que ibas a ser nuestro rey? Chatarra asquerosa-dijo golpeando su rostro.

En ese momento Galvatron despertó y atrapo al soldado.

-Y lo voy a ser-dijo aplastando al pobre humano.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 35, espero lo hayan disfrutado, el némesis fue destruido, pero Galvatron aun esta vivo, en el próximo capítulo, el gran combate definitivo entre Optimus y Galvatron, no se lo pierdan._

**Ashrriel: **_me alegro que mi opinión te haya servido y respecto a tu pregunta, no es una carta mágica, es la carta más poderosa de todas, ya que es la fusión de los tres dioses, Halakthy el creador de la luz es la carta que puede darte la victoria sin ningún problema, aunque es una lastima que las cartas de dioses estén prohibidas en torneos, pero la carta de Halakthy es la más rara y poderosa, en Internet hay una imagen de este poderoso dios. Pasando al capítulo, el némesis fue destruido, pero Galvatron sobrevivió, así que en el siguiente capítulo se llevara a cabo el combate final entre Optimus y Galvatron, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Hanelita: **_no te preocupes, cuando se puede se puede y cuando no, pues ni modo, no me voy a enojar por eso, al menos has dejado un comentario y eso es lo que importa, bueno al menos para mi jeje. Veo que apenas vas en el capítulo 20, te esperan muchas sorpresas, pero te diré que el combate final entre Optimus y Galvatron se acerca, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un beso y un abrazo a ambas._

_Nos vemos….._


	36. El combate definitivo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el combate definitivo entre el protector del universo y el tirano más grande, solo queda uno más para llegar al final._

_Y ahora el capítulo 36._

**Cap. 36 El combate definitivo.**

Habían pasado tres días desde que el némesis había sido derribado, y debido a que el arca también fue destruida la vuelta al pasado ya no podía ser realizada, por lo que todo el mundo sabía acerca de los transformers.

Había muchas opiniones respecto a ellos, algunos pensaban que eran héroes verdaderos (los niños especialmente), pero otros creían que eran una amenaza para la humanidad (algunos adultos).

Sien embargo los autobots demostraban que solo querían vivir en paz, ya que ayudaban a reconstruir todos los daños causado por su terrible enemigo.

Los guerreros lyoko también se habían vuelto celebridades, algo que disfrutaba Odd, por lo que muchas veces Aelita tenía que bajarle el ego, sobretodo cuando hablaba con sus admiradoras.

Mientras la ciudad se reparaba, los líderes del mundo debatían sobre si dejar vivir a los transformers en la Tierra o no, al igual que las opiniones públicas, estaban un 50-50.

-Ten cuidado con eso Side Burn-le advirtió Ratchet-es muy delicado.

-Si, lo que digas-Side Burn cargaba algunos materiales para reconstruir el gimnasio.

-Si que son eficientes-dijo el ingeniero en jefe.

-Son más que eso-dijo Ulrich-son nuestros amigos-.

-¿Sabes? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a vivir con ellos-le dijo el ingeniero a Ulrich.

Mientras los autobots ayudaban a los humanos a reconstruir todo lo que el némesis destruyo, araña negra se entretenía viendo pasar a cuanta mujer que llevara un bebe, se fijaba en como le daba de comer, como le cambiaba el pañal y como le demostraba cuanto lo amaba.

-¿Quién diría que un decepticon podría sentir algo de aprecio por bebes humanos?-pregunto la voz de Yubel.

-Es muy bello, como esas madres cuidan y protegen a sus hijos ¿todas las madre son así?-.

-Desgraciadamente no, muchas madres prefieren abandonar a sus hijos y otras abortarlos-.

-¿Qué es abortar?-.

-Matarlos antes de que siquiera nazcan-.

-¿Por qué matarían a algo tan hermoso?-.

-Para evadir la responsabilidad que implica ser madre-suspiro-en mi opinión ese es un acto cobarde y despreciable-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-.

Mientras ellas hablaban, los guerreros lyoko también se encontraban ayudando en lo que podían.

-¿Cuándo me vas a perdonar Kenneth?-pregunto Odd.

-Hasta que me compres otra hamburguesa-.

-Pero ahora estoy quebrado-.

Ulrich y Yumi hablaban con Optimus.

-¿Qué harás si los líderes del mundo deciden que los autobots se vayan de la Tierra?-pregunto Yumi.

-Tendremos que hacerlo, la libertad es su derecho y si nos lo pidieran nos iríamos-.

-Yo no quiero que eso pase-dijo Ulrich-tu haz sido un más un padre para mí que mi propio padre-.

-Y tú y tus amigos como unos hijos para mí, pero hay que respetar la decisión de sus líderes-.

Los padres de cada guerrero también estaban ahí, pero cuando el Sr. Stern se acerco a su hijo escucho lo último que le dijo a Optimus, su primer impulso fue regañarlo por pensar en esas tonterías, pero Adelia lo detuvo.

-En lugar de enojarte por eso, deberías reflexionar en lo que nuestro hijo dijo-.

Antes de que su esposo dijera algo, araña negra llego junto con Yubel.

-Este mundo es muy hermoso, pero sobretodo esas pequeñas criaturitas-.

-Me alegro que te sientas cómoda de nuevo-le dijo Optimus.

-Supongo que finalmente se han reconciliado ¿verdad?-pregunto Yumi.

-Claro-dijo araña negra tomando a Optimus de su mano.

En ese momento Kira descendió del cielo.

-Gran jefe, se acerca un auto con el símbolo de las naciones unidas de la Tierra-.

-Eso quiere decir que llegaron a un acuerdo-dijo Hikaru-fue rápido-.

Cuando el auto llego, bajo un hombre de aspecto duro, vestido elegantemente y con gafas oscuras.

-¿Optimus Prime?-.

-Soy yo-Optimus se acerco.

-¿Ulrich Stern?-.

Ulrich se acerco junto con Optimus.

-Vengo a informarles cual fue la decisión de los líderes mundiales-.

-Muy bien, lo escuchamos-.

Antes de que el hombre dijera algo más, el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¡Terremoto!-grito Kenneth.

-Es un portal-dijo Arcee.

-¡Un portal!-se corrigió Kenneth.

Un portal se había abierto detrás de los autobots y de el emergió…

-Pero ¿cómo? ¡Galvatron!-grito Optimus sorprendido.

Efectivamente, Galvatron había reaparecido.

-Este sujeto tiene más vidas que un gato-dijo Odd.

Galvatron se detuvo a cierta distancia mientras sonreía de manera triunfal.

-Todo termino Galvatron-dijo Optimus-ya no hay razón para continuar esta guerra-.

-Por el contrario Optimus, esta guerra no terminara hasta que yo resulte victorioso-.

-¿Así? Pues no creo que eso suceda ahora-dijo Ashrriel furiosa.

-Yo que tú mejor regresaba por donde vine-dijo Geny.

-Si-dijo Kira poniéndose al lado de Optimus-Porque sino lo has notado somos más que tú-.

-No Kira-dijo Optimus.

-¿Qué?-.

-Solo soy yo, yo debo terminar con esto de una buena vez. Galvatron tiene que ser eliminado, pero debo hacerlo solo-.

-Pero, gran jefe…-.

-Es una orden Kira-.

-Si señor-dijo Kira poniéndose en posición firme.

-Oh vamos, déjanos ayudarte-dijo Tirano.

-No-intervino Jetfire-Optimus tiene razón-.

-¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando-dijo Side Burn.

-Esta guerra empezó hace millones de años, pero Optimus y Galvatron han sido grandes rivales, es por eso que esta batalla debe ser solo entre ellos dos-.

Kira se alejo de su líder-Buena suerte gran jefe-.

Araña negra se acerco a Optimus-No tienes que hacerlo-.

-Sabes que debo hacerlo, te prometo que estaré bien-.

Araña negra sonrió, pero la voz de Galvatron capto su atención.

-Después de eliminar a Prime, seguiré contigo traidora-.

-Quiero exigirte una condición, cambiemos el lugar de la batalla-.

Galvatron asintió-Conforme, pero yo elijo el lugar-.

-Conforme, Arcee teletransportanos al lugar que elija Galvatron-.

-Si señor-.

-Tú puedes Optimus-dijo Ulrich-yo creo que ti-.

-Todos creemos en ti-agrego araña negra.

Un portal se abrió y Optimus y Galvatron se fueron.

**En un lugar muy familiar para Optimus….**

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Galvatron-elegí el mismo lugar donde vimos por primera vez a esos mocosos-.

Optimus solo permanecía en silencio.

-Y para hacerlo más emocionante-Galvatron alzo su mano y varias descargas eléctricas recorrieron la Tierra haciendo que los televisores del mundo entero mostraran la batalla entre ambos líderes-ahora todos pueden vernos-.

Optimus seguía callado.

-Eres un tonto Prime, al creer que puedes vencerme tu solo-.

-No lo creo, lo se. Al final del día uno caerá y uno quedara-.

-La última vez que dijiste eso tú fuiste el que quedo convertido en chatarra y yo me volví más poderoso-.

-Eso no volverá a ocurrir Galvatron-dijo Optimus poniéndose en guardia.

-Tienes razón, esta vez me asegurare de que te quedes en el abismo-dijo Galvatron poniéndose en guardia.

**En el Kadic….**

El oráculo le informo a Ulrich lo que había pasado y ahora todo el Kadic estaba frente a los televisores.

-Va a comenzar-dijo Yubel.

-La última batalla que decidirá el futuro de la Tierra-dijo Yumi.

-De todo el universo-agrego Ulrich.

Pero tal como Galvatron dijo, en todo el mundo se podía ver la gran batalla entre los dos grandes líderes.

**En la batalla…..**

Ambos líderes habían permanecido quietos, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, finalmente ambos se lanzaron contra otro golpeando con sus puños derechos, provocando un gran choque de fuerza.

Ambos retrocedieron y Galvatron aprovecho para dispararle con su cañón, pero Optimus reacciono rápidamente y le disparo con su pistola.

Aunque el combate recién comenzó, el lugar había recibido grandes daños, lo que asombraba no solo a los amigos del autobot, sino a toda le gente en el mundo.

**En Japón…..**

Mucha gente estaba reunida en las calles viendo la batalla por pantallas gigantes, entre ellas estaba una chica de cabello café y otra de cabello negro.

-Esto es impresionante, pero ¿Qué sucede?-.

-No lo se, Sakura ¿esto no tendrá que ver con algún poder mágico?-.

-No lo creo Tomoyo, pero ¿tu que crees Kero?-.

Una criatura felina de color amarillo y con alas blancas salió de su mochila.

-No se que pasa, pero no son demonios-.

**En Tokio….**

Había un grupo de chicos viendo esa batalla también, junto con unas criaturas muy extrañas.

-¿Serán digimon?-pregunto un chico de cabello castaño.

-No lo creo, no hay nada en mi base de datos-dijo un chico pelirrojo.

**En la batalla…**

Optimus cayó pesadamente en el suelo, Galvatron salto para aplastarlo, pero Optimus logro esquivarlo.

-Solo estas prolongando lo inevitable, tu destrucción-dijo Galvatron.

-No me rendiré nunca Galvatron y no pienso dejar que sigas haciendo daños, así tenga que dar mi vida-.

-Siempre pones a otros antes que a ti mismo ¿Por qué desperdicias tu vida con tanto descuido?-Galvatron se lanzo contra Prime y trato de darle un puñetazo.

Optimus lo detuvo con su mano izquierda-¡Esa pregunta debes hacértela tú Galvatron!-Optimus tomo vuelo y golpeo a Galvatron con su puño derecho.

Galvatron apenas se levantaba cuando Optimus lo golpeo repetidamente con sus puños.

-¡Destruiste nuestro planeta! ¡Nuestro hogar! ¡Y tantos mundos que no tenían que ver con nuestra guerra! ¡Mundos inocentes!-.

Galvatron detuvo el golpe de Prime y lo arrojo lejos de él.

-Eres patético ¿así me quieres vencer?-.

-No ¡Así!-Optimus le disparo varios rayos.

-¡No podrás superarme Optimus!-.

Optimus salto y le dio un rodillazo en pleno rostro, pero Galvatron se levanto rápidamente.

-Pagaras por eso ¡Modalidad dragón!-.

En su forma dragón Galvatron le disparo una llamarada, Optimus se protegió con sus brazos, cuando la llama se apago y los bajo solo alcanzo a ver el puño de Galvatron golpeándolo.

Optimus trato de contraatacar, pero Galvatron lo detuvo y le disparo con su cañón lanzándolo lejos de él.

-Jeje. Acéptalo Prime, nunca podrás vencerme-.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta comprobarlo-.

-Claro que lo comprobaremos ¿sabes? Desde que evolucione tengo los poderes de los cuatro elementos que rigen este patético mundo, permíteme darte una demostración-.

Galvatron disparo con su cañón una bola de poder que parecía una mezcla de los cuatro elementos.

Optimus vio como esa energía se acercaba hacia él golpeándolo directo.

**En el Kadic…**

-¡Optimus!-grito Ulrich-tenemos que ayudarlo-.

Todos miraron a Kira, la subcomandante.

-Hay que esperar el momento preciso-.

**En la batalla…..**

Optimus apenas podía mantenerse en pie debido al terrible impacto de esa energía.

-Mírate, gracias al oráculo apenas logras mantenerte en pie-dijo Galvatron avanzando lentamente-pronto no quedara nada de ti y cuando eso pase nada se interpondrá en mi camino para apoderarme del oráculo, cuando el oráculo se mío por fin, podré destruir toda la existencia de los pensamientos individuales, no habrá voluntad propia ni mentes divisionistas, solo una mente única y perfecta controlando todo: la mía-decía Galvatron-yo regiré el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Todo el universo se convertirá en un perfecto imperio de maquinas conmigo como centro de conciencia-.

-Te equivocas Galvatron-dijo Optimus débilmente.

-¿Hum?-.

-Puedes destruirme, pero mis amigos nunca se rendirá, ellos seguirán luchando contra ti para evitar que hagas lo que quieras. Además de que cometiste el error de dejar que todos los humanos vieran nuestra batalla, porque ahora estoy seguro de que olvidaran sus diferencias para luchar unidos contra ti, jamás dejaran que les quites su libertad y todos lucharan por vencerte ¡Jamás ganaras Galvatron!-.

Al oír ese discurso Galvatron soltó una risa burlona.

-¿En serio crees que los humanos trabajaran en equipo para vencerme? Son humanos y no se preocupan por nadie más que ellos mismos, los únicos que creen en todas esas tonterías que dices son el mocoso y sus amigos-.

Optimus apretó los puños.

-Pero ninguno de ellos podrá evitar que me apodere del oráculo una vez que tú no estés-Galvatron se preparo para disparar de nuevo-¡Adiós y hasta nunca!-.

Galvatron disparo y cuando el rayo iba a volver a impactar sobre Optimus, este reacciono y lo desvió con su mano derecha.

-¿Qué?-Galvatron estaba asombrado.

-¡No va a ser tan fácil Galvatron!-dijo Optimus lanzándose contra Galvatron.

Optimus embistió a su enemigo y ambos salieron volando.

**En el Kadic…..**

-¿A dónde fueron?-.

-A la luna-dijo Arcee.

-Muy bien, es el momento. Autobots, guerreros lyoko ¡Avancen!-ordeno Kira.

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha para ayudar a su valiente líder y gran amigo.

**En la luna….**

-¿Así que quieres terminar nuestro combate en la luna? Bueno no importa, eso no hará ninguna diferencia-.

-No te traje aquí por eso, sino porque ese planeta ya estaba sufriendo mucho por nuestra batalla, no permitiré que sigas causando daño y destruyendo el planeta más hermoso que hemos encontrado-.

**En las naciones unidad…**

Los líderes del mundo también veían el combate y todos escucharon lo que Optimus le decía a Galvatron desde el comienzo de su batalla.

-Quizás nos equivocamos con esos robots-dijo el representante de Japón.

El resto de los líderes mundiales asintió.

**En la luna…..**

Optimus lanzo un golpe contra Galvatron, pero este logro bloquearlo y luego le dio una patada.

-¡Nunca me vencerás Prime!-.

Galvatron salto para aplastar a Optimus, pero dando un rápido giro Optimus lo pateo con ambas piernas.

-¡No te será tan fácil destruirme Galvatron!-.

Ambos robots se atacaron con todo lo que tenía, chocaron sus manos y comenzaron a empujarse para derribar a otro, pero la fuerza de ambos estaba muy igualada.

Optimus sujeto a Galvatron y dio un giro para lanzarlo, pero Galvatron logro aterrizar de pie.

Optimus le disparo un rayo al juntar sus manos, pero…..

-¡Patético!-dijo Galvatron mientras disparaba con su cañón.

El choque de ambos ataques genero una gran explosión y justo en ese momento el resto de los autobots llego a la luna.

-¡Optimus!-grito araña negra.

-¡Ya vamos gran jefe!-grito Kira.

Los autobots aterrizaron detrás de Optimus, los guerreros lyoko llevaban puestos trajes especiales para que respiraran en la luna, aunque no tan incómodos como los trajes de los astronautas.

Al ver llegar a los amigos de Optimus, Galvatron se rio cruelmente.

-Sabía que tú solo no podrías vencerme, no puedes hacerlo sin los tontos de tus amigos, no eres lo bastante fuerte-.

-No lo entiendes Galvatron ¡Mis amigos son mi verdadera fuerza!-.

Eso solo hizo que la risa de Galvatron aumentara.

-Es bueno saberlo, porque ahora se a quien debo destruir primero-Galvatron levanto su cañón y disparo varios rayos al cielo, los cuales descendieron sobre los autobots y guerreros lyoko.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-grito Optimus.

Los ojos de Galvatron brillaron con maldad-Y ahora que el mocoso esta aquí no tengo que seguir soportando ver a ese asqueroso planeta-Galvatron le apunto con su cañón-es hora de que la Tierra se vuelva polvo-.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-.

Optimus se lanzo contra Galvatron, pero este solo sonrió y sacando su cuchilla golpeo a Optimus.

Ambos líderes quedaron dándose la espalda cuando de repente Optimus cayó al suelo, mientras tenía una gran cortada en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡No! ¡Optimus!-grito Ulrich, los chicos estaban preocupados, pero las chicas se habían tapado los ojos, Aelita había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas.

Galvatron comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Optimus.

-Este es el momento que tanto he esperado-.

-¡Tu puedes!-volvió a gritar Ulrich.

-¡El final de Optimus Prime!-Galvatron alzo su cuchilla y se preparo para darle el golpe final.

-¡Optimus! ¡No!-el pecho de Ulrich brillo y se convirtió en un rayo de luz blanco.

-¡Ulrich!-gritaron Yumi y Yubel.

-¡Hasta nunca!-Galvatron lanzo su cuchilla contra Optimus, cuando el rayo de luz se interpuso entre ambos líderes-¿Qué?-.

Optimus y Ulrich se vieron flotando en un espacio mientras una voz los llamaba.

-Optimus Prime, Ulrich Stern-.

-Esa voz-empezó Ulrich.

-Es el oráculo-termino Optimus.

Frente a ellos el oráculo había aparecido.

-Es hora de equilibrar a sus mundos, transformen su destino, transfórmenlo y trasciéndanlo-.

Tras eso el oráculo desapareció.

Galvatron se protegía del rayo de luz con su mano izquierda-¿Qué truco es este?-.

-No es ningún truco Galvatron-dijo Optimus.

-¡Son los deseos del oráculo!-agredo Ulrich.

Optimus y Ulrich se volvieron a combinar-¡Optimus Prime modo samurái!-.

Pero el rayo de luz provoco algo más, la armadura de Optimus se volvió dorada y sus dos sables se combinaron creando uno de luz hecho de un fuego azulado.

-¡Optimus Prime modo supremo!-.

-Increíble-dijo Odd.

-¿Esos son Ulrich y Optimus?-Kenneth estaba asombrada.

-Guau, Optimus se ve guau-dijo araña negra suspirando.

-Sino cierra la boca se le caerá la baba-dijo Side Burn y araña negra lo golpeo.

-¿Crees que solo porque tu armadura se volvió dorada y tienes una espada de fuego podrás vencerme?-.

-Es más que eso, son los deseos del oráculo, deseos por un universo en que la paz y la armonía existan sin temor a una tiranía-.

-¡Eso nunca pasara!-la cuchilla de Galvatron se convirtió en una espada de metal negro-¡Que esto termine ahora!-.

Ambos líderes chocaron sus espadas provocando varias explosiones, Galvatron lanzo un golpe, pero Optimus se cubrió con su espada y luego lanzo a Galvatron, quien apenas se pudo mantener en pie.

-¡Que poder!-.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Yumi.

-¡Ustedes pueden!-gritaron Odd y Kenneth.

-¡Ya casi lo logran!-dijo Hikaru.

Galvatron se incorporo totalmente furioso-¿Quiénes se creen que son?-.

-Yo soy Optimus Prime, líder de los autobots-.

La voz de Ulrich se escucho-Y yo Ulrich Stern, portador del oráculo-.

-¡Y juntos liberaremos al universo de tu maldad Galvatron!-dijeron alzando su espada-¡Esto termina aquí y ahora!-.

Galvatron alzo su espada-¡Ustedes dos son los únicos que no entienden! ¡El universo es mío ahora y para siempre!-.

Ambos líderes se lanzaron contra el otro para dar el golpe final con sus espadas, cuando ya estaban lo bastante cerca…..

-¡El universo será libre!-grito Optimus.

-¡Nunca!-grito Galvatron.

Ambos finalmente chocaron sus espadas, lo que provoco una gran explosión que cegó a los espectadores.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi.

-¡Optimus!-grito araña negra.

Cuando la explosión ceso, pudieron ver al ganador de tan gran batalla, Optimus estaba parado, mientras la espada de Galvatron se encontraba enterrada en su hombro derecho, pero Galvatron estaba de rodillas, pues Optimus logro atravesarlo justo en su centro de energía.

-Esto no puede ser-decía débilmente-yo no puedo perder, yo soy invencible-Galvatron trato de golpear a Optimus, pero su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente y levantando su cabeza hacia Optimus lanzo una última risa.

-Esto termino, adiós Galvatron-dijo Optimus.

Finalmente el cuerpo de Galvatron desapareció por completo, Optimus había ganado, cayó de rodillas por el cansancio.

-¡Optimus! ¡Ulrich!-gritaron sus amigos acercándose.

-No se preocupen, ya todo termino-les dijo Optimus.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 36, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me extraño mucho que nadie comentara el capítulo anterior, pero bueno, sus razones tendrán, en fin, el próximo capítulo será el final de este fic, pero no se preocupen, ya tengo planeado el próximo y espero que tenga tanto éxito como los últimos dos._

_Un abrazo y un beso._

_Nos vemos…_


	37. La nueva era de paz

_Comienza el capítulo final de esta historia, finalmente la gran guerra autobot-decepticon terminó, el universo esta a salvo de la amenaza de Galvatron, pero aun queda una última cosa que aclarar._

_Gracias a todos los que comentaron._

_Y ahora el capítulo 37 y final._

**Cap. 37 Una nueva era de paz.**

Tres días habían pasado desde que Galvatron fuera derrotado, nuevamente los líderes del mundo se reunieron para volver a discutir si los autobots podrían quedarse a vivir en la Tierra.

En el Kadic la mayoría de los edificios y de toda Francia ya estaban reconstruidos, por lo que se podía empezar con el baile de graduación de la escuela.

-¿Qué es exactamente un baile de graduación?-pregunto Tirano.

-Es una fiesta en la cual van de parejas-dijo Odd.

-Y el baile de graduación es el baile más importante, al menos para los estudiantes-dijo Kenneth.

-Suena algo divertido-dijo Kira.

-¿Algo? A mí realmente me gustaría ir-dijo Arcee.

-Pues ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?-pregunto Aelita.

-Su baile es mañana y la decisión de si nos quedaremos será dada hoy, por lo que tal vez no nos encontremos aquí-dijo Kira.

-Hablando de no estar aquí ¿Dónde están Ulrich y Optimus?-pregunto Yumi.

-Creo que fueron a dar un paseo junto a los padres de Ulrich-dijo araña negra.

Los chicos se miraron entre si preocupados.

**En el bosque…..**

Optimus hablaba con Ulrich y sus padres, aunque más propiamente con su madre.

-Quiero agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi hijo-dijo Adelia.

-Creo que yo le debo mucho más-admitió Optimus.

-No digas eso Optimus, tú me salvaste la vida muchas veces, me aconsejaste, me enseñaste tanto-.

-Pero tú me salvaste la vida cientos de veces-.

-Pero tú has sido como un padre para mí y te lo agradezco-.

Ante esa última confesión de Ulrich, el Sr. Stern estallo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Siendo yo tu padre-.

-Quizás seas mi padre-dijo Ulrich y luego fríamente agrego-pero nunca has sabido serlo-.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-.

El Sr. Stern se dispuso a abofetear a su hijo, cuando Adelia lo detuvo.

-Si le pones un solo dedo a MI hijo te arrepentirás toda tu vida-.

-Ya me pediste el divorcio ¿Qué más podrías quitarme?-.

-La empresa-.

-No te atreverías, no puedes-.

-Claro que puedo, la empresa le pertenecía a mi padre, te puso como presidente solo mientras estuvieras casado conmigo, pero si nos divorciáramos tendría el derecho de decidir si dejarte como presidente o despedirte-.

Ante esa afirmación el Sr. Stern solo se retiro molesto.

-Lamento mucho eso-dijo Adelia.

-No se preocupe, pero ahora veo de quien sacaron Ulrich y Yubel ese gran corazón-.

Adelia y Ulrich se sonrojaron ante lo que Optimus dijo.

En ese momento el comunicador de Optimus sonó.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Gran jefe, creo que debe venir, los líderes del mundo están aquí-.

-Voy para allá-Optimus cambio a su forma de camión-¿Nos vamos?-.

Madre e hijo abordaron a Optimus y se pusieron en marcha.

**En el Kadic…**

En cuanto llegaron sus amigos salieron a su encuentro.

-Quieren hablar con ustedes dos-dijo Yubel señalando a Ulrich y a Optimus.

-Pues andando-Ulrich se adelanto, aunque antes le dio un beso en los labios a Yumi.

-Creo que debo esperar por el mío-dijo araña negra sonriendo.

-Regresare pronto-dijo Optimus siguiendo a Ulrich.

Yumi los miraba en silencio cuando araña negra hablo.

-Nuestros hombres son muy apuestos ¿verdad?-.

-Y muy valientes-.

Ulrich y Optimus llegaron hasta los líderes mundiales.

-Buenos días-dijo quien estuviera a cargo de las naciones unidas, un hombre de edad avanzada, pero de mucha energía.

-Buenos días-saludo Ulrich.

-¿Supongo que saben a que vinimos?-.

Optimus asintió-A decirnos cual fue su decisión-.

-Exacto, verán después de presenciar su batalla con ese robot hemos decidido que los autobots pueden vivir aquí en la Tierra con los humanos-.

-¡Si!-grito Odd, pues los chicos se habían acercado un poco para oír.

-Pero nos gustaría saber algunas cosas acerca del oráculo-dijo el presidente.

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Bueno, nos gustaría saber algunos de los misterios del universo, algo que no pueda ayudar-.

-No creo que el oráculo desee eso-dijo Optimus.

-Si, pero a nosotros nos serviría que…-.

El presidente se cayó cuando del cuerpo de Ulrich salió un rayo de luz, el cual se elevo hasta transformarse en aquella hermosa mujer que Ulrich había visto.

-El equilibrio ha sido restaurado-dijo alzando sus manos.

La Tierra se vio envuelta por un aura de luz blanca, cuando ceso había sufrido un gran cambio.

Las plantas ahora tenían parte tecnológicas, pero seguían siendo naturales, la Tierra había adquirido parte de la tecnología del planeta Cybertron.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Materia tecno-orgánica, creí que solo era una leyenda-dijo Jetfire.

-¿Qué es la materia tecno-orgánica?-pregunto Yubel.

-Es la fusión de lo tecnológico con lo orgánico llegando al equilibro máximo-.

-Nunca creí ver algo así-dijo Optimus.

-Es muy hermoso-dijo Aelita viendo una flor con algunas parte metálicas que la hacían brillar de un modo nunca antes visto.

En ese momento el oráculo hablo.

-Este siempre ha sido mi deseo, que lo orgánico y lo tecnológico exista en armonía, así como estos dos elementos tan diferentes lograron existir en paz, así los humanos y los transformers, dos razas muy diferentes, pero similares en muchos aspectos-.

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto el Sr. Stern escéptico.

-Ambas razas son capaces de gran bondad y de gran violencia-.

-En eso le doy la razón-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con usted?-pregunto Ulrich.

El oráculo se acerco a Ulrich y lo tomo de la mano.

-Fuiste mi portador por mucho tiempo y ya es tiempo de que vivas una vida normal-.

-Pero creí que….-.

-¿Te convertirías en el rey del universo? Eso es cierto, pero yo he estado contigo tanto tiempo que se cuales son tus verdaderos deseos-el oráculo llevo a Ulrich junto a Yumi y sosteniendo la mano de ambos las junto, cuando eso paso sus manos brillaron-el amor que sientes por esta jovencita y viceversa es más valioso que todos los conocimientos del universo-.

Ulrich y Yumi se sonrojaron.

-Mi visión paso al más allá, finalmente han cumplido con su misión-dijo el oráculo a Optimus.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-.

-Me debo marchar, ya que aun en el universo existen seres que quieren apoderarse de todos los conocimientos que he ido adquiriendo, por esa razón me convertiré en una estrella-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Porque al ser una estrella más en el universo mis conocimientos permanecerán sellados por toda la eternidad y nunca más volverán a tratar de usarlos para el mal-.

-Me voy a sentir extraño sin ti-dijo Ulrich.

-Mi querido muchacho, nuevamente te agradezco por haber sido mi portador, pero ahora nuestros caminos deben separarse, tal vez algún día nos volveremos a ver-.

El oráculo se convirtió en un rayo de luz y salió volando hacia el espacio.

Ya en el espacio el oráculo comenzó a alejarse cada vez más y más de la Tierra.

-Es hora de que mis conocimientos sean sellados por la eternidad-.

El oráculo voló un poco más hasta que finalmente hubo una gran explosión que fue vista aun desde la Tierra.

-Increíble-dijo Kenneth.

Ulrich veía la explosión hasta que ceso y en su lugar quedo una hermosa estrella, una cuyo brillo se veía en todo el mundo.

Optimus se acerco a Ulrich-La vas a extrañar ¿verdad?-.

-Ya se había vuelto parte de mí-dijo Ulrich.

-Pero ahora puedes vivir la vida de un chico normal, porque gracias a ti y a todos ustedes-dijo Optimus mirando a los guerreros lyoko-la gran guerra ha terminado-.

-Bueno, claro que iba a terminar así, ya que somos invencibles-dijo Odd.

Kenneth le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

**Más tarde…**

Tras enterarse de que los autobots habían sido admitidos en la Tierra hubo muchas reacciones de parte de la gente.

La mayoría pensaba que ya que ellos los habían protegido de un tirano merecían una oportunidad.

Los pocos que los consideraban una amenaza cambiaron de opinión al ver toda la ayuda que los autobots era capaces de dar.

Un ejemplo es que durante un robo a un museo de arte Prowl logro capturar sin problemas a los ladrones.

-Soy nuevo en este planeta, pero me imagino que pagaron por todo eso-.

El silencio de los ladrones fue toda la respuesta que necesito.

-Gracias Prowl, desde que llegaron ha sido muy fácil atrapar a los ladrones-.

-No es nada, solo cumplía con mi deber-.

-Disculpa Prowl-llamo un policía-hay un problema con uno de tus hermanos-.

-No me digas más, ya se de quien se trata-Prowl se transformo y partió en busca de su hermano problema.

Side Burn nuevamente coqueteaba con un deportivo rojo.

-Anda precisa, no te hagas del rogar, si bien que te gustaría salir con un autobot-.

En ese momento Prowl apareció.

-Side Burn ya basta, ese auto no te va a….-.

-Silencio, creo que esta cediendo-.

Prowl suspiro resignado, a veces se preguntaba si en verdad eran familia.

**En el Kadic…**

El baile de graduación se llevaría a cabo esa noche, por lo que los chicos se estaban preparando.

-No puedo esperar más, toda una noche romántica, una noche especial para mí y mi princesa-decía Odd.

-Si ya nos lo repetiste unas 15 veces-dijo Kenneth.

-Oh vamos ¿acaso no estas emocionado porque Geny te dijo que si?-.

-Cállate-.

Ulrich se tenía que alistar pronto, había quedado de recoger a Yumi a las 7 y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-Vamos Ulrich ¿Cuál es la prisa?-.

-Que no ves que se le hace tarde para recoger a su novia-dijo Kenneth.

-Ah cierto, oye Ulrich ¿Optimus va a venir?-.

-El me dijo que si y creo que traerá a araña negra-.

-Me siento extraño teniendo a una decepticon cerca-.

-Exdecepticon, a mí me lo dejo bien claro-dijo Kenneth estremeciéndose.

-Bueno, nos vemos, tengo que ir por Yumi-.

-Está loco por ella-dijo Odd.

-Si, pero hay que admitir que es dedicado-.

Ulrich salió al patio para ir por Yumi, el patio estaba adornado para el baile, ya que habría invitados gigantes, además de que los sub digitales tocarían y Aelita abriría el concierto.

Ulrich se topo con Sissy, a quien simplemente ignoro y siguió con su camino.

Finalmente llego a la casa de su adorada, toco el timbre y Hiroki le abrió.

-Hola Hiroki, busco a….-.

-¡Yumi! ¡Tu novio llego por ti!-grito Hiroki.

-¡Dile que bajare en 5 minutos!-grito Yumi.

-Bueno ya la oíste ¿quieres pasar?-.

-Si gracias ¿no están tus padres?-.

-Salieron de compras, pero ya no deben tardar-.

Ulrich y Hiroki se sentaron en la sala mientras esperaban a Yumi, Hiroki comenzó a bombardear a Ulrich con varias preguntas acerca de los autobots y del oráculo.

-¿Qué se siente tener todo ese poder?-.

-Bueno…..-.

-¿Qué se siente fusionarse con un robot?-.

Ulrich no podía responder, porque antes de hacerlo Hiroki le soltaba otra preguntaba, así estuvieron alrededor de 30 minutos, hasta que Yumi bajo.

-Hiroki ya dejalo en paz-.

-Guau Yumi, ¿en verdad eres tú?-.

Ulrich volteo a verla, cuando lo hizo se quedo paralizado, Yumi se veía hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro, con botas también negras, su cabello estaba recogido y por lo que Ulrich noto se había puesto un poco de maquillaje.

-¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto apenada.

-Te vez….-Ulrich tartamudeaba de la impresión.

-Lo que Ulrich quiere decir es que te vez hermosa, sexy y….-Ulrich calló a Hiroki totalmente rojo.

Yumi sonrió divertida-¿Nos vamos?-.

Yumi le ofreció su mano y Ulrich la acepto gustoso, ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al sentir el tacto del otro.

-Que la pasen bien novios-.

Ambos se dirigieron al Kadic cuando se toparon con los padres de Yumi, los cuales iban en su auto.

-¡No se vayan a sobrepasar!-les advirtió Takeo.

Yumi se sonrojo por lo que dijo su padre, pero Ulrich sintió un leve escalofrió.

Akiko miro reprobatoriamente a su esposo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto este confundido y Akiko solo suspiro.

**En el Kadic…**

Ulrich y Yumi habían llegado, nadie podía creer que esa chica fuera Yumi Ishiyama, los chicos le lanzaban todo tipo de piropos, por lo que Ulrich les lanzaba una mirada asesina.

Cuando llegaron con sus amigos, por un momento Odd se quedo embobado en Yumi, pero Aelita le dio una patada para calmarlo.

-Lo siento princesa-.

En ese momento Optimus llego acompañado de araña negra.

-Así que esto es un baile de graduación, me gusta-dijo araña negra.

-Yumi, te ves, creo que el termino terrícola es hermosa-.

-Gracias Optimus-.

-Tienes mucha suerte Ulrich-.

-Gracias-.

-No te imaginas cuanta-la voz de Yubel se escucho detrás de los chicos.

-Hermana, viniste-.

-No me perdería esto por nada del mundo-.

La llegada de Yubel provoco muchas cosas, entre ellas que William, quien se había propuesto separar a Ulrich y a Yumi esa noche, pero al ver a Yubel lo pensó dos veces, aunque tratándose de Yubel ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer algo contra su hermano?

-Kenneth, veo que decidiste traer a Geny-lo felicito Ulrich.

-No podía quedarme solo esta noche-.

-Por cierto, Aelita ¿ya tocaste?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Aun no, pero ya casi es hora-.

-Optimus ¿cómo se sienten en su nuevo hogar?-le pregunto Ulrich.

-Es hermoso tener un lugar al que llamar hogar, tras el inicio de la gran guerra y de la destrucción de Cybertron tuvimos que viajar mucho-.

-Porque Galvatron estaba obsesionado con el oráculo-.

Optimus asintió, en ese instante Jim se acerco.

-Aelita te toca pasar-.

-Gracias Jim-.

-Buena suerte princesa-dijo Odd dándole un beso.

Aelita se coloco en su posición y comenzó a tocar, realmente tenía un gran talento para la música y para otras cosas.

-¿Bailamos?-le pregunto Ulrich a su novia.

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías-.

Ulrich y Yumi, Kenneth y Geny, Odd y Hikaru (mientras Aelita tocaba) comenzaron a bailar, Ashrriel por su parte bailaba con Theo.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-le pregunto Optimus a araña negra al divisar como ella veía a los chicos bailar.

-Me encantaría-admitió sonriendo.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, aunque lo hacían a una distancia segura.

Pasado un rato Aelita termino de tocar.

-Y ahora el momento que todos han estado esperando-dijo el director Delmas-¡Los sub digitales!-.

Los sub digitales subieron al escenario y Chris hablo-Para comenzar, dedicamos nuestra primera canción a los héroes que salvaron a todo nuestro bello planeta: los autobots-.

Los sub digitales comenzaron a tocar.

(Nota: si quieren escuchar la canción, solo chequen esta página .com/watch?v=0QgjwxPZxWo)

Cuando terminaron la canción el público aplaudió al grupo.

-¡Y ahora tres porras por los autobots y los guerreros lyoko!-grito Chris.

Tal como Chris pidió el lugar de lleno de porras por los héroes que salvaron al mundo de la amenaza del cruel imperio decepticon.

Ulrich y Yumi se apartaron un poco del resto del grupo.

-Ahora todo volverá a la normalidad-dijo Yumi.

-Casi-Ulrich se acerco a su Yumi y la beso, Yumi no tardo en corresponder el beso, mientras que Optimus los veía feliz.

-Sin el oráculo no podremos devolver la vida a nuestro planeta, el destino nos ha brindado su recompensa, este mundo será nuestro nuevo hogar, vivimos entre estas personas protegiéndolas, esperando. Fue testigo de lo que su valor es capaz y aunque somos de mundos diferentes, al igual que nosotros: **es más de lo que vez-**Optimus dirigió su vista hacia la estrella del oráculo-yo soy Optimus Prime y envío este mensaje para que las lecciones de nuestro pasado sean recordadas, ya que en esos recuerdos seguiremos existiendo-.

**Fin.**

_Ya quedo el capítulo final, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dieron a este fic, fue tanto como el otro, se que este fic fue un poco más corto, pero les aseguro que el próximo lo tratare de hacer más largo._

**Agradecimientos:**

**21.**

**Hanelita.**

**Airam09 (sigue echando ganas, recuerda que Dios no cierra una puerta sin abrir una ventana).**

**Geny.**

**Yumilyokogen08.**

**Sombraxd.**

**Ashrriel (respondiendo a tu duda, no será propiamente un crossover, pero te aseguro que incluiré alguna serie de repente jeje).**

**Y un agradecimiento especial a todas aquellas que participaron en el fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**El próximo fic tratara acerca de un villano que anhela regresar a la Tierra a la magnifica era de los dinosaurios, así que no se lo pierdan, porque si lo desean pueden participar en ese también, además del que volverán a aparecer Kenneth y Yubel, debido al gran éxito que tuvieron.**

**Un abrazo y beso a todas.**

**Nos vemos…**


End file.
